


A Burning Heart

by GreyHaven, PinkSparkleUnicorn



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: (hopefully not too inaccurate), Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Eventual Smut, Everyone is fine, Fire, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Trauma, Smut, Whump, house fire, minor angst involving a cat, seriously - the cat is fine, the cat is fine, trouble free AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 89,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/pseuds/GreyHaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparkleUnicorn/pseuds/PinkSparkleUnicorn
Summary: Sometimes love starts with a spark, sometimes with a roaring blaze but when ER doc Nathan Wuornos is standing in his smoke damaged kitchen with a very cross Haven Fire Chief Duke Crocker, love is the last thing he expects to find.There is snarking, there is fluff, there is melodramatic heroism, there is burning hot smut, there is whump and angst and everything turns out fine. Looking for great literature? Keep scrolling. Looking for a trashy romance about our favourite characters? This is the fic for you. Enjoy.**Please note that these versions of the characters have more in common with Dr Hansen and Detective Crocker from the canon AU in 4.10**





	1. Chapter 1

As Haven FD's captain, Duke was the first to jump out of the fire truck. He immediately started barking orders, and the crew had the small kitchen fire contained before it could do any more damage than a slight smoke stain on the wall. After he'd carried out some checks and satisfied himself that the fire was out and there was no more danger, he turned to the worried looking homeowner.

“All fine,” he said, trying his best to sound reassuring and not  _ pissed off.  _ He hated kitchen fires which were almost always preventable with a little care and attention and basic fire safety techniques. And a working smoke detector which, apparently, this guy didn't have. “Have the medics checked you over?”

Looking a little stunned, Nathan nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Good. Can you tell me what happened?”

“Not quite sure. One minute everything was fine and the next...not fine.”

“Right. That's... helpful.” Duke just about managed to stifle a groan. “Gonna need to ask you some questions for the report.”

“Sure. That’s fine.”

“Want to go inside and sit down?”

Nathan nodded and led the way into the house, wincing when he saw the smoke damage. He turned and managed a weak smile. “Would you like something to drink? Water, maybe?”

“No, thank you. This'll all clean up fine. Your insurance should cover it, and repainting.”

Nathan sat down at the table. “You said you have questions?”

“Just a few,” Duke said, pulling out his notepad. “Name?”

“Nathan,” he answered, then realized he probably meant his full name. “Nathan Wuornos.”

“Nathan, I'm Captain Crocker but you can just call me Duke. So it looks like you were cooking something?”

“Dinner. Bacon for a BLT.”

“Ok,” Duke said slowly, trying to work out how cooking bacon had resulted in a kitchen fire. “And the pan caught?”

“I’m not quite sure,” Nathan said, repeating his earlier statement. “I may have had the burner up too high and before I realized, it was, uh, on fire?”

“Right. Were you in the room?”

“Yes? But I may have been checking my email?”

To his credit, Duke did manage not to actually growl in annoyance. “Ok. Seems like a simple case of not paying attention and the pan getting too hot. That's what my report'll say. For future reference, please don't take your eye off a pan when it's on the burner and you might want to get a smoke detector fitted. You can do it yourself, or it's a service we offer, just let me know and I'll send one of the guys round to fit it.”

Nathan looked sheepish. “It’s actually a service my alarm company offers too. I’ll call them in the morning. Thank you, for everything. I’ll be more careful.”

“Glad to hear it. Here's my card -” Duke passed it to him “- call if you need anything, have any questions.”

Nathan took the card and stood up to show Duke out. “I will. Thank you, again.” 

“No problem. Try not to do it again, you were lucky this time. Next time could be worse.”

“You’re right. It could’ve been worse,” Nathan agreed.

Duke gave him a curt nod and left to go and sort out paperwork. He hated paperwork, it was the worst part of his job and he sometimes regretted ever taking over his father's role of captain and wondered why he'd agreed. Some fucked up way of making his dad proud after he'd died, probably. Either way, the report had to be filed and he rode back to the firehouse with his crew, laughing and joking with them as he always did.


	2. Chapter 2

As promised, Nathan had called his alarm company to come and fit smoke detectors to each room and when he managed to go three full weeks without a kitchen mishap, he figured he was getting better at cooking. 

Turned out he wasn’t. 

One minute he was browning garlic and onions, the next his kitchen had started to fill with smoke and the detector was blaring at him. He quickly turned off the pan and opened the back door to let the smoke out. 

“Crap!” he said out loud, hurrying over to switch off the detector. He really should have turned it off before he did anything else and he could only hope he got to it before it alerted the fire department.

As soon as he heard sirens in the distance, he knew he wasn’t that lucky. He sighed and went to the front door to wait.

Duke jumped out of the truck and strode up to him, pulling his helmet on at the same time. Given the fact that the occupant of the house was standing outside, he had a feeling that it wasn't going to be needed but it didn't pay to be too careful in his line of work. “Mr Wuornos,” he snapped as he reached Nathan. “Where's the fire this time?”

“Uh. No fire. I was cooking and there was smoke. I got new smoke detectors,” Nathan tried to explain but the look on the Fire Chief’s face was making it difficult. 

Duke pulled his helmet back off. “No fire? Mind if I check it out myself?”

Nathan stepped aside to let him in. “Come in.”

Duke quickly checked over the kitchen and satisfied himself that there definitely wasn't a fire and it was just a smoke detector mishap. “And uh, what were you attempting to cook this time?”

“It was supposed to be garlic chicken but I didn’t get past sautéing the garlic and onions.”

“You - ok.” Duke looked slightly baffled but didn't say anything else. “I'll just put down kitchen mishap set off smoke detector, no further action required.”

“I’m sorry you had to come out here. I probably should have reset the smoke detector before I tried to air out the kitchen. Thank you for…” Nathan hesitated, not knowing what he should be thanking him for. 

“No problem, it's what we're here for. Glad you got the detectors fitted.”

“Yeah, got them the day after you last came out. They work just like the alarm company promised. I’ll really try not to burn my dinner again.”

“Yeah, that - that'd be good,” Duke said, just as his radio buzzed into life. He listened for a moment, then pressed the button to reply. “On my way, ETA three minutes out. Gotta go. Glad it was ok this time.” With that, he strode out of the house and jumped into the truck to get to the accident they'd just been called to.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later, Nathan was just coming off a double shift and he was exhausted. In hindsight he probably should have picked up something on the way home but figured he could toast some bread to go with his instant oatmeal. 

Once he’d put the bread in the toaster oven, he sat down at the table, barely able to keep his eyes open.

The smoke detector woke him with a start. The kitchen was filled with thick smoke and he rushed to unplug the appliance. What was supposed to be toast was charred beyond recognition and as Nathan stared at it, the all too familiar sound of approaching sirens reached his ears.

He groaned and by the time he’d reached the door and opened it, the Fire Chief was standing right outside.

“Everything ok?” Duke asked quickly.

“I killed my toast,” Nathan said, hoping Duke would see the humor. 

Unfortunately, Duke didn't. “Just another smoke detector incident?” he said as he brushed past Nathan and into the kitchen, almost choking on the thick smoke before he managed to open the window.

Nathan followed him, feeling horrible. “I’m sorry. And I know that’s not what you want to hear. I just came off a double shift at the hospital and probably shouldn’t have sat down once I put the toast in. I normally don’t burn toast but I - uh - I kinda fell asleep,” he said, bracing himself for the lecture he had a feeling was coming. 

Duke softened minutely. “You a doc? At the hospital?”

“Yes. ER. We were short staffed yesterday and cases kept coming in. Before I knew it I’d been there almost twenty hours.”

“Thought you looked vaguely familiar when I first saw you. Was a busy night last night, the paramedic crews didn't stop either.”

“It was definitely a bad night. Hate when it’s that busy.”

“Yeah. Look, Haven Joe's opens at five in the morning, if you're coming off a double shift, maybe grab some food there rather than trying to make something when you're tired?”

Nathan ran his hand across his face. “I know, I’ve eaten there before. It was a dumb idea to try to make myself breakfast. Probably would’ve tasted better if I bought it, too.”

“Probably. You got some food that doesn’t require cooking?”

“I might have fruit in the fridge. Don’t worry, I’m not cooking any more today. I need to sleep. I’m back at the hospital in a few hours.”

“Yeah, you also need to eat.”

Nathan chuckled. “You sound like my father. He’s always trying to get me to eat better. You think I’d know that being a doctor.”

“I would think you’d know that, yes. So get some food before you sleep.”

“I will.” Nathan assured him. 

“Good. Right, I gotta get outta here, just coming off an unplanned double myself and I'm about dead on my feet.”

“Now I really feel bad, so once again I’m sorry for you having to come out here.”

“It's what we do. Food before sleep,” Duke reminded him before he headed out to the waiting fire truck.

Grateful that he hadn’t gotten another lecture on fire safety, Nathan watched him go and closed the door to go back to the slightly less smoky kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and found not much of anything so he pulled out some bread and made himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

After he’d eaten, he was too tired to climb the stairs up to his bedroom so he set the alarm on his phone and passed out on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

When the call came in, Duke immediately recognised the address. “That  _ idiot  _ over on Seaview Drive,” he called out to his crew as they were all jumping into their gear and into the truck. No matter how certain he was that this would be another cooking disaster with no action required, he couldn't take the risk that it  _ wasn't  _ so it was a blue light run over to Nathan's house. With no sign of smoke, he told his crew to stay put and went to knock on the door.

When the knock at his door came, Nathan had just stepped out of the shower. He grabbed his robe and hurried downstairs and was still tying it closed when he opened the door, blinking in surprise when he found a particularly angry looking Fire Chief standing on his doorstep. “Uh. What are you doing here?”

Duke raised his eyebrows. “We're here,” he said through gritted teeth, “because your smoke detector went off and called us. Can I assume from the fact that you have wet hair and you're wearing a robe that you were not, in fact, cooking and that there probably isn't a fire anywhere else in the house?”

Nathan looked completely confused. “You’d be correct. I was in the shower and I haven’t even attempted to cook anything in days.”

Duke sighed. “Mind if I check? Paperwork, y'know.”

“Be my guest. I’m going to call my alarm company, maybe they know what happened.” Nathan searched the living room for his phone while Duke walked through the house. 

Duke sent a radio call out to his crew saying that he was going to be a while and they might as well head off to get breakfast and swing by and pick him up if another call came in, then did a quick walk through of Nathan's house. There was no sign of anything amiss so he went back into the living room to wait for Nathan to finish on the phone.

“And you’re sure it won’t happen again? Thank you very much, have a good day.” Nathan hit the end button on his phone and turned to Duke. “Seems they were performing routine checks and someone hit the wrong button. I’m sorry. God, those words seem to be part of every conversation we have.”

“Idiots,” Duke growled. “Not your fault.”

“This time, but all the other times were.”

“True.”

“Can I get you a drink?”

“I'd pretty much kill for a coffee,” Duke said. “You might want to get dressed first though.”

Nathan looked down and realized he was still in his robe. Blushing slightly, “Um, there’s coffee already brewed in the kitchen. I’ll be right down.”

“Ok. Thanks.” Duke headed into the kitchen. He poured out two mugs of coffee and sipped at his while he waited for Nathan to come back.

Nathan appeared a few moments later, hair still wet but completely dressed. “Thank you,” he said, spotting the second mug of coffee on the counter and picking it up.

“Didn't know how you take it, sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Nathan opened the refrigerator and took out the milk before he answered. “Milk and sugar, lots of sugar.”

Duke watched him. “Might as well just drink the milk and sugar, can't even call that coffee.”

Nathan stirred the coffee and smiled. “I need the caffeine so unless they start making caffeinated milk, I guess this is what I gotta do.”

“Caffeine tablets? Redbull? No point drinking something you don't like just to get your fix.”

“Are you kidding? Those things will kill you. This is at least relatively harmless.”

“Guess so.”

“That was the doctor in me talking, by the way. If you like that stuff please don't let my little outburst stop you from enjoying them.” 

“Take the occasional caffeine pill but Redbull...only with vodka.” Duke grinned.

“Never had Redbull and vodka, have to try that.”

“It’s great, strong alcohol and a huge caffeine hit. Tastes vile but it’s worth it.”

“Probably not something I can drink before work though.” 

“Wouldn’t advise it, no.”

“I’d offer you something to eat but we both know how that would probably go.”

Duke laughed, his face lighting up, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “Yeah, no, I’ll pass on that, thanks.”

Nathan laughed along with Duke. “You know, I can’t figure it out. I’m a great doctor, I’m perfectly fine with housework, I’m not totally inept with tools but cooking...I’m like a toddler with a chainsaw. Almost guaranteed destruction.”

“Great description. Ever thought about taking lessons?”

“Probably should but with my crazy schedule, being on-call all the time...even when I’m technically not on call, I can’t commit to anything.” 

“Yeah, I hear that.”

Nathan sighed. “Yeah, figured you understand. I’m always cancelling dinner with my father, outings with friends and don’t get me started on trying to maintain a relationship.”

Duke nodded. “Between the department and the bar, keeps me pretty busy.”

Nathan finished his coffee and put the mug in the sink. “Bar?”

“Yeah, the Grey Gull, out on the coast road. That’s my place.”

“Really? My father loves your shrimp. He’s there almost twice a week. More when you have shrimp night.”

Duke paused, his brain making the connection of Nathan’s surname. “Your dad’s the chief of police?”

“You know him? Okay, that was stupid question. You’re the fire chief, of course you know him.” Nathan grimaced at how dumb he sounded. 

“Not stupid. I know most of the docs at the hospital but somehow I don’t know you.”

“I’ve been gone since med school. Only been back about six months. I’m sure our paths would’ve crossed soon.”

Duke nodded. “More than likely. I’ve got paramedic training so I step in if there’s a gap to fill there. Not often but it happens.”

“You’re a paramedic, too?” Nathan asked. 

“When I need to be.”

Nathan raised an eyebrow. “You’re juggling a lot. I’m impressed.”

“Not really. Just cover the paramedic runs if someone’s out sick or they can’t get the shift covered. Helps when I’m on a fire call though, Haven doesn’t have the budget to run enough crews so it’s entirely possible the medics’ll be on one call while we’re on a shout and need a medic there too. Means I can help if needed.”

“It’s very different here.”

“To?”

“Boston. That’s where I’ve been the past six years.”

“Right, right, big city, better budget, less overlapping.”

“But I like it better here. I like knowing everyone. One of the reasons I came back.”

“Has its advantages. And disadvantages. Difficult to keep anything private.”

“Very true, but I’ve lived here most of my life so I know how to keep a low profile if I have to. I really missed this place while I was gone. Wish I came back under better circumstances though.”

Duke nodded. “Small town, small attitudes some of the time.”

“It’s not all bad. And it’s home.”

“Yeah. Look, thanks for the coffee, I should really head out, still on shift.”

“Anytime. Thanks again.”

“No problem. See you around.”

“You need a ride back to the station?” Nathan asked when he realized Duke had come on the fire truck. 

“Uh. No, no, sure you have stuff to do. I’ll just radio in, the guys’ll swing by and get me.”

“If you’re sure. I actually have the day off, unless they call me in.”

Duke hesitated. It was nice to be having an actual conversation for a change. Most of his interactions consisted of work related stuff, serving customers at the bar or banter with his crew. “If you really have the time, yeah, that'd be good, thanks.”

“I have time. Let me just get my shoes and keys.”

“Ok.” Duke nodded and waited for Nathan to finish getting ready.

Nathan appeared a few minutes later. “All set?”

“All good.”

Nathan led the way to his garage and unlocked the Bronco. 

“Nice truck. Not what I'd pictured you driving.”

“Figured I drove an expensive luxury car?” Nathan laughed.

“Figured you were a doctor with more money than sense, yeah.”

“Well you’re not wrong, I had an expensive luxury car back in Boston.”

“Figures. Go on, what was it?”

Nathan cringed. “A white BMW M4 convertible.”

“Oh my god, seriously?” Duke laughed.

Nathan laughed. “Wasn’t totally my choice but yeah. That’s why I sold it.”

_ “White, _ though? Even in a city, white isn't a practical colour.”

“It isn’t but I got a good deal on it. They were trying to get rid of it.”

“Yes, because it was white. And a BMW. And a - a fucking  _ convertible.”  _

“Wow, you really don’t like pretentious cars, huh?”

“Nope. Much rather have a good solid truck. Something reliable and workmanlike that isn't gonna cost a fortune to repair if something goes wrong.”

“I agree. So what do you drive, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Series three Land Rover. Ex British military vehicle, imported her from Canada.”

“I can see why you wouldn’t like the BMW.”

Duke grinned. “I like the Bronco though.”

“Thanks. I like her, too,” Nathan said, smiling. 

Duke smiled back and lapsed into silence, mostly staring out of the window but occasionally stealing glances at Nathan as he drove - but only when he thought Nathan wouldn't notice.

Nathan glanced at Duke and saw he was staring out the window. He tried to think of something to continue their conversation. It’d been a while since he had a conversation that didn’t revolve around someone’s vital signs or medical history. “Have you lived here your whole life?” he asked.

“Most of it. Took off for a couple years when I was twenty one, came back and settled into the department, haven't left since.”

“You like it here?” Nathan prodded, trying not to sound like he was grilling Duke. He wasn’t, he was genuinely interested in what Duke thought of Haven.

“Like I said, has its advantages and disadvantages. Most of the time I like it well enough, sometimes it feels a bit...small. Insular.”

“Now you sound like my mother. She loved this place most of the time but felt the people could be very close minded sometimes. She taught me to try to be accepting because being different was nothing to be ashamed of.” 

“Yeah, town itself is lovely, just some of the attitudes piss me off. The expectation that everyone will conform to this small town ideal of the proper way to live, the bigotry when you don't exist in a way they approve of. I mean, I'm the fucking fire chief and the Teagues will  _ still  _ insist on writing opinion pieces on the length of my hair as though saving lives isn't enough to make up for the fact I look like a hippie - their word, not mine.” 

“For what it’s worth, I don’t think you look like a hippie. But I get what you’re saying. The Teagues are one of the reasons I didn’t come home much after moving to Boston. Them and their damn newspaper. Still missed it though. Well, missed my dad and the sailing most. It’s quiet up here, if you know where to go.”

Duke nodded. “That cove, about a mile up past Doble's. Can anchor close enough in that you can wade onto the beach, light a fire, few beers…”

“No denying you’re a local.” Nathan laughed. 

Duke grinned. “I'm definitely that.”

Nathan pulled into the station’s parking lot. “Here we are.” 

“Thanks for the ride,” Duke said, jumping out of the Bronco. “See you around. Hopefully not in a work context next time.”

“You’re welcome. Well, I don’t plan on starting any more fires so…”

“Please don't. I like my job when it's quiet.”

Nathan nodded and put his truck in reverse, giving Duke a quick wave before pulling away. 


	5. Chapter 5

Duke swore loudly when he saw the address pop up on screen. Seaview Drive. Again. Smoke detector alert, not a call, so Nathan was probably just trying to cook something. All the same, they couldn't hang about and minutes later the truck screeched to a halt outside Nathan's house.

Smoke was billowing out of the half open kitchen window and Duke swore some more. He raced up to the door, pulling on his helmet as he went. There was no sign of Nathan, no answer to his hammering on the door and no response when he shouted. 

Time seemed to slow down as he slipped into professional firefighter mode. This was no longer just an inconvenient call. Anything could have happened and they had to be  _ fast.  _

He radioed back to the truck and Dwight and McHugh arrived seconds later with the Halligan. They made short work of the front door and Duke and Bill raced in to carry out a systematic, thorough search.

There was no sign of Nathan and the source of the smoke revealed itself to be a pizza that had been put into the oven, forgotten about and now resembled a large disc of charcoal that was solid enough to knock someone out with.

Something that Duke thought he might just try the second he saw Nathan again.

There was still no sign of him by the time the smoke had cleared and Duke cleared the firetruck to return to the station while he stayed - protocol dictated that the senior firefighter on duty remain at a property where they'd had to force entry. He stood outside, arms folded across his chest, his fingers drumming on his upper arms, and waited.

Returning from his impromptu run, Nathan’s heart sank when he turned into the driveway and he stopped dead at the sight of Duke standing in front of his obviously damaged door. He bent over, hands on his thighs, chest heaving. “Fuck!” he managed to choke out before he stood up and walked across to Duke, still trying to catch his breath.

“Doctor Wuornos,” Duke said, icily professional. “You seem to have had a kitchen mishap and as you weren't here, I'm afraid we had to break in.”

Nathan winced at his tone. “I’d say I’m sorry but I know that’s not enough.”

Duke just raised his eyebrows. “You got lucky, there was no fire, just a lot of smoke. I wouldn't recommend eating the pizza you were trying to cook. Looks a bit...burnt to me.”

“I forgot it was in there. And yes, that’s a lame excuse. I may be inept in the kitchen but I can usually cook a frozen pizza. I hadn’t planned on going for a run-“

“You  _ forgot?  _ You just forgot you put a pizza in the oven and went for an impromptu run?” Duke interrupted.

Nathan sat on the steps, his head in his hands. “Just got home and put it in when one of the nurses called. I lost a patient.” He took a deep breath and looked back up at Duke. “I know it’s part of the job but it was preventable. Parents didn’t bring in a toddler with what they thought was a chest cold. Turned out to be pneumonia. So yeah, I forgot the pizza and went for the run. My stupidity put you and your crew in danger. I’m sorry.”

Duke nodded. “Ok. No harm done. Here at least. Please don't do it again.”

“Don’t worry. I think I’m done trying to cook anything for awhile.” Nathan stood and turned to the house. Almost as an afterthought he looked back at Duke. “You need a ride back to the station?”

“No. Thanks. My shift ended half an hour ago, I'll just walk back.”

Nathan nodded absently. “See you around.” He walked into the house without looking at Duke, stopping only to stare at his broken door.

Duke sighed and started walking back to the station to finish up his paperwork for the day. Once he'd done that, he loaded some tools into the back of his truck, went to the store and went back to Nathan's. He jumped out and knocked on the still broken door.

Nathan appeared moments later, freshly showered and wearing jeans and tee shirt. He saw it was Duke and sighed. “What did I do now? I swear I’m not cooking anything. I just made a tea.”

Duke waved his toolbag in Nathan's direction. “Came to fix your door and-” he waved the carrier bag of ingredients “-cook you dinner. Presume you haven't eaten yet?”

Nathan stared at him, not understanding. “You-you want to cook me dinner? Why?”

“So you don't burn your kitchen down. Obviously. I can go if you want me to, just figured you've had a shit day and the door and cooking are things you don't want to have to deal with.”

“No, you don't have to go. Yeah, it’s been a shit day. I have a call in to get that fixed but if you’re okay fixing it I can help. Dinner would be great. I was serious about not trying to cook anything. I just have to face it that cooking is probably one thing I will never master. Come in.” Nathan moved to let Duke inside. 

Duke stepped inside and passed Nathan the ingredients. “Can you chuck those in the fridge, I'll get the door done first.”

Nathan took the bag and disappeared into the kitchen. He emptied the bag into his refrigerator and went to see if Duke needed any help. “Can I help with anything?”

“No, I got it, thanks. Could kill for a beer if you happen to have one going spare.”

“That I can do. Be right back.” Nathan returned minutes later with a beer in each hand. He opened one and handed it to Duke. 

“Thanks.” Duke took a long swallow and set the bottle down carefully, well out of the way of where he was working. 

“Thank you for doing this. You didn’t have to. Was my fault.” 

“Stuff like this happens - to you, more than most, admittedly. Don't worry about it.”

Nathan laughed at Duke’s remark. “I’d say way more than most.”

Duke flashed him a brief smile and concentrated on fixing the door.

Feeling awkward standing over Duke while he worked, Nathan moved around him and sat on the stairs. “I’m not keeping you from something, am I?”

“No, not at all, otherwise I wouldn't be here, would I?”

Nathan shrugged. “Just didn’t want you to feel like you had to fix my door. Sorry, still trying to shake this day. I thought the run would help.”

“I don't. Feel like I have to. Just go and - and do whatever it is you normally do. Won't take me long.”

Nathan nodded and stood up. He went into the lounge and picked up the book he’d been reading, tried to pick up where he left off but he couldn’t concentrate. His mind was still trying to work out why Duke wanted to cook him dinner.

Twenty minutes later, Duke appeared in the living room. “Door's done if you want to check it.”

Nathan set the book on the table. “I believe you. Thank you. It’s one less thing I have to worry about while I’m at work tomorrow.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. It’s not pretty but it’s secure so you can just get it fixed in your own time. If you don’t have a contractor, let me know, most of the guys do odd jobs like this in their downtime.”

“Called my father and he set it up. Not really sure who it is. Could even be one of the guys you know. I’ll call and tell him he doesn't have to rush now. Want to sit down for a bit?” Nathan gestured to the end of the sofa. 

Duke nodded and sat down. “Yeah, if your dad set it up, it’ll be one of my crew. Dwight, probably.”

“Could hear him trying to hide his laughter when I called. Not about my patient but about yet another kitchen disaster. He keeps telling me I should just concentrate on what I’m good at and let someone else cook for me. I think he just wants me to eat dinner at this place so he can see me more,” Nathan said, smiling. 

“Probably,” Duke said and took another sip of his beer.

“And I want to see him, my job just gets in the way. I try to see him properly at least once a week but that doesn’t always go as planned. Had to cancel dinner with him the night before I killed my toast. Just finally was able to reschedule last weekend.” Nathan took a sip of his beer and studied Duke for a moment. “Enough about my job. Tell me about running a restaurant. How do you do it with being fire chief?”

“Good staff who’re unreasonably loyal to me and pretty much run the place without me. My shifts at the firehouse are twelve hours, four days on, four days off, switch to nights, then back. So three of my four days off are spent at the Gull, the other one is my actual day off. Works pretty well.”

“My father said you’re a really good cook. Said most things on your menu are your creations?”

“He said that? Wow.” Duke looked surprised. “Yeah, I designed the menu. Well. Mostly. Obviously I didn’t design tacos or burgers or stuff like that, but the creative stuff.”

“I’ll have to come check it out. I mean, I’ve had your shrimp and yeah, that’s amazing.”

“Thanks. The shrimp is pretty good. All the seafood is. And the steak, I have a great supplier for the steak. Oh, you should definitely have the surf n turf,” Duke said, much more animated now, his face lighting up.

“I’ve been meaning to take my dad out for dinner. Would love to try out your place. Maybe I’ll like it enough to become a regular.” Nathan teased. 

“Maybe you will.” Duke gave him a small smile. “Got craft beers on tap too.”

Nathan smiled back. “It’s sounding better by the minute.”

“It’s a good place.”

Nathan cleared his throat. “Um...you want another beer? Or maybe something else? Water, soda?”

“Another beer would be good. Thanks.”

“Coming right up,” Nathan said, collecting Duke’s empty bottle and heading to the kitchen. He came back with two more bottles and handed one to Duke.

“Thanks. Should get started on dinner in a minute. Won't take long.”

Nathan sipped his beer and looked at Duke thoughtfully. “I appreciate you coming over to make me dinner. You don’t have anyone, uh, waiting at home who would mind?” 

“Nope.”

Nathan took another drink of his beer and nodded. “That’s good.”

“Is it?” Duke looked vaguely amused.

Nathan thought about what he said and looked mortified. “Oh god, that sounded better in my head. I meant that you wouldn’t be leaving someone home alone while you cooked for me, not that you didn’t have anyone waiting for you.” 

“Right, right.” Duke just about managed not to laugh. 

“So...what is for dinner?” 

“Tagliatelle with steak and mushrooms in a pepper sauce.”

“Okay, that sounds delicious and incredibly complicated.” 

Duke shook his head and swallowed his mouthful of beer. “Really not. Want me to show you?”

“Sure, why not? At least with you here I won’t burn my kitchen again.” 

Nathan had barely finished speaking before Duke was on his feet, long strides carrying him into the kitchen where, in a flurry of activity, he opened every cupboard to find the utensils he would need and started cooking. “You said you can do basic cooking, right? So I don’t need to explain how to cook pasta?”

“No. I can cook pasta.” Nathan put a pot of water on to boil. 

“Good. So, steak and mushrooms.” Duke proceeded to show him how to finely cut the steak so it would cook quickly, and to cook the mushrooms and steak separately so the steak didn’t end up boiling in the mushroom liquid. “And I cheated and picked up a pepper sauce from the store,” he said, brandishing the packet which he opened and poured into the same pan. “Honestly, most of the time they’re not bad and if you’re just cooking for yourself then you might just as well get pre-made.”

Nathan watched Duke. “You make that look so easy. It might be something I can manage.”

“It’s pretty straightforward.” Duke drained the pasta and added it to the pan, stirring it so it was evenly covered in sauce, then started serving it onto plates in elegant little swirls.

“That smells amazing.” Nathan took the plates from Duke and set them on the table. “You good with your beer?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Duke sat down and took a sip of his beer.

Nathan sat down across from Duke and took a bite of the food. He couldn’t suppress the small sound as the flavors filled his mouth. “This is absolutely fantastic.”

Duke smiled warmly. “Thanks. Glad you like it.”

“I do. Thank you for coming back and making me dinner. Really nice of you.” Nathan put another bite of food in his mouth.

“No problem. Just figured you could do with some company after your day today. Not good to be alone after something like that.”

“No, it isn’t. It’s hard losing a patient and kids are my soft spot so that just makes it worse.”

“Yeah,” Duke said quietly. “I get it.”

“Having company helps but I guess it’s hitting me harder than normal because it was totally preventable. Guess that’s how you feel about all my kitchen mishaps?” 

Duke nodded. “Basically, yeah. Not really the time to talk about that, though, is it?”

Nathan shrugged. “Probably not but wasn’t sure how much you wanted to hear about my day.”

“As much as you need to talk about.”

“The mother waited to bring her son in because she didn’t want to bother anyone. She thought it was just a cold. By the time she brought him in, his oxygen level was down to 75 and the cold had spread to his chest.”

“75? God, he didn’t stand a chance.”

“If the cold hadn’t turned to pneumonia it was possible but no, normally oxygen levels that low are fatal or cause permanent brain damage. I don’t blame the mother, I blame her doctor for not educating her. Nobody is born knowing these things. I mean there’s a reason it takes over eight years to get a medical degree.”

Duke nodded. “Either way, it isn’t any easier on you.”

“No, and it’s definitely not easier on the mother. No matter what me or the nurses told her she will always blame herself. She will play the what if game until the day she dies. That’s what gets to me. I didn’t know her but I’ve treated so many people I remember from growing up here and that’s hard. I mean it’s great when I help them get better but I know it’s going to be bad if I lose someone I know.”

“Yeah. It will be.” Duke stared down at the table.

“I’m guessing from your posture and the soft tone of your voice, you’ve lost people you know,” Nathan said gently. 

“Hard to avoid in a small town.”

“It is. You want to talk about it?” 

“Not here to talk about my shit.”

“Maybe not but I can still offer to listen. You’re doing that for me.”

Duke sighed. “Nothing you won’t hear about anyway, the town still likes to talk about it. Was on a shout two years ago, lost two of our guys. One of ‘em was my dad.”

“I did know that. My dad told me. Nothing specific just that your dad died. I’m sorry for your loss. It’s never easy losing a parent.” Nathan tried to keep his voice low and soothing.

“Thanks. Lost a couple other people I knew too, but not well, just knew them from around town. Even that was hard. So yeah, I get it. Losing patients, victims, it sucks.”

Nathan managed a small smile. “Seems we have some things in common.”

“Yeah. Look, if no one’s told you yet, the big calls, the ones that have all of the emergency services involved - first responders, ER docs, the lot...after those, the Gull stays open late - late as you need. Most of us get together there, drink, share stories, look out for each other. Sure your dad’s mentioned it, even if no one else has. Just letting you know there’s a bit of a - a support network after something like that.”

“He has. He wants me to fit back in like I never left so he’s always pushing me to go and get to know everyone.”

“It’s a good thing to do, can’t go through life alone.”

“I know. I kinda just find it hard to open up sometimes and I know there will be a lot of questions about my time in Boston. Not that some people don’t already know but.”

“But you'd rather tell them in your own time, not be fielding questions from every direction.”

“Something like that. It’s nothing, really, just something that one or two of the nosy old coots - dad’s words, not mine - might get uptight about and try to cause a bit of trouble.”

Duke laughed. “Good way to describe them.”

“I think he was mainly referring Vince and Dave but no doubt there are more. That dinner was amazing. I didn’t realize how hungry I was.” 

“No problem. Kinda guessed you wouldn't feel like trying to cook again.”

“You’d be right. I think I’m going to be very wary about cooking from now on.”

“I'd appreciate it. Can always pop round and show you a few more things. If you'd like.”

“Yes, that would be great,” Nathan said a little too quickly. “I mean it would be helpful.”

“Ok, well, you’ve got my card, text me when you’re free and we’ll get something set up.”

“That sounds good. I don’t want to be a bother though.”

“No, no, it’s fine, I like cooking, don’t mind showing you some stuff.”

“You’re good at it. And I really have been enjoying your company.”

Duke gave him a small smile. “Yeah. Me too.”

“Can I get you anything else? Water?” Nathan asked not really wanting the night to end. It had been a long time since he had any kind of company other than his father. 

“I should probably head out. Been on duty since six am.”

Nathan got up to walk Duke out. “Yeah, I know those days. Well, I’ll be working a lot the next few days but maybe I’ll take my dad out for dinner at the Gull. Thanks again for everything today. Especially listening to me.” 

“No problem. You know where to find me.” Duke stopped to pick up his tools. 

“Yes, I do.” Nathan said, opening the door for him.

Duke gave him a smile. “Guess I'll see you around sometime.”

Nathan watched Duke leave, staring after his departing truck for a moment before he turned away. While not all of the evening's conversation had been pleasant, exactly, it had been nice to make a connection - especially one with someone he wanted to get to know better. 


	6. Chapter 6

Duke was working behind the bar - well, half working, he wasn't scheduled but he'd had nothing better to do so what he was mostly doing was standing behind the bar and chatting to customers - when Nathan came in.

“Doc,” he greeted him.

Nathan smiled. “Hey, Duke.” 

“What can I get for you?”

“What do you recommend for dinner?” 

“Surf n turf, or there's a lobster special - just simple, bit of lemon and garlic, nothing fancy, lets the flavour of the lobster shine through.”

Nathan slid onto a bar stool in front of Duke. “Surf n’ turf sounds great.”

Duke scribbled the order onto a notepad ready to take through to the kitchen. “Something to drink?”

“Beer?” 

“Any particular brand? The Italian Peroni is good.”

“I’ll try your recommendation.”

Duke smiled and passed him a bottle. “Good day?”

Nathan smiled back and took the bottle. “Busy but nothing bad and I only worked twelve hours so yeah, it was a good day.” 

“Good. Glad to hear it.”

“How was your day?”

“Fine. Meant to be my day off and yet,” Duke trailed off and gestured round the bar, “here I am.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re here,” Nathan said, taking a drink of his beer. 

Duke smiled, more warmly than he had done for a long time. “I'll just run your order through to the kitchen.”

Nathan looked around the restaurant, taking everything in. It was a nice place with a beautiful view, and if the food was anything like Duke had cooked for him, he would understand why everyone kept recommending it. 

Duke was back a few minutes later. “Food'll be about fifteen minutes. Was gonna make it myself but chef threw me out of the kitchen because I was, apparently, in the way.”

“So that means you can talk?” Nathan said hopefully. 

“Yeah. Let me just…” Duke grabbed himself a beer and went around to sit beside Nathan.

“You’ve got a really nice place here. The view is amazing.”

“Nice, isn’t it? Figured I should do something meaningful with the life insurance I got after…”

“Your father?” Nathan guessed.

Duke nodded. 

Not wanting to bring up bad memories, Nathan changed the subject. “I’ve rotated back to days for the rest of this week if you’re free to try to keep me from burning down my kitchen again?”

“Yeah, I’m on days too. Could pop round one evening. Seven-ish?”

Nathan took another drink of his beer and smiled. “You pick the day and I’ll be there. And let me know if you need me to pick up anything.” 

“Will do. What's your number?” Duke said, pulling out his phone.

Nathan rattled off his number and watched, smiling, while Duke typed it into his phone. He picked up his beer to take another drink, thoroughly enjoying himself and glad he’d stopped in for dinner. At least he was until he saw the Teagues brothers coming across the restaurant towards them. He vaguely hoped they might be leaving but they changed course and headed straight for him. No such luck. He groaned and took another sip of his beer, eyes skirting the room, looking for an escape.

Duke groaned too. “Go hide in the bathroom,” he hissed into Nathan's ear. “I'll get rid of 'em.”

Nathan shook his head. “I can’t hide forever. I’m surprised I made it six months without a Teagues interrogation. Just...I know this is a lot to ask but...stay?”

Duke nodded. “Ok.”

“Nathan! What a surprise seeing you out here. We’ve been trying to get a moment with you but your father keeps insisting you’re too busy to talk to us,” Vince said, coming up next to Nathan. 

Nathan plastered on a fake smile and nodded. “I’ve been so busy. Work, you know.”

“We’d love to do little piece in the Herald. Kind of a welcome home, if you will. Can we ask a few questions?” Dave suddenly appeared on Nathan’s other side, grinning. 

“Oh, I’m sure your readers won’t care about little old me.”

Vince grinned. “You’d be surprised. So, why’d you leave Boston and your job at that big hospital? Why’d you come back here?”

“Missed my dad and then there’s the fact you two were trying to tear down my mother's house,” Nathan replied, eyeing them both. 

Dave had the decency to look uncomfortable. “That was nothing personal.”

“So, this had nothing to do with the other bit of gossip we heard? About your...uh...personal life?” Vince asked. 

Nathan rolled his eyes, wishing now that he’d listened to Duke. “Thought newspapers didn’t deal in gossip?” He shot Duke a look, hoping he understood he couldn’t handle these two as well as he had planned. 

“C’mon, Nathan, we’re just curious. It won’t end up in the paper,” Dave prodded. 

“Ok, no, enough,” Duke said firmly, standing up and positioning himself so he could herd the Teagues away from Nathan. “No newspaper interviews in my bar. Pretty sure we've had this discussion before. People come here to relax, not deal with you two.”

Nathan watched them leave, grumbling to each other as they went, and sighed. At least he’d gotten away with it for now but knowing the Teagues, they weren’t going to give up that easily and sooner or later there’d be a ‘welcome home Dr Wuornos’ piece in the paper, whether he gave them an interview or not. How was this irrelevant stuff even news around here? “Thanks for that,” he said, smiling when Duke came back. “I should probably explain.”

“Don't have to. They deal in gossip, not me.”

“They’re just looking for scandalous gossip and I’m an easy target but I’d rather you heard it from me.”

“Ok. Another beer?”

“That would be great.”

Duke grabbed them another beer each and gestured towards a table in a quiet corner where they could talk without being interrupted.

Nathan followed and sat down. “What I said about missing my father and my mother’s house was true. The Teagues bought her house years ago when it looked like I wasn’t coming back after med school. Last year they told my dad they were planning on tearing it down to build...I’m not really sure what. He was upset so I bought it back.”

“Condos. They've been doing it a lot. Buy up properties with large yards, knock the existing house down, replace it with condos that they can sell for an extortionate sum, usually to landlords who just want to make a quick buck. Glad you bought the house back.”

Nathan took a sip of his beer. “Me too. Even with my salary it was stupid to have a mortgage here and one in Boston. I told my dad I wanted to come home and live in the house. Which I’m doing. What the Teagues are looking for is gossip and nothing else. Part of the reason I came back is because I got divorced. I think they think they can shock the rest of the town with it, maybe try to twist it in a way that shames my father.” 

“Not sure why a divorce is so shocking but those two can make a drama out of nothing. Don't worry about it, they'll be back onto the state of my hair next week.”

Nathan laughed. “Uh, I think the police chief having a gay son with a failed marriage  _ might _ be bigger news in this town than your hair. Especially with the way they spin things.”

Duke shrugged. “They won't write about you being gay. Or divorced. They can't risk alienating their readers, because - let’s face it - neither are particularly unusual. They'll write some nice little fluff piece about spiking divorce rates or the price of property in Haven compared to Boston and then they'll find something legitimate to complain about. Like... you didn't shave before work last Thursday or I haven't had my hair cut since 2006 or whatever the hell they decide isn't acceptable and everyone kinda knows it's not about hair or stubble, they know it's about being gay so everyone just lets it slide and laughs at them behind their backs.”

“I guess you’re right but I know what this town can be like and how small minded some people are. My dad keeps telling me to stop worrying because he’d enjoy telling people to mind their own damn business.”

“Only people who are likely to bat an eyelid that you're gay and divorced are some of the more extreme members of the Rev's congregation. And no one listens to them anyway.”

Nathan nodded. “Don’t really see what the big deal is. I was married, Luke thought the long hours and constant pages would get better after my residency. When they didn’t, he wanted out and we parted ways amicably.”

“Nothing wrong with that. Marriages don't always work out.”

“I know. But that was two years ago and I’ve moved on. I’m happy being back here and I love my job. And hopefully, I’m making new friends.” Nathan flashed Duke a bright smile. 

Duke gave him a small smile in return and raised his beer bottle. “Here's to making friends.”

Nathan raised his bottle. “To making friends.”

Duke clinked his glass against Nathan's, top and bottom and took a long drink of his beer.

Nathan took a drink as well. “This really is good beer. May have to stop by more often.”

“You should. There's usually a crowd in. Taco Tuesday is always popular, open mic night every Friday, get some really good singers. And some bad ones but that's how it goes. Try to keep the place lively.”

“Singing?” 

“Yeah. Live music. Don't worry, you don't have to join in,” Duke teased lightly.

“I used to sing when I was younger. Kinda miss it sometimes.”

Duke nodded. “I used to play guitar. Haven't for years. Don't seem to get the time.”

“You should start playing again. It’s good for stress relief and in your line of work that’ll keep you healthy…” Nathan trailed off with an embarrassed chuckle. “Sorry, doctor in me is coming out again.”

Duke laughed softly. “I do yoga for stress relief. Or work out. Run. Apart from drinking too much, I tend to keep myself pretty healthy.”

“Sorry, didn’t mean you weren’t healthy. Just love music and it’s a shame it’s always the first thing to go when we get too busy. At least that’s how it was for me. I do like to run. Helps clear my head...which you know all too well,” Nathan said, shaking his head.

“Creative stuff always seems to be the first thing to go, doesn't it?” Duke said, tactfully avoiding any mention of what had happened the last time Nathan had gone for a head clearing run.

“I’d love to hear you play sometime,” Nathan said casually. 

“Pretty rusty but sure, why not?”

Nathan smiled again and took another sip of his beer. 

“Looks like your food's on the way,” Duke said, nodding in the direction of Henry who was approaching with a plate and cutlery. “I'll leave you to it.”

“Thanks for the company. Don’t want to keep you away from your other customers.” Nathan looked at the food on the plate. “Wow. Looks great.”

Duke smiled warmly. “Enjoy. Give me a wave if you need anything.”

Nathan watched Duke go back to the bar before he started eating. The food was amazing and he had a feeling he’d be coming back often after long shifts or when he wasn’t feeling up to cooking. As he ate, he stole glances at Duke while he worked the bar, taking in the way he moved with seemingly effortless grace, greeted everyone with that dazzling smile. 

Once he’d finished his meal, he checked his phone to make sure there were no messages from the hospital and looked over to Duke again.

Duke had been glancing over at Nathan too, admiring his strong jaw and thinking about those piercing blue eyes. When he next glanced over, those blue eyes met his and he smiled awkwardly, embarrassed at having been caught looking, and ducked his face away.

Nathan drained the last of his beer and stood up, pulling his wallet out to leave money on the table - enough for his meal and a nice tip. It wasn’t late but he had to be back at the hospital for six in the morning and he knew he should probably head home but part of him - a big part of him - wanted to stay and continue his conversation with Duke. He made his way over to the bar.

“Hey,” Duke greeted him with a small smile. “Everything ok with your meal?”

“It was wonderful. I enjoyed everything about it. I’ll have to try something different next time.”

“Good, good, I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Duke couldn’t help himself smiling when Nathan said he was planning to come back.

Nathan stifled a yawn, the tiredness catching up to him. As much as he wanted to stay, the sensible side of him won out. “I’d really like to stay to continue our conversation, but it’s been a long day and I should get home, get some sleep. Thank you again for a great meal.”

“You’re welcome.” Duke tried to cover his disappointment that Nathan wasn’t staying for another drink but he didn’t think he’d entirely succeeded. “Was good to see you, outside of your attempts to burn your house down.”

Nathan smiled to himself when it seemed like Duke didn’t want him to leave. He was tempted to order another drink but no, bad idea.  _ Sleep,  _ he reminded himself firmly. “Yes, it was. It’s not exactly fun when you visit under those circumstances.” 

“For either of us.”

Nathan nodded and flashed Duke a smile. “See you soon?”

“Definitely. I’ll text you.”

“Looking forward to it.” With that, Nathan headed to door and glanced back to catch one last look at Duke before he left.

Duke stared after him for a moment, and gave Nathan a little wave when he paused to look back, then turned away to carry on serving customers.


	7. Chapter 7

Nathan was just getting out of the shower after what had turned into a very long sixteen hour day when his phone pinged with a text - Duke, asking if tonight was ok for him to pop over with some cooking tips. He immediately replied, saying that yes, it was definitely ok. One glance at the clock and he groaned. He was barely going to have time to get dressed and straighten the living room before Duke arrived. Maybe he should cancel but he wanted to see Duke and as of tomorrow they’d both be back on the night shift so he quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and his favourite henley and headed downstairs to tidy round.

Duke pulled onto Nathan’s driveway, only five minutes later than he’d planned. Tonight wasn’t the best night for doing this, he could really do with heading home and catching up on some sleep before switching to the night shifts, but he’d promised Nathan he’d pop over before he moved back onto nights so that just left this evening. He jumped out of his truck, grabbed the bag of ingredients, and went to knock on the door.

Nathan opened the door before Duke got a chance to knock. He smiled brightly, trying to cover that he’d basically been hovering at the door. “Hey, how are you?”

“Good. You?”

“Longer day than expected but good. Can I help you with that?” Nathan gestured to the ingredients.

“Uh, yeah. Thanks.” Duke passed him the bag. “Veg could do with going in the freezer, everything else’ll be ok on the counter for now.”

“Would you like a drink? Beer? Wine? Whisky? Water?” Nathan asked before he brought the bag into the kitchen to do as Duke instructed. 

“Beer. Beer would be good.” Actually, Duke thought whisky would be better after the day he’d had but he had to drive home so that was off the cards. “Thanks.”

Nathan came back with two bottles of beer and handed one to Duke. “You look like you really need this. Everything okay?”

“Thanks.” Duke took it from him and took a long drink from it. “Yeah, everything’s fine. Busy day.”

Nathan sat on the couch. “Yeah, same here. Sixteen hours instead of twelve.”

Duke perched on the arm of the couch and sipped his beer. “Ouch. Long shift.”

“I’m used to them. We really need another doctor in the ER but they can’t seem to find one. That’s why I get so excited when I only work twelve hours.”

Duke nodded. “Twelve is bad enough. Sixteen is...not great.”

“No, it’s not. How about you? Why was your shift long?”

“Captain on the overnight shift called out sick, no one else to cover so I did. Haven’t been home since...five, I think, yesterday morning.”

“You need sleep. You didn’t have to come over. I would have understood.”

“I slept. Overnight shift was fairly quiet, only one call and that was a simple car fire, no occupants.”

“That’s good at least. I was just about to offer you my guest room for a few hours.”

“No, no, I’m fine, really. Call didn’t come in til four this morning so I grabbed a few hours before that.”

“That’s about the time they called me into work. One of the other doctors got sick and could barely stand. We’re a pair, huh? Spending more time at work than at home.” Nathan laughed softly. 

Duke took another drink of his beer and nodded. “Back on nights tomorrow so at least I can sleep late in the morning.”

“True. I could probably do that too, if I hadn’t promised to visit my dad.”

“Yeah. Family’s important.”

“It is. Were you close with your dad?” Nathan asked, slightly worried he was overstepping. 

“Mm.” Duke nodded and drank some more of his beer. “Butted heads more often than not but yeah.”

“So, you miss him?”

Duke gave him a sharp look as if to say that was a stupid question, then softened and nodded.

“I’m sorry. Should have realized talking about my father all the time wasn’t exactly fair to you. I’ll try to be more aware.”

Duke took another long swig of his beer. “Don't worry about it.”

Nathan realized he was making things worse not better so he changed the subject. “Want to relax a bit more or start dinner?”

“Start dinner? Shouldn't take too long.”

Nathan nodded. “Just tell me what you need me to do.”

“You ok cooking rice?”

“Depends. For some reason brown rice and I don’t seem to get along. Can’t figure out why but I’m fine with white rice.” 

“...It's brown rice.”

Nathan let out a little sound of laughter. “Okay, so maybe you can help me figure out what I’m doing wrong.” 

“See what I can do.” Duke gave him a tiny smile and followed him into the kitchen.

Nathan searched around for the right size pot and set it on the stove. “I follow the instructions on the bag, box, recipe, whatever it is and the rice always ends up undercooked. Maybe you can figure it out because I’m starting to think rice hates me.”

“Use plenty of water? Have the water boiling before you put the rice in?”

“I’ve done all that before. Maybe it’s just me. I’ll do that now and we can see how it turns out?” 

“Yeah, go for it. Sounds like you're doing everything right. Sometimes rice is just like that.”

Nathan filled the pot with water, put it back on the stove and turned it on. “What else are we making?”

“Garlic chicken, peppers, peas and sweetcorn,” Duke said, pulling the chicken out and starting to slice it thinly.

“Sounds delicious. What would you like me to do now?”

“Heat up a frying pan, tablespoon of olive oil, wait til it gets hot enough and drop the chicken in.”

Nathan pulled out a frying pan and put the olive oil in it. “How high should I have the heat? And how do I know it’s hot enough?”

“A touch over halfway, it's hot enough when you just start to see a heat shimmer above the oil.”

“Okay, the first part is easy. And you aren’t going anywhere, right? You can help with the when it’s hot enough? Don’t think it would be good to set off my smoke detector while the fire chief is in my kitchen.”

“Not going anywhere,” Duke confirmed.

Nathan had hoped to make Duke laugh or smile but either he was more tired than he let on or he didn’t think it was funny to be reminded of Nathan’s cooking mishaps. “Thanks,” Nathan said softly, keeping a close eye on the oil. 

“That should do it,” Duke said, passing Nathan the chicken he'd sliced up. “Chuck that in, gently so it doesn't splatter, stir it every couple minutes so it doesn't stick.”

Nathan followed Duke’s directions closely, not taking his eyes off the chicken so it didn't burn or stick. 

Duke quickly chopped up the peppers and added them into the pan. “Looking good,” he said, giving Nathan an encouraging smile.

“It seems easy enough, I just feel so tense, like I’m going to screw this up,” Nathan said, not even looking at Duke. 

“Not gonna screw it up,” Duke said, chopping garlic and adding that to the pan as well.

“One of us has faith in me.” 

“I have faith in you,” Duke said, brushing past Nathan to add handfuls of frozen peas and sweetcorn to the pan of rice.

“It’s starting to smell really good.”

“Yeah, it is.” Duke smiled and took a sip of his beer before he drained the rice and vegetables and added those to the pan as well, along with some soy sauce. “Ok, give that a minute or so longer, then turn the heat off,” he told Nathan as he chopped some scallions to sprinkle over the top.

Nathan smiled as he watched Duke move around the kitchen with comfortable, relaxed ease. He tore his eyes away and waited for one more minute before he turned off the heat.

“Ok, serve it up then,” Duke said, passing Nathan a serving spoon and smiling.

Nathan took two plates out of the cabinet and dished up the food. He set the plates on the table, grabbed cutlery, and gestured for Duke to sit down. “You need another beer or maybe something else?” he asked before retrieving his untouched beer from the counter. 

“Beer would be good, thanks.”

“Ok.” Nathan fetched a bottle for him and sat down at the table opposite him.

Duke took a mouthful of food and smiled warmly. “It's good. Really good.”

Nathan smiled back. “I didn’t do much. You basically told me what to do, but yes this is really good. Thank you.”

“You did most of it, I just kept an eye on things.”

Nathan smiled again. “Well, then thank you for coming over here and helping me. I enjoyed your company while I cooked this.”

“Anytime,” Duke said, tucking into his meal.

“Next week?” Nathan asked, deciding for once to be bold, even though he stared down at his plate as he spoke. “I’m on days again from Thursday.”

“Yeah,” Duke said quickly - too quickly and he cleared his throat, groaning inwardly. “Maybe Friday or, actually Saturday might be easier.”

Nathan grinned and took another mouthful of food. “I think I’m supposed to be off on Sunday so wouldn't have to worry about getting up early if we did Saturday night. Does that work for you?”

“Yeah, yeah, Saturday works and I switch back to nights on Sunday so I won't have to be up early either.”

“What would you like to make? I can pick up the ingredients so you’re not always paying for everything.” 

“Keep it simple, maybe a stir fry?”

“Just send me a list of what you want and I’ll pick it up on the way home from work on Saturday. And let me know if you have a beer you prefer, I can get something different.” Nathan felt a little too excited planning the next dinner.

“The beer's fine. And yeah, I'll send you a list.”

“This cooking thing seems to be much easier that I originally thought. You’re a good teacher.”

Duke gave him a small smile. “It's not so hard, you'll get the hang of it.”

“Hopefully I can make you dinner one of these days without you standing over me.”

“I'd really like that,” Duke said softly.

“What’s your favorite food? Something you can’t live without?” 

Duke laughed. “Pizza, actually. Not even good pizza. Crappy, greasy, too much cheese pizza.”

“I haven’t had pizza like that in a long time. The nurses always get pizza for lunch and but the time I get to the break room it’s cold. And that’s one of two foods I won’t eat. Cold pizza.” Nathan shuddered just thinking about it. 

“What's the other one?”

“You won’t laugh?” Nathan asked warily.

“Nope.”

“Lobster.”

“Ok. But you eat shrimp?”

“Yes? But they’re different.”

“Not - not really. Lobster is just big shrimp, effectively.”

“They taste totally different.”

“... I'm beginning to have concerns about where you've been eating lobster. Don't tell me you've only ever been to Lobster Pup and you're basing your opinion on that?”

“Okay, I’m a Mainer just like you...that was totally insulting.” Nathan laughed. “I guess I should clarify. I’ve grown up eating lobster, like I’m sure you have, and to me it’s not exactly tasty. It’s boring.”

“Boring? Wow, ok, you've definitely been eating the wrong lobster.”

“If you can make non boring lobster I’ll try it.”

“I can make non boring lobster. But you don't have to try it, it's up to you what you eat, I'm not gonna judge you for it. Just a little surprised is all.”

“Everyone is when I tell them. But I am willing to try new things. And I’ve enjoyed everything you’ve cooked so far.”

“I'll make you some non boring lobster sometime.”

“And I’ll be glad to try it.”

Duke gave him a small smile once again.

“How did you learn to cook?” Nathan asked, knowing Duke got excited when he talked about food. 

“Necessity,” Duke said, not unkindly but not inviting further discussion.

Nathan hesitated for a moment, stayed silent and went back to eating. 

Duke fiddled with his fork. “My mother walked out when I was eight, my dad was working long hours, shifts, two jobs, didn't have time to cook. So I did.”

Nathan glanced up at Duke and then back to his food. “I’m sorry for bringing up unpleasant memories twice in one evening,” he said quietly. 

“It's fine. Not like you knew.”

“I’m still sorry,” Nathan said again before looking up. “So. Tell me something about yourself that I don’t know yet.”

Duke thought for a moment. “I live on a boat. A cargo ship, actually, the Cape Rouge. Won her in a card game when I was twenty one, don't know the first thing about long distance or large vessel sailing and I knew back then that I was following in dad's footsteps and going into the FD so I turned her into a home.”

“That sounds pretty cool. I’d love to see it sometime.” Nathan groaned inwardly. He couldn’t believe he just basically asked Duke to take him home.

Duke bit the inside of his cheek to avoid pointing out the very obvious subtext in that statement, then shook his head and laughed. “I mean, I've seen yours, only fair I show you mine too.”

Nathan stared at him for a moment, his eyes wide, working hard to swallow his mouthful of food. After a moment, he narrowed his eyes. “You did that deliberately, didn’t you?” he asked playfully.

Duke grinned. “Yeah, sorry. Serious answer - yeah, sure, come round sometime.”

“If I come visit will you play your guitar for me?” Nathan asked, glad the conversation had taken a positive turn. 

Duke nodded. “Sure, why not? Long as you promise to let me hear you sing.”

“That seems fair. Though haven’t sang much of anything lately. So not sure I won’t sound like a dying cat.”

“Can't honestly say my guitar playing will be any better.”

“Well, at least we’ll get a laugh then.”

“True. Always good to laugh.”

“Laughter has actually been medically proven to help people recover from illness faster.”

Duke nodded. “That's why laughing yoga is a thing. Not my sort of thing but it's a thing.”

“Seriously?” Nathan said, trying very hard to keep a straight face. 

“Seriously. Something to do with voluntary laughter having the same benefits as involuntary laughter.”

“That was something I did not know,” Nathan admitted, taking the last bite of food on his plate. 

“Mm,” Duke mumbled around the last mouthful of food. “Western medicine tends to underestimate the benefits of yoga - both physical and mental.”

“I’m open to anything that can help my patients.”

“Sorry. I was speaking generally, not you specifically.”

“No, I know. I’m just saying I like to explore all options. You never know what might help someone.”

“Yeah, yeah, exactly. Complementary therapies, preventative medicine...it can all work better than just throwing a bunch of pills at someone.”

Nathan smiled. “You’re very passionate about this.”

Duke laughed softly. “Yeah, guess I am.”

“It’s good to be passionate about things that matter to you. And you should laugh more. I mean - because we’ve been talking about the healing powers of laughter and...” Nathan ducked his head, suddenly self conscious. He liked hearing Duke laugh and very nearly told him that. He’d been flirting all evening - not particularly subtly, either - and he was certain Duke knew it. It wasn’t something he usually did and he wasn’t sure he was particularly good at it, particularly in his sleep deprived state.  _ Or is it the effect Duke has on you,  _ his brain helpfully supplied.

Duke leaned forward, his elbows on the table. “Oh really? And why is that?” he asked, his eyes twinkling, the only outward sign of amusement on his otherwise deadpan face.

Too tired to think of a lie, Nathan looked up into Duke’s eyes and told the truth. “Because I like hearing you laugh. It’s nice.”

“You'll have to keep finding ways to make me laugh, then.”

Nathan stared at him for a moment, smiling. He wasn’t quite sure but maybe Duke was flirting back. That was something he needed to explore later, at some point when he wasn’t about ready to fall asleep on the table. “I guess I will.”

“Preferably ones that don't involve me being called over here because you, I don't know, burned water or something.”

“Don’t burn water, got it.” After a moment Nathan raised an eyebrow. “I gotta ask though, is that even possible?”

“Not really.” Duke grinned, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “You can boil a pot dry but the water itself won't burn. Obviously.”

“Obvious to you.” Nathan countered, still smiling. 

“Yeah. Look, I should probably head out, been a long day and I'm sure you're about ready to crash but this has been...fun.”

“I was going to offer you something else to drink but you’re right. I’m not sure I can make it upstairs, I’m so tired. It was fun. Thank you for helping me make this.”

Duke tilted his head to one side, thinking. “Ok, tell you what, make that drink a coffee and I'll help you clear up before I go.”

Nathan hesitated for the briefest of seconds before he was up and brewing a pot of coffee. Maybe he was being selfish but he wanted to spend more time with Duke. “You don’t have to…” he halfheartedly protested, moving to clear the table. 

“I'd like to,” Duke said firmly, taking the plates from Nathan's hands and carrying them over to the sink to wash up.

Duke washed and Nathan dried and put away. Once the coffee was ready, Nathan poured them each a mug and passed one to Duke.

“Thanks.” Duke took it gratefully, cradling the mug in his hands as he leaned back against the counter.

“I appreciate the help. I’ve never been able to leave the dishes until the next day. I’m not quite sure why.” Nathan let out a small chuckle. 

Duke nodded. “Makes sense. Don't want to wake up to a mess.”

“Very true. And with my schedule and frequent call ins I guess it could get out of hand quickly. Coffee okay?” Nathan asked, putting a plate away. 

“Coffee's great.”

“Thanks. I know you need to go. I can finish the last bit. It’s been a good night.”

“Yeah, it - it has been. Thank you.”

Nathan couldn’t contain his smile when he reached to put the last plate away. “We can continue this next Saturday night, right?”

“We can,” Duke said, taking a step closer to Nathan.

Nathan knew he was no longer smiling but grinning like an idiot. “Sounds great.”

“Mmhmm,” Duke murmured, bringing his hand up to rest on Nathan's waist as he leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Thank you for dinner.”

Nathan felt his pulse speed up and his voice caught when he tried to speak. “You-you’re welcome. I’ll, uh, walk you out.”

Duke grinned at Nathan's reaction and turned to follow him to the door. “See you Saturday.”

Nathan regained his composure and nodded. “Yes, just text me that list. Have a good night.”

“You too,” Duke said, hurrying down the steps and out to his truck.

Nathan watched his truck drive away before he closed the door. He touched his cheek where Duke kissed him and broke out into a goofy grin. This night had gone better than he had expected and he was so glad he hadn’t rescheduled. 

After checking the kitchen one last time, he climbed the stairs to get ready for bed. His head barely hit the pillow before he was asleep, dreaming about Duke. 


	8. Chapter 8

The week flew past in a blur. Duke had text Nathan his address and suggested that Nathan come to his place this time. Nathan had agreed, replying so fast that Duke couldn't help grinning at his eagerness. They exchanged a few more messages during the week, confirming arrangements, and saw each other once, briefly, at the hospital when Duke stopped by to check on an accident victim who was more concerned with the state of his car after Duke and his crew had cut the roof off. Duke just about managed not to yell at him but he did leave in a temper which was only abated when Nathan text him later to check on him.

Saturday night came around and Duke heard a truck pull up on the slip beside the Rouge. He headed out to greet Nathan. 

“Found it alright, then?” he called out as soon as Nathan jumped out of the Bronco.

Nathan walked toward the ship and hopped onto the deck. “Yeah, know the marina well enough just had to find the right slip. But I guess I didn’t need to worry. She’s impressive. I’m curious to see what you did with the inside.” 

“Thanks. She's a bit of a rust bucket on the outside but comfy enough inside,” Duke said, gesturing towards the hatch.

Nathan followed Duke inside and waited while he closed the hatch. 

“Make yourself at home,” Duke said, taking the bag of ingredients from Nathan. “Drink?”

“Drink would be great.” Nathan looked around and smiled at Duke. “Even more impressive inside. You did all this yourself?” 

Duke smiled warmly. “Thanks. Yeah, every last bit. Took me nearly two years. What did you want to drink?”

Nathan was looking at the books on the bookshelf and half turned back towards Duke. “I’ll have whatever you’re having. I’m easy. I mean flexible, uh - what - whatever you’re having is fine.” Nathan turned away quickly, hoping Duke didn’t see the blush creeping up his cheeks. He really needed to think before he spoke. 

Duke did, in fact, see the blush on Nathan’s cheeks and smirked to himself as he went to get two bottles of beer out of the fridge. “Here,” he said, passing one to Nathan.

“Thank you. You’ve got a lot of good books, what’s your favorite?” Nathan asked running his fingers across the spines of the books on Duke’s shelves. 

“That’s like asking whether I prefer breathing or eating. Probably the Douglas Adams books.”

“He is a good author. I’m in the middle of The Stand right now. Well, more like the first quarter.” Nathan sipped his beer and moved around the living area, admiring Duke’s taste. “I should have you redecorate my place. You have good taste.”

“Thanks. The Stand is good. You read it before?”

“Actually no. I skipped it because the mini series was so bad but I love Stephen King so knew I’d read it eventually.”

“The mini series was terrible. The book’s much better. Same with It.”

“I should realize that by now. No one ever gets his books right when they try to adapt them for film.”

“I think a lot of his writing is so...visceral, it’s difficult to get that across on film.”

“It definitely is. Which is why I try to avoid the movies now. It’s disappointing after reading the book.”

“Probably a good plan,” Duke said, nodding.

Nathan turned away from the bookshelf and faced Duke. “How has your week been?” 

“Apart from that dick at the hospital, fine. Reasonably quiet, lots of safety checks, school visit. How about you?”

“Aside from that guy, it’s been routine. Don’t want to jinx it though.”

“Nope. Definitely don’t want to jinx it,” Duke said and took a long swig of his beer.

Nathan moved a little closer to Duke. “So, you said stir fry for dinner tonight?” 

“Mm, figured it’s quick and easy, tastes good.”

“Sounds like something perfect for me. Quick and easy.” 

“Yep, takes about five minutes so you can’t get distracted, wander off and let it burn,” Duke said, just about managing not to smirk.

Nathan shook his head and smiled. “I deserved that.”

Duke smiled back but didn’t say anything further on the subject. “You ready to eat, or want to sit down for a bit first?”

“We can sit and relax. Even though it’s been routine, the hours are still very, very long.”

Duke nodded and waved in the general direction of the couch. “Shall we?”

Nathan sat at the end of the couch and angled his body towards Duke. 

Duke sipped at his beer and wracked his brain for something to say, wondering why he felt  _ so damn awkward.  _

_ “ _ I know you said you didn’t know anything about large vessel sailing but do you sail at all?”

“Yeah, a bit,” Duke said, relieved that Nathan had taken the initiative and instigated a conversation. “Used to go out with dad a lot, inherited his boat. Take her out a couple times a month when time permits.”

“I’ve been meaning to get back out on the water. Dad still has his boat and he goes fishing with his buddies all the time. I need to get my own boat. I miss just grabbing food and beer and heading out for the day.”

“Always welcome to come out with me. Head up to that cove.”

Nathan took a long drink of his beer, not wanting to seem too eager before he answered. “That-that would be great. Good company and being out on the water, what more could a guy ask for?”

“Not a lot,” Duke agreed. “So tell me something about you. Something...surprising.”

Nathan thought for a moment. “I almost became a cop.”

“Really? Thought about following in your dad’s footsteps?”

“Yes. Even had all my classes set up, everything planned out.”

“So why didn’t you?”

“My father didn’t want me to be a cop. At first I thought it was because he didn’t think I could do it and we fought about it. But he finally told me why right before I left for college. It’s kinda… you sure you want to hear this?”

Duke nodded. “If you want to tell me. No pressure.”

“No, it’s nothing bad and I’m fine telling you. I guess it’s a bit embarrassing. Apparently, when I was very little I wanted to help anything that was hurt. People, animals, even the plants my mother couldn’t seem to keep alive. When I was six or seven, I told him that I wanted to be a doctor and he laughed it off, said ‘you’re going to be a cop like your old man’. He told me he never forgot how I just looked at him and said ‘you’re right Daddy, I want to be just like you’.” Nathan smiled, not because he remembered saying it but because he did want to be like his father. Garland Wuornos was a good man and he was proud of all the things his father accomplished in his life. He took another drink of his beer and continued. “He told me right before I left that he always felt bad about that day. Said he truly wanted me to follow my dreams not his and he also never wanted my family to have the fear my mother and I had whenever he was late coming home - that something had happened to him.”

Duke smiled softly. “Nothing embarrassing in that. It’s...sweet. You wanted to be like him, he wanted you to do what you always dreamed of.”

“I’m very grateful he pushed me to become a doctor. I love what I do and now I can help take care of him when he gets older. Though right now he tends not to listen to me.”

“Not sure he'd listen to anyone. Except maybe Gloria.”

“I think everyone listens to Gloria. I know I’m terrified not to.” Nathan laughed. 

Duke nodded, deciding that if Nathan didn't know about his father and Gloria, he shouldn't be the one to tell him. “Yeah, no, she's...fierce.”

“Was that surprising enough or were you looking for more along the lines of getting caught skinny dipping.” Nathan took another sip of his beer while he looked at Duke.

Duke raised his eyebrows. “And uh, did you get caught skinny-dipping?”

“Maybe once or twice…okay, maybe a lot.” Nathan couldn’t contain his smile. 

“Really?” Duke purred. “I  _ definitely  _ need to hear more about that.”

“I was kind of a pain in the ass in high school, loved to give my father grief or more grey hair, he claimed. Nothing bad, no hard drugs or anything. But I loved going night swimming with my friends and inevitably someone would dare me to swim naked and I always obliged. Usually whatever cop caught us would give me a look and tell me to put my pants on but one rookie didn’t know who I was and hauled me into the station for public indecency. He almost had a heart attack when he found out I was the Chief’s son.” 

Duke laughed. “What did your dad have to say about that?”

“He was not happy. I mean he knew about all the times I got caught but this time I was sitting in the holding cell, police towel draped across my lap and the rookie says, ‘we have to call your parents’ and I just smirked at him and said, ‘you won’t have to go far his name is Garland Wuornos’. My father took away the Bronco for a month. And I had to file his paperwork every weekend for that month.” 

“Sounds like you got off pretty lightly,” Duke said, smiling.

“I did. He could’ve done worse. I often think he thought it was funny but couldn’t admit it. And I didn’t stop. The weekend he gave my Bronco back I did it again. Haven’t done it in years, obviously, but if the opportunity ever presented itself again…” Nathan left the sentence unfinished.

Duke gave him a little flick of his eyebrows. “I'll remember that.”

Nathan blushed but maintained eye contact and took another sip of his beer. “Okay, your turn. Something surprising.”

“One day a month, I volunteer with a mentoring program for kids, teenagers who're struggling.”

“That’s great. A lot of those programs don’t have enough volunteers. How did you get involved with that?” Nathan sat up straighter, genuinely interested what Duke had to say. 

“I'm an only child, or at least I was brought up as one, think my mother had another couple of kids after she left but I've never met them. Kinda always wanted to be a big brother so I volunteered for the program, try to be a good influence in these kids lives. Of course I'm more kinda slightly grumpy uncle than older brother but still.”

“You’re doing a really good thing. I volunteered at a lot of places during med school. And I loved helping kids the most. Thought about finding a place around here a few times since I got back.”

“You should. Couple of different programs here in town.”

“I’ll check them out. I’m sure I’ll find one I can fit into my schedule.” Nathan finished his beer and set the bottle down. 

Duke nodded. “Ready for dinner?”

“Sure. You said it was easy?”

“Couldn't be easier. Take ten minutes, including chopping the veg.”

Nathan followed Duke into the kitchen. “What can I do?”

“Nothing, I've got it. Sit, have another -” Duke pulled another two beers out of the fridge and passed one to Nathan “- one of those and chill.”

Nathan took the bottle and sat at one of the stools along the counter Duke was prepping on. “Are you sure?”

“Yup. Not much to do,” Duke said as he put a wok on the stove to warm up and chopped veg while he waited for it to be ready.

“You make that look so easy.” 

“Just practice.” Duke dropped the shrimp into the wok and stirred them briefly before he finished chopping vegetables.

“I guess that’s how you get better at anything…lots of practice,” Nathan said, watching Duke chop the vegetables. 

“Yep.” Duke added the vegetables and noodles to the pan, sprinkled in some spices and a dash of oyster sauce and stirred it some more.

“Smells wonderful.” Nathan praised.

Duke shot him a pleased smile over his shoulder and started serving the food onto plates. He took them over to the table and sat down. “See, easy.”

Nathan sat down across from Duke and smiled. “That was definitely quick and easy.” 

Duke nodded. “Don't always want to spend hours in the kitchen after a long shift. Stuff like this, always good to be able to make something in a few minutes.”

“I’ll have to remember that.” Nathan took a bite. “Okay, I don’t think you know how to make average food. This is delicious.”

Duke laughed softly. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. I was going to bring dessert but I ran out of time.” 

“No problem. Think there's some ice cream in the freezer if you want something sweet.”

“Something else you might want to know - I have a ridiculous sweet tooth.”

Duke smiled. “I'll remember that too.”

Nathan raised his eyebrow, “Filing it away next to my inability to say no to skinny dipping?”

“Yep.”

“Well, if you supply me with cupcakes and offer to take me sailing I may just agree to anything.” Nathan stuffed a forkful of food in his mouth before he said anything else. 

“Oh really? Anything?”

Nathan swallowed hard. “Probably.”

“Good to know,” Duke said, filing that away for future reference too.

“Do you have any food weaknesses I should know about?”

“I mentioned my thing for terrible pizza. Also cheese. Every cheese imaginable. Can't keep it in the fridge because I just eat it so it's an occasional indulgence.”

“Cheese, huh. Never would have thought.”

“Once drove four hours to a farmer's market to buy some cheese infused with wild garlic. Can't get that everywhere.”

“So I can entice you with exotic cheeses?

“Yes, yes you definitely can.”

“Okay, I propose going sailing to one of the coves up the coast with exotic cheeses and lots of cupcakes.” Nathan took a long slow drink of his beer.

“And a couple of towels for after we go skinny-dipping.”

“Do we really need towels?”

“To dry off with, yeah. Or at least, I do. Long hair. Drips down my back. Not good.”

“True. Okay, we can bring towels. Am I forgetting anything?”

“Beer. Or wine. I'm easy.”

Nathan finished off his beer and smiled. “Just tell me when but give me enough time to get the cheese.”

“Whenever you like, maybe next month?”

“Yeah, it needs to be a bit warmer,” Nathan replied, picking up his dish. “Want help cleaning up so you don’t have to worry about it later?”

“Yeah, thanks, that'd be good.”

Nathan cleared the plates and utensils from the table and headed to the sink. “You want to wash or dry?”

“I'll dry, then I can put stuff away as we go. Want some coffee? Or another beer?”

“Maybe one more beer. Too much more and I’ll be walking home.” Nathan turned the water on and put the plates in the sink. 

“Or staying here.”

Nathan handed Duke a clean plate. “I guess that would be another option.”

“Mm.” Duke dried it and put it away, then took the next one and did the same again. 

Nathan finished washing everything and cleaned the sink before drying his hands. “I think that’s it?”

“It is, thanks,” Duke said, drying the last bits of cutlery and putting them away before he got two more beers out and passed one to Nathan.

“Thanks,” he said, reaching to touch his bottle to Duke’s.

Duke clinked his bottle against Nathan's and led the way to the couch. He sat at one end but sideways, pulling his knees up to his chest and facing Nathan. 

Nathan made sure to turn himself so he was facing Duke, practically mirroring his position on the couch. He took a sip of his beer and smiled. “Not sure how you’re going to take this but this whole evening...dinner, talking, now...is probably the most relaxed I’ve been since coming back to Haven.”

Duke's lips quirked into a lopsided smile. “Good. Also a little sad. A lot sad. You need to find ways to relax.”

Nathan’s smile faltered a little and he turned his head. “That was supposed to be a compliment to you, not a commentary on my life since coming back,” he said softly. 

Duke nodded. “I got what it was supposed to be.”

Nathan took a drink of his beer and nodded, still not looking at Duke. “And what would you suggest I do to relax?” he asked, trying to get the conversation back on track. 

“Take time for yourself and work that out. I dunno, reading, get a massage or a manicure or meditate for hours or go for long drives with your music turned up loud. Try different things and figure out what works for you. Not for me to tell you what's gonna be best for you.”

“Well, you’ve given me a few things to think about. So, how about we get back to right now? I seem to remember you play guitar?” 

Duke smiled and ducked his head away. “Used to. Haven't played in years.”

“I don’t have any cheeses but can I persuade you to play something?” 

Duke hesitated but after a moment he stood up and went to find his old guitar. He sat on the floor when he came back, experimentally plucking at the strings, listening and tuning until it sounded right - or at least as right as it was getting for a guitar that hadn't been so much as touched for ten years or more. “Any requests?”

Nathan sat up and turned to face Duke. “Something that makes you smile.”

Duke thought for a minute, then started playing the opening chords to 'Come As You Are’, hesitantly at first, then more confidently as the muscle memory took over and his fingers started playing on their own.

Nathan watched Duke play, mesmerised by how easily his fingers found the correct chords. He closed his eyes and listened for a few seconds before choosing the right moment to start singing. “Take your time, hurry up. Choice is yours, don’t be late. Take a rest as a friend. As an old...” Nathan surprised himself by remembering almost all the lyrics. 

When Duke finished playing, Nathan was grinning at him. Duke grinned back at him and started playing again - Losing My Religion this time.

Nathan didn’t wait this time, he jumped right in at the first verse, happy to be singing again. He kept moving closer to Duke as he sang, by the end of the song he was sitting on the floor with him. 

Duke gave him a little smile, thought for a minute, then started playing again, one of the few songs he could just about manage to sing. “Step one, you say we need to talk…”

Nathan hesitated a moment trying to pull the lyrics out of his head. He nodded when he remembered and joined Duke. “He walks, you say sit down, it’s just a talk…” 

They sang together, voice harmonising the simple song. “How to save a life,” Duke finished quietly.

“You play beautifully,” Nathan said softly. 

“Thanks,” Duke said, putting the guitar to one side. “You have an amazing voice.”

Nathan blushed at the praise. “Thank you. I’ve always loved music. Singing especially.” 

“Hopefully you'll find some time to do more of it.”

“Anytime you want to pull out that guitar, I’ll sing with you. It’s much more fun than singing in the shower.”

“Yeah, that - that'd be good,” Duke said, trying (and failing) not to think of Nathan in the shower.  _ His  _ shower, specifically. He cleared his throat. “Coffee?”

“Yeah, coffee’s good.” Nathan watched Duke uncurl himself and stand up. “Need help?” He asked. 

“No, no, stay put. How many sugars?”

“A bunch...maybe four? I’m trying to cut back.”

“Four it is,” Duke said, going into the kitchen and returning a few minutes later with two coffees. He passed a mug to Nathan and sat back down on the floor.

“Thanks. I’m really having a great time tonight,” Nathan told Duke once he was settled on the floor again. 

"Yeah,” Duke said quietly. “So am I.”

Nathan sipped his coffee and shifted so his leg was almost touching Duke. “Mmm, this is good coffee.”

“Gotta get the good beans, otherwise you just end up with crappy, bitter coffee.”

“I’ll have to remember that. Maybe I won’t need to add so much milk and sugar.” Nathan took another sip and felt himself relax even more, he was so relaxed he didn’t realize his leg was now touching Duke’s. 

“I'll sort you out some recommendations that'll be better than the hospital crap you're used to drinking.”

“That would be a big help. Especially on those 18 hour shifts I seem to get stuck with.”

Duke nodded. “Need all the help you can get on shifts like that.”

“Yes. Days like that can be completely draining.”

“Yeah. Lotta people don't understand that. How it knocks you out for days afterwards but you're still on shift so you can't rest, just gotta push through as best you can.”

“And then you end up sleeping your whole day off away.”

Duke laughed softly. “Exactly.”

“I’ve finally come to realization that they aren’t hiring another ER doctor. Either that or no one is crazy enough to apply.”

“Nope. They never do. You've got what? Four attendings, same number of residents and a handful of interns?”

“Sounds about right.”

Duke nodded. “That's the same number they've been running at for years. Population increases, more people need the ER but they still won't increase staffing levels.”

“And they seem to think me coming from a big hospital makes me need less sleep. Tried to schedule me 6 days when I first got here. Gloria actually got pissed and sorted it out before I even had a chance to open my mouth.” Nathan laughed remembering Gloria yelling at Human Resources. 

“That's Gloria for you.” Duke grinned. “Been on the receiving end of that more than once.”

Nathan laughed. “I’m still trying to figure out how she knew about the scheduling. I had only just told my dad at that point.”

Duke raised one eyebrow, trying to work out a) why Garland hadn't told Nathan about him and Gloria and b) why Nathan hadn't already pieced it together. “Gloria knows everything,” he said in the end.

“Yeah, she does. I really like her. She stops by the ER when we need a hand. And she always seems to know when I need a laugh. She has the craziest stories about my mom from when she was young.”

“She's good people. Cranky, for sure but good people.”

“I’ve never met anyone crankier except maybe my dad. Makes sense they’re such good friends.” Nathan looked over to Duke and smiled. 

Duke nodded. “Yeah, no, that’s probably it.”

Nathan raised his eyebrow at Duke. “Probably?”

Duke groaned. “You should be asking your dad about that, not me. They’re not just friends, haven’t been for a while.”

Nathan casually reached over and patted Duke’s leg. “It’s okay. I kinda already figured it out. Just wanted confirmation. I’ll let them tell me when they’re ready.”

Duke stared down at Nathan’s hand and nodded. “Good plan.”

Nathan followed Duke’s gaze, pulled his hand back and picked up his coffee again. “I’m glad he’s found somebody. Just want him to be happy.”

“Yeah. They come into the Gull sometimes, have dinner, all smiles. Never seen either of them more relaxed than when they’re together.”

“I’m glad. It’s been too long that he’s been alone.”

Duke nodded. “Don’t tell them I told you, Gloria’d chew me a new asshole.”

“You didn’t tell me anything I didn’t already know. But I won’t say anything,” Nathan promised. 

“Thanks. Sure they’ll tell you before long.”

Nathan shrugged. “Maybe. I’m guessing my dad thinks it’ll look like he’s forgetting my mom. But she’s been gone for a long time and she’d want him to be happy. I’ll probably just ask him outright next time I take him to dinner.”

Duke nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

“So, want to move back to the couch? I think my leg is asleep and my back is screaming at me.”

“Yeah, you - you really could use some yoga practice,” Duke teased as he stood up.

“Well it couldn’t hurt. I feel years older than I really am and that sucks.”

“How old are you anyway?”

“Huh, we never talked about that, did we? I’m 33, you?”

“Explains why our paths never crossed before. 38.”

“You look fantastic for 38.” Nathan blurted out before he could stop himself. 

Duke laughed softly. “Yeah, yoga.”

Nathan pulled himself up and sank into the couch. “You make a very good argument for learning yoga. Maybe if I ever get some decent time off I’ll try.”

“There’s a good studio over on Lightwood Avenue,” Duke said, sitting beside Nathan.

“I’ll check it out,” Nathan said, leaning back into the cushions. 

Duke nodded. “So what do you usually do with your very limited free time? Apart from sleeping, obviously.”

“Spend time with my father, read and I’m trying to redecorate my house. I kinda let my father take care of it and didn’t give him much direction. And I, uh...never mind...it’s embarrassing,” Nathan started to tell Duke about his favorite hobby but stopped. 

“No, go on,” Duke encouraged. “What else?”

Nathan sighed. “Okay. I like to decoupage.”

“Decoupage? Really? That’s amazing.”

Nathan stared at him. “You don’t think its weird? A lot of people do. I just love creating interesting things. I’ve created quite a few end tables as gifts.”

“Nope, don’t think it’s weird. It’s art.”

“Well, you’re an exception to most.”

“Would you show me some of the stuff you’ve made sometime?”

“You want to see it? Yeah, sure. I have a few pieces at my house and there’s tons all over my dad's house. He doesn’t understand the hobby itself but he loves the end product and keeps asking if I can make him new things.” Nathan’s eyes lit up just talking about it. 

Duke smiled warmly. “I’d love to see it. You take commissions?”

“If you want something I can see if it’s something I can do. Have anything in mind?”

“Coffee table,” Duke said, nudging it with his foot. “It’s getting a bit old and tatty and the mug rings won’t polish out no matter how much I try. Thought about painting it but decoupage would be so much better.”

“Any idea what you want on it? Just looking at it quickly I think it would look good with pictures of antique fire trucks and vintage firefighting equipment. Or vintage sailing maps. But I’ll do whatever you want.” The more he talked the more animated Nathan become. He looked at Duke and smiled, his blue eyes shining. 

Duke smiled back, leaned in and kissed him, softly and briefly. “Either of those would be amazing. Maybe some nautical charts,” he said, settling back on the couch.

Nathan knew he looked stunned because he  _ felt _ stunned. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out so he leaned forward and tried again. “Nautical charts would work. Um...that was really nice.” he said, knowing he sounded lame but not knowing what else to say. 

“Mm,” Duke said, taking a sip of his coffee. “Sorry, I’m not in the habit of spontaneously kissing my dinner guests but the way you lit up, talking about that stuff. Couldn’t resist.”

“I’m definitely not complaining. But it’s good to know you don’t kiss everyone you cook for.” Nathan smiled, shifting on the couch and ending up closer to Duke. 

Duke smiled. “So. Nautical charts, then?”

“Yes. Bring it with you next time you come over and I’ll work on it for you. May add glass to the top to make it easier to clean.”

“Perfect, thank you.”

“My pleasure. Haven’t had much chance to do it since I’ve been back.”

“Happy to give you an excuse to get back into it, then.”

“You’ve given me an excuse to do a lot of things.” Nathan said softly. 

“Like singing?” Duke smiled.

Nathan nodded and smiled back. “And learning to cook.”

“To be fair, nearly burning your kitchen down probably gave you an excuse to learn to cook.”

“True, but I probably would have given up if you hadn’t come over that day to fix my door and cook.”

“Yeah, figured that was a pretty rough day for you,” Duke said softly.

“But you made it better,” Nathan said, moving so he was practically touching Duke. 

“That -” Duke swallowed hard “- that was the general idea.”

Nathan looked at Duke for a moment before he leaned in and kissed him softly, lingering a moment before pulling away. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Duke said quietly, a small smile on his lips.

“Is there more coffee?” Nathan asked, reaching for his empty mug. 

“There is more coffee,” Duke confirmed, taking the mug from Nathan and going into the kitchen to pour them each a fresh mug.

Nathan stayed on the sofa, his eyes closed, smiling as he relived both kisses. Maybe it was ridiculous but he was glad he had set his kitchen on fire all those weeks ago.

Duke passed him a mug of coffee and sat back down beside him - leaving a little more distance this time.

“Does it still get nuts here during tourist season? Kinda want to prepare myself for the stupid accidents if it does.”

“It does. It really does. Wouldn’t believe how many additional calls we get - a few of our firefighters are trained paramedics as well, like me, so we put on an extra ambulance crew from May through September.”

“Oh I believe it. When I was a senior this stupid tourist drove too close to the cliff to scare his wife and caused a pileup when he realized he was about to go over the cliff. But I’m sure you remember that too.”

“Yeah, just after I joined the department. That one really wasn't pretty.”

“No it wasn’t. My dad was upset about it for weeks. Now that I’m in the ER, I’m preparing for those accidents and all the fishing hooks getting stuck in their fingers.”

“Plenty of those. Also poison ivy and sprained ankles and heat stroke from people who think they can hike twenty miles despite not walking more than two hundred yards the rest of the year.”

“And don’t forget all the sun burn and sun poisoning from the ones who rent boats and stay out all day with no sunscreen. I often wonder how these people function in normal situations.” 

“Yeah, gotta wonder how they manage to walk and breathe at the same time.”

Nathan laughed. “I doubt some of them can. Oh, that was a touch mean. I’m not normally that mean.”

Duke shrugged. “Maybe a bit. It's accurate though.”

Nathan nodded his agreement before changing the subject. “I think I want to cook you dinner soon, if you’d be okay with something simple?”

“I'd really like that,” Duke said, smiling. “Simple is good. Or takeout if you'd rather not cook.”

“I think I can manage to cook something. Let’s save takeout for when I work those 18 hour days. Those are the days I wouldn't trust myself around a stove.”

“You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that.”

“Hey, in my defense I was only trying to make toast the last time I worked 18 hours. All the other times I was wide awake.” Nathan protested. 

“Not sure that's much of a defense,” Duke teased.

“Once that was out of my mouth I realized how bad it sounded,” Nathan agreed. 

Duke grinned and drained the last of his coffee. “Speaking of long days, I'm working the lunch rush at the Gull tomorrow before I go on the night shift.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize that. Let me get out of your hair so you can get some sleep.” Nathan was on his feet once he checked his watch and saw how late it was. 

“Last minute change of plans. Didn't want to cancel tonight though,” Duke said, standing up.

Nathan looked around for his car keys, not remembering where he set them down. “I’m glad you didn’t but I’m sorry I stayed so late.”

Duke picked up the keys and passed them to him. “Don't be. I've enjoyed your company.”

Nathan relaxed a bit and took the keys. “Thanks. And I enjoyed your company too. I’d like to do this again.”

“I would too. Maybe we could, uh. Maybe we could go out to dinner sometime?”

“Dinner sounds nice. Just call or text me and let me know when. But I think I’d better go so you can get some sleep.” Nathan smiled and headed to the hatch. 

Duke caught his wrist and pulled him back so he could lean in and kiss him, brief and chaste. “G'night, Nathan.”

When Duke pulled away Nathan knew he was grinning like an idiot again. “Night, Duke.”

Duke closed the hatch behind him and went back to wash up their mugs before he went to bed, already making plans for when he might see Nathan again.


	9. Chapter 9

When the call came in and Duke recognised Nathan’s address, his stomach immediately sank into his boots. Nathan was no longer just another resident of Haven, Nathan was - well, he didn’t know exactly  _ what  _ Nathan was to him, whether they were friends or dating or whatever the hell was going on but Nathan was  _ something  _ to him and it was probably just another kitchen disaster but what if it  _ wasn’t?  _ His heart thudded all the way to Nathan’s and adrenaline coursed through him in time with the sirens and when they screeched to a halt outside Nathan’s house, he jumped out of the truck and raced up to the door.

Nathan threw open the door right before Duke knocked. “Everything is fine. Really.”

Duke let out a sigh of relief. “Ok, good. Kitchen disaster?”

“Uh, sorta. I was baking this time. Don’t give me that look, I can actually bake,” Nathan said, turning to the kitchen to try to explain what happened. 

“I’m beginning to think you’re doing this deliberately now,” Duke said as he followed Nathan to the kitchen. “I mean, if you want to see me, you could just call me instead of burning stuff.”

“Oh, I was planning on calling you. Those little black charred balls are my mother’s prize winning chocolate chip and walnut cookies. I was going to invite you over tomorrow before we both had to go to work. I have absolutely no idea how that happened.” Nathan looked thoroughly confused. 

Duke didn’t look any less confused. “Not sure how cookies and inviting me over go together but ok. So you were baking?”

“I was baking the cookies for you. That’s how those two things go together. And yes, I was baking. I’ve baked these cookies a hundred times in my life. And yes, I’ve burned them before but never this bad.” 

Duke smiled softly. “You were baking me cookies?”

“Yes, I thought you’d like them. And they’re something I knew I wouldn’t screw up. Well, I thought I wouldn’t.” 

“I would like them. Very much. Hang on.” Duke quickly radioed back to his crew to tell them to stand down and that he’d only be five minutes. Laughter came back over the radio. “Fine. Ten minutes,” he growled, then turned the radio off. “Sorry. So what went wrong with the cookies?”

“I made them like I always do. And I checked the temperature. I set the timer and before I was supposed to check them they were already burned. It’s like the oven thermometer was lying to me and it was hotter than it said.”

Duke glanced at the oven and spotted the cake cooling on top of it. “You bake that first?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m bringing that to my dad’s for dinner tonight. He finally told me about Gloria so we’re all having dinner. Why?”

“Sounds nice, glad you all got that straightened out,” Duke said. “If you made the cake first, the oven would’ve been too hot for the cookies.”

Nathan groaned. “I did not know that. I’ve never had a reason to make both the cake and cookies in the same day. So, I should have let the oven cool down first?”

“Yep. Or make the cookies first and turn the oven up for the cake afterwards.”

“So, I kinda ruined my surprise for you, but would you like to come over for a few hours before work tomorrow?” Nathan asked hopefully. 

“Yeah, sure, that’d be nice.”

Nathan smiled. “Maybe I’ll try these again. Now that I’ve hyped them up I don’t want you to think this is what they look like.”

Duke laughed. “I look forward to trying some less burnt versions.”

“I know you have to get back to work. Sorry about burning stuff again.”

Duke nodded. “Please don’t do it again, I hate seeing your address pop up when the calls come in, never know what I’m gonna find when I get here.”

A lump rose in Nathan’s throat. “I never really thought about that. I’m sorry. It’s not going to happen again.” 

“Ok.” Duke leaned in to kiss his cheek. “See you tomorrow. Text me what time.”

Nathan walked Duke to the door. “I will. Hopefully, the rest of your day is uneventful.” 

“Here’s hoping,” Duke called back over his shoulder, heading down the driveway to jump back into the fire truck and ignoring the shouts and wolf whistles from Bill and Dwight.

Nathan went back into this kitchen and cleaned up the burnt cookies. He left the oven door open to let it cool down while he pulled out all the ingredients for the cookies. The second time around the cookies came out perfectly. Smiling he picked up his phone and sent a text to Duke.  _ Anytime after 11am is fine. You’re going to love these cookies. _

Duke’s day wasn’t going uneventfully and it was several hours before he text back.  _ Sure I will. 2ish ok? _

_ 2ish is fine. See you then. _

*

Duke pulled into Nathan’s driveway promptly at two o’clock the following afternoon and hurried to knock on the door.

Nathan opened the door and smiled. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Duke smiled back warmly.

“I’ve got coffee on and the cookies are waiting. We can sit outside if you want.” Nathan closed the door and headed back to the kitchen.

Duke followed him. “Yeah, it’s a nice day.”

Nathan poured them each a mug of coffee, added milk and sugar to his and passed the other one to Duke so he had a free hand to pick up the plate of cookies. “The deck is right outside,” he said with a little jerk of his head towards the door.

Duke snuck a cookie off the plate before he went out onto the deck and sat down. “Mmf,” he mumbled around a bite of cookie. “This is good.”

Nathan set the plate down and took a cookie before he sat down beside Duke. “I know I can barely cook. But baking, I can do. I knew you’d like them.”

“It makes sense. Baking is more precise. Follow the recipe and more often than not, it turns out right. Cooking is a bit more subjective. And I do. Like them.”

“I’m glad. I don’t bake often because it is very precise and it takes a lot of time.”

Duke nodded and smiled. “Thank you for baking for me, it’s very sweet of you.”

“You’re worth my time. I’ll bake for you whenever you want,” Nathan said, not caring anymore if Duke noticed him blushing. 

“Careful, I’ll take you up on that.” Duke grinned.

“It was a genuine offer so ask anytime.” Nathan took a sip of his coffee and grabbed another cookie. 

“Thank you,” Duke said softly. “I -” was as far as he got before his phone shrieked at him. He shot an apologetic glance at Nathan and answered it, listening for a moment before speaking. “Bad one? Yeah, have someone grab my gear, I'll go straight there.” He ended the call, already on his feet and starting to apologise when Nathan's phone rang so Duke gave him a little wave and ran to his truck.

Nathan answered his phone. Because of the call Duke had just taken, he already knew he was being called into work. “Hello?” He waited for a second before replying. “I’m on my way.” He hung up and quickly brought everything inside, grabbed his keys and headed to the Bronco. 

*

Duke arrived on the scene of the accident five minutes later. A Greyhound bus had swerved off the road, crashed through the guard rail and careered down the sharp incline to land on the rocky shore. Two police officers were already on scene and had closed the road so Duke scrambled down the cliff to start assessing.

As soon as the fire trucks arrived (his crew only four minutes behind the other shift and he had to be impressed by that, they'd all been called in on their off shift and some of them would have been sleeping, good guys, every last one of them), he began hollering orders, directing each firefighter to where they were needed most. The walking wounded were sent to waiting police cars who would ferry them to the ER. The more serious injuries were sent in the ambulances. They worked tirelessly, the sun beating down on them, until there was just one victim left in the wreckage of the bus. A teenage girl was trapped beneath a twisted mess of seats and luggage rails. They'd removed what they could but she was still pinned by a metal pole that had gone through her leg and it was impossible to get to it to cut her free. Even worse, the tide had turned and it was now a race against time.

Duke left Dwight with her and nimbly scaled his way back up the cliff to use the radio in the fire truck. “Need a doc out here, possible field amputation.” He listened to the reply, acknowledged it and stood outside the truck to wait. 

Noelle offered him a bottle of water which he gratefully accepted. He'd already stripped out of his fire jacket and shirt, his white tank was filthy, covered in dust and bloodstains from the small cut above his eye, sustained when the rock he'd been using as a handhold had pulled free, but the day was warm and sweat still poured down his face.

He was still leaning against the fire truck when Nathan arrived a couple of minutes later. “Doc,” he greeted him, immediately snapping back into professional mode. He briefly filled him in on the salient points. “I reckon we've got an hour before the tide's a problem. How long d'you need for the amputation? Below knee.”

“I’d need to see before I can give you an exact time. Rough guess, twenty minutes but are you sure we can’t get her out? Her chances of surviving a field amputation aren’t the best.” Nathan understood time was a factor but he had to at least try alternatives before amputation. 

“I'm aware of that,” Duke said through gritted teeth. “But her chances of surviving drowning when the tide rises eight feet above her head are even less and even with every man I've got down there, it's going to take over an hour to cut her free.”

Nathan’s heart sank. “Okay. I trust your judgment. Let me see how bad it is and I can give you a more exact timeframe. Maybe I can see an alternative.”

“Fine.” Duke led the way down the cliff, using the ropes his crew had set up.

Nathan followed Duke carefully down the cliff and into the wrecked bus. He smiled at the girl and whispered soothing words to her while he checked her vital signs and examined her injury. When he looked over her head to Duke, his expression changed.

Duke tilted his head to say 'outside’ and scrambled out of the wreckage. “Well?” He said once they were out of earshot.

“She’s not going to survive the amputation. Her blood pressure is too low plus she’s already in shock. She’ll probably go into cardiac arrest before I finish. I'd say you have about twenty minutes to try one last time to free her before I have to start. Maybe she’ll surprise us.” 

Duke nodded, his expression grave. “Ok. McHugh, take the doc here back up to the top and wait. Keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't get into any trouble.”

McHugh groaned. “You're putting me on babysitting duty, Cap? Can't someone else do it? I'm more use down here.”

Duke rounded on him. “No, someone else can't do it. Do you think I haven't noticed you limping?”

McHugh glared back at him but reluctantly nodded.

“Good,” Duke said. “Doc, check out his ankle while you're up there, probably sprained but if it's broken, pack him off in the next ambulance please.”

Nathan nodded and, not wanting Duke to waste any more precious time talking, followed McHugh back up the cliff. At the top, he asked him to sit on one of the boulders and carefully removed his boot and sock, ignoring McHugh’s protestations that he was fine and he could manage to take his own damn boot off. “What happened?” he asked, feeling for any possible breaks.

“Cap's fussing over nothing,” McHugh grumbled. “Just twisted it on one of the rocks on the shoreline.”

“It’s not nothing. Sprained ankles can be serious. Okay, I don’t feel any breaks but you’re still going to need an X-ray. Let me grab a bandage from the ambulance.” Nathan returned a minute later and wrapped McHugh’s ankle. “Stand on it and tell me how it feels, please.”

“Better,” McHugh admitted grudgingly.

“Good.” Nathan smiled, sitting down on a nearby boulder. “You’ve known Duke long?”

“Yeah. His dad and mine were best buddies, worked together, fished together. Duke and I grew up like cousins.”

Nathan nodded. “He’s good at this. He seems to love it,” he said, more a statement than a question. 

“Best there is. That's why we all wanted him as Captain after…”

“I know,” Nathan said, looking at his watch. “My father mentioned his dad died a few years back.”

“Yeah. Bad warehouse fire. We were all in there trying to get the workers out, Simon - the old Cap - was outside, calling the shots. He ordered us all out but Bob was trapped. Cap went in after him, told us all to stay put. Building went down on them. Duke watched the whole thing. Heard his father, on the radio.”

“I can’t imagine. I never asked what happened, didn’t want to bring up bad memories and my dad never offered details.”

“It was bad. Really bad. Had to hold him back or he'd have been straight in there with him. He never even took a day off after.”

“Losing a parent too soon does things to you. I should know,” Nathan said quietly before adding, “I’m, uh, glad you held him back. That you didn’t let him get hurt.”

“You two kinda got a thing going, huh?” McHugh said, blunt but not unkind.

Nathan blushed and managed a small smile. “Not sure what it is. I hope so. Not sure how he feels.”

“He likes you, can tell that much. You want some advice? Don't put pressure on him, he'll cut and run faster than you can say sorry. Everyone in this town, they want something from him. He's either Captain Crocker or the owner of the Gull. Can't walk down the street without being stopped and have someone ask a question or ask for help. He doesn't need that in his personal life so if you're just looking for cooking lessons or you see a firefighter and want a hero to swoop in and save you… Don't do that to him. He's a tough nut to crack but underneath that...he's easy to hurt.” McHugh didn't say the words but his tone of voice implied that if Nathan so much as said one wrong word to Duke, he'd have the whole of the FD on his case.

“It’s not my intention to hurt him. I don’t want anything from him. I enjoy his company and would love it to be more. And as for the whole cooking thing…I'm guessing you know about all my kitchen issues...I don’t care he can cook. Don’t get me wrong, he’s amazing at it but I’d be okay eating takeout and drinking cheap wine if it meant I could spend time getting to know him.” Nathan checked his watch again.

McHugh nodded. “Good. He'll get her out. That girl. You're here as backup. He won't fail her.”

“I know he’ll do his best. It’s a bad situation down there. She won’t survive the amputation if it comes to that. I don’t want that on his conscience.”

“He'll deal with it if it comes to it but we've got victims out of worse situations than that,” McHugh said as Duke's crackly voice came over the radio.

“Send the doc down, we're ready to move her.”

“As I was saying,” McHugh said, grinning.

Nathan smiled back and hurried down the cliff. The girl wasn’t out of the woods yet but her chance of survival was very good now that she was free. He made his way into the wreckage and took her vitals again. “Her pressure is still low but once she’s stabilized in the ambulance that should change for the better.”

Duke gave him a curt nod and started directing everyone to move the girl onto a stretcher. He waited until everyone else was clear of the wreckage before he followed them up the cliff.

Nathan waited for Duke at the top of the cliff. Once he knew he was safe, he walked over to him. “Now that all the victims are safe and on their way to the hospital, let me check that cut.”

“No need. I'll clean it out when I get back to the station,” Duke said.

Nathan raised an eyebrow. “Let me look at it. It could need stitches.” 

“It won't need stitches.”

Nathan gave him a stern look and shoved him down onto the nearest boulder so he could examine the wound. He picked up a few things out of his bag and had the cut cleaned and bandaged before Duke could protest again. “You were right. No stitches.” Nathan smiled warmly at him.

Duke managed a thin smile, exhausted now the adrenaline rush was over. “Yeah. Thanks.”

“You and your crews did a great job. You saved them, especially that girl. I really want to stay, make sure you’re okay and get some rest, but my job is just beginning. Can I call you when this is all over?” Nathan was already closing his bag and moving to his truck. 

“Yeah, course. I'll swing by the hospital later, see how all the victims are doing.”

Nathan looked over his shoulder and smiled. He jumped into the Bronco and sped towards the hospital. 

Duke helped his crew tidy away the last of the kit before they headed back to the station to begin their night shift.

It was the following morning before he got a chance to stop by the ER to check on the victims and he wasn't expecting Nathan to still be there.

Nathan tried to smile at Duke but wasn’t sure he succeeded. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Duke's attempt at a smile wasn't much better. “How's everyone doing?”

“Stable. Mostly. A few lost a lot of blood so it’s been a rough evening. The trapped girl, Allie, is recovering from surgery. She’s going to make it.” 

“Good news. How're you doing?”

“Exhausted. Haven’t had a chance to even sit down since I left you by the cliff yesterday.”

“You off soon?”

“Probably twenty minutes. I just want to check on Allie again. Then I’m probably going to have to call my dad, see if he can drive me home.”

“I'm heading past your place, could pick up breakfast on the way.”

Nathan was torn between wanting to spend time with Duke and letting him go home to get the rest he needed too. “You sure? I know you’re exhausted as well.”

“I'm sure. Fell asleep for an hour doing paperwork which sounds like an hour more than you got.”

“You’d be right. Been up since eleven yesterday morning. Okay, let me check on Allie. Do you want to see her?” 

“If she's ok with that and her parents are. They got here ok, right?”

“They’re with her now. I’m sure she’d be okay with it. C’mon.” Nathan led the way to Allie’s room and introduced him to her parents. They were both incredibly grateful and thanked him profusely for saving their daughter’s life. 

Uncomfortable with the praise, Duke explained that it was nothing, just his job, he was happy to help, and excused himself at the first possible (polite) opportunity.

Nathan checked Allie over again and said goodbye to her parents. He joined Duke in the hall. “Sorry about that. They’re happy their daughter is alive and a little over excited. You ready to go?”

“Yeah. I'm glad she's ok. Was closer than I'd have liked yesterday,” Duke said quietly. “Ready whenever you are.”

“Let’s go. They know I’m leaving.” 

Duke nodded and led the way out to his truck. “Where do you want to get breakfast?”

“Pastries from Rosemary's? My treat.” 

“Sounds good,” Duke said, jumping in his truck and leaning over to open the passenger door for Nathan.

Nathan got in the truck and shut the door. “Thanks. It feels so good to sit down. You might want to talk to me otherwise I could fall asleep right here.”

Duke started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. “So what pastries do you want to get?”

“There are so many good ones. I love the lemon raspberry scones, but the orange cranberry muffins are good too, and her croissants are the best I’ve ever had. I’m so damn hungry I might get one of each.” Nathan managed a small laugh. 

“The muffins are amazing. And the croissants. And the pain au chocolat.”

“Mmm. I think I want it all.”

“Washed down with a litre of coffee.”

“If it wasn’t...what, ten in the morning? I’d suggest something stronger. I’d love some whisky.” Nathan suggested, trying not to lean his head back.

“Time is irrelevant when it comes to night shifts. You want a whisky, a whole bottle of whisky, I say do it.”

Nathan turned and smiled at Duke. “Okay, here’s my suggestion. Way too many pastries from Rosemary’s, a bottle of whisky, good company and a guest room if you need it. What do you say?”

Duke smiled - more of a grin, really. “Actually that sounds really good.”

He parked up in front of Rosemary’s and quickly bought pastries that were probably enough to feed them for a week, then Nathan suggested stopping to get a new bottle of whisky because he wasn’t sure how much he had left at home, so they did that and headed back across town to Nathan’s house.

Duke pulled into Nathan's driveway and jumped out, stretching before he followed Nathan inside the house.

“Where do you want to go? Couch? Table? Floor? I’m easy.” Nathan said, setting the pastries down and heading to the kitchen to get glasses for the whisky.

“Table. Anywhere else and I'll be asleep before I've finished my first pastry,” Duke said, trailing after Nathan into the kitchen.

Nathan opened the pastry box and then poured them each a glass of whisky. He raised his glass. “To a successful rescue and day after.”

Duke clinked his glass against Nathan's. “I'll drink to that,” he said before downing his drink.

Nathan downed his drink, same as Duke. He picked up the bottle to refill his glass and tilted the bottle towards Duke. “Another?”

Duke nodded as he tore into his croissant.

Nathan refilled his glass and grabbed himself a scone. “When do you have to go back to work?”

“Tonight. You?”

“Tonight. Gloria negotiated six instead of four for me. I’m beginning to think the head of ER thinks I’m super human. He forgets that I need sleep after working close to twenty hours.” Nathan finished the scone and reached for a croissant before taking another drink of his whisky. 

“Yeah. Six for me, too. Tonight will be mostly powered by caffeine tablets.”

“You should try to get a few hours sleep, too. I was serious about my guest room. It’s comfortable.” Nathan said, finishing the croissant and reaching for another. 

Duke hesitated. “You sure you don't mind? It'll only take me ten minutes to get home but...don't fancy drinking alone.”

“It’s why I offered. Don’t want to be drinking alone either. Enjoy being with you.” Nathan took another drink and smiled at Duke.

Duke managed to smile back and took another pastry. “Pour me another one, then,” he said, sliding his glass towards Nathan.

Nathan poured Duke another drink and topped off his as well. “I want to take you out to dinner when we get another free evening. If you’d like to that is.”

“I'd really like that,” Duke said honestly.

Nathan picked out another pastry from the box. “Good. Anything you don’t like to eat?”

“Nope, I'm easy.”

“Okay, you tell me when and I’ll take care of everything.” Nathan took a long drink of his whisky and bit into the muffin. “I’m starting to feel better. You? Need more whisky? Figure I can have one more and still be able to sleep it off.”

“Yeah, one more, then I should stop. Try to save my drinking binges for days when I don't have to work the next day.”

“Okay, when you need one of those, let me know, if I can and you’d like I’ll keep you company.” Nathan poured Duke another drink. “Oh, in case he didn’t tell you, McHugh’s ankle was just sprained. No breaks. He should be back to normal in a few days. He’s a good guy, very direct.” 

Duke groaned inwardly. “Yeah, he's definitely direct. Do I even want to know what he said?”

Nathan laughed. “It’s okay. He didn’t say anything any good friend wouldn’t. I liked meeting a friend of yours. I mean I know some of the guys on your crew in passing but it was nice to talk to McHugh.”

Duke nodded. “He's a good friend. The sort who's always got your back, y'know?”

"I do. Haven’t had that since high school but I do know,” Nathan said, eating yet another pastry. 

“The crew, they're like family.”

Nathan smiled at Duke’s voice when he spoke about his crew. “I’m glad you have that. A good support system is key in our line of work. Grateful my dad and I get along so well.” 

Duke nodded but didn't say anything, just drained his glass of whisky.

“You want to move this to the couch? I know you said you were afraid of falling asleep so we don’t have to.”

“Yeah, long as you don't mind if I fall asleep on it.”

“If you look like you’re going to fall asleep, I’ll guide you upstairs. We should probably go to bed in about an hour anyway.” 

Duke smiled softly. “Thanks. Look, I didn't get a chance to say earlier but you were amazing today. Yesterday. Whenever the hell it was.”

Nathan picked up what was left of his pastry and headed to the living room. “Thank you. Not sure what I did though. You and your crew rescued all those people.”

“Kept your cool, did what you were told. Sorted out McHugh, me.”

“Yeah, out there I’m out of my depth. That’s your game, so I trusted you and did what you asked but the ankle - and your stubbornness about getting looked at - yeah, that’s my specialty. It’s all about working together. There is definitely no room for egos in the life saving business.”

“There's definitely not.”

Nathan finished the pastry and pulled his legs up so he was facing Duke. “How you holding up?”

Duke made a sound that was halfway between a laugh and a sigh. “Probably better than you. Like I said, I fell asleep on my paperwork for an hour between calls.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty beat. I tried to nap but there were just too many patients. These are the accidents that I hate.” 

“We don't get too many of them, thank god.”

Nathan yawned and leaned forward so he wouldn’t fall asleep. “Well, that’s good to hear. I don’t know how many days like this I can do without falling asleep on my feet. You want to go to bed?”

Duke's lips quirked into a smile. “Sure. Where's the guest room?”

“Let me show you.” Nathan stood and offered his hand to Duke.

Duke gave him a surprised look but took his hand and stood up.

Nathan realized what he did and sighed. “I’m sorry. I think I just needed a hand so I didn’t fall over.”

Duke smiled softly and leaned in to kiss Nathan's cheek. “Don't be. It was very sweet. Gentlemanly.”

Nathan smiled back and led the way upstairs. He showed Duke the bathroom and then the guest room. “I’ll set an alarm. Are you going to need a shower? There are towels in the bathroom if you do. And I hate to ask but could you drop me back at the hospital?”

“Yeah, no problem. I'll grab a shower at the station before my shift, think the extra ten minutes sleep'll do me more good.”

“If you need anything just let me know. My room is right across the hall. Thanks for keeping me company.” Nathan gave Duke a quick smile before turning towards his room. 

Duke caught him by the wrist and pulled him back, smiling as he leaned in to kiss him, hard and fast and over too soon. “Sleep well, Nathan,” he said as he turned away and closed the door of the guest room behind him.

Nathan stared at the closed door for a second, trying to figure out if he was ever going to get used to Duke’s spontaneous kisses before he decided it really didn’t matter because he liked them too much to worry about it, and headed to his room to sleep. He stripped down to his boxers, set his alarm and was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

Duke took a little longer to fall asleep. He always did after a big rescue when the adrenaline was still running through him hours afterwards. No matter how tired he was, he couldn't switch off. Eventually he did, though, and groaned when the incessant beeping of Nathan's alarm reached his ears, waking him from a deep sleep.

Nathan groaned and tried to hit his alarm but couldn’t reach it from where he was lying. He knew he should get up, turn it off but it felt like he’d barely slept and he desperately clung to a few extra minutes in bed.

Duke buried his head under the pillow to try to muffle the sound but even that didn't work and besides which, he was now wide awake so he jumped out of bed and strode across the hallway to Nathan's bedroom, clad only in his boxers. “You decent?” he called out, tapping on the door before he opened it and went in to switch off Nathan's alarm.

Nathan made a feeble sound and rolled towards the door just as Duke opened it. His mouth dropped open at the sight of Duke, clad only in his boxers, standing in the doorway. “I’d-” the word came out high and squeaky and he cleared his throat. “I’d say sorry for waking you with the alarm but we both kinda need to get up.”

Duke hit the off button. “Yup. I'll throw some clothes on and go make coffee.”

“You don’t have to,” Nathan said, sitting up.

“No, no, it's fine,” Duke said, his eyes skimming over Nathan's bare chest for a moment. “I'll have it ready for when you're done in the shower.”

Nathan stood up and smiled. “Thank you. You are very sweet. I’ll be down in a few minutes.” He turned toward the bathroom, heart still pounding at the sight of Duke’s mostly naked form. 

Duke tried very hard not to stare after him but failed miserably. After a moment, he went to get dressed, neatly made the bed, and went into the kitchen to get the coffee going.

Nathan walked into the kitchen just as Duke was adding sugar to one of the mugs of coffee. “Thank you for making that. I really appreciate it.” He gave Duke a bright smile. 

“No problem,” Duke said, leaning back against the counter to drink his coffee.

Nathan cradled the mug in his hands and took a sip. “It’s good. Just how I like it. I’m starting to feel awake again.”

Duke nodded. “Still a couple of pastries left, should eat before your shift.”

Nathan opened the box. “Mmm, strawberry poppyseed muffin. Did you grab anything? There’s still a chocolate croissant in here.”

Duke stretched his hand out in a 'gimme’ gesture.

Nathan handed it to him, letting his fingers brush against Duke’s for a brief second. “I can’t remember the last time I indulged on this much Rosemary’s.”

“Me either,” Duke mumbled around a mouthful. 

“But it is so good!” 

“Mmf.” Duke swallowed. “And you don't have to cook it. Or do anything with it. Just eat it.”

“That’s the best kind of food. Stuff you buy and it’s ready to eat.” Nathan finished the muffin and brushed the crumbs into the garbage. 

“For days like yesterday, yeah, absofuckinglutely.”

Nathan laughed and finished his coffee. He rinsed his mug and set it in the sink. 

“Ready to go?”

“Do we have to? Can’t we just go up the coast and make s’mores on the beach in one of the coves?” Nathan said, his voice soft and wistful. 

“Wish we could but no. Work.”

“I know. I’d never blow off work like that. It was a nice thought though, wasn’t it?” Nathan grabbed his house keys and followed Duke outside to his truck. 

“It was,” Duke agreed, jumping into his truck and starting the engine.

Nathan hopped in the passenger side and closed the door. “Barring any problems I think I’m getting out at seven. What time are you getting out?”

“Six, supposedly but we’ll see.”

Nathan nodded and turned to look out the window while they drove. He tried to get himself in the mindset for work but he couldn’t. All he could think about was Duke next to him, wondering when he was going to kiss him again.

The answer to that turned out to be when they pulled up in the hospital parking lot. Duke leaned across to gently kiss his cheek. “Thanks for last night. Today. Whatever. It was good to have your company.”

“You’re welcome. I enjoyed spending time with you. Call me today...tomorrow I mean, after you’ve slept. We can plan dinner.” Nathan didn’t wait for an answer. He lightly brushed his lips across Duke’s cheek and hopped out of the car. 

Duke stared after him for a moment before he drove away to start his next night shift.


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks later, Nathan pulled up to the slip beside the Cape Rouge. For some reason, the person scheduling the ER switched Nathan’s schedule around and now he and Duke hardly had the same shifts so he’d had to pull a double shift the night before to get Saturday night off. He booked a table at a new Italian restaurant just outside of Derry and was hoping for a nice quiet evening with no worries about work since they both had Sunday off. 

He jumped out of his truck and was almost to the boat when Duke appeared on deck.

“Hey,” Duke greeted him, straightening the cuffs on his crisp white shirt.

“Hey.” Nathan stopped and openly stared. “You look amazing.”

“Thanks.” Duke smiled softly. “Looking pretty good yourself.”

Nathan blushed a little at the praise and smiled back. “Thank you. Ready to go? I booked the table for seven.”

“I’m ready,” Duke said, striding across the gangplank to greet Nathan properly - with a soft, chaste kiss.

Nathan melted into the kiss and had to stifle a sound of disappointment when Duke pulled back. He took a deep breath and opened the passenger door for Duke. 

“Thank you.” Duke hopped in and leaned over to open Nathan’s door for him.

Nathan got in and started the engine. He headed out of the marina towards Derry. “How have you been?”

“Good. Busy. Too busy, really, but good.”

“Glad to hear that.” 

“How about you?”

“Besides having my schedule totally screwed up? I’ve been good. I think I figured out what happened.” 

Duke nodded. “Sounded like a nightmare when you text me about it.”

“From what Julia and I pieced together the new nurse manager is dating the senior ER doctor and she complained about never seeing him. So, he pulled strings to get more day shifts. Being the last hired, I get stuck with picking up his unwanted shifts. Which seem to change daily.”

“Ah, good old politics. Who’s in charge of scheduling these days?”

“It was Eleanor before I got here but she’s not doing it anymore, probably because she’s not in the ER anymore. Now it’s just some girl in HR with a computer program. Last week they scheduled me for Monday night shift and Tuesday day shift and didn’t see a problem with it. I’m trying to wait it out because I don’t want to cause problems but Julia threatened to tell her mother and Gloria if I didn’t talk to the head of HR.”

“Maybe you should. Can’t carry on like this. When did you last get a day off?”

“Two days after the bus accident. But I did have a few short 9 hour shifts,” Nathan admitted. “And I have tomorrow off. Well, as of right now.”

Duke nodded, staring out of the window as Nathan drove. “That’s...something. Hope you can get it sorted soon.”

“There is a bright side to this. Since I haven’t been able to invite you over because of our opposite shifts, I used some of my free time to design your end table. I can show you the designs and if you like any of them I can do it as soon as you bring me the table.” 

Duke smiled softly. “That’s great, thank you. Can’t wait to see the designs.”

“They’re on my phone if you want to see them now.” Nathan realized that might sound a little weird so he added, “I’m just very excited for you to see them. But we can wait.”

“Nuh uh,” Duke said, sticking his hand out so Nathan could pass him his phone. “Show me. Please.”

Nathan took the phone out of the holder on the dashboard and handed it to Duke. “Crap, you need my thumbprint to unlock it.” He held his hand out to Duke so he could unlock the phone.

Duke smiled and pressed the phone against Nathan’s thumb. “Not gonna come across any compromising pics, am I?” he teased.

“I don’t think so, though I did take a few pictures of the neighbor’s cat trying to climb into my window. She might have been giving me an obscene gesture, couldn't quite tell,” Nathan teased back. 

“The cat or the neighbor?”

Nathan laughed so hard he felt tears slip out of his eyes. “The cat definitely. The neighbor loves me because I stopped those condos.”

“I’m sure. I’m more interested in how the cat was giving you an obscene gesture.”

“You’d be surprised. Cats may seem cute and fluffy but they can be jerks. Did you find the designs? I made three for you to choose from.”

“Remind me to tell you about the cat I pulled from a house fire,” Duke said, pulling up the right photos and looking at them carefully.

“That sounds like a fun story.”

“Not sure I’d call it  _ fun.  _ These designs are amazing.”

“You think so?” 

Duke smiled softly. “They’re beautiful, Nathan.”

“Thank you. I wanted to make them special for you.” Nathan glanced at Duke and smiled.

“I love them. Gonna be hard to choose just one.”

“I can modify them for other things too. Or you can get me other tables, then you wouldn’t have to choose.” Nathan pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and climbed out to open the door for Duke.

“Thanks,” Duke said as he hopped out, landing with a little bounce. “Maybe bedside cabinets?”

“That I can do. I’m pleased you like my designs.” Nathan walked ahead and opened the restaurant door. He gestured for Duke to go ahead of him and they walked to the hostess stand together. She seated them in a cozy corner overlooking the river. 

“I do, I really do,” Duke said, sitting down. “This is beautiful. Good choice.”

“Thank you. I asked around for recommendations and everyone I talked to said this is the best Italian around. Though Gloria said your food is better.” 

Duke smiled. “Tell Gloria I said thanks.”

“Did you want wine? I’m not drinking much but we can get whatever you want.”

“Wine would be nice,” Duke said, picking up the wine list and browsing through it.

“You can choose, I trust your judgement. Everything on this menu looks so good.”

“It does,” Duke agreed. He settled on a middle of the price list Chablis that promised to be crisp and dry and refreshing with citrus undertones. Sometimes he thought wine descriptions were too fussy, wine tasted like wine, after all, but he was slowly learning to taste the difference between them - running a bar had been a steep learning curve and while he was comfortable with the food and beer and liquor, wine was still something comparatively new to him.

Nathan studied the menu for a few more minutes before he set it aside. “How do you feel about bruschetta and mozzarella caprese for appetizers?”

“Sounds perfect.”

“I’m having difficulty choosing between the broccoli cavatelli or the chicken foresto. They both sound so good.”

“So does the mushroom risotto,” Duke said, glancing down the menu. “And the cannelloni.”

Nathan looked up and saw their waiter approach. He ordered their appetizers and let Duke order their wine. 

Duke raised his glass once the waiter had poured the wine. “Thank you, Nathan, this is really...nice.”

Nathan smiled and raised his glass. “I really enjoy spending time with you and thought a night out would give us a chance to relax.”

“Yeah, it's - it's not something I'm used to. Being taken out, fancy restaurant. So when I say nice, I mean... _ nice.” _

“It’s something I’ve wanted to do for a while. I want to get to know you better. I like you and you deserve to be taken out to nice restaurants.” Nathan smiled warmly at Duke and hoped he didn’t think he was being overly sappy. 

Duke smiled softly back at him. “Thanks. For thinking that. And for saying it.”

Nathan let his hand rest on the table wanting to reach out to touch Duke but still unsure. He saw their waiter out of the corner of his eye. “Looks like our appetizers are here. I think I decided on the chicken foresto for my meal.”

Duke let his hand rest on the table too, close to Nathan's but not touching. “Yeah, that does sound good. Think I'm going for the risotto.”

Nathan ordered for the both of them and when the waiter left he turned back to Duke. “Of course I think you’re worth taking out. You’re smart, kind and extremely patient. Basically a great guy.” He reached a little further and let his fingers briefly brush against Duke’s before taking a piece of the bruschetta. 

Duke stared at his fingers for a moment and cleared his throat. “Don't get me wrong, I don't have self esteem issues but most people just see the firefighter and expect me to be the one making plans. You don't, it's different.”

“I don’t see a firefighter, I just see you. Okay, yeah, in the beginning I did see a firefighter, it was kinda hard to miss but now that I’ve got to know you a little better it’s different. And trust me I know what it’s like when people make assumptions about you and your job and the expectations that come with it.” 

“Yeah. Guess everyone expects you to care all the time, you're always Dr. Wuornos, never Nathan.”

“It’s not just that but that is a big part of it. Most people think just because I’m a doctor I can do everything and do it well. It’s nice to spend time with someone who doesn’t expect me to be perfect. Who just lets me be me.”

Duke nodded. “Yeah. I get it. Just need a space to be yourself, no demands, no unattainable expectations.”

“Exactly. Someplace I can make stupid jokes about my neighbors cat and have someone laugh and not think I’ve lost the plot. One of the reasons I left the hospital in Boston is the level of pretentiousness was sickening. I couldn’t be like the other doctors and that was confusing to them.”

“Yeah, I can believe that. Not much pretentiousness around Haven. Apart from the Rev and his little group of sheep. Sorry, followers. I meant followers.”

“Don’t worry. There’s no love lost between me and the Rev.” Nathan laughed and took another sip of his wine. “This is really good. I have a few favorite wines but I’m always looking to try new ones.”

“It is. Only ever drink white, can’t get a taste for red.”

“I’m partial to dessert wines. Must be my sweet tooth,” Nathan joked. 

“Yeah, you - you’re on your own with that.” Duke smiled.

“Don’t worry, I’m flexible. I can drink a good white wine whenever you want.”

“Only good wine?” Duke teased. “You mean I can’t just get you drunk on any old crap?”

“I did say I was flexible so yeah, if you want.” Nathan winked at Duke and grabbed the last bite of the mozzarella. 

Duke laughed and shook his head. “Good call on the appetizer, that was great.”

“They were good. And here comes our food. They are really on top of things here.” Nathan waited for the server to set down their meals and take away their appetizer plates before he reached out and grabbed Duke’s hand. “I’m having a good time with you.”

Duke stared down at their hands, a tiny smile on his lips. “I am too,” he said quietly.

“Ready to see if this is as good as the appetizer?”

“Looks pretty great, doesn’t it?” Duke said, reluctantly pulling his hand away.

Nathan felt a stab of disappointment until he watched Duke pick up his fork. “You’re left handed? How did I not notice that before?”

“Yes I am and I don’t know,” Duke said, giving Nathan a slightly strange look.

“I guess I, uh. Never mind.” Nathan picked up his fork and took a bite of his food. “Mmm, this is good.”

“It is,” Duke agreed when he took a mouthful of his risotto.

Nathan had just opened his mouth to say something when his phone beeped. He groaned, pulled it out to read the message, smiled and put it back in his pocket.

Duke raised his eyebrows in a silent question but didn’t ask. It wasn’t his place to ask about Nathan’s messages.

Nathan caught the raised eyebrows. “My dad. He wanted to tell me he’s going to be busy tonight and if I drink too much he won’t be able to pick me up. He sent me the number of a taxi service and the address of the nearest B&B to the restaurant. Sometimes I think he still thinks I’m twenty one and clueless.”

“Cute,” Duke said, smiling.

Nathan smiled back. “Don’t worry. I’m not planning on getting drunk.” 

“And how about if I  _ wanted  _ to get you drunk?” Duke said, holding up the bottle of wine and gesturing towards Nathan’s glass.

“Well, that might be a different story. Do you?” 

“Drunk? No. Drunk enough not to drive home, yeah.”

Nathan felt the blush creep up his face and he swallowed his food before answering. “And would we be calling a taxi or checking out that B&B?”

Duke smiled, almost a smirk. “Well, that’s up to you.”

Nathan handed him his glass. “I think we passed the B&B and it’s kinda cute.”

“Oh, well we should definitely check out the cute B&B,” Duke said as he topped up Nathan’s glass.

Nathan wasn't sure what to say next so he just sipped his wine and kept eye contact with Duke. 

Duke smiled and let his gaze drop very deliberately to Nathan's lips. “Want me to call ahead?”

Nathan smiled back. “That would be great.”

Duke excused himself as soon as they'd finished their meal and popped outside to make the call. He wasn't long and he returned to the table smiling.

“Everything all set? They had a room available?” Nathan asked.

“They did, all booked, check in anytime before eleven.”

“So, let’s enjoy this good food, good wine, and excellent company.” Nathan raised his glass to Duke. 

“Yeah.” Duke clinked his glass against Nathan's. “And look, no expectations, ok? Doesn't have to be anything other than enjoying each others company.”

“I’m good with that. Just want to get to know you better,” Nathan agreed. 

“Yeah.” Duke smiled softly. “Want to get dessert?”

“I can’t say no to dessert.”

“Had a feeling you might say that.”

Nathan grinned. “I did warn you about my sweet tooth. I think I saw raspberry cheesecake on the menu.”

“Unsurprisingly, I'm gonna have the cheeseboard,” Duke said, grinning.

Nathan caught their server’s eye and ordered dessert. 

“Thanks,” Duke said, leaning forward with his elbows on the table. He stretched his hand out to lightly run his fingers across the inside of Nathan's wrist. “Think we should get another bottle of wine to take with us?”

Nathan shivered slightly at Duke’s touch. “I think maybe we should.”

Duke smiled and sat back. “Same again?”

“Yeah, it’s good wine.” Nathan knew he was probably blushing and grinning like a teeenager but he was too happy to care. He liked the soft affection Duke was showing him and the possibility of more was exciting. 

“It is,” Duke agreed, taking another sip and biting the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning like an idiot.

Nathan was about to suggest they get their dessert to go when the server arrived and placed everything on the table. He eyed the various cheeses in front of Duke. “That looks delicious. Not something I would ever think to order for dessert but I may have to try that next time we come here.”

“Next time?” Duke asked with a smirk.

“I’m sorry, did I overstep? I just think this is a nice place and I’d love to take you here again...but only if you wanted…” Nathan hated that he was tripping over his words and just stopped talking. 

“No, you didn’t overstep. I just like that you’re thinking of a next time. For all you know, I could be a terrible lay and you never want to see me again.”

Nathan laughed, glad Duke wasn’t put off by his comment and his eyes sparkled with mischief. “Well, I guess you could say the same thing about me.”

“True. We haven’t even really kissed. We should probably do something about that.”

“We probably should,” Nathan said softly.

“Mmm,” Duke hummed, taking another sip of wine.

Nathan put another bite of cheesecake in his mouth, watching Duke the whole time. 

“Cheesecake good?”

“Yes, but I’m kinda full, not sure I’m going to be able to finish it. May get it wrapped. How’s the cheese?”

“Really good. And I’m definitely finishing it.”

“Any particular one you like the best?” Nathan asked, planning to file the information away. 

“Either the Taleggio or the Fontina. Both are great.”

“Glad you’re enjoying it. Love the way your face lights up when you taste each one.” 

Duke smiled softly. “It’s good cheese.”

Nathan picked up his fork and finished the cheesecake and watched Duke savor each piece of cheese from his plate. When they were done he signaled for the check and asked the server to add on another bottle of wine that they could take with them. After settling the bill, Nathan looked at Duke and smiled. “You ready to check out that cute B&B?”

“I’m ready,” Duke said, leaning in to brush his lips against Nathan’s cheek. “Thank you for dinner.”

“You’re welcome.” 

Duke led the way out of the restaurant and down the street, casually letting the back of his hand brush against Nathan’s as they walked.

After a few minutes, Nathan took Duke’s hand in his and continued walking, hoping he wouldn’t pull away. 

“You’re very sweet,” Duke said as he stopped, keeping hold of Nathan’s hand to pull him back to him. “Now, about that kiss,” he murmured, leaning in with his free hand on Nathan’s waist.

Nathan moved closer, leaning in to let Duke’s lips touch his. He brought his hand up to run his fingers though Duke’s hair and let his hand come to rest on the back of his neck. 

Duke made a soft sound and angled his head to kiss Nathan more deeply, more thoroughly, more insistently.

Nathan let Duke take control of the kiss, moaning softly as the kiss intensified. 

Duke let his tongue wander into Nathan’s mouth, barely there before it was gone again and he pulled away. “Shall we…?” he said, gesturing in the direction of the B&B.

Nathan didn’t trust himself to speak, so he just nodded and let Duke lead the way. 

Once they arrived, Duke checked them in and led the way to their room which was at the end of a quiet second floor corridor and had a small balcony overlooking the woods behind.

“I was right, it is cute. And it’s a nice view,” Nathan said, venturing out onto the balcony. 

“Isn’t it?” Duke said, coming up behind Nathan and wrapping his arms around his waist, his chin resting on Nathan’s shoulder.

Nathan leaned back into Duke and let himself enjoy the feel of strong arms around his waist. He turned his head so he could brush his lips across Duke’s. “But I think I like this view better.”

Duke murmured wordless agreement and nudged Nathan, encouraging him to turn around to face him.

Nathan turned and looked at Duke, losing himself in his sparkling chestnut eyes. 

Duke smiled. “I really like you, Nathan.”

“I’m glad because I really like you, too.”

“Good.” Duke grinned, his eyes twinkling as he leaned in to kiss Nathan again.

Nathan gave himself over to the kiss, letting Duke set the pace. 

Duke kissed him hard and fast, a promise for later before he pulled away again. “Want to open that bottle?” he said, going back into the room.

Nathan followed him inside and found wine glasses on the counter and brought them over to Duke. “I’d love some.”

Duke opened the bottle and poured them each a glass before he kicked off his shoes and sat on the bed, his back against the headboard.

Nathan took the wine and positioned himself so he was sitting next to Duke. He sipped his wine and entwined his fingers with Duke’s with his free hand. 

Duke stared down at their joined hands. “So you’re, uh. You’re a pretty affectionate person, huh?”

“I can be. I can tone it down if you want me to,” Nathan said, moving to pull his hand away. 

Duke grabbed his hand back. “Didn’t say that. Just not used to it.”

Nathan smiled and brought Duke’s hand to his mouth. He kissed it softly. “I guess I’ll have to help you get used to it. Just tell me if anything gets to be too much.”

“I will,” Duke promised.

Nathan set his wine glass down and gently turned Duke’s face toward him. He leaned in and gave him a soft, lazy kiss, combing his fingers through his hair, loving how the silky locks felt. 

Duke made a soft sound and brought his hand up to rest on Nathan’s jaw as he deepened the kiss.

Nathan’s pulse quickened at the sound and he pulled Duke closer, twisting his fingers in his hair, not wanting the kiss to end. 

Duke pressed against him, his fingers tugging at the hem of Nathan’s shirt as they kissed.

Nathan reached down and quickly untucked his shirt without breaking the kiss. He returned his hands to Duke’s hair, hoping Duke understood that he was fine with whatever he wanted to do with his shirt. 

Duke got the message loud and clear and immediately started unbuttoning Nathan’s shirt, seeking out warm skin.

Nathan moaned softly when Duke’s fingers brushed against his chest while he was unbuttoning his shirt. Heart pounding, he moved so he was sitting on Duke’s thighs. He pulled away from the kiss just enough to pull his shirt off and leaned back in to gently tug on Duke’s bottom lip with his teeth. 

Duke took that for the invitation it was and pulled Nathan back for a deep, searching kiss, his tongue exploring Nathan’s mouth, his hands restlessly running over Nathan’s back.

Nathan trembled at Duke’s touch, loving the feel of calloused hands over his smooth skin. He moaned and moved to unbutton Duke’s shirt, wanting to explore the beautiful body that was underneath. 

Duke pulled away to help him with the buttons, impatient to feel Nathan against him. As soon as he'd taken his shirt off, he pulled Nathan close once again. “You're gorgeous,” he murmured into Nathan's ear.

“You took the words right out of my mouth,” Nathan whispered, kissing along Duke’s jaw and down his neck. 

Duke threw his head back and groaned, his fingers curled around the nape of Nathan's neck to keep him close.

Nathan smiled against Duke’s neck, thoroughly enjoying the reactions he was getting. Keeping the kisses soft and light, he started high behind his ear and worked down to his collarbone, his fingers lightly trailing up and down Duke’s ribs.

“God, Nathan,” Duke murmured, closing his eyes to focus on the soft, gentle contact.

“Good?” Nathan moved the kisses back up the other side of Duke’s neck. 

“So good.” Duke turned his head to capture Nathan's lips in a kiss, deep and passionate.

Nathan moaned low in his throat and leaned forward to press himself closer. 

Duke kept kissing him, more insistently now; his touches became more urgent, grasping rather than stroking.

Nathan’s pulse quickened again and he rolled his hips against Duke, soft sounds spilling from his lips.

Duke arched against him and dropped his lips to Nathan's neck, gently nipping the soft skin, his hands dipping just below the waistband of Nathan's pants.

Nathan sucked in his breath the moment Duke lips touched his neck. He turned his head and stretched, guiding Duke to where he wanted to be kissed. 

“Demanding,” Duke teased, seeking out the exact spot Nathan wanted his lips.

“God, you are so good...your lips on my skin…” Nathan groaned, grabbing Duke’s hips. 

“Yeah? Where else do you want them?” Duke smiled against Nathan's neck, thoroughly delighted by the reactions he was getting.

Nathan’s breath hitched at the possibilities. “Anywhere you want to put them, just don’t stop.” 

“Here?” Duke said, placing small kisses along Nathan's collarbone. “Or here?” He said, carrying on down Nathan's chest.

Nathan was having trouble thinking. Duke’s soft kisses were sending waves of pleasure through his body. Pleasure he hadn’t felt in a long time. “Yes...yes...just please...more…,” he practically whined, running his hands over every part of Duke’s skin he could reach. 

Duke laughed softly, his hands dropping to undo Nathan's pants. “Get these off.”

Nathan quickly rolled off Duke so he could slide his pants off and kick them onto the floor. He moved back to straddle Duke again and toyed with Duke’s pants. “Want yours off, too.”

“Go right ahead,” Duke said, grinning.

Nathan unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, dropping them on the floor next to his. He sat back on his heels and smiled softly. “God you are - has anyone ever told you that you are beautiful? You absolutely take my breath away.”

“No,” Duke said honestly. “No they haven't. Handsome. Gorgeous. Stunning, once or twice. But never beautiful.”

Nathan watched him for a moment, trying to work out of he was okay with being called beautiful. “Well, I think you are.” He leaned down and trailed soft kisses all down his chest. 

“Thank you,” Duke said softly, running his hands through Nathan's hair.

Nathan continued to kiss Duke’s chest. He stopped long just long enough to look up and whisper, “Mmm, that feels nice.”

Duke smiled and shifted, easily flipping Nathan over so he was lying on his back. “Think we've done enough talking,” he said, leaning down to cover Nathan's body with his own.

“And yet, you’re still talking,” Nathan pointed out, slowly running his hands down Duke’s back to his ass. 

“Shut up,” Duke murmured, a split second before he kissed Nathan hard. 

Nathan gasped and dug his fingers into Duke’s ass pulling him closer. 

Duke kissed his way downwards, across Nathan's chest, down his ribs, and paused to nip at his hip bone. “This ok?” he murmured against the soft skin.

“Yes. Very okay.”

Duke smirked and shifted his head, sinking down onto Nathan's cock, expertly deep throating him in one smooth movement.

Nathan let out a loud moan and cursed, drawing the word out into several syllables “Fuuuck.”

Duke pulled off and did it again.

Nathan moaned again, bringing his hands up Duke’s back to gently run his fingers over and over through his hair. “Oh my god.”

Duke sank his head down again, hollowed his cheeks and sucked, setting a fast rhythm. Neither of them had the patience for slow right now.

Nathan looked down at Duke and almost came at the sight of him sucking his cock. “So close - god - you look so fucking hot.”

Duke gave him a flick of his eyebrows and sucked harder, moved his head faster.

Nathan let the soft moans flow freely from his lips along with incoherent words of praise. “More...so good…don’t stop…” He moved a hand from Duke’s hair and gently pushed on his shoulder. “Gonna come.”

Duke nudged his hand away, silently telling him 'go on then’.

Nathan let out one last moan before he was spilling down Duke’s throat. 

Duke swallowed him down and pulled off with an audible pop. He sat back, looking absurdly pleased with himself.

Nathan reached for him. “C’mere. That was incredible. Want to - want you next to me.”

Duke settled on the bed, stretched out beside Nathan. “See, my talents extend beyond the kitchen,” he said, smirking.

Nathan wrapped his arms around Duke and kissed him softly. “You are beyond talented. That was amazing. Give me a few minutes and I’ll return the favor if that’s okay?”

“Yeah. That's ok. No pressure though, obviously.”

Nathan snuggled next to Duke. “I want to. I want to make you feel good.”

Duke smiled and threw his arm around Nathan. “No complaints from me.”

Nathan smiled and nuzzled into Duke’s neck, kissing and gently nipping down to his collarbone. “You taste so good, can’t wait to taste all of you.”

“What are you waiting for, then?” Duke smirked.

“Now who’s being demanding? You want me to stop doing this and just…” Nathan looked into Duke’s eyes and waited for his answer. 

Duke pulled him in for a kiss. “I'm not known for my patience.”

“It’s okay. I won’t make you wait any longer.” Nathan moved his hands down Duke’s body, enjoying the feel of the soft skin under his fingers. He started leaving wet kisses down his neck and continued down his body until he was kissing the inside of his thighs. 

Duke made soft sounds of pleasure, becoming louder when Nathan’s lips touched the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. “Nathan,” he murmured.

Nathan took hold of Duke’s cock and bent his head to slowly lick from root to tip. He swirled his tongue around the head, gazing up at Duke to gauge his reactions.

Duke shivered and whined impatiently.

Nathan smiled and took Duke in his mouth, swallowing him down slowly, swirling his tongue as he went. Without any hesitation, he pulled off and did it again, just as slow. The sounds falling from Duke’s lips were intoxicating and Nathan was thoroughly enjoying himself. 

“So good,” Duke murmured, his body tense with the effort of keeping still.

Nathan pulled off one last time before sinking back down, tugging on Duke’s hip encouraging him to move. 

Duke relaxed, moving slightly, showing Nathan the rhythm he preferred, his pleasure building with each stroke.

Nathan timed his movements with the rhythm Duke set, his eyes on Duke the whole time, watching the pleasure written on his face.

“God, Nathan,” Duke murmured. “So good.”

Nathan felt himself blush with the praise and moved faster, wanting to push Duke over the edge, to see even more pleasure on his face.

“So close, don’t stop, please don’t stop,” Duke said breathlessly

Knowing how close to the edge Duke was made Nathan move faster, suck harder. 

“Gonna come,” Duke warned, his teeth clenched with the effort of holding back.

Nathan looked up and winked at him but made no effort to stop or pull off. 

With a loud groan, Duke came, spilling into Nathan’s mouth.

Nathan swallowed and pulled off, grinning up at Duke. “Good?”

“So fucking good.”

Nathan crawled up next to Duke and slid into his arms, snuggling next to him. “I’m glad I could make you feel as good as you made me feel.”

“You did. So, uh. You’re a snuggler, huh?”

“Is this not okay? I don’t have to.” Nathan said softly.

“No, no, it’s fine, just not used to it.”

“Not used to it? Why not? I’m sorry, that was rude. Don’t answer that.” Nathan pulled him closer and started slowly running his fingers through Duke’s hair.

“Uh, just people don’t usually want to cuddle after. No big deal.”

Nathan stopped and pulled back a little. “Do you want to? I like being close like this, especially after being so intimate but if this isn’t something you’re okay with please tell me. I like you, a lot, and I want to do this again but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Duke pulled him closer again. “Stop talking. Cuddling is fine.”

Nathan settled back against him and closed his eyes, enjoying the strong arms wrapped around him. 

“You’re sweet,” Duke said softly.

“Thank you,” Nathan replied, gently stroking Duke’s side. “This whole night has been amazing.”

“Yeah, it - it really has. Thank you, Nathan, for a lovely evening.”

“You’re welcome. I’d, uh, like to do this again. On a more regular basis.” Nathan whispered, almost too softly for Duke to hear. 

“I’d really like that,” Duke said, just as softly.

Nathan sighed and kissed Duke gently. “You want another glass of wine before we go to sleep?” 

“Yeah, that’d be good.”

Nathan untangled himself from Duke and poured them both a glass of wine. He then sat with his back to the headboard, opening his arms inviting Duke to sit next to him. 

Duke took the glass of wine and sat beside him, leaning against him.

Nathan sipped his wine. “We may have to stay here again next time we eat at that restaurant.”

“Yeah,” Duke said quickly. He cleared his throat and sipped his wine. “Yeah, that might be fun.”

“If we’re prepared next time it definitely will be,” Nathan said casually, sipping his wine.

Duke raised his eyebrows and nodded, smiling. “You uh, you want that?”

“Very much but not rushing anything. I want to enjoy each other and just let it happen.”

“Yeah, no, not rushing is good, just wasn't sure if you were into that.”

“Um, we are talking about sex right?” 

“Yeah.” Duke looked baffled. 

“Why wouldn’t I be into having sex with you?” Maybe it was the wine but Nathan was equally baffled. 

“Not all guys are. Some prefer a handjob or a blowjob, not into anything else. You said 'prepared’ so I assumed you meant anal and I really hope we're on the same page here or this is about to get really fucking awkward.”

Nathan turned to Duke and smiled. “We’re definitely on the same page. And yes, that’s exactly what I was referring too when I said prepared.”

“Good.” Duke relaxed slightly. “So, seeing as we're already fast heading towards  _ awkward,  _ do you, uh. Do you prefer giving or receiving?”

Nathan laughed softly. “I’d say we're past awkward and are headed toward “what the hell did I just say?’ But to answer your question, I have no real preference. I’m good both ways. You?”

“Same. I'm generally expected to give but I don't actually have a preference.”

“Okay, now I’m going to get awkward. Expected? Am I missing something? Why?” Nathan took another sip of his wine, though he wasn’t sure that was a good idea because who knew what he was going to say next. 

Duke let out an awkward laugh. “Ok, look, a lot of the people who want to date me - and I'm using that in the loosest context of the word, dating is generally not part of it - they see the firefighter and they're looking for a hero. They want a big strong guy to come and take them. So it's expected that I'll top, because of who I am, what I look like.”

“Well, that’s just bullshit. Sorry, but those people are crap. And I really hope you know that I really do want to date you. That this isn’t just some  _ fantasy  _ for me. That I’m not going to disappear after you fuck me. Sorry, if that’s a bit, I don’t know, blunt but I’m kinda pissed that people have done that to you.” Nathan put down his wine because he had feeling if he kept drinking it would loosen his tongue even more and he’d start getting sappy next. 

“I, uh.” Duke drained his glass of wine and set it down. “Thank you. For saying that. It's not - it's not that I thought you were like that but...it's nice to hear it from you.”

“Good. Because I’m not.” Nathan moved closer to Duke and started absentmindedly playing with his hair. “Any more awkward questions we need answered because I’m getting a little tired.”

Duke laughed softly. “No. No more awkward questions.”

Nathan continued to play with Duke’s hair, enjoying the feel of Duke pressed next to him. “I, uh, probably should warn you I tend to sleep like this too.”

“You sleep cuddled up?”

“Maybe not quite like this but you’ll probably wake up with an arm or leg - or both - draped over you. I’ll try not to.” 

“No, don't worry,” Duke said quickly. “I mean, I don't mind if you do, not like you can help what you do in your sleep.”

“True, but just wanted you to know so it wasn’t a shock when you woke up.” Nathan yawned, eyelids starting to close. 

“It's fine,” Duke said quietly. “Sleep well.”

Nathan’s eyes snapped open. “We don’t have to sleep yet if you aren’t tired. Though this bed is very comfortable.”

“Nathan, go to sleep,” Duke said, a hint of laughter in his voice.

“Okay.” Nathan closed his eyes and despite what he said, he was wrapped around Duke when he fell asleep.

Duke stayed awake for a while longer, still holding Nathan and thinking about how nice it was. Cuddling wasn't something he did often. Most of his... liaisons didn't involve affection and the handful of times he'd tried to  _ get involved  _ in something more serious had either fizzled out early on or he'd fucked it up. Maybe it would be different with Nathan. He fell asleep hoping that would be the case.

*

Nathan woke with a start the next morning, disorientated for a second before he remembered the events of the night before. He was still pressed against Duke and now Duke’s arm was draped across his waist, and he smiled, more content and more rested than he had been in weeks.

Duke stirred as soon as Nathan did. “Morning,” he mumbled sleepily.

Smiling softly, Nathan brushed the hair out of Duke’s face. “Morning. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

Sleepy and unguarded, Duke turned his face into Nathan's gentle contact. “'s'fine.”

Nathan smiled and continued to run his fingers through Duke’s hair. “This is nice.”

“Mmm,” Duke practically purred.

Nathan watched Duke’s face, surprised and a little sad that such simple affection could bring him such pleasure. Maybe it was crazy but he wanted to bring that look to Duke’s face over and over again.

Duke gave him a small, soft smile, blinking slowly as he woke up properly. 

Nathan moved his hand and gently rubbed Duke’s back. “Wish I could wake up slow and lazy like this everyday.” 

Duke made a soft sound and relaxed into him. “Would be nice, wouldn't it?”

“Yes, so much nicer than that horrific alarm I have at home.” Nathan shuddered just thinking of it. 

“Horrific is definitely a good word for it.” Duke was starting to wake up more now and, as though remembering who he was - who he was  _ supposed  _ to be - he moved away from Nathan. “You thought about waking up to music or talk radio or something instead?”

A rush of disappointment ran through Nathan when Duke pulled away and he wondered if he’d done something wrong. Not wanting to lose the physical connection, he moved his hand from Duke’s back and returned to stroking his hair instead. That seemed to be something Duke really liked and hopefully he wouldn’t pull away again. Lost in his thoughts, it was a moment before he realised Duke was talking to him and it was a moment before he answered. “I’d probably just think my dreams were coming with a soundtrack.”

“Yeah, probably,” Duke said, resisting the urge to lean into Nathan's touch.

Nathan gave Duke a small smile and stroked his hair gently. “I don’t get to relax like this often so I kinda want to make the most of it, if that’s okay with you?” 

“Yeah, no, that’s fine.” Duke took advantage of Nathan giving him an excuse to just relax and enjoy the contact. He wasn’t doing it for him, he was doing it for Nathan and that was a world of difference.

“Was serious about doing this again.”

“So was I.”

Nathan grinned and gave Duke a soft kiss. “Was just making sure you knew it wasn’t the wine talking.”

Duke grinned back and made a noncommittal sound. “You weren’t that drunk that you didn’t know what you were saying.”

“I know that. It actually takes a lot more than a bottle of wine to make me forget what I’m saying but guess I just really wanted to make sure you knew. And I liked hearing you agree.”

“Oh? I’ll have to tell you again, then. I’d like to see you again, Nathan, and preferably not just because your smoke detector’s reminding you that you can’t cook.”

Nathan raised an eyebrow. “Glad you find my crappy cooking skills funny. I’m going to learn just to prove you wrong, you know. In fact, I’m going to make you dinner next week. Nothing fancy, but it’ll be good. How does that sound?” 

“Perfect. It sounds...perfect.”

Nathan stretched, trying to get the kinks out of his back. “Maybe we should get up and have breakfast. My back is already killing me, if I stay like this much longer I’m going to be in pain all week. I probably either need to get a massage or start doing yoga.”

“Both. Get a massage first, get rid of all the problem areas, then start yoga and learn how to stop them before they develop into problems.”

“That sounds like a good plan. I think it’s all the bending over beds that I do all day.”

Duke smirked. “Really? I think I need to hear more about that.”

Nathan looked confused for a second and then groaned. “Yeah, that’s not what I meant but the look on your face says you knew that. Very funny.”

Duke laughed. “Yeah, I did. Sorry. You just make it so easy.”

Nathan laughed with him. “I do make it so easy.”

“On a serious note, yeah, bending over, being on your feet all day, it’s not great for your back and yoga would definitely help.”

“And the long hours with not enough time to let my body recover, yeah, I know it’s not good. You recommended that yoga studio, just need a massage first. Any recommendations there?”

“Yeah, Jess. She does physio and sports massage, sorted me out after I separated my shoulder a while ago. Remind me when we get back, I’ll dig out her card for you.”

“Thanks, I do need to start taking care of my body better. Need to stay flexible for any non-work related activities I might want to do.”

“Like yoga?” Duke asked, feigning innocence and biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smirking.

Nathan kissed Duke again and slipped out of the bed. He looked over his shoulder on the way to the bathroom. “And sex.”

Duke laughed and flopped back onto the bed to wait for Nathan to finish in the bathroom, happier and more relaxed in someone else’s company than he had been for a long time.

Nathan came out of the bathroom, pulled on his pants and sat back on the bed. “Bathroom is all yours.”

“Thanks.” Duke jumped up and went into the shower, returning a few minutes later. He quickly pulled his pants and shirt on and turned to Nathan. “Breakfast, then?”

Nathan grabbed his shirt and put it on. “Yes, I’m hungry.”

“Me too,” Duke said, hunting around for his shoes.

Nathan found their shoes under the bed and tossed Duke his. “We can check out what they have downstairs and then go get the Bronco.”

“Thanks.” Duke nimbly hopped on one leg, then the other to put his shoes on. “You good to go?”

“Now you’re just showing off what that beautiful body can do,” Nathan teased. “But yes, I’m ready.”

Duke grinned. “Yeah. Shall we, then?” he said, gesturing towards the door.

Nathan walked to the door and grabbed Duke’s hand as he passed. “Yes, let’s go.”

Duke squeezed his hand and allowed Nathan to lead him downstairs to the breakfast room.

There were two other couples already eating breakfast. Nathan let go of Duke’s hand when they got to the breakfast table. He helped himself to an assortment of fruit and a muffin before moving to grab some coffee. 

Duke poured them a glass of orange juice each and sat down to look at the menu. “Waffles,” he said after a minute. “Definitely waffles.”

“Not pancakes?” 

“No, not pancakes.”

“Why not? I’m just curious, I’m not a pancake fiend or anything.”

“Waffles have the dimples for the maple syrup to pool into. Pancakes, it just runs off and you end up with dry pancakes and a plate full of syrup.”

“That is a very valid point. Looks like I’m having waffles, too.”

Duke laughed softly. “Two plates of waffles it is.”

Nathan called the server over and ordered the waffles. He turned his attention back to Duke and smiled softly. “So, waffles your favorite breakfast food? I kinda want to know what to make you.”

“Yeah. I mean, it's usually a protein bar or shake on my way to work but when I get time, I go for waffles.”

“Waffles are something I can cook, just good to know what you like.”

Duke smiled softly. “And how about you? What do you like for breakfast?”

“If I eat breakfast I usually eat fruit and oatmeal, boring I know. But I do love eggs and bacon once in a while.”

“Bacon and eggs it is. I mean, if you ever stay over at mine, I know you might not want to.”

“I would. I definitely would. Anytime you want me to.”

Duke nodded, giving him a little smile. “I'd like that.”

“I know I’ve said this already, but this has been a great date. And I think I may have to thank my father for treating me like a dumb teenager.” 

Duke laughed. “Please don't?”

“Oh god, I’m kidding! Though not sure which one of us would be more mortified if I did, him or me.”

“Pretty sure it'd be me next time I saw him.”

“You okay with people knowing about us? Not that I’m planning on taking out an ad in the Herald or anything. And I know this isn’t anything more than one real date so I’m not… yeah, I’m going to stop talking now...and don’t worry I’m not telling anyone anything.” Nathan rested his head in hands, feeling like an idiot for his babbling. 

“Nathan,” Duke said softly, “I have no problem with people knowing that we're dating. I assume that's what we're doing. I wouldn't be rushing to tell people, it's early days, but it doesn't need to be a secret.”

Nathan looked up and managed a weak smile. “I tend to babble when I’m nervous, sorry. I wasn’t actually planning on telling anyone except maybe my father. I know it’s still early so…yeah.”

“Yeah, I wasn't either but you can put money on my crew noticing there's something up, pretty sure they're already running a sweepstake for how long it's gonna take us to get together.”

Nathan winced at that. “Well, if they are I can tell you that Bill will probably win.”

“Bill? Why Bill? I figured it'd be McHugh.”

“Maybe because I might’ve told Meg how I feel about you and that I was going to ask you to dinner? Meg and I are kinda close.” 

Duke nodded. “Yeah, she was singing your praises at dinner the other night.”

“Really?” Nathan tried to sound casual when he asked. “What was she saying?”

Duke laughed softly. “She basically just said you're a good guy. I think she used the words gentleman, sweet, caring and then she told me she'd beat the crap outta me if I hurt you.”

Nathan groaned and laughed at same time. “She will too. She’s beaten people up for me before.”

“Doesn't surprise me in the slightest. She's fierce about people she cares about.”

“Yes, she is. Always has been. That’s why she’s been my closest friend since kindergarten. She sounds so happy when she talks about Bill. I haven’t gotten the chance to get to know him since I wasn't home when they started dating. Hoping to fix that now that I’m home for good.”

“He's a good guy, went through school with him, then through training together and now work together. He met Meg when she came back after college and they just clicked. Haven't looked back since.”

Nathan smiled. “I’m glad they found each other. She was always dragging me out to do fun stuff in high school.”

“It's good to have friends like that.”

“She’s one of a kind and the best friend anyone could ask for. Were you at their wedding?”

Duke nodded. “Whole crew was there. Good day. Great party afterwards. Lotta sore heads the next morning.”

“With the way Meg drinks, I’ve no doubt.” Nathan laughed. “It killed me to miss it, but the medical board changed the date of my first exam. I told Meg I’d just take the next one but that would have pushed all my schooling back six months. She told me in no uncertain terms that was unacceptable.”

Duke nodded. “Sounds like Meg.”

Nathan smiled softly and reached for Duke’s hand again. “So, back to your original question, if they are betting on us, Bill kinda has inside information.” 

Duke nodded. “I'm sure they'll be on my case later, pushing for information. Don't worry, I won't tell them anything other than we went out and had a nice time.”

“Yeah, probably not a good idea to say anything else.” Nathan agreed. “Looks like our waffles are coming.”

“Don't worry, your modesty is safe with me,” Duke teased.

Nathan waited for the server to place the waffles in front of them before raising an eyebrow. “I appreciate that but what makes you think I’m entirely modest? Skinny dipping in public, remember?” He winked as he put a bite of the waffles into his mouth to let Duke know he was indeed teasing. 

Duke laughed softly. “Yeah, fair.”

“These waffles aren’t bad, though they’d be better with blueberries.” Nathan took another bite.

“Y'know, I can't see the point in ruining a perfectly unhealthy breakfast by putting fruit on it.”

“I don’t know, fruit makes almost everything better. I mean look at what strawberries do for chocolate.”

“Or is it what chocolate does for strawberries?”

“Good point. Mmmm, I haven’t had a good chocolate covered strawberry in a long time. There’s this great place in New York that dips anything you want in chocolate. I have to see if they ship.”

“Anything?” Duke smirked.

Nathan choked on the waffle in his mouth. He took a sip of orange juice and regained his composure. “If that’s what you want covered in chocolate, I’ll see if they ship just the chocolate.”

Duke laughed. “No need. Pretty sure I can melt chocolate.”

“I have no doubt you can. Me on the other hand, I’m perfectly fine knowing my limits.”

“Does that mean no more kitchen experimentation then?”

“No more experiments for me. Not after the last one, even though it actually wasn’t an experiment. Not after hearing how worried you were. If I want something different I’ll get takeout or go bug my dad and Gloria.”

Duke nodded. “Honestly, I'm kinda relieved to hear you say that.”

“Your job is stressful enough I don’t need you worrying I’m going to burn my house down. Sorry it took so many times for me to realize that.”

“Yeah, no, I could do without it. But it's fine, no harm done, right?”

Nathan smiled. “No harm done.”

“And at least it gave us a chance to meet.”

Nathan set his hand on the table and opened it, knowing spontaneous affection something Duke was used to, yet. “That’s probably the only good that came out of me burning bacon. Wouldn't change meeting you for anything.”

Duke smiled softly and took Nathan's hand. “Me neither.”

“I really don’t want to go back yet.”

“We've still got some time. Could go for a walk by the river,” Duke suggested, hoping he didn't sound like a hopeless romantic.

Nathan looked at him and smiled brightly. “That is a wonderful idea. Let me just settle the bill and check out.”

“You got dinner, let me get this?”

“Sounds fair.” Nathan let go of Duke’s hand and stood up. 

Duke quickly paid the bill and checked them out, then took Nathan's hand. “C'mon then.”

Nathan felt a jolt of pleasure when Duke took his hand. “Let’s go.”

Hand in hand, they walked by the river, chatting away happily and enjoying their surroundings until it was time to head back to Haven.

Duke started his night shift with a big smile on his face and steadfastly refused to tell anyone what he was grinning about.


	11. Chapter 11

Almost two weeks after their dinner in Derry, Nathan was finally able to find a day where his schedule lined up with Duke’s. Between the senior ER doc pulling strings, and the HR department and their completely useless scheduling software, it hadn’t been easy to do. On the upside, he had at least managed to convince the intern who created the schedule that it wasn’t physically possible for him to work thirty hours in a row, not without a serious impact on his health.

By the time Friday came around, Nathan was like a cat on a hot tin roof. He darted between the kitchen and the dining room, checked on the food obsessively, made sure the dining table was perfectly set, complete with flowers (subtly placed at one end of the table) and candles (not lit, it seemed silly when it was still light outside), back to check on the food again. After his fourth trip between the two rooms, he decided everything was as perfect as it was getting and poured himself a large glass of wine to calm his nerves.

It was Duke's day off - an actual day off where he hadn't worked at the Gull - and he arrived promptly on time. He knocked on Nathan's door, carrying a bottle of wine that Nathan had insisted wasn't required but he hadn't wanted to turn up empty handed so he'd brought it anyway.

Nathan glanced around one last time. Everything was as it should be so he took another sip of wine and went to answer the door, smiling warmly. “Perfect timing,” he said, greeting Duke with a kiss hello. “Dinner is just about done.”

“Smells amazing,” Duke said as he stepped inside.

“Thank you. It’s pretty simple but tastes amazing. I just have to check the sauce and drain the pasta. Feel free to sit or you can keep me company, maybe pick a wine...or open the one you have in your hand.” 

“Anything I can do to help?” Duke said, following Nathan into the kitchen.

Nathan took the pasta off the stove to drain and looked at the oven. “Maybe check the garlic bread in the oven? It should be done. The serving dish is on the counter.”

Duke peered into the oven to find perfectly golden brown garlic bread. He took it out and placed it into the serving dish. “Anything else?”

“Once I put this on our plates, it’s just the sauce which has meatballs, I hope that’s okay. I know some people like them separate. Oh, the cheese is already grated...if I could remember where I put it…” Nathan looked around the kitchen for the cheese he had just grated minutes before Duke arrived. 

Duke smiled and rested his hands on Nathan's shoulders. “Relax. Sauce and meatballs together are fine and the cheese is on the dining room table, I saw it when I came in.”

Nathan took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I guess I’m a bit nervous. I want this to be perfect for you.”

“It already is. There's wine, good company and a meal that smells delicious. And if, somehow, you've put in sugar instead of salt or something, we can get takeout. No need to be nervous.”

“You're sweet. No, there will be no takeout tonight. After the meal there will be a very different dessert that I know you will love. So, please take the bread and wine to the table and I’ll bring out our plates as soon as I put the sauce on.” Nathan kissed Duke’s cheek and smiled. 

Duke smiled back and did what Nathan had asked, taking a seat at the table and sipping his wine.

A few minutes later Nathan appeared with two plates of spaghetti and meatballs. He set one in front of Duke and the other at his place. He sat down and picked up his glass to toast Duke. “To a hopefully tasty dinner.”

“I'm sure it'll be great,” Duke said, clinking his glass against Nathan's before he twirled spaghetti around his fork and took a bite. “Really great,” he said, mumbling around the mouthful.

Nathan beamed at him. “You like it? Try the meatball and tell me what you think.”

Duke obediently tried a meatball and grinned. “So good.”

“My grandmother’s recipe. Used to spend Saturdays with her sometimes cooking pots of sauce and meatballs.” Nathan smiled at the memory. “I will admit to cheating with the pasta, had it shipped from New York, along with the cheese.”

Duke reached across the table to take his hand. “Thank you for sharing it with me.”

Nathan twined his fingers with Duke’s. “You’re welcome. I can’t cook most things but this I can do well. It’s kinda simple but I’m glad you like it. But just so you leave room, there is more - dessert I mean.”

“I will save room for dessert,” Duke promised.

“How has your week been?” 

“Yeah, good. Busier than I'd really like but there was a good fire in one of the abandoned units on the industrial estate. Kept us all on our toes.”

Nathan tilted his head in confusion. “A good fire? Thought all fires were bad.”

“Fires where people get hurt or lose personal possessions or have their property destroyed, those are bad fires. Fires that we just go and put out, where there’s no risk - well, ok, comparatively little risk - they’re kinda fun.”

“Okay, now I understand...a bit of an adrenaline rush?” 

“Yeah, yeah, exactly. It's what we're trained to do and I love that part of the job. But I hate when people get hurt so I can't get excited about that. Fires involving abandoned and derelict buildings, I dunno, gives me a buzz.”

“Hey, I get it. Don’t get much of that in the ER but I totally understand. Glad you get that once in a while. Beats doing something crazy like cliff diving or skydiving.” 

Duke grinned. “Both of which are fun.”

Nathan shook his head, laughing. “And all I’ve done for an adrenaline rush is swim naked where I  _ might  _ get caught. I sound very boring now.”

“You being naked is anything  _ but  _ boring.”

Blood rushed to Nathan’s cheeks and he opened his mouth to say something, closed it again quickly.

Duke smirked. “You're also kind of adorable when you blush.”

“And you pointing it out is just going to make me blush more.” Nathan laughed softly. “You almost ready for dessert? I’m very excited for you to see it.”

“I'm ready. What is it?”

Nathan jumped up and cleared the plates away. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

In the kitchen, he put the plates in the sink and got the tray from the refrigerator. He made sure everything was where it was supposed to be and went back into the dining room.

A slow, soft smile crossed Duke’s face, lighting up his eyes when he saw what Nathan was carrying. A large tray filled with a selection of cheeses - still wrapped so he could see the labels. There was Taleggio and Fontina, the same as he’d enjoyed from their dinner in Derry, alongside Robiola Piemonte, Le Chatelain Camembert and Comte. Nestled between the cheeses were huge, juicy strawberries, dipped in two types of chocolate - milk and dark. “Nathan, this is incredible. Thank you.”

Nathan let out the breath he was holding and smiled. “You’re welcome. I’ve been planning this for weeks. Since we first talked about your love of cheese.” 

“You're amazing,” Duke said, his heart in his eyes.

Nathan blushed again, probably more than he had earlier; the way Duke was looking at him made all the trouble he had getting the cheeses worth it. “Just want you to have things you enjoy.”

“Thank you,” Duke said again. “It's - it's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me.”

A small twinge of sadness ran through Nathan. How could a tray of cheese - okay, very expensive cheese but just  _ cheese -  _ be such a big deal to Duke? He was beginning to see the type of person Duke was underneath his tough firefighter exterior and he wanted nothing more than to love that person forever. “Anytime you want this, let me know and I’ll make it happen.”

Duke smiled softly. “Anyone ever told you how sweet you are?”

“Besides you? Not in a long time.” Nathan laughed. 

“Then I'll keep telling you. Because you are.”

Nathan kept smiling. “Why don’t you try some? A couple of those cheeses traveled a long way so we could eat them.”

Duke didn't hesitate to dig in, enjoying each bite of cheese with a soft sound of delight and then extolling its virtues. After he'd tried each and declared all of them his favourite, he leaned across the table to shyly hold a chocolate covered strawberry up to Nathan's lips.

Nathan ran his tongue around the chocolate on the strawberry before taking a small bite and was unable to stop the soft sound of pleasure that fell from his lips. “That is so good. The chocolate mixed with the cold strawberry is almost sinful.”

“Food is never a sin,” Duke said, grinning. “I can make these for you sometime, if you'd like.”

“Only if you want to.” Nathan took another bite of the strawberry, letting his lips brush lightly against Duke’s fingers.

Duke ran his thumb across Nathan's bottom lip. “I want to,” he said softly.

Nathan barely held back the whine that was forming in his throat. “I’d love that. Very much.”

“Good,” Duke said, dropping his hand away and taking a strawberry for himself. “Mmf, these really are good. We'll do that, then.”

“More wine?” Nathan asked, still slightly dazed. 

“Thanks,” Duke said, holding his glass out.

Nathan refilled both their glasses and sat back. He sipped his wine and watched Duke, who had gone back to picking at the different cheeses. “I really want to make this a regular thing. I want to make you dinner and spend time with you. I want it to just be us...you know that right?”

Duke nodded. “I'd really like that too. Just to be clear, though, you're saying you want us to be dating exclusively?”

“Yes. I do. Is that something you want? Because I understand if it isn’t.”

“It is,” Duke said quickly. “I'd - yeah, I'd like that.”

“Good. So, I do have other chocolate covered fruit, they just didn't fit on the tray with all the cheese. Would you like to try some?” Nathan asked, smiling brightly.

“I'd love to. Need a hand getting them?”

“Yeah. I may have gone a bit overboard with them and the cheese but everything sounded so good.”

Duke smiled softly. “Nothing wrong with going overboard sometimes,” he said, standing up to help Nathan clear this dishes.

Once the dishes were cleared, Nathan opened his refrigerator to reveal the two boxes of chocolate covered fruit still inside. “I have pineapple, bananas, apples, oranges, and I think starfruit and dragon fruit.” He pulled out the boxes and set them on the counter. 

“Ok, that...is quite a lot of fruit so why don't we have one of everything and share?”

Nathan laughed. “I told you I went overboard. It probably wasn’t a good idea to order all this before I had dinner after a sixteen hour shift. But yeah, sharing sounds nice. Let’s put it on a tray and maybe move this to the couch?”

“Perfect,” Duke said, picking one of everything out of the boxes and putting them on a plate.

“I’ll get our wine. Make yourself comfortable.” Nathan motioned to the living room while he went to retrieve the wine and their glasses. 

Duke set the plate down on the coffee table, kicked off his shoes and sat down on the couch to wait for Nathan.

Nathan set both their glasses on the coffee table, took off his shoes, and curled next to Duke, not quite touching but close enough to share the fruit. “I’ve never actually had starfruit so I’m curious to try it.”

“You'll like it,” Duke said, leaning forwards to take a sip of his wine and pick up the plate. He took the piece of starfruit and placed it between his lips, then leaned in so Nathan could take it from him.

Nathan hesitated for a second before taking the fruit from Duke, licking the bit of chocolate that had melted off his lips in the process. “Mmmm.” Nathan chewed the fruit and grinned. “I definitely liked it.”

“Knew you would,” Duke said, smiling. “What would you like next?”

“Maybe something not so sweet this time. Apple?”

Duke picked up the piece of apple and put it between his lips to do exactly the same as he'd done with the starfruit.

After he ate the apple, Nathan sighed softly. “You’re going to spoil me if you continue to feed me like this.”

“That a complaint?” Duke said lightly.

“Not at all, just making a statement. I’d be happy eating like this all the time. Well, except maybe spaghetti cause that could get messy.” 

“That would definitely get messy so no, no eating spaghetti like this,” Duke said, picking up the piece of banana and smiling wickedly.

Nathan winked at Duke. “You look good like that.”

Duke flicked his eyebrows as if to say 'yeah, I know’, moved to straddle Nathan's lap and leaned in, the banana still held between his lips.

Nathan waited until Duke was close enough before he wrapped his lips around the banana and sucked, enjoying the look in Duke’s eyes as he did. 

After Duke had swallowed his half of the piece of banana, he leaned in to kiss the chocolate off Nathan's lips.

Nathan wrapped his arms around Duke’s neck and relaxed into the kiss. 

Duke lingered, kissing Nathan softly and slowly, savouring the taste of fruit and chocolate on his lips.

Nathan opened his lips slightly, inviting Duke to explore his mouth.

Duke moaned softly and let his tongue wander into Nathan's mouth, searching and tasting.

Nathan brought his hands up to comb them through Duke’s hair. 

Duke reached up to pull out his hair tie and melted against Nathan, still kissing him.

Nathan let out a soft moan and pulled Duke closer, thoroughly enjoying the slow, lazy kissing. 

“Thank you for a lovely dinner,” Duke said when he broke away.

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you enjoyed everything. I packed you a container of cheese to take home too,” Nathan said, still stroking Duke’s hair. 

Duke grinned. “You're the best.”

Nathan blushed and buried his face in Duke’s neck. “Thanks,” he mumbled against the warm flesh. 

Duke smiled and kissed Nathan's hair, gently stroking the back of his neck.

Nathan kissed Duke’s neck quickly before pushing him back gently to look in his eyes. “Sorry, compliments sometimes embarrass me.”

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Duke said, giving him a reassuring smile.

“More fruit? Or would you like something else?” Nathan went back to stroking Duke’s hair. “God, I love your hair.”

Duke sighed softly. “You can keep doing that for as long as you want.”

“Kiss my neck and I’ll do this all night.”

“Really? All night?” Duke said, his eyes twinkling as he dipped his head to nibble Nathan's neck.

Nathan whined and tilted his head to the side to give Duke more access. “Yes, all night. I’ll do this until you tell me to stop. High - just a little higher, please.”

“Love how responsive you are,” Duke murmured, obligingly moving his lips higher.

With a sound that was supposed to be a moan of pleasure but came out more like a soft whimper, Nathan shifted and tilted his head further, still running his fingers gently through Duke’s hair, hoping Duke was too caught up in his own pleasure to notice that Nathan had  _ whimpered.  _

Duke grinned against Nathan's neck, thoroughly enjoying the effect he was having as he continued to kiss and nibble the sensitive spot just below his ear.

Nathan hadn’t felt this good in a long time and he was content just being with Duke like this, not needing things to go further just yet. “Can we just - oh god - stay like this?”

“Mmhmm. Long as you like.”

Trying very hard to keep his breathing even and not sound like he was panting, Nathan took a deep breath before he spoke. “Seriously, have no desire to stop. If you need to stop it’s ok.” 

“Don't need to stop,” Duke murmured, trailing kisses along Nathan's jaw until he met his lips again.

Nathan kissed him softly, giving Duke total control, letting him lead the kiss. 

Duke kissed him gently at first, then deeper, more insistently, nipping at Nathan's lower lip.

Nathan opened his mouth and swept his tongue inside Duke’s mouth, still tasting the fruit and chocolate. 

Duke let his tongue wander into Nathan's mouth, searching and tasting.

Nathan slid one hand out of Duke’s hair and brought it down to caress his back. 

Duke made a soft sound and arched against him.

Nathan’s fingers found their way just under Duke’s shirt and he lightly brushed them against the soft skin there.

“'s'nice,” Duke murmured, pulling away just enough to tug at the hem of Nathan's shirt.

“You feel so good.” Nathan pushed his hand further under Duke’s shirt to rub his back. 

“You do too,” Duke said, returning to kissing and nipping at Nathan's neck.

Nathan pushed Duke back gently so he could unbutton his shirt and slide it off his shoulders. “Kinda need help with mine.”

Duke pulled away, smiling softly down at Nathan as he undid the buttons and slipped it off when Nathan leaned forward.

Nathan took the opportunity to run his hands all over Duke’s back and sides, pulling him into a passionate kiss. 

Duke pressed against him, moaning into the kiss, his hands ghosting down Nathan's ribs.

Nathan couldn’t help shiver at Duke’s touch. He broke from the kiss slowly. “You make me feel so good. I don’t want you to stop touching me.”

“Don't have to stop,” Duke said, tentatively brushing his fingers through Nathan's hair.

Nathan turned towards Duke’s hand, understanding why Duke loved it when his hair was touched. 

“That ok?” Duke asked quietly, doing it again.

“Yes, very much okay.” 

Duke smiled softly and continued gently running his fingers through the short strands of Nathan's hair.

“You comfortable?” 

“...Could probably do with stretching my legs.”

“Whatever you need. We can always move this somewhere more comfortable.”

Duke flicked his eyebrows. “What did you have in mind?”

Nathan bit his lip nervously and shrugged. “Upstairs? But we don’t have to.”

Duke leaned in to kiss him briefly before he stood up and stretched. “C'mon then.”

Nathan stood and stretched before turning to the stairs. He stopped to grab their wine glasses and waited for Duke to follow him. 

Duke picked up the bottle of wine and followed Nathan up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Once inside, Nathan set the glasses down and took the bottle from Duke. He then crowded into his space and pushed him up against the wall. Eyes sparkling, Nathan leaned in and crushed his lips against Duke’s, letting his hands roam over his bare chest, his fingers dipping into the waistband of Duke’s pants. 

Duke whined softly, pliant under Nathan's gentle control.

Nathan moved to unbutton Duke's pants and pushed them down slowly, sinking to his knees in one fluid motion. He looked up at Duke and smiled softly. “You okay with this?”

Duke nodded. “If you're sure this is what you want.”

“Oh, I want this.” Nathan slowly kissed each of Duke’s thighs, but not quite touching his erection. 

Duke whined softly, his fingers restlessly stroking Nathan's hair.

Nathan took Duke’s cock in his hand and peppered small kisses all down the length. He took his tongue and licked slowly back to the tip, the whole time never taking his eyes off Duke’s face. 

“Fuck,” Duke choked out, a shudder of anticipation running through his body.

Nathan grinned at the reactions he was pulling from Duke. He gave him one last kiss on the top and swallowed him, slow and smooth. 

“Oh god, Nathan.” The words tumbled from Duke's lips as he was encased in Nathan's mouth and he leaned against the wall for support.

Nathan pulled back slowly and sank down quickly, hoping to draw another exquisite sound from Duke. 

“Fuck,” Duke said, the word long and drawn out. His fingers tightened in Nathan's hair for a moment before he pulled his hand away, wary of pulling too hard.

Nathan grabbed Duke’s hand and squeezed tightly before letting go and grabbing his hip, encouraging him to move. 

Little wordless cries of pleasure fell from Duke's lips, so caught up in the sensations Nathan was giving him that he barely registered the soft sounds he was making.

Nathan was growing hard in response to all the sounds Duke was making. He pulled back, swirling his tongue as he went and when he sank down again, he stopped for a brief moment to give Duke a chance to breathe before he sucked, long and hard.

Duke let out a long, low moan, his fingers tightening on Nathan's shoulders. “Gonna come if you keep that up,” he managed to say, albeit breathlessly.

Nathan pulled off and looked up. “You want me to stop?”

“Fuck, no.”

“We could move this to the bed,” Nathan whispered, stroking Duke’s cock slowly. 

“Are you-?” Duke swallowed hard and nodded, pushing himself off the wall and reaching for Nathan's hand.

Nathan took his hand and stood up. He leaned in to kiss Duke while guiding him to the bed. “I want you.”

Duke pulled at Nathan's belt as they moved, succeeding in getting it, and his pants, undone. “Want you too.”

Nathan stepped out of his pants and pushed Duke onto the bed. “Want to make you feel so good.”

“You are. You do,” Duke said, reaching to pull Nathan down with him.

Grinning down at Duke, Nathan leaned in and spoke softly. “Awkward question. How do you want this?”

Duke hesitated for the briefest of seconds. “Fuck me?” he said quietly.

“God, Duke, that is hot.” Nathan reached across to his nightstand to pick up the lube and condoms. He quickly slicked up his fingers. “I want to see you, are you okay with that?”

Duke hesitated but nodded. “Yeah, I'm - I'm good with that.”

Nathan leaned down to kiss Duke as he slowly worked a finger inside him. “Okay?”

“So good,” Duke murmured, shifting to give Nathan easier access.

Nathan slowly added a second finger, watching Duke’s reaction when he curved them slightly, searching for the right spot. 

When he found it, Duke's head fell back, the muscles of his neck pulled taut, and he writhed against Nathan's hand with a loud cry.

Nathan pulled his fingers back, added more lube and a third finger. He kissed and sucked Duke’s neck while he worked to stretch him, impatient to be inside him. “I can’t wait to be inside you.”

“I'm ready,” Duke said, his voice hoarse with need.

Nathan kissed Duke passionately and pulled his fingers out. He wiped them off, rolled on a condom, slicked up his cock and positioned himself between Duke's thighs. “Are you still okay like this?”

“Yeah,” Duke said breathlessly, “yeah I'm still good like this.”

Nathan grabbed his hips, lined up and pushed in, slow and steady until he was fully inside. He stopped to give Duke a chance to adjust, smiling down at him. “You are so fucking gorgeous.”

“God,” Duke hissed out, forcing himself to relax around Nathan. “God, Nathan.”

“You feel so good,” Nathan said, leaning down to brush his lips across Duke’s before kneeling back up. He reached between them and slowly stroked Duke’s cock, waiting for him to relax before he started to thrust, slow and gentle.

Fully relaxed now - at least, physically - Duke wrapped his legs around Nathan's hips, pushing back against him in time with his slow thrusts. 

Nathan made a soft sound with each movement. Duke was tight around him, pushing against him, and it was difficult to keep the slow, gentle place. He stared down at him, feeling as though Duke was taking his breath away and he couldn’t tear his gaze from those warm, chestnut eyes. Finally, he leaned down for a quick kiss before moving a little harder and faster.

Duke arched up into each thrust, dropping his eyes away from Nathan’s intense regard. He felt vulnerable,  _ seen,  _ and it was almost too much so he closed his eyes and concentrated on matching Nathan's rhythm instead.

Nathan was a little disappointed that Duke closed his eyes, but he understood that holding someone’s gaze like he was doing could be  _ a lot _ . He tried to angle his thrusts to hit Duke’s prostate, wanting him to feel the intense pleasure. 

“God,” Duke choked out, angling his hips to make it easier. His eyes fluttered open, meeting Nathan's gaze for a moment before they closed again.

“Good?” Nathan asked, getting closer to the edge. 

“So good,” Duke panted, spreading his thighs wider, arching his hips to take him deeper, fully opening himself to Nathan.

Nathan moaned and moved harder and faster. “God, Duke, I’m not going to last much longer.” He adjusted his grip on Duke’s cock and worked faster, hoping to bring him to the edge first. 

“Fuck,” Duke groaned when Nathan's hand tightened around him. “So fucking close.”

Nathan breathed, fast and shallow, as he moved his hand faster, changing his rhythm to try to make Duke come before he did.

Duke's eyes flew open again and this time he kept them open. “So close. Come with me,” he urged, his eyes locked onto Nathan's to share the intimate moment.

Nathan met Duke’s eye and in that instant, he lost control. With two more deep thrusts, he came, Duke’s name and a litany of incoherent words spilling from his lips.

Duke came too, with a long, low moan, never taking his eyes off Nathan's face.

Panting, Nathan collapsed on top of Duke, kissing him gently. “So fucking amazing. You good? Not sure I can move right now.”

“I'm good,” Duke said softly, cupping Nathan's cheek in his hand.

Nathan leaned into Duke’s hand and smiled. “Let me catch my breath. God, this was so good.”

“It was,” Duke said quietly, a little smile on his lips.

Nathan rested his forehead on Duke’s shoulder, waiting for his breathing to return to normal before he rolled off and got rid of the condom. Once they’d both cleaned up, he settled back on the bed beside Duke. “That was completely unexpected.”

Duke rolled towards him and threw his arm across Nathan's waist. “Yeah, yeah it was.”

Nathan leaned closer to Duke and relaxed in to him, enjoying the closeness. 

Duke curled against him, his head on Nathan's shoulder. “Thank you for a lovely evening.”

“Thank you for sharing this wonderful evening with me,” Nathan said softly.

“It's been amazing.” Duke snuggled closer.

Nathan kissed the top of Duke’s head and held him close, trying very hard to keep his eyes open so he could enjoy every last minute of their date. 

Duke squeezed him before he moved away to turn over. He pulled Nathan's arm around him and wriggled back against him. “Ok if I stay?” he said over his shoulder.

Nathan smiled and tightened his grip. “Yes, very okay.”

“Good,” Duke said quietly, wriggling even closer and lifting his head so Nathan could put his other arm around him too.

Nathan slipped his arm under Duke’s head and sighed softly. “Sleep?” he asked, barely a whisper. 

“Sleep,” Duke said, just as quietly.

Nathan closed his eyes and let himself relax, falling asleep minutes later. 

Duke stayed awake, listening to Nathan breathing, lulled by the soft, rhythmic sound and the feeling of safety and security of being in his arms - something he'd never thought he'd want or need but that felt so right. Eventually, he dropped into a deep sleep.

*

Nathan didn’t wake up until long after the sun rose and he kept perfectly still. Their one previous night together had taught him that Duke was a very light sleeper and he didn’t want to disturb him so he replayed the events of the previous evening in his mind, smiling softly, content to stay wrapped around Duke until he woke.

Duke didn't stir for another hour - almost mid-morning - and when he did, he nuzzled into Nathan's arm with a soft little sound.

Nathan’s heart melted and he moved to kiss Duke’s cheek. “Morning.”

Duke made another soft sound when Nathan moved - of disappointment this time - and he pulled Nathan's arms more tightly around him again.

Nathan took the hint and held Duke close, nuzzling into his neck and reaching to hold his hand.

Duke let out another little sound and wriggled back against him happily.

“Let’s stay like this today,” Nathan said, voice still low and gravelly from sleep. 

Duke murmured wordless agreement, perfectly content to stay right where he was and doze a little longer.

Nathan closed his eyes again and drifted back to sleep. 

“Hey,” Duke said softly, running Nathan's arm when they woke up a couple of hours later.

Nathan reached up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. “Hey. You sleep okay?”

“Mmhmm, like a log.”

Nathan placed a soft kiss on Duke’s shoulder. “Me too, slept better than I have in a long time. So relaxed.” 

“Me too,” Duke said, snuggling back into Nathan.

Nathan gently stroked Duke’s side. “Want to do this again sometime soon.”

“I'd really like that.”

Nathan was glad Duke couldn’t see him grinning like an idiot and brought his hand up to run his fingers through Duke’s hair. “So, how long did we sleep?”

“Uh, it's eleven a.m. so...a while.”

“It’s okay. We deserve the rest. You wanna get up or just lounge here for a bit more?”

“Should probably get up,” Duke said reluctantly.

Nathan tugged on Duke’s shoulder to get him to roll over. 

Duke obligingly rolled over.

Nathan wrapped his arms around Duke’s neck and gave him a kiss. “Good morning. So, waffles?”

Duke smiled softly. “Waffles would be amazing.”

Nathan sat up and smiled back at Duke. “You want a shower? And I’ll get the waffles ready?”

“You're perfect,” Duke blurted out, still not fully awake. “Crap, I mean, yeah, that sounds great.”

Nathan blushed a little but let the comment go, knowing Duke hadn’t meant to blurt it out. He kissed him softly, got out of bed and grabbed his robe from the back of the door. “Bathroom is right there,” he said gesturing to the master bathroom. “Towels are in the cabinet and I’m assuming you need clothes?” 

“Yeah, that'd be good, thanks,” Duke said, getting out of bed and stretching.

Nathan stared at Duke’s naked body, trying desperately not to give in to the urge to throw him down on the bed and take him again. “Uh, any preference?”

“Nope, whatever you can spare for a couple days until I can get it back to you.”

"I’ll leave them on the bed and then I’ll make the waffles.” Nathan gave him another kiss and watched him go into the bathroom. He quickly pulled out a pair of jeans, socks and underwear from his dresser and pulled out a shirt similar to what Duke liked to wear from his closet and set everything on the bed before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Duke quickly showered and dressed in the clothes Nathan had left for him, smiling at Nathan's choice of shirt, then went down to the kitchen. “Need a hand with anything?”

Nathan looked up and smiled. “Pour the coffee? Waffles are on the table, should still be hot. Just finishing putting the fruit on a plate.”

Duke leaned in to kiss his cheek before he poured them each a coffee and sat down at the table.

Nathan waited until Duke took his waffles before he took some for himself. He then piled strawberries and blueberries on top before adding the syrup. “I can make more if you’re still hungry after.”

“Thanks. Pretty sure I'll never be hungry again after this lot,” Duke said, grinning.

“Yeah, I did make a lot. I was hungry.” Nathan laughed.

“Well, it counts as two meals, right? And we did burn off a lot of energy last night.”

Nathan grinned. “Yes, we did burn off a lot of energy. More than I had been expecting.”

“Yeah, I wasn't expecting that either. Was good, though.”

“Well, sometimes the best things are the spontaneous things. And yes, it was good. So good.” 

Duke smiled softly. “Really good.”

Nathan cleared his throat, “Um, if we keep talking about it I may, uh, not be able to control myself.”

Duke flicked his eyebrows in amusement. “Really?”

Nathan laughed softly. “Yes, really.” 

“Good to know.” Duke smirked.

Nathan continued to smile. “More coffee?” he asked, getting up to refill his cup. 

“Yeah, thanks.”

Nathan refilled Duke’s cup and sat back at the table. “You sure you don’t want any more to eat? Still have cheese from last night.”

“No, I'm good, really. Couldn't eat another bite.”

“I’m just going to clear this stuff away then. Drink your coffee and keep me company?” 

“Or I could help you clear up?”

“If you don’t mind.” 

“I don't mind,” Duke said quickly, standing up and clearing the dishes.

Nathan made room on the counter for the dishes. He filled the sink with hot water and began washing them. “You are the best.”

After he'd put the last of the dishes on the counter, Duke stood behind Nathan and wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning forward to affectionately nuzzle into his neck. “No you are,” he said with a grin.

Nathan leaned into the contact, loving Duke’s arms around him. He unconsciously turned his head, giving Duke more room to nuzzle into his neck. “I’ll take this kind of help clearing up any day.”

“Mmm,” Duke agreed. “It's not really getting the clearing up done, though, is it?”

“The dishes are on the counter and no longer all over the kitchen table so that’s a start. But yes, we need to actually clean them.” Nathan turned in Duke’s arms and gave him a soft kiss. 

“And dry them,” Duke murmured between kisses. “And put them away.”

“If we get them done quickly we may still have time for more of this.” Nathan wrapped his arm around Duke’s waist and pulled him into a long kiss. 

“I have time,” Duke murmured afterwards. “Tell you what, I'll sort this out, you go get a shower, then we'll have even more time for more of this.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to take advantage but yeah, I guess it would help if I was showered and wearing clothes at some point today.”

“I'm sure.” Duke pulled away and kissed him on the cheek. “Go get showered, I've got this.”

Nathan headed upstairs and quickly showered. He went back downstairs and stood in the doorway watching Duke move around his kitchen with ease, drying and putting things away like he belonged there and it gave Nathan a warm feeling in his chest. “What’s left to do?”

“Nothing,” Duke said as he put the last dish away. “All finished.”

“So, I can do this and it won’t interfere with anything?” Nathan grabbed Duke around his waist and guided him towards the kitchen table. He sat down, pulled Duke onto his lap and kissed him softly on the lips. 

“Definitely won't interfere with anything,” Duke murmured, leaning in to kiss Nathan back.

Nathan kissed him slow and gently for a few minutes before pulling away. “Did you want to see the designs for your table in person?”

“Yes!” Duke said straight away. “Yeah, I'd love to.”

“The studio is upstairs,” Nathan said, moving Duke so he could get up. He led the way upstairs to a room at the end of the hall, opened the door and turned to Duke. “There are a few projects all over so it’s kind of a mess. Your designs are over here.” He showed Duke to the far side of the room where all the natural light flooded in through the windows and proudly pointed to the table. 

“It's amazing up here,” Duke said, taking in all of the art supplies dotted around the room. Paper, paint, an easel, boxes full of crafting supplies, the room was filled with things that made Duke's fingers itch to be creative. Each table was full of sketches and photos, designs for various bits of furniture - including one Duke recognised as a toy box that had recently appeared at Bill and Meg's house. He eagerly followed Nathan over to the table and picked up the designs he'd seen briefly on Nathan's phone on their way up to Derry. After flicking through them and staring at them in wonder for more than a few minutes, he put them down and pulled Nathan into a hug. “Thank you. They're perfect and I love them.”

Nathan beamed at him. “I’m so glad you like them. I love doing this and to do it for you, to make you happy...that makes me happy. Now all I need is your table.”

“Can drop it round in the week, if that works for you?”

“That’s fine. Can’t wait to start working on it. You want a specific one on the table or can I choose?”

“You choose. You have a better eye than I do. And there's the bedside cabinets if you still don't mind doing all three?”

“Of course I don’t mind. I’ll have them finished before you know it.”

“Can't wait,” Duke said, smiling softly as he leaned in to kiss Nathan's cheek.

“Do you remember when you first cooked for me at your place and I told you it was the happiest and most relaxed I’d been a long time?” 

“Yeah,” Duke said slowly.

“And you suggested I find something to make me happy and relaxed? I can only assume it’s because you wanted me to rely on myself not other people to be happy. Well, I took another look at this whole hobby and realized creating designs and new pieces is what I needed. So, thank you for pushing me to rely on myself.” Nathan pulled Duke into a hug. “But just so you know, you still make me very happy and relaxed.”

Duke hugged him back. “Good, I'm glad I can make you feel like that. And yeah, that's exactly why I suggested it. Can't rely on other people to give you that. Not to say you can't ask for help when you need it, just can't expect it all the time.”

“Very good advice.” Nathan agreed before pulling back from the hug. 

“Sometimes I manage it,” Duke said, grinning.

“You’ve always given me good advice. Mostly it was to not burn my house down, but still good advice.”

“I stand by that advice.” Duke grinned again.

Nathan laughed. “Because that’s your job. Be kind of weird if you didn't.”

“True. True. So what're your plans for the day?”

“You’re going laugh or think it’s boring.”

“I won't laugh.”

“I’m trying to redecorate this house. I think I mentioned that I told my father I wanted to move back and he offered to have people come in and fix everything. Well, I kinda never gave him much direction for the decorating aspect and now that I know I’m staying I want to make it more my style.” 

“Ok. Why would I laugh or think that's boring?”

Nathan shrugged. “Maybe because I could be doing so many other things? Because trying to pick paint for the walls is a pain in the ass and I really should just hire someone but I haven’t because most of the decorators in Haven will just try to see how much money they can get me to spend.”

“Got paint picked out yet?”

Nathan gestured to the wall behind them, by the door. “That’s what that wall is over there, all the colors I’ve picked for different rooms. I guess I need to figure out where I want to start.” 

“Dwight does stuff like this on his off days. Won't push you into anything you don't want, he'll come in, paint, do a fantastic job, charge you a fair rate.”

“I’m thinking he might have been who my father hired to do the kitchen.” 

“Yeah, probably. He knows your dad pretty well.”

“I should call him. It’ll be a relief to make this place mine. I think my father just tried to recreate how it used to be. And maybe that’s why I’ve been reluctant to change anything but sometimes I look at my bedroom and it’s a little creepy.” Nathan laughed and shook his head.

“Yeah. Call him. He'd get it all done in a couple weeks.”

“Do all your friends do things like this in addition to the FD?”

“We all do  _ something.  _ I have the bar and mentoring. Dwight does contracting work, as does McHugh but he prefers odd jobs rather than projects. Bill does carpentry. Noelle and Joseph, the paramedics, they do gardening and landscaping.”

“I knew about Bill, he does incredible work. Meg sent over a few things she wanted me to work on for them. I just finished the toy chest a week ago and I’m in the middle of a coffee table as a surprise for his birthday. She says she loves how our stuff looks together.” 

Duke smiled softly. “I'm sure he'll love it.”

“I hope so. So, I may end up hiring all your friends before this house is done.” Nathan laughed.

“Well, just shout if you need recommendations or numbers. Though I'm sure your dad can help you out with that anyway.”

“I will. So, that's what I  _ had  _ planned for today. What about you?”

“Working the evening shift at the Gull. Otherwise, nothing.”

“What time do you have to leave?”

“Probably around four. Need to be there at five and should head home and get changed first.”

Nathan raised an eyebrow. “Changed? You don’t like the clothes?” he said, his voice light and teasing.

Duke grinned and kissed him. “I like the clothes.”

Nathan kissed him back, pushing his hair out of his face. “Does this mean I have you all to myself for what, about three hours?”

“Three and a half, if you want to be precise about it,” Duke said, smiling.

“That extra half hour opens up so many more possibilities.”

“So many,” Duke murmured.

Nathan leaned in to kiss him. Just before their lips touched he whispered, “So you want to clean the garage or scrub the bathroom?” He didn't wait for Duke to stop laughing, he kissed him hard and passionately. 

“Garage, definitely garage,” Duke said afterwards, his eyes twinkling.

“And here I thought you’d much rather a clean bathroom.” 

“I  _ hate  _ cleaning the bathroom.”

Nathan laughed and nodded in agreement. “It sucks. I contemplated hiring someone to clean them but thought that would really make me look pretentious. Plus, I figure if my grandmother could clean three bathrooms I could probably do it.”

Duke rolled his eyes and kissed him again. “Shut up,” he murmured, just before their lips met.

Nathan brought his arms up around Duke’s neck and returned the kiss. 

“I mean,” Duke said after they broke apart, “if you have chores to do, I can leave you to it.”

Nathan glanced at Duke and tried to focus. Every time Duke touched him or kissed him, his mind jumped back to the night before, remembering how good it had all felt. He wanted to hold onto that for a little longer before real life crept back in. “No, nothing I have to do, unless you’d rather go home and relax before work, take a bit of time by yourself?”

“Nope, I'm good. There more coffee on offer if I hang around for a while?”

“I’ll go make some right now.” Nathan grinned, trailing his fingers down Duke’s arm on the way to the door. 

Duke caught his wrist to pull him back and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. “Thanks,” he said, letting go of Nathan and following him downstairs.

Nathan started a new pot of coffee and leaned back on the counter. “I never asked, when is your birthday?”

“June twenty third. When's yours?”

Nathan chuckled. “You have a great birthday. Me? Not so much. December fourteenth.”

“Ah. Let me guess, a lot of combined Christmas and birthday presents?”

“Yes, and I wasn’t a greedy kid, really. My parents and Meg were the only ones who ever gave me birthday gifts wrapped in birthday paper, not Christmas paper. I know that sounds dumb but I wanted my gifts wrapped in Spider-Man wrapping paper like my friends.” 

“Doesn't sound dumb at all.”

Nathan smiled. “It’s okay, I don’t like Spider-Man anymore. I’m more of an Iron-Man type of guy.”

“You like the MCU stuff then?”

“Yes. Keeping up with them can be a challenge with my job but I try to see them opening weekend. You?” 

“Don't always get to the cinema to see them but yeah, I keep up with the films. Not all the TV shows, don't have time for that.”

“Who has time for all those shows? The only one I watched they cancelled. Maybe we can catch the next one together. I think it’s Captain Marvel?”

Duke smiled. “Yeah, I'd like that.”

“Do you have a favorite movie? From the MCU I mean. I’m partial to the first Iron Man but Winter Soldier comes in a close second.”

“Yeah, they're both good. I admit that my soft spot is with Thor, though so I'd have to go with Ragnarok being my favourite.”

Nathan noticed the coffee was ready and moved to pour them both a cup. “There really weren’t any of the movies I really hated. Some seemed unnecessary but most were entertaining.” He handed Duke the coffee and nodded to the living room. “You want to get comfortable?”

“Yeah.” Duke took his coffee and flung himself (carefully) onto the couch. “Civil War wasn't exactly great, though, was it?”

Nathan sat next to Duke and turned to face him. “A lot of plot holes I think. I mean the whole end scene had too many variables connected to it. I mean c’mon Tony Stark is not exactly predictable and neither is Captain America, there was no way to precisely predict they would all be in the right place at the right time for the villainous plot to work.” Nathan’s eyes lit up as he talked, excited to have this conversation with someone who actually knew what he was talking about. 

“Yeah, I mean, there's that but didn't you think that so much of it felt out of character? Like, someone just decided that's what they wanted to film and the characters didn't support the plot so they just forced it? It feels like a kid smashing up his toys because he wanted to see them fight.”

“Well, I guess they needed a reason for Tony and Steve to be on opposite sides. So, they put Steve in a situation where he had to choose between his best friends and of course they make him fight instead of talk, which would have been more in character. And yes I know I’m oversimplifying but that’s the whole movie in a nutshell. Steve is caught between Tony and Bucky who basically hate each other. No win situation for Steve.”

“Yeah, yeah, and then Tony siding with the government which…no. Just so out of character for him, he's spent the past however many movies pretty much being  _ against  _ the government. I dunno, just felt like the characters were being forced into a different direction to what was natural for them. A case of plot over respect for the way the characters had developed.”

“Him siding with the government may have been his horrific guilt surfacing again, though. He has that tendency to internalize his guilt and this gave him a way to try to make it better. And in the end he tried to fix things but of course then in comes the villain who just happened to have footage of Bucky killing Tony’s mother. Who has video surveillance of a random rod in the middle of nowhere?”

“Yeah. Lot of plot holes and it - it kinda felt like the writers didn't care.”

Nathan sipped his coffee and thought a minute. “Yeah, you’re right. They needed to get to a certain point and they didn’t care enough to write a good story.”

Duke nodded and leaned against Nathan while he drank his coffee. “Most of the films are good, though.”

Nathan set his coffee down and moved Duke so his back was against Nathan’s chest. He leaned down and kissed his neck softly. 

Duke wriggled to get more comfortable and angled his head to give Nathan more space.

Nathan kept kissing, alternating between kisses and small nips all along Duke’s neck.

“'s'nice,” Duke murmured, pulling Nathan’s arms more tightly around himself.

“It is,” Nathan whispered, moving his kisses up Duke’s neck, stopping right next to his ear. He licked a swirl and then blew on the wet patch of skin. 

Duke whined softly and craned his neck to capture Nathan's lips in a gentle kiss.

Nathan leaned into the kiss and blindly reached for Duke’s hands, wanting to lace their fingers together.

Duke caught his hand in one of his and squeezed before he pulled away just enough to turn around in Nathan's arms. He brought his hand up to rest on Nathan's jaw and leaned in to kiss him once again - more thoroughly this time.

When they parted, Nathan let out a soft sound of disappointment, before touching his forehead to Duke’s, chest heaving like he’d just run a marathon. “I will never get used to your kisses. They take my breath away.”

“Good to know,” Duke said, grinning.

“Pretty soon you’re going to have a whole arsenal of information to turn me on. I’ve only got exotic cheeses for you. Hardly seems fair.” Nathan moved back to Duke’s neck and gently sucked behind his ear.

“That,” Duke murmured, “that turns me on.”

“Mmmm,” Nathan purred against Duke’s neck and sucked harder, pretty sure he was leaving a mark.

Duke let out a shaky breath that was almost a laugh. “Ok, no, unless you're planning on continuing this, we should probably stop.”

“But I don’t want to stop, you taste so good.”

Duke made the same soft, shaky sound again. “You just want to get me all turned on again so I leave here and spend the evening in the Gull thinking of nothing else except how much I want you.”

Nathan ran his hands down Duke’s body. “Or I could make you come again. Wouldn’t that have the same effect? But I’ll be glad to do either.”

Duke groaned and leaned his forehead against Nathan's shoulder. “What time is it?”

Nathan craned to look at his cable box. “Three.”

Duke thought for a moment, mentally calculating how late he could leave before he was late to the Gull. He was the owner, it shouldn't matter, but still. He hated leaving his staff to work when he was scheduled. With a sound of disappointment, he pulled away. “As fun as a quickie would be, I'd really prefer to wait until we can take our time. Sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about. I’ll just have to entice you back again. For now why don’t you just lay back and relax. I promise to behave.” 

With a soft sigh, Duke did just that. He stretched out on the couch, half on top of Nathan, his head on his chest.

“I’m supposed to be back on days tomorrow but who knows what that really means.” Nathan reached down and gently stroked Duke’s hair. “Is this okay? I’ll stop if it’s not.”

“Don't stop,” Duke said as he turned a little to wrap his arm around Nathan's waist.

Nathan laughed softly and continued to stroke Duke’s hair. “I won’t.”

Duke nudged his head against Nathan's hand, practically purring, just to make sure he didn't stop.

“This is nice. Perfect way to end our date.”

“Yeah, it is,” Duke said quietly.

Nathan pulled Duke close to kiss the top of his head, continuing to stroke and run his fingers through his hair. 

“Love this,” Duke said, his voice barely above a whisper.

“I’m glad. I’ll do this anytime you want. I’m enjoying it too.” 

“Careful, Nate,” Duke teased. “I'll be setting up camp on your couch if you promise that.”

Nathan smiled at the way Duke shortened his name, not many people called him Nate. He vaguely wondered if Meg had mentioned it. “I seriously wouldn't mind. Okay, maybe after an eighteen hour shift I might ask you to do this for me but any other time.”

“I'll do this for you anytime you'd like me to.”

“Next time. I want you nice and relaxed before you go to work.”

Duke smirked. “Given up on sending me away as horny as a teenager then?”

“Not really my style. I like to finish what I start, but keep being sassy and I might change my mind.” Nathan pulled Duke’s hand to his lips so he could kiss his palm. 

Duke brushed his thumb across Nathan's bottom lip and smiled. “Good to know.”

Nathan smiled back at him before leaning his head back on the sofa, still running his fingers through Duke’s hair. 

Duke settled against him, happy to enjoy the soft affection.


	12. Chapter 12

No matter how many times Nathan tried to explain to the woman in HR that he could not, in fact, work thirty six hours straight, she never understood. After having Julia threaten to not only tell her mother but Gloria as well, he went to the head of HR with his complaint. She was sympathetic and promised it wouldn’t happen again.

But it did. Only a week later. Nathan had gritted his teeth and got through his shift and when Duke called and asked him to come by the Rouge on Saturday, he begged Julia to cover for him. He promised to take two of her shifts whenever she needed him to but she just laughed and told him to go and turn off his phone; if there was an emergency she’d ask her mother to cover. 

Mid morning on Saturday, Nathan pulled into the spot next to Duke’s Land Rover and hopped out. He put his keys in his pocket and climbed onto the deck of the Rouge. 

“Hey.” Duke greeted him with a lingering kiss on the cheek, his hand resting lightly on Nathan's shoulder. While he hadn't had the same problems with his shifts as Nathan had, tourist season was in full swing and he was run ragged at the Gull every minute he wasn't at the firehouse. Eventually, he'd managed to hire two extra members of staff to cover the weekends and he'd immediately called Nathan to arrange another date - one which he'd deliberately told Nathan nothing about, other than to be at the Rouge mid-morning. “Good week?”

Nathan shook his head, though he was smiling. “Not at all. Too many fish hooked fingers and if I have to look at any more sunburned breasts…” he started, kissing Duke’s cheek before continuing, “but my day is looking up since I have the whole day to spend with you.”

“When do you need to be back by?” 

Nathan smiled even brighter. “I think I may owe Julia my soul or my firstborn for this, but I don’t have to be back at the hospital until Monday at six am.” 

Duke grinned. “That's awesome. I'm not on shift until Monday night.”

“Yes, it is. So, do you have anything planned?”

“Yep. Grab anything you need out of your truck, we're heading out sailing for the day.”

Nathan’s eyes grew wide. “Sailing? All day? Seriously? You aren’t joking?”

“Nope, not joking.” Duke gestured to the picnic hamper and then to the sailboat that was now moored beside the Rouge.

“Nothing I need out of the Bronco. Your table is in the back but it’ll be fine until we get back. Anything I can carry?”

“Nope, we're all ready to go,” Duke said. He grabbed the hamper and neatly hopped from the Rouge onto the small yacht, then turned to offer Nathan a hand to get down.

Nathan took the offered hand and boarded the sailboat. “You know this is the first time I’ve been sailing since I moved back, right?”

Duke grabbed him by the waist and kissed him. “Yep. Don't worry, I'm used to crewing single handed, you can just relax and enjoy it.”

When they broke apart, Nathan grinned at Duke. “I didn’t mean I couldn't help, I meant I’m thrilled to be sailing again. Being with you makes it even better.”

“In that case,” Duke said, kissing him again, “go and cast off, I'll get the engine going, motor out a bit, then we'll get the sail up. Looks like a good day for it.”

Nathan did what Duke asked and before long they were leaving the marina and heading out to sea. 

As soon as they were clear of the harbour and the treacherous rocks that all Haven sailors knew to be wary of, Duke cut the engines and leapt onto the foredeck to hoist the sails. The wind caught almost immediately, rocketing them across the small waves.

Nathan took a deep breath, letting the sea air fill his lungs. “I missed this!”

Duke grinned at the expression of delight on Nathan's face and pulled the sail tighter to increase their speed.

Nathan laughed, enjoying the spray from the waves on his face. All the stress from the last week just fell away, leaving a calm he hadn’t experienced since returning home. 

Duke steered them a circuitous route to Doble's beach where he dropped the sail and motored into the small cove to drop anchor as close to the shore as he dared.

Once the boat was properly anchored, Nathan pulled Duke into a tight hug. “This is perfect.”

Duke hugged him back, resting his chin on Nathan's shoulder. “Glad you're enjoying it.”

“I am. Used to do this all the time when I was younger but life kinda got in the way and well...I need to make more time to do this. Sailing out here, I felt all the stress just melt away.”

“Good, that's good. Really good,” Duke said, dropping his arms away and taking a step back. “So you said twenty cupcakes, right?”

Nathan furrowed his brow slightly. “I will never say no to cupcakes but is there a reason you are offering me twenty cupcakes?”

“Well, actually, I think you just said lots of cupcakes so I made twenty. Ok. Twenty four but two were disasters and I ate the other two. Taste test, y'know.”

“Aaaah, give me plenty of cupcakes and I’ll do anything?” Nathan grinned. “What do you have in mind?”

“What I have in mind is having a nice relaxing day with lots of cupcakes, cheese and wine.”

“That sounds like a wonderful day. Bring on the cupcakes.”

Duke grinned and pulled a box out of the picnic hamper. He passed it to Nathan. “Is it too early for wine?”

Nathan took the box from Duke and sat on the deck. “It’s never too early for wine.” He laughed, opening the box. “You made these? They look delicious!”

“Yeah,” Duke said, opening a bottle of wine. “Some are coffee and walnut, the others are orange and lemon.”

Nathan reached in the box and pulled out a cupcake. He licked the icing and savored the flavors, before taking a huge bite. “Mmmmm. The combination of coffee with the walnut is so good.”

Duke laughed softly. “Yes, yes it is.”

Nathan finished the cupcake and reached to try an orange lemon one. “Your cupcakes are better than Rosemary’s. I could probably eat this whole box.”

“That's why I passed you the box.” Duke grinned.

“You think you can handle me after twenty cupcakes? The sugar rush is going to be ridiculous,” Nathan teased. 

“Just have to find something useful for you to do with that energy,” Duke teased back.

“Like swimming?”

“Like swimming.”

“Well, I’m definitely going to need to do something to burn off all these cupcakes. Are you going to have any?” Nathan offered the box to Duke. 

Duke took one and sat down on the cushioned bench at the stern of the boat. “Know this probably isn't as romantic as the dates you've arranged for me but I thought it'd be pretty fun.”

“Are you kidding? This is so much fun. I love it already and we still have tons of time to just enjoy each other.”

Duke relaxed slightly and poured them each a glass of wine. “Yeah. There is real food too, not just cupcakes and cheese.”

Nathan pulled himself off the deck and sat down next to Duke, the box of cupcakes placed safely on his other side. “Cupcakes are food.”

“Ok, then there's substantial food that counts as a meal which cupcakes are...not.”

Nathan took a sip of his wine and leaned into Duke. “Thank you for caring enough to make sure I don’t try to drink wine and eat cupcakes without having a good meal too.”

Duke slipped his arm around Nathan's waist. “I might be trained in water rescue but I'd rather not be pulling your drunk ass out of the ocean when you decide to go swimming after a bottle of wine and no food.”

“Don’t worry. I’m a good swimmer and once I get rid of these pesky clothes I’m a great swimmer.” Nathan gave Duke a soft kiss on the cheek. 

Duke smiled softly, still not used to the affection that Nathan showed him. 

Nathan settled next to Duke, resting against his chest, wine in his hand. “How are things at the Gull? It’s been busy the last few times I took my dad out to dinner.” 

“Chaos. Had to hire extra staff or I wouldn't've been able to take any time off at all. Good, in terms of business, less good in terms of having time to breathe.”

“I’m glad the business is doing well, but sorry its been chaotic. Hiring extra staff was a good call. Gives you a chance to relax and me a chance to see you.” Nathan shifted to grab another cupcake. 

“Yeah,” Duke said, smiling softly to see Nathan having more of the cakes he'd made.

Nathan swiped icing off his cupcake and reached up to offer it to Duke. “Icing? It’s really good, the chef did a fantastic job.”

Duke laughed softly and sucked the icing off Nathan's finger. “Yes, yes he did.”

“Okay, I think I need to stop after this cupcake for a while. I can feel the sugar surging through my veins.”

“Good plan. Don't want you on too much of a sugar high, it's supposed to be relaxing.”

“This is relaxing. Just being here on the water, your arms around me...not sure how it could get better.” 

“I can think of a few ways,” Duke said, smiling against Nathan's neck.

“Anything you want. I’m flexible.” Nathan said softly. 

“We'll have to see how it plays out,” Duke said quietly, gently mouthing at Nathan's skin.

Nathan made a soft sound of contentment and closed his eyes. “That’s nice.” 

“Mm. More wine?”

Nathan handed Duke his glass. “I’d love some.”

Duke smiled and topped up his glass.

Nathan took a sip of the wine and moved so he was laying on the bench, his head in Duke’s lap. He not so subtly nudged Duke’s hand with his head. 

Duke laughed softly and ran his fingers through Nathan's hair. “Not shy about asking for what you want, then?” he teased gently.

“Not with you. And you did say all I had to do was ask,” Nathan said, smiling. “That really feels good.” 

“Good,” Duke said softly, meaning that Nathan wasn't shy and that he was enjoying Duke's fingers in his hair.

“The neighbors cat followed me into the house yesterday. I fed her a piece of leftover cheese and then she refused to leave. Had to call my neighbor to come get her. Good news is she’s stopped giving me obscene gestures.” 

Duke smiled, still stroking Nathan's hair. “You're an old softy, really, aren't you?”

Nathan blushed a bit and nodded. “Kids and animals. They are definitely my soft spot. Would love a cat or possibly a dog but I’m not home enough. What about you? How do you feel about cats?” 

“Cats are - cats are fine but they have sharp bits.”

Nathan found himself smiling. “And I’m guessing you’ve felt those sharp bits? Does this have anything to do with the cat you rescued?”

Duke laughed. “Yeah. Little shit was less than grateful about being pulled out of a house fire, tried to remove my face with its claws and when that didn't work, bit me on the nose.”

Nathan was glad he hadn’t taken another sip of his wine because it probably would be all over the deck he laughed so loud. “Poor thing was probably terrified. So sweet that you cared enough to rescue it.”

“We always get animals out if we can. Won't risk any of the guys which is why it's usually me going back in for them and why I'm the one who always ends up with scratches and puncture wounds.”

“I’m sure the owners are very grateful. It does stink that you can’t explain to the animals what’s going on. Maybe they’d be less inclined to bite your beautiful face if they know you were just trying to save them.” Nathan reached a hand up to caress the side of Duke’s face. 

Duke smiled softly, his eyes falling closed under Nathan's gentle touch. “Probably.”

“You said you had non-dessert food?” Nathan asked after a few minutes. 

“Yep. Brought all sorts,” Duke said, easing himself out from beneath Nathan and picking up the hamper.

Nathan sat up and took a drink of his wine. “Sounds exciting. Why don’t you pick something and surprise me.”

Duke smiled and started unpacking the hamper. After a moment, he passed Nathan a cracker layered with smoked salmon, caviar and a squeeze of lemon juice.

Nathan put the cracker in his mouth and chewed slowly, letting the flavours meld together - smoky salmon with salty caviar beads that he rolled over his tongue before swallowing. “That was fantastic. The flavours all blended together perfectly, it was like I was tasting a little bit of the sea.”

Duke grinned. “Good. And yeah, that's what I was aiming for. We also have shrimp and crab, there're more crackers, crusty bread, couple different cheeses and some fruit. Didn't bring dessert because... cupcakes.”

“I want to try it all. The way you pair flavors is amazing. When we’re done eating I may just want to curl up next to you and relax under the sun, maybe feed you some cheeses for dessert.”

“Sounds perfect,” Duke said softly.

“Everything about this day has been perfect so far.” Nathan reached over and grabbed more of the food Duke was unpacking. He moaned with pleasure with each bite. “So good! Have you ever thought of selling picnic lunches for tourists when they go sailing or just to the beach?”

“That - no, I hadn't but that's actually a really good idea.”

Nathan took a piece of bread and some cheese. “You might need to hire more staff once word gets out but I know I’d pay to have an expertly prepared lunch like this. You are very talented.” 

“Thanks,” Duke said softly. 

Nathan waited until Duke finished unpacking everything before he pulled him close and kissed him softly. “I really mean that. I’m not just saying it because I like you. You love creating with food and it shows.”

“Yeah, I do. Always have done. If I hadn't gone into the FD, I would've gone to culinary school. Getting the bar, it was kind of a dream come true. Just hate how I was able to get it, feels like a double edged sword, y'know?”

Nathan kept his arms around Duke. “I know. I wish I had the right words to make it better but I’m not sure there are words for that. If you ever need to talk I’m here but I’ll never pressure you or pry, just know I’m here and I do understand.” Nathan gave him another soft kiss, reached for a piece of cheese, and offered it to Duke. 

“Thank you, I uh - I appreciate that,” Duke said before he took the piece of cheese, playfully nipping Nathan's fingers as he did so.

Nathan smiled and offered him another piece of cheese, brushing his fingers across Duke’s lips slowly.

Duke's eyes went dark and he parted his lips, only just managing to resist the urge to suck Nathan's fingers.

Nathan watched Duke intently, his heart racing. Without breaking eye contact, he reached for another piece of cheese holding it just out of Duke’s reach. “Is it good?” 

Duke swallowed hard and nodded. “Really good.”

Nathan felt himself shiver and took a deep breath, not knowing if Duke was talking about the cheese or his gentle teasing. He popped the cheese into his own mouth and leaned forward to capture Duke’s mouth in a deep, searching kiss. 

Duke moaned softly into the kiss, his tongue exploring Nathan's mouth.

Nathan slid a hand under Duke’s shirt and let his fingers wander over his soft skin. He brought his other hand to the back of Duke’s neck. He let the kiss go on a few more moments before slowly pulling away. “I want to taste more.”

“More of me or more of the food?” Duke smirked.

“You.” Nathan looked over the food and picked up a cracker, added the crab and placed it near Duke’s mouth. “But I’m willing to wait. Don’t want to let all this delicious food go to waste.”

“Yeah, no, wasting food is bad,” Duke said, leaning forward to take a bite of the cracker.

Nathan finished the cracker, leaned into Duke and whispered into his ear. “Tell me what you want to cross your lips next.”

“You,” Duke murmured back.

Nathan laughed softly into Duke’s neck. “What about wasting food?” He swirled his tongue slowly on the spot Duke pointed out last time they were together. 

Duke whined softly. “Not fair, making me choose.”

Laughing again, Nathan reached into the cupcake box, took a swipe of icing and ran his finger across Duke’s lips. “How about we do both.” 

“Both,” Duke said, “both is good.”

Nathan leaned in and licked the icing off Duke’s lips, exploring his mouth with his tongue briefly before pulling back. He turned away for a moment and assembled a few crackers and put them on a plate with fruit and cheese. “Close your eyes. I’d ask you to guess what I’m feeding you but you have the advantage of being the chef so I’m just going to feed you and maybe kiss you in between bites.”

Duke smiled softly and obediently closed his eyes.

Nathan took a bite of a strawberry before bringing it to Duke’s mouth, letting the juice drip onto his lips. 

Duke slowly ran his tongue across his lips, licking every last drop of juice from them.

Taking a piece of pineapple next, Nathan held it between his lips and brought it to Duke's mouth. 

Duke took it eagerly, letting his lips linger against Nathan's.

Nathan kissed Duke, soft and gentle. “More?” he whispered when he pulled away. 

“Yeah,” Duke said quietly.

Nathan brought another piece of cheese to Duke’s mouth, brushing his thumb across his bottom lip. “Your lips are perfect.”

“So kiss them then,” Duke murmured, nipping at Nathan's thumb.

“If you insist.” Nathan brought his mouth to cover Duke’s and kissed him, starting slow but quickly turning deep and searching. 

Duke kissed him back, eager and demanding and ever so slightly desperate.

Nathan leaned back and pulled Duke almost into his lap, never breaking the kiss. His hand wandered up Duke’s back until he reached his hair; he twisted his fingers in the soft locks and kissed passionately until he was forced to break away to catch his breath. 

“God, Nate,” Duke said breathlessly.

“You asked me to kiss you,” Nathan pointed out, running his fingers restlessly through Duke’s hair. “Was it not enough?” he asked, a small smile on his lips.

“It - yeah, it was enough.”

“Good, because I think I want to eat more of this incredible food and I think I want to go swimming. Unless there’s something you’d rather do?” Nathan asked, eyes shining and still running his fingers in Duke’s hair. 

“You really like to tease, don't you?” Duke said, grinning.

“Don’t see you complaining, but I can stop if you want me to. I want to make you feel good.”

“Oh, it wasn't a complaint.”

“Okay, so now I’m going to give you a choice. I’ll feed you and kiss you and tease you until you can’t take it anymore and then I’ll do whatever you ask  _ or  _ we go swimming, dry off under the sun on the deck and we see how long you can keep your hands off of me.”

“Or,” Duke countered, “we could do the first part, then go swimming and dry off while we finish that bottle of wine.”

Nathan pretended to think over Duke’s counter proposal then, grinning, he reached around Duke and grabbed another strawberry to hold against his lips. “Sounds fantastic.”

Duke grinned and bit the strawberry. “Good.”

Nathan took his time feeding Duke every last bit of the strawberry, slowly licking the juice off Duke’s lips, barely kissing him before pulling away again to grab another piece of fruit.

Duke whined each time he pulled away. Every nerve in his body was on edge and he felt almost high on it, like Nathan's touch was his drug and he could never get enough of it.

Nathan’s heart jumped with every sound Duke made. He pulled out another cupcake, wanting to find out what other sounds he could draw from Duke, and took a bite. Some of the icing stuck to his lips and he licked it off, his eyes still locked onto Duke. With a smirk, he ran his finger through the icing that was left on the cupcake and held it up to Duke’s lips.

Duke moaned softly and parted his lips to delicately nibble the icing from Nathan's finger.

“The sounds you make are incredibly indecent. Anytime you want more just tell me, I’ll do whatever you want,” Nathan said, barely able to hold back a moan of his own when Duke’s lips touched his finger. 

“Want you,” Duke said, his voice low and urgent.

Nathan swallowed hard. “How-how do you want me?”

“I want you out of those clothes and on your back,” Duke said, pulling his own shirt off.

Nathan pulled off his tee shirt and tossed it on the deck, then his jeans, and lay down on the bench, looking up at Duke. “Is this what you have in mind?”

“Well I was hoping the underwear was going too,” Duke said as he shimmied out of his jeans, revealing he was bare beneath them.

Nathan obliged him by sliding his boxers down and tossing them with his other clothes. “Better?” 

Duke stared down at him, a small smile curving his lips. “Much.”

Nathan blushed under Duke’s gaze, his pulse racing in anticipation of what Duke might want to do.

Duke's smile turned to a grin as he joined Nathan on the bench, covering his body with his own, and leaned down to kiss him. 

Nathan moaned and ran his hands down Duke’s naked back, lightly raking his nails on the way back up. 

Duke arched against him, nipping and kissing Nathan's neck. “You,” he said between kisses, “have got me so fucking wound up that I really don't think I can wait.”

Nathan moaned and pulled Duke closer, leaving no space between them. “Then don’t. I’m yours, however you want me and whatever you want to do to me.” 

Duke kissed him again and pulled away. “Hold that thought,” he said as he stood up and picked up his discarded jeans. After rummaging in the pockets for a moment, he came up with a condom which he rolled on and a sachet of lube. He kneeled between Nathan's thighs, gazing down at him with dark eyes and parted lips. “Good with this?”

Nathan looked at Duke and lost all ability to speak. So good, he thought to himself. He managed a slight nod but realized he probably should say something out loud. “Want this, want you.” 

“God,” Duke groaned, leaning down to kiss Nathan once again, hard and fast and rough. He slipped his hand in between them and slid one finger, then another into Nathan, giving him barely enough time to adjust.

Nathan moaned into Duke’s mouth and when they broke from the kiss, he could hardly catch his breath. “Can’t wait to feel you fuck me. Want to feel you deep inside me,” he managed to get out, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“Can't wait either,” Duke said breathlessly as he added another finger and curled them, searching for the right spot.

When Duke curled his fingers and found the right spot, Nathan let out a long drawn out moan, moving against Duke’s hand and digging his nails into his back. “God Duke! I need you now. I’m ready.”

With a quiet sound of need, Duke pulled his fingers out and used the last of the lube from the sachet to slick up his cock. He kneeled between Nathan's thighs, lined himself up and started to slowly press himself inside him.

Nathan let out a loud moan and arched up. “Don’t tease, just fuck me.”

“God Nate,” Duke murmured as the last of his self control abandoned him and he pushed the rest of the way inside Nathan in one fast, smooth movement.

Nathan gasped and tried not to move while he adjusted to Duke but found he couldn’t. He ran his hands over every part of Duke he could reach. “Yes. You feel so - god, wasn’t expecting that. You are so fucking hot.”

Duke held still to give him a chance to adjust and leaned down to kiss him, hard and rough and claiming him.

Nathan’s heart pounded in his chest and he pulled away, panting hard. “I need you - you can move - fuck me, please,” he practically begged.

“Fuck,” Duke choked out as he started to move, slowly at first, then faster and harder, angling his thrusts to hit Nathan's prostate on each stroke.

Nathan moaned and moved with Duke. “God, feels so good. So fucking good.”

“Do you have,” Duke growled into Nathan's ear, “any idea what you do to me?”

Nathan whined low in his throat. “Yeah, I think I do, because you do the same to me.”

Duke groaned and started fucking Nathan harder, driving into him, his hands on his hips to hold him still.

Nathan brought up his hands to brush the hair out of Duke’s face. “You are gorgeous. Looking at you right now, knowing you are so deep inside me is so fucking hot. I think I might come just watching you.”

A shiver ran through Duke, whether from Nathan's words or from the gentle intimacy, he wasn't sure. His fingers tightened on Nathan's hips and he turned his face to kiss the inside of Nathan's wrist.

Nathan moaned at the feel of Duke’s lips on his wrist and he arched against him, needing  _ more.  _

Duke let out a loud groan and started fucking him again, just as hard as before but this time sliding one of his hands between them to stroke Nathan's cock in time with his thrusts.

“Duke, oh my god, so good.” Nathan’s breathed harder and faster as his pleasure grew with each thrust.

“You feel so fucking good, Nate,” Duke said breathlessly, moving his hand faster. “So close.”

Nathan was speaking in half sentences and incoherent thoughts, his pleasure so intense he didn’t care what was coming out of his mouth. “Not going to last - want to - want to feel this tomorrow. Need you to fuck me harder. God, I’m so close.” 

Duke groaned and fucked him harder and faster, giving in to his own pleasure.

A few more strokes and Nathan came, Duke’s name on his lips.

Duke came too, carried over the edge by the clench of Nathan around him, and he fell forwards, gently mouthing at Nathan's neck.

“Duke, that was - holy crap, I can’t - can’t catch my breath.” Nathan held Duke close, burying his face in his hair.

“It was amazing,” Duke murmured, still breathing hard.

“Yes, fucking amazing,” Nathan agreed.

Duke laughed softly. “Fucking amazing.”

Nathan turned his head and gave Duke a soft gentle kiss. “I seriously doubt I’m going to be able to move for a while.”

“So don't,” Duke said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He pulled away, just briefly, to remove the condom and pick up some tissues, then wrapped himself around Nathan once again.

Nathan relaxed in his arms and sighed contentedly. “So, uh, did we just have sex in public?”

“Technically yes?”

Nathan laughed. “Okay, as long as it’s only  _ technically _ .”

“Doesn't count if there's no one to see us.” Duke smirked.

Nathan winked and pulled him closer. “Thank god for that, don’t need my dad finding out about this. I really don’t want to have to file paperwork for him and I kinda need my truck for work.”

Duke laughed awkwardly. “Ok, no, this is  _ not  _ a good time to mention your father.”

Nathan smiled and brought his hands up to stoke Duke’s sides. “Sorry, just thought you'd see the humor but how about I talk about how sexy you look right now, naked and wrapped around me? Just feeling your smooth skin under my fingers is almost enough to make me want you again.”

“I did see the humor and yes, that's a much better topic of conversation but now I have your dad's face stuck in my head and I think you'd better pass me that bottle of wine so I can try to erase it.”

“Oh, I’ll pass the wine but how about I kiss you, too, that’s sure to erase everything in your head but my lips pressed against your skin.” Nathan stretched and tried to reach the wine without making Duke get off him. “Yeah, you’re gonna have to let me up, don't want to spill the wine.”

Duke grinned and moved so Nathan could reach the wine.

Nathan handed Duke the wine and pushed him up so he was sitting on the bench. Grinning, he climbed into his lap and started running his fingers in Duke’s hair. “How did I get so lucky to have such a gorgeous lover?” Without waiting for an answer he slowly kissed along Duke’s jaw. 

Duke wrapped his arms around Nathan's waist, holding him close, and let out a soft, contented sigh.

Nathan smiled against Duke’s neck and moved to kiss behind his ear. Between kisses he spoke softly. “You’re not just gorgeous you know. You’re soft, gentle, loving and you’re also sexy, the way you move your body is intoxicating and the sounds you make when you’re aroused are sinful and I want to hear them over and over again.”

Duke smiled and buried his face in Nathan's neck, shaking his head slightly.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Nathan asked, softly stroking Duke’s hair.

“No, just not used to hearing that stuff.”

“It’s all true.” Nathan gave him a soft kiss on his cheek and held him close. 

“Thank you,” Duke said quietly.

“You mentioned swimming? Or would you rather kiss me and go swimming later?”

“Swimming,” Duke said quickly. As much as he enjoyed kissing Nathan (and he really,  _ really  _ did), he was more uncomfortable with hearing compliments than he was admitting to. Swimming would be much more in his comfort zone.

“Let’s go swimming.” Nathan climbed off Duke’s lap and jumped gracefully into the water. 

Duke smiled to himself as he watched Nathan. With a little shake of his head, he followed him, diving perfectly into the water with barely a splash.

Nathan swam close to Duke. “Impressive, but can you do this?” He leaned in to kiss Duke.

“Can I kiss?” Duke smirked afterwards. “I don't know, you tell me. Can I?”

Nathan’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “Oh you are an excellent kisser. I was talking about this...” He disappeared under the water and pulled Duke under before swimming away. 

Duke bobbed back to the surface and brushed his hair out of his face before swimming over to Nathan and tackling him under the water.

Nathan twisted out of Duke’s grip and playfully splashed water at him. “That all you got?”

“Just taking it easy on you.”

“You don’t have to. I can take it,” Nathan boasted before diving under again and swimming between Duke’s legs, playfully running his hands over his ass before swimming just out of reach. 

“Really?” Duke smirked, swimming over to him and leaning in to nip at his neck.

“Yeah, really. I have to restrain myself from constantly grabbing your ass. Ooh that feels good, why don't you suck right here,” Nathan said, pointing to a spot on his neck. 

“Right here?” Duke murmured, brushing his lips across it for a split second before he twisted and pulled Nathan under the water.

Nathan broke free under the water and surfaced in front of Duke. He pushed his hair back and wrapped his legs around Duke’s waist, his arms around his neck. “Not fair. I was all ready for that incredible mouth sucking my neck and you pulled me under instead. What do I have to do to get you to suck my neck?”

“Stop challenging me?” Duke said, laughing.

Nathan tried not to laugh but was having a hard time being serious. He cleared his throat and did his best to keep the amusement out of his voice. “So, if I let you win this water fight we seem to be having, you’ll suck my neck? Is that what you’re saying?” 

Duke rolled his eyes. “Shut up,” he murmured, a split second before his lips met the sensitive spot of skin on Nathan's neck.

Nathan tightened his legs around Duke and arched against him. Duke’s soft lips on his wet skin felt incredible and when he sucked, Nathan moaned loudly. “Duke, that feels so good.”

“Mmhmm,” Duke murmured, dropping his lips to Nathan's collarbone, sucking hard enough to leave a small mark.

“You keep doing that and I might not be able to control myself.” 

“You recover that quickly?” Duke mumbled, still nibbling at Nathan's skin.

Nathan let his arms fall from Duke’s neck and slowly caressed his back. “Uh, sometimes. But I’m just happy with you kissing me, don’t need anything else.”

Duke lifted his head and smiled, admiring his handiwork for a moment before he leaned in and kissed Nathan again. “I like you,” he said afterwards. “Not always good at saying stuff like that but I do.”

Nathan smiled. “I like you too. And it’s okay, I don’t need lots of words. You’ve been showing me how you feel all day.” 

Duke nodded, smiled and kissed him again. “Want to get out? Brought towels if you want to dry off.”

Nathan untangled himself from Duke. “Sounds good. I’d like to relax under the sun and drink some more of that wine.” 

“That was my plan. And maybe eat some more cupcakes.”

Nathan swam to the boat and pulled himself onto the deck. He watched Duke swim towards him and couldn’t help but stare. Duke seemed to do everything gracefully, swimming was no exception. When Duke reached the boat, Nathan reached to help him up.

Duke took his hand - he didn't need it but it was a sweet gesture and he didn't want to rebuff it - and climbed back onto the boat. He threw Nathan a towel from a bag, took one for himself and started to dry off.

Nathan quickly dried off before arranging himself on his stomach on the towel. He looked up at Duke. “Don’t suppose you brought sunscreen?”

“Don't fancy getting a sunburned ass, then?” Duke smirked as he pulled a bottle out of the bag.

Nathan laughed. “I’d be a hypocrite if I complained about tourists with sunburned breasts but didn’t use sunscreen on my own ass.”

“And it is,” Duke said, kneeling beside Nathan and leaning down to nip his ass cheek, “a very nice ass.”

Nathan craned his neck to look at Duke. “Really? Was that necessary?”

“Telling you you have a nice ass? Yes.”

Nathan laughed and shook his head. “Do I have to ask you to put the sunscreen on for me?”

“Nope,” Duke said, squirting some into his hand and gently applying it across Nathan's shoulders, down his back and over his ass.

“Thank you. Do you need me to do that for you?” 

“No need, I don't burn.”

Nathan raised an eyebrow. “Famous last words but I won’t push. Just be careful okay? Pour some wine and join me? And where are those cupcakes?”

“I seriously don't burn,” Duke said as he poured some wine and then passed Nathan the box of cupcakes.

Nathan opened the box. “Only eight left, I think I can finish these by myself. You have no idea how much I love that you made them for me. You take flavor requests for next time?”

Duke laughed softly. “Yeah. What would you like?”

“Raspberry and coconut? Maybe not on the same cupcake but those are other flavors I like.”

“How about chocolate and raspberry, and lime and coconut?”

Nathan scooped icing off a cupcake and held it out to Duke. “Want some? I’ve never had coconut paired with lime. Sounds interesting.”

Duke sucked the icing off his finger. “It's good. Gotta be subtle or it doesn't work.”

Nathan’s eyes closed and he took a deep breath. “I can bake but nothing like these cupcakes. Honestly best I’ve ever had.”

“Thanks,” Duke said softly. “Glad you like them.”

“I do.” Nathan smiled and pushed himself up on his elbows to take a sip of his wine. “So. Tell me about something fun or crazy you did with your friends when you were a kid.”

Duke thought for a moment. “So McHugh is a couple years older than me and Bill, he was always getting us into trouble. This one night, me and Bill must've been seventeen and definitely not old enough to be drinking and he got us completely wasted. I'm talking falling down, didn't know our own names, wasted. On the beach, bonfire going strong, loud music playing and we lost track of time, ended up sleeping right where we were. Or at least we did until the tide came in. No big deal, you think, we just got wet feet, woke up, scrambled out of the sea, no harm done. Which we did. Except we hadn't been particularly careful about where we parked my dad's truck and by the time we woke up, it was under three feet of water. Caught hell for that one.”

Nathan winced. “Yeah, I bet you did. Did you have fun though?”

“Being woken up by the cold ocean and watching my dad's truck slowly sinking and frantically trying to come up with any plausible excuse beyond 'I fucked up’...? Hell yeah. We were still wasted, thought it was hilarious.”

Nathan reached for another cupcake and laughed softly. “You make my habitual skinny dipping sound tame.” 

“Well, there was plenty of skinny dipping too. And a tendency to strip naked at the slightest excuse.”

“Sounds like we have a lot in common. Not being able to keep our clothes on seems to top that list.”

Duke laughed. “Clothes are too... restrictive.”

“Unfortunately, they are necessary in daily life. So. What is your silliest fear?”

“I have no fears. Not even silly ones.”

“Really? I admire that. Wish I could say the same.”

Duke stretched out beside him and gently trailed his fingers down Nathan's spine. “So what are you scared of?”

Nathan trembled at Duke’s touch. “Well, let’s not get into the big fears but the little ones that only a few people know about - mice, spiders, and chickens.” 

“Chickens?”

“My class took a trip to some 4H thing in second grade. There were tons of farm animals just walking around and for some reason I thought it would be fun to pet a chicken. Well the chicken didn’t like that and bit me. Yes, chickens bite. Years later Meg and I were at some fair in Derry and she wanted to see the chickens so I went with her and the damn thing chased me and bit me. I have nightmares about them.”

Duke bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. “Yeah, no, I can see that would be traumatic.”

“It’s okay. You can laugh. I know it’s funny, I feel comfortable enough with you to tell you these things.” 

“So c'mon, real talk, tell me about the big fears.”

Nathan turned to face Duke and stared into his eyes, trying to see how he would take his biggest fear. He took a deep breath. “Failing someone I love. Not being there when they need me.”

“I think,” Duke said softly, “the fact that you're scared of that means you'll never fail that someone. You're so conscious of it that you'll never let them down and if it's through circumstances that you can't control, they'll always know you cared enough to do everything you could.”

Nathan reached out and cupped Duke’s cheek. “That is very sweet of you to say and it’s very comforting too. Thank you.”

Duke kissed him gently. “It's true. In my opinion, anyway.”

Nathan kissed him back. “Okay, I asked some questions, your turn. Or I can break out a few more, I’ve got tons.”

Duke laughed softly. “I really just have one. When can we do this again? Maybe not literally  _ this,”  _ he said, gesturing around them, “but this.” He gestured between himself and Nathan.

“If I say tomorrow will that scare you off? Because I want more of this. I want to eat cupcakes, drink wine and ask you crazy questions until you laugh and tell me I’m nuts. I want to look forward to my days or nights off because we have a date not just because I need to sleep. And I definitely want more of that amazing sex.”

Duke kissed his forehead. “I was hoping you'd stay the night with me and we could have a lazy breakfast in the morning so yeah, safe to say we can continue this tomorrow.”

Nathan flashed Duke a dazzling smile that reached his eyes. “This day has been amazing, continuing it sounds like a brilliant plan. You’re spoiling me with all my favorite things, no one has ever done that for me before.”

“No one?” Duke said softly, sadly.

“Not like this. In the context of dating, no. In high school Meg was always doing sweet things for me but it was different. This - today - no. If I wanted something like this I’d have to plan it myself,” Nathan said softly, realizing how pitiful it sounded. 

Duke kissed his forehead, letting his lips linger for a moment. “You deserve better and I'd like to do stuff like this for you as often as I can - which might not be very often, given our schedules, I know there's gonna be a lot of rushed coffee dates and broken promises but I will always want to give you this stuff.”

Nathan blushed. “I’d really like that. And I want to do this for you too. I want to cook you dinners, feed you exotic cheese, order gooey cheese pizzas and anything else you want.”

Duke kissed him again. “As wonderful as our last date was, all the effort you went to - and it was, it was amazing and I loved every minute of it - I can honestly say that I'd be just as happy if we ordered pizza and sat on the couch with a couple beers and a good movie. I don't need extravagant.”

“I know you don’t need it, that’s why I did it. It’s nice to get extravagant once in a while. I’d be just as happy eating take out and drinking beer if it meant being with you.”

“You're kind of amazing, you know that?”

Nathan looked confused. “Thank you but why?” 

“You just are.” Duke smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

Nathan pulled Duke closer and ran his fingers up and down Duke’s back. 

Duke wrapped his arms around him, hugging tightly.

“This is nice,” Nathan whispered into Duke’s neck, softly kissing him.

“Yeah.” Duke hid his grin against Nathan's shoulder.

“You good like this or do you want to get dressed?” Nathan kept kissing Duke, not making a move to get up or get dressed.

“I'm good, unless you want to get dressed.”

“Nope, don’t want to get dressed. I like the feel of your skin on mine. And it makes it easier to do this.” Nathan ran his hands down Duke’s back to grab his ass. 

Duke arched into his contact, laughing softly. “Yeah, yeah it does make that easier.”

Nathan let his fingers trail up Duke’s side. “I’m sorry. I’m acting like a horny teenager. I’ll stop and we can keep talking.”

“You don't need to stop, not complaining. Just remember you're dating an old man.” Duke smirked and nipped Nathan's neck.

“An old man who is in better shape than I am. Seriously though, you aren’t old and I’m not normally this, uh, sex starved? It’s just been a long time.” Nathan chuckled softly, curling into Duke’s arms.

“For me too,” Duke said quietly.

Nathan pulled Duke’s hand to his lips and gently kissed his palm. “So, we’ve got more in common. Learning about you just keeps getting better.”

Duke smiled softly. “Yeah.”

Nathan continued kissing Duke’s hand. “If you could hop on a plane right now where would you go?”

Duke gently pulled his hand away. “Tickles, sorry,” he said apologetically. “Somewhere quiet, away from it all. No demands, no expectations, no phone signal. Just somewhere peaceful.”

“I’m torn between the Highlands of Scotland or an island in the middle of nowhere with no phone.”

“Islands of Scotland? Best of both worlds.”

"Have you ever been? I haven’t traveled much.”

"No. Had a couple of years away before I joined the department but it was mostly backpacking and working my way around South East Asia.”

Nathan pulled away from Duke so he could see his face. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Yeah, I needed that time away. It sounds trite to say I was finding myself but I kinda did. I had to become my own person rather than just being Simon Crocker's son.”

“I completely understand. Sometimes it’s hard to get out of your father’s shadow. That’s part of the reason I stayed in Boston after my residency. But I always felt like I belonged here not there.”

“Especially with fathers who everyone knows. But yeah, here has always been home.”

“Yeah, it’s not easy being the police chief's son. But my dad is a great guy and he may have been different after mom died but he never took out his anger or frustration about it on me. Always knew he loved me. I know he missed me all the years I was gone. Trying to make up for it now.” Nathan turned his face away from Duke, knowing he was getting sad and melancholy. 

Duke kissed his cheek. “I'm sure he appreciates it.”

Nathan smiled softly. “Thanks for saying that, I hope he does. So, what do you want to talk about? I want to learn more about you.”

Duke laughed softly. “I have no idea. I'm not the biggest talker in the world.”

“Do you want me to stop asking questions? We can just lay here in the sun until it’s time to go back.” 

“No, no, you're fine, sorry, didn't mean to shut you down.”

“It’s okay. I know I talk too much. Surprised Meg didn’t mention that.” Nathan chuckled reaching for the cupcake box. “I kinda want another one.”

“Glad you like them so much,” Duke said, grinning happily.

“I do. I never baked cupcakes. Mostly bake cakes, cookies and some really tasty cinnamon rolls. I’ll have to bake you something next. You have a preference?” Nathan reached for another cupcake and took a big bite. 

“Those cookies you baked last time were pretty good,” Duke said hesitantly. “And by pretty good, I mean fucking amazing.”

“They’re my favorite. My mom created that recipe. She won awards with it at the local fairs Haven used to have. Gloria tells a story how she beat out all the nosy crotchety old ladies who entered and how Rosemary tried to buy the recipe from her.” Nathan laughed at the memory. 

Duke laughed softly. “Rosemary is always trying that.”

“Mom made me promise never to sell the recipe to her. Said I could give it to one or two people or pass it down if I had kids but she said Rosemary had enough amazing pastries she didn’t need her cookies, too. I’m actually the only one who knows it now, don’t even think my dad has the recipe.”

“Your mom sounds pretty awesome,” Duke said gently.

“She was. I do miss her sometimes but she’s been gone a long time. I can talk about her now and smile,” Nathan said quietly. 

“Guess I'll get to that point with my dad too, someday.”

Nathan reached over and ran his hand gently down Duke’s back. “I’m sorry. I keep doing that. Talking about my parents and forgetting about your dad. Forgive me?”

“Nothing to forgive,” Duke said softly. “You can't stop talking about your parents just because I don't have any.”

“Not really the point.” Nathan moved closer to Duke and rolled onto his side to look at him. “Your eyes sparkle. They have these tiny flecks of gold in them.” Nathan leaned in and kissed Duke, slow and gentle. 

Duke kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Nathan to pull him closer.

Nathan slid his leg between Duke’s and moved even closer to Duke, wanting to be as close as possible. He reached his hand up to play with Duke’s still damp hair. 

Duke broke the kiss to angle his head into Nathan's touch. “'s'nice,” he murmured.

“Good,” Nathan murmured back, moving to kiss along Duke’s jaw. 

“So's that.”

“It definitely is.” Nathan trailed kisses down Duke’s jaw to his collarbone, alternating between kissing and playfully biting. 

Duke whined softly, his hand curled around the back of Nathan's neck to hold him close.

“Oh, you really like this, huh?” Nathan whispered between kisses. He moved further back and started sucking a tiny mark into Duke’s neck. 

“Mmhmm,” Duke murmured, his head thrown back to allow Nathan to work.

“Oh God, you really are beautiful like this.” Nathan swirled his tongue behind Duke’s ear and blew on the wet skin. 

Duke laughed softly. “You trying to get me going again?”

“Maybe, kinda. Actually was hoping for later on the Rouge, so I need to stop. Sorry. You just do things to me. Can’t help myself. And apparently I can’t form a complete sentence either.” Nathan laughed loudly. 

Duke kissed him gently. “Later sounds good to me.”

“It does to me, too. So, think you’re up for another question?” Nathan asked. 

“Go for it,” Duke said, lazily stretching.

“Forget we have crazy jobs with unpredictable schedules. If you could have any animal as a pet what would you get?”

“Probably a dog. I mean, cats generally hate me even when I'm rescuing them from trees or fires so I don't think I'd do well with one as a pet. Dogs are more - they give you unconditional love and they're loyal.”

“They are very loyal. It might be nice having a dog waiting when you get home but - don’t give me a weird look for this - but I’d still love to have a cat, too. A nice sleek one, maybe one of those Ocicats.” 

“They're kinda cute but I'd still pick a nice scruffy mutt that throws itself at me enthusiastically as soon as it sees me.”

“That does sound nice,” Nathan said softly. 

“Yeah. Maybe when I retire.”

“Retire? That’s a long time to wait for a pet. But I get it. I’m gone sometimes close to two full days. Wouldn’t be fair to a pet.”

“Nope,” Duke said, topping up Nathan's wine glass, then his own.

“You trying to get me drunk  _ and _ high on sugar?” Nathan teased. 

“Yep. How else am I going to get my wicked way with you later?”

“Well in that case I want another cupcake.”

Duke took a cupcake out of the box and peeled off the paper case, then held it up so Nathan could take a bite.

“Can I just eat cupcakes for all my meals from now on?” Nathan asked after taking a bite. 

“Hey, you're the doc, you'd know better than me.”

“If you’re going to make me be all professional then no, I can’t but I want to.” 

“Nice thought, isn't it?”

“Doing all of this every day is a nice thought but reality does have to seep in. Wow, I sound like I hate my job and I don’t.” Nathan shook his head and turned to lay on his back.

“No, I know what you mean. Doesn't matter how much I love my job, it's still nice to escape for a while. Kick back and relax.”

“Okay, makes me feel better that someone understands.” Nathan turned his head to face Duke. “You mentioned wicked things you wanted to do later? Do I get a preview?”

“Did I?” Duke said innocently. “I don't remember that. What sort of wicked things could I possibly come up with?”

“It’s okay. I can be wicked for the both of us...later. Want to clean this stuff up? Unless you want more food?” Nathan gestured to the unpacked food. 

Duke laughed softly. “Then I look forward to seeing your wicked side later. And no, I think I'm done with the food.”

Nathan sat up and went to put the food away. “I probably should get dressed.”

Duke stretched lazily. “No, don't. I like looking at your ass.”

Nathan looked over his shoulder. “Just looking?”

“Well, no, obviously.”

“Obviously. So, no clothes yet? That’s your request?” Nathan knelt on the deck and carefully put all the food away, smiling at Duke every time he looked at him. 

“Yeah,” Duke said, grinning.

“Okay, all packed up. What would you like me to do now?”

“Come back here, shut up and kiss me.”

Nathan moved slowly across the deck to where Duke was. He straddled Duke’s thighs and bent down to kiss him. 

Duke wrapped his arms around him and held him close. “Much better,” he mumbled.

“Mmm, it is”

"So, we can stay out here, swim to the shore, build a fire, watch the sun go down. Or we can head back, order pizza, chill on the Rouge.”

"Watching the sun go down with you sounds nice.”

“Then let's go build a fire.”

Nathan grinned. “You gonna help make sure I don’t burn anything?”

“Fire extinguishers at the ready,” Duke confirmed, smirking.

“Good to know you’re prepared for everything.”

“Always,” Duke said as he tossed a few things into a waterproof bag to take to the shore with them.

Nathan pulled himself to his feet and waited until Duke closed the bag. “Ready?”

“Yup.” Duke threw the bag into the sea and dived in after it, swimming towards the shore as soon as he surfaced.

Nathan followed, reaching the shore seconds after Duke. “What do you need me to do?”

“Collect some firewood?” Duke said, pulling Nathan's pants out of the bag. “Without getting splinters.”

“I can do that,” he said, reaching for his pants. “What no underwear?”

“Who says you’re gonna keep them on long enough to need underwear?

Nathan pulled them on and grabbed Duke around the waist. “I thought we were waiting for later? If we do anything now I’ll never get it up again for what I have planned for you before we go to bed.”

“Oh, you have plans?” Duke said, grinning. “I really need to hear about them.”

Nathan kissed him quickly and let go to pick up pieces of firewood. “Let’s get this fire going and you can hear all about it and even give me suggestions.”

Duke grinned and turned away to start building the fire. Once it was done, he pulled matches out of the bag and lit it.

“Bonfires on the beach. There isn’t anything better. Brings back lots of memories.” Nathan reached to pull Duke next to him. 

“Good ones, I hope,” Duke said, lying in the sand beside Nathan.

“Yeah,” Nathan said simply. 

“Good,” Duke said, leaning his head on Nathan's shoulder.

Nathan pulled Duke close and kissed the top of his head. “It’s beautiful out here.”

“Yeah,” Duke said softly. “And quiet. Calm.”

“Away from the tourists. I know I said it before but thank you for this. I’m having a lot of fun.”

“You're welcome,” Duke said, leaning in to give him a gentle kiss. “I'm enjoying it too. You're good company.”

Nathan kissed Duke softly and pulled him to sit up. “I’ll never get tired of the beautiful colors of the sunset.”

Duke settled himself between Nathan's legs, leaning back against his chest, and pulled Nathan's arms around himself, his head on Nathan's shoulder. “They're different every time. No two sunsets are the same and I kinda love that.”

Nathan breathed in the scent of Duke’s hair, a mixture of the sea and his natural scent, and smiled a small contented smile. “Me too. Because that means this moment is ours and ours alone.” 

“Yeah,” Duke said softly. “Kind of amazing, isn't it?”

Nathan leaned down to kiss Duke’s hair. “Definitely amazing. Just like you.” 

“Thanks,” Duke said, smiling softly. “You're amazing too, you know that, right?”

“I know I like hearing you say it.”

“You're amazing,” Duke said again, grinning.

Nathan pulled him closer and kissed his neck. “Thank you,” he managed to whisper.

“You're welcome,” Duke murmured back, nuzzling his cheek against Nathan's shoulder.

“Should we start heading back?” Nathan asked, not really wanting to leave but knowing they had to sail back eventually.

“Might be an idea to head off before it gets full dark.”

“Okay, what can I do to help?”

Duke uncurled himself from the sand and stood up. “Warm me up after we swim back to the boat?” he said, grinning.

Nathan stripped out of his pants and shoved them into the bag. “I can do that. Fire's almost out, you want to check before we go?” 

“It'll be fine, nothing it's gonna set light to and the tide'll be in within half an hour,” Duke said, pulling his own pants off and putting them in the bag. “Next time, I'll bring marshmallows and stuff, make s'mores.”

Nathan smiled when Duke mentioned ‘next time’ and wondered when he’d get used to Duke wanting to be with him. “That sounds fantastic.”

“It will be,” Duke said, fastening the bag and throwing it over his shoulder. “Race you back to the boat?”

Duke barely got the words out before Nathan was racing toward the water and wading to dive into the deeper water. 

“Got a competitive side, I see,” Duke called out, dashing after him.

“Just a little bit. Winner picks our next  _ activity _ ,” Nathan playfully called over his shoulder before disappearing under the water. 

Duke laughed and swam for the boat.

Nathan surfaced almost exactly the same time Duke reached the boat. He climbed on deck and reached to take the bag from Duke. “Call it a tie?”

“ _ Technically,  _ you're on the boat before me,” Duke said, passing him the bag and springing onto the deck.

Nathan grinned. “You’ll let me pick what we do next?”

“Of course,” Duke said, leaning in for a brief kiss.

“Then let’s get back to your place. I have so many ideas.” Nathan reached into the bag and pulled his pants back on. 

“Should I be worried?” Duke teased, getting dressed himself.

“Don’t worry  _ old man _ I’ll go easy on you.” Nathan kissed Duke softly. 

Duke laughed. “No, don't.”

Nathan pulled his t-shirt on and turned to Duke. “Oh? That just opened a whole bunch of new ideas.”

Duke grabbed the front of his t-shirt and pulled him in for a rough kiss. “So go pull the anchor up so we can get back and you can show me exactly what all these ideas are.”

“You’re hot when you’re forceful.” Nathan turned and pulled up the anchor, grinning at Duke once they were set to sail. 

As soon as the anchor was up, Duke headed for home, using the motor rather than risking the sails in the dwindling light.

Once they docked next to the Cape Rouge, Nathan helped Duke tie off the sailboat and make sure she was secure. He grabbed the remaining cupcakes and wine and followed Duke inside.

Duke set the cakes and wine to one side and stepped into Nathan's space, crowding against him and leaning in to kiss him.

Nathan kissed him eagerly running his hands up and down his back before pushing him across the room and into the wall. 

Duke groaned when his back hit the wall, his cock already hardening at Nathan's show of forcefulness.

Nathan leaned in to kiss him again, grabbing at the hem of Duke’s shirt to pull it up and off, only breaking the kiss to get the shirt over his head. Once his shirt was off he moved to Duke’s neck and kissed along his jaw down to his collarbone. His hands roamed over Duke’s now naked chest, nails occasionally raking across the soft flesh. 

“God, Nate,” Duke hissed when Nathan's fingers scraped over his nipple.

“You like that?” Nathan purred next to his ear. “Tell me what you like, what gets you all worked up?”

“Y-yeah, I like that.” Duke swallowed hard and tried to compose himself to answer. “This. Rough. Taking what you want.”

“Good to know.” Nathan smiled against his neck and then licked along Duke’s collarbone, simultaneously grabbing hold of Duke’s wrists to push his arms above his head. He kissed him, then, forcefully, sweeping his tongue inside Duke’s mouth before he pulled back to look into his eyes. “Don’t move.” Without waiting for an answer, he dropped to his knees, undid Duke’s pants and pulled them down. He kneeled there, his hands on Duke’s hips, and leaned in to kiss and nip along his hip bones, alternating sides but never coming close to Duke’s already hard cock.

Duke whined softly but didn't object or demand, pliant under Nathan's hands.

Nathan stood, pressed against Duke and leaned in to suck a mark on his neck. “You taste so good. Like the sea. I want to lick and suck you everywhere until you whimper and beg me to take you.”

Duke let out a soft whimper just at Nathan's words. “Want you, Nate,” he managed to say, his hands balled into fists against the urge to reach out, to touch, heeding Nathan's command not to move.

“As much as I think it would be hot to fuck you against the wall, I think I want to move this to the bedroom.” Nathan rolled his hips against Duke before backing away to let him lead the way to his bedroom. 

“That - that would definitely be hot,” Duke said as he turned to go into the bedroom, able to think a little more clearly now Nathan wasn't touching him and sending sparks racing across his skin.

Once in the bedroom, Nathan crowded against Duke again and pushed him onto the bed. He climbed up and straddled his thighs, running his hands slowly across Duke’s chest. “I’m giving you the choice. How would you like this to go? We can face each other and do this hard and fast but you can’t touch me or I take you from behind slow and teasing?”

Duke's breath caught in his throat, coming out with a soft little gasp. “I -” he paused, struggling with the choice “- uh. I don't think I have the patience for slow and teasing.”

Nathan raised an eyebrow. “You think you can keep your hands off me?”

“... Probably not.” Duke was struggling with that already.

Nathan laughed and leaned in to kiss him, deep and searching, only pulling away so that he could take off his clothes. “Supplies?”

“Bedside cabinet,” Duke said, his mouth dry with anticipation.

Nathan rummaged around in the bedside cabinet for a minute to find the lube and condoms. Once he had them, he knelt between Duke’s spread legs and slicked his fingers. Without any warning, he pressed one finger into Duke, then another.

Duke groaned at the sudden intrusion and pressed back against him, wordlessly encouraging him.

Nathan grinned and leaned down to capture Duke’s mouth with his, kissing him hard and passionately before he added a third finger. “God, I want to feel you around me. I want to fuck you. Is that what you want?” 

Duke unconsciously pushed back against his fingers and nodded. “Yeah. Want to feel you inside me, fucking me hard.”

Nathan made a soft sound and pulled out his fingers. He wiped them off on a tissue, rolled on a condom and slicked himself up before he grabbed Duke’s hips, lined up and pushed in with one swift thrust.

Duke cried out at the suddenness of the entry, his breath coming in short gasps, his fists curling in the sheets.

“You okay? I’m gonna give you a minute.” Nathan stilled, letting Duke catch his breath and relax. He leaned down and kissed him gently. “God you are gorgeous. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of looking at you like this.”

“I'm good,” Duke panted, wriggling his hips to encourage Nathan to move. “Just please - please fuck me.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” Nathan started to move, slowly at first because he didn’t want to hurt Duke, but once he saw the pleasure on his face he picked up the pace until he was essentially pounding into him. “You feel so good around me. I can’t - can’t take my eyes off you. You are so fucking hot. Touch me - you can touch me, want to feel your hands on my skin.”

Duke arched into every thrust, a soft whimper coming from him on each exhale and when Nathan gave him permission to touch him, he immediately grabbed his ass, pulling him closer, deeper.

Nathan moaned with pleasure when Duke touched him. He grabbed Duke’s hips and roughly adjusted his angle, trying to hit Duke’s prostate. 

“Fuck,” Duke breathed when he hit it, the word long and drawn out, his head thrown 

back and his eyes closed.

Nathan grinned at the reaction he was drawing from Duke. He continued to thrust into him hard and fast, reaching between them to grasp Duke’s cock stroking in time with his thrusts. “You are so good, you feel amazing, want to fuck you until you can’t form a complete thought.”

Duke panted for breath, losing himself in the pleasure Nathan was giving him. He arched against every thrust and managed one single word. “Harder.”

“Anything you want.” Nathan moved harder and faster, also lost in pleasure. His breathing was erratic, every muscle in his body was tense and he was  _ close.  _ He grabbed Duke’s hip, his fingers digging into the soft flesh, and moved faster, trying to get deeper. “Fuck, not going to last. You’re so good. So good. Can’t get enough.”

Duke arched up into his hand once, twice more and came with a soft cry that was almost a sob, his fingers tightening on Nathan's ass hard enough to bruise.

The pleasure on Duke’s face sent Nathan over the edge and he came, shouting Duke’s name. He collapsed forwards, buried his face into Duke’s neck, and struggled to catch his breath.

Duke wrapped his hand around the back of Nathan's neck, holding him close, steadying and gentling him as he came down.

Nathan relaxed into Duke, still not able to speak, and stroked Duke’s side softly, gently. 

Duke held him close and kissed his hair, letting Nathan recover in his own time.

Nathan took one more deep breath and pushed back a little to look at Duke. “God that was incredible. I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“Yes it was and no you didn't,” Duke said, stretching up to kiss Nathan on the forehead.

Nathan moved off Duke long enough to get rid of the condom and clean them both up before curling next to him. 

Duke waited until he was settled, then wrapped himself around him, gently stroking Nathan's back.

“That was fucking amazing. Sex with you just keeps getting better,” Nathan said softly. 

"Yeah,” Duke murmured. “That was incredible.”

“Thank you.”

Duke sighed happily and nuzzled into Nathan's neck.

Nathan yawned. “I’m exhausted. How are you feeling?”

“Relaxed,” Duke said, mouthing at the soft skin.

“That’s good. Relaxed is good,” he said, snuggling closer to Duke. 

Duke held him a little tighter. “Relaxed is definitely good. You gonna sleep?”

“Not if you don't want me to. I can stay awake,” Nathan replied voice low, barely above a whisper.

Duke kissed his forehead. “Go to sleep, Nate.”

Nathan struggled to keep his eyes open. “What about you? Are you going to sleep too?” 

“Soon,” Duke promised.

Nathan brushed his lips against Duke’s cheek and let his eyelids close. He fell asleep moments later. 

Duke held him close until, lulled by the soft sound of Nathan breathing, he too fell asleep.

Nathan stirred a few hours later, momentarily confused as to where he was. Once he recognized he was wrapped in Duke’s arms he relaxed. 

Even in his sleep, Duke was aware of Nathan moving and held him tighter, almost clinging.

Nathan snuggled against Duke's chest and fell back to sleep. 

Duke woke up an hour later and sleepily nuzzled into Nathan's hair.

Nathan slowly opened his eyes and turned to give Duke a soft kiss. 

“Hey,” Duke greeted him softly after kissing him back.

Nathan smiled. “Guess I was really tired. Did you get some rest too?”

“Yeah, fell asleep not long after you.”

“That’s good. Mmm this is nice.” Nathan stretched and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

“Yeah.” Duke stretched too, his body arching in the pale golden light streaming through the portholes. “Want breakfast yet, or do you want to stay here for a while first?”

“I’d like to stay here for a while but if you’re hungry we can get up.”

“...We did kinda skip dinner last night.”

Nathan grinned and leaned in to kiss Duke again. “Yes, we did. So, yes, let’s go have breakfast.”

“Bacon and eggs?”

“Sounds delicious.”

“Want to grab a shower? I'll leave some clothes out for you.”

“That would be great. Thank you. I won’t take too long,” Nathan promised, getting out of bed. 

“Take as long as you need. No hurry for a leisurely Sunday morning brunch,” Duke said as he got up and started rifling through the closet for something for Nathan to wear. “Shower's just through there,” he said, waving his hand in the direction of the en suite.

Nathan smiled at Duke before he disappeared into the bathroom. 

Duke set clothes on the bed, pulled on a pair of pants and went to start the coffee machine.

Nathan turned on the shower and let the warm spray wash over him. He was clean and refreshed when he walked into the kitchen a little while later. 

Duke tried very hard to ignore the sudden rush of  _ possession  _ at the sight of Nathan wearing  _ his clothes  _ but wasn't overly successful. There was something incredibly hot about it and when he leaned in for a kiss, Nathan smelled of him too. His shower gel, his shampoo, even his deodorant. And that just made that rush of possession even more difficult to ignore. “Good shower?” he asked, turning away to pour Nathan a mug of coffee.

Nathan smiled. “It was, thank you for the clothes. I feel refreshed and ready for a relaxing breakfast.”

“Good.” Duke smiled back and handed Nathan the Sunday paper. “Gonna grab a quick shower, then I'll get breakfast going.”

Nathan took the paper and sat down. “Take your time. I’m not in a rush.”

Duke leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek and dashed off to get showered and dressed. He was back ten minutes later, his hair still damp.

Nathan looked up from the paper and smiled. He truly loved the sight of Duke just out of the shower, especially the still damp hair. 

Duke poured them each another cup of coffee. “Ready for breakfast?”

“You said bacon and eggs?”

“Yeah, you said that’s what you like, right?”

“Yes, said that a while ago. Makes me happy you remembered.”

“Of course I remembered,” Duke said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Can I help with anything?” 

“Nope. But thanks.”

Nathan watched Duke cook, marveling at how effortlessly he moved around the kitchen. “Really like watching you cook.”

Duke flashed him a smile over his shoulder. “No idea why.”

“Because you move so gracefully, like you belong in the kitchen. It’s like a dance that only you know.”

“That's - thank you, that's a very poetic way to describe what I usually think of as organised chaos.”

“Huh. Never had my words called poetic before.”

“Well maybe someone should've told you that before now.”

Nathan shrugged. “It’s okay.”

Duke set the plates on the table and leaned down to kiss his forehead. “Makes me sad you haven't been told good things about yourself or had nice things done for you.”

“You are amazing and you know just the right thing to say to me. While it’s true no one has put such thought into a date like you did with all this, and no one has ever said my words were poetic, part of it is my own fault. My ex was younger than me. Not by much but too young to really know how to do all this, and maybe I was just too tired or stressed with my job to help him out.”

“I really don't think age has anything to do with it and you shouldn't have had to help him out. You deserved better.”

“Thank you for thinking and saying that. And I know it sounds like I’m just making excuses for him but some things are hard to know how to do if you don’t have guidance. I guess I grew up watching my parents. Hell, even my grandparents do nice things for each other and it stuck with me. My mom would just casually mention wanting to try planting a new flower and the next planting season my Dad would just have it ready for her to plant. I try to be like that. And I really love that you’re like that. Makes me happy.”

“I didn't have that guidance. Guess it just depends on the person you are, whether you do nice things for people or not. But I'm glad it makes you happy.”

“Yeah, you’re right. You have to be a person who  _ wants _ to do nice things for people. I like seeing you smile with the things I do for you.”

Duke gave him a warm smile, soft and open. “Yeah. So I'll say it again. You deserved better.”

Embarrassed by Duke’s words and not sure what to say, Nathan smiled back and chose to be honest. “Thank you. Very much.”

Duke leaned down to kiss his cheek. “You're welcome. We gonna eat this breakfast or let it go cold?” he teased as he sat down opposite Nathan.

Nathan picked up his fork and started eating. “This is really good.”

“It's just bacon and eggs. Kinda hard to fuck up.”

“I seem to remember meeting over a few pieces of bacon that may have caught fire,” Nathan said with a small smile. 

“That...is an excellent point.”

Nathan took another bite of his breakfast and a sip of coffee. “After breakfast we can get your table from the truck. See how it works with all your other furniture.”

Duke smiled warmly. “Can't wait.”

“I’m excited for you to see the finished product. And then I can get started on your side cabinets.”

“I know they'll be amazing.”

Nathan smiled and hardly blushed at the praise. “Thanks. I really love doing it. I’ve got quite a few projects lined up.”

“That's great. Mind if I ask what the other projects are?”

“I’m still working on the coffee table for Bill. It’s almost done. A jewelry box for Gloria...it’s actually from my dad. I talked to Bill about donating a new toy chest to the children’s wing of the hospital. I’m going to decorate it with popular kids characters. But I’m always up for more requests.” Nathan smiled brightly. 

Duke leaned across the table to kiss him. “Keep talking. I like how you sound when you talk about this stuff. It's like you're so passionate about it there's a fire inside you.”

Nathan laughed. “I am. I like creating things almost as much as I like saving people. When I finish a project I get to either see the joy in the recipients eye or, when I pass a piece in my own place, I know I haven’t lost my creativity or my ability to see the beauty in things. I have an amazing idea for a small dresser it’s a mixture of pinks and teals with tiny roses. Of course I have no one to make it for.”

“So make it anyway. Can always sell it or donate it, or give it as a gift. If you enjoy making it, that's all that really matters.”

“I could, though I haven’t sold any pieces since I’ve been home. I’ve been meaning to go antiquing and pick up a few vintage pieces to redo. And I know I can always buy unfinished pieces from Bill if I need to.”

“There you are, then,” Duke said, smiling. “Make what you love and enjoy it.”

Nathan leaned across the table and gave Duke a soft kiss. “Sexy and smart. How did I get so lucky?”

Duke smiled and ducked his head, dropping his gaze away from Nathan. “You're sweet.”

Nathan smiled back and stood, gathering the plates. “I’ll help clean up then we can go get the table.”

“Thanks,” Duke said, standing up to help him. “You wash, I'll dry and put away?”

Nathan was already at the sink, turning on the water and reaching for the soap before Duke got the words out.

Duke put down the plates he was carrying and wrapped his arms around Nathan from behind, grinning against his neck. “I really like you, Nathan.”

Nathan turned and smiled. “That’s good because I really like you too. A lot.” He turned back to the sink and picked up another plate to wash. 

Duke kissed the back of his neck and started drying the dishes. “What time do you need to head out?”

“Well, I’m technically not due at work until six am tomorrow but I haven’t checked my phone since yesterday morning. Julia threatened me and she told me to keep it off, she’s surprisingly convincing when she wants to be.”

“Then you should definitely not check your phone.”

Nathan handed Duke a wet plate. “Oh, I’m not. She said her mom and Gloria offered to help if needed and that I deserved time for myself. So to answer your question I can stay a while. I want to get a good night's sleep though.” 

Duke smirked. “So I shouldn't ask you to stay over again, then?”

Nathan grinned back. “Depends on how nicely you ask.”

“Oh, I was planning on asking very,  _ very  _ nicely.”

“Hmmm, then I guess it would be rude to say no.”

Duke laughed softly. “Ok, being serious for a moment, I get it, you do need to get a good night's sleep so I will promise you an early night. And not in a dirty way.”

“I don’t want to be a bother and make you go to bed early but I’m not gonna lie, I’d love to spend another night with you.” 

“Settled then. Pizza, movie, early night.”

Nathan eyed Duke. “Hot and gooey? Not cold right?”

“Hot and gooey, straight out of the box.”

“Oh yeah, gooey cheese. I’m staying.”

“Good.”

Nathan handed Duke the last frying pan to dry. “I think that’s it. Let’s get the table and see what it looks like in here.”

Duke grinned and quickly dried the pan, putting it away before he followed Nathan out to his truck.

Nathan pulled the table out of the back, checking to make sure the brown paper covering the glass was still intact. “I was able to put glass on top. Should make it easier to clean. I’ll let you open it when we get it inside.”

“Need a hand carrying it?”

“Probably to get it below deck, yes. Don’t want to break it.”

Duke nodded and picked up one end of the coffee table. “Let me go first?” he said. “Means I take the bulk of the weight down the steps.”

Nathan nodded. “Makes sense. It’s not too heavy so we shouldn’t have a problem.” He let Duke go first and they carefully maneuvered the table down the steps into the living area. Once it was where Duke wanted it, Nathan gestured to the paper. “Go ahead, take a look.”

Duke grinned and eagerly started to tear at the paper. He peeled it back to reveal the design that Nathan had come up with - vintage sailing maps and nautical charts, complete with 'The Cape Rouge’ calligraphed across the top. They were all places that she might have sailed to in her heyday as a cargo ship and Duke gently ran his fingers across the glass. “Nathan,” he said, swallowing hard when his voice hitched slightly. “Thank you. It's beautiful.”

Nathan felt his heart swell at the praise. This was the reason he loved creating one of a kind pieces, the pure joy when someone saw the finished product. “You’re welcome. I’m glad you like it,” he said softly before pointing to a small spot near the bottom of a chart. “It’s signed and dated, in case you ever notice the NTW next to the year and wonder what it means.”

Duke smiled softly and leaned in for a gentle, loving kiss. “Thank you,” he said again after he'd pulled away.

“Loved seeing your smile when you opened it. Let’s put it exactly where you want it.” 

With Nathan's help, Duke got the table into the right place and pulled Nathan close for a hug. “I love it, thank you.”

Nathan hugged Duke tight and rested his head on his shoulder. “You’re welcome. What can I do to keep this smile on your face?”

“Just be you,” Duke said softly.

Nathan laughed softly. “Sounds easy enough. I can take the cabinets home and have them done fairly quickly if you want.”

“I'd love that but I don't want to ask too much of you.”

Nathan pulled back from Duke, trailed his fingers down his arm and squeezed his hand. “It’s not too much. I like doing things for you. You deserve it.” 

Duke gave his hand a squeeze in return. “Thank you.”

Nathan smiled and let go of Duke’s hand. “What kind of movies do we have to choose from for later?”

“Anything on Netflix or Amazon or you can raid my DVDs if you want something older.”

“Maybe a comedy? Got any Mel Brooks movies? Spaceballs? Blazing Saddles? I’m easy.” 

“Spaceballs? DVD should be in the cabinet. I'll make us some popcorn.”

Nathan opened the DVD cabinet and searched until he found Spaceballs. After putting it in the DVD player, he got comfortable on the couch to wait for Duke. 

Duke was back a few minutes later with freshly popped popcorn and settled on the couch beside Nathan.

Nathan hit play and leaned a little closer to Duke so he could reach the popcorn. 

Duke wrapped his arm around Nathan's shoulders and settled down to watch.


	13. Chapter 13

Despite their busy schedules, Nathan and Duke still managed to find time to meet for coffee as often as they could, or breakfast as one of them came off shift and the other was starting theirs. 

One particular Saturday had been a busy day shift for the FD and Duke had just closed the hatch of the Rouge when his phone rang. He groaned loudly and contemplated ignoring it - he had plans involving passing out face down on the couch for the next couple hours before he got up, had something to eat and passed out face down on his bed instead. In the end, he picked up his phone to check who was calling and his heart lifted instantly.

“Hey, Nate,” he answered, his smile obvious in his voice.

“Duke! I kinda need your help with something,” Nathan tried to keep the panic out of his voice, but it wasn’t working. 

“Where are you and what do you need?” Immediately alert, Duke was halfway out to his Land Rover before he'd finished speaking.

“I’m home. I’m fine. It’s the cat. She’s on the roof. I didn’t even know she was in the house, guess that’s what I get for feeding her, and the doors don’t have screens in the studio. I mean, why would they, I don’t have kids or pets but she jumped out onto the roof and now she’s just looking at me and poor old Mrs Norton loves this little ball of fur.” Once Nathan started, he couldn’t stop talking. He vaguely realized he was babbling and probably not making much sense. 

Duke stopped in his tracks. “Nathan,” he said, his voice strangled. “Are you calling me because the cat, that isn't even yours, is refusing to come down off the roof?”

“Yes? I’d get her myself but I can’t reach her. And I haven’t climbed on the roof in years and I’d feel awful if she fell off the roof.” 

“She's a  _ cat,  _ she's not going to - ok, right, fine, I'm on my way,” Duke said, resigned.

Nathan relaxed a little. “Thank you. Door’s open. I’m still upstairs trying to get her to listen to me.” 

Duke rolled his eyes. “Try tuna. Be there in five.”

Nathan ended the call and went downstairs in search of tuna. He found a can, and some cheddar cheese slices, and went back upstairs. He set the open can on the balcony but the cat just looked at him disdainfully and walked closer to the edge.

“Hi,” Duke called out as he entered the room. It was immediately obvious from his face just how tired he was - dark circles underlined his eyes, deep enough to almost look bruised and he was pale and drawn. “Don't suppose she's come down yet?”

Nathan took one look at him and forgot all about the cat. He moved across the room to Duke's side. “You look exhausted. I am so sorry.” 

“Long shift and I'm covering for one of the guys on the opposite shift as well. Both the overnight and daytime shifts were busy. Don't worry about it, let's just get this cat down,” Duke said, going out onto the small balcony.

Nathan pointed to the roof. “She’s up there, jumped on the railing and then onto the roof. Nothing is enticing her back down. Not even cheese. Guess I shouldn’t have spoiled her with the leftover French cheese all those weeks ago.”

“No, probably not,” Duke said. He looked at the way the cat had gotten up onto the roof and decided that he could probably do the same so he kicked off his boots and socks and started to hoist himself up onto the railing of the balcony.

Nathan watched Duke climb, his heart racing. “Please be careful. She’s a sweet cat so she probably won’t scratch or bite you.”

“I'm  _ being  _ careful,” Duke said through gritted teeth. “Can you just be quiet and keep that can of tuna handy.”

Nathan stopped talking and picked up the tuna. He waited quietly on the balcony, silently cursing himself for putting Duke in danger.

Duke balanced precariously on the railing as he slowly, carefully, hoisted himself up onto the roof. The cat took one look at him and ran up even further, perching on the very top. He swore loudly as he followed her and after missing her with his first grab, swore again. The second time, he was successful and held her close to his chest as he made his way back down. The cat, unhappy with this turn of events and clearly worried that he was going to throw her off the roof, clawed at his face and neck. With no time to worry about the blood that was now dripping down his face, he gently lowered her into Nathan's outstretched arms and neatly hopped back onto the balcony, not bothering with the railing on his way down. Once he was safely on solid ground again, he wiped his sleeve over the scratches and glared at Nathan. 

Nathan held tight to the cat while he looked at Duke. “Let me put her outside. Why don’t you go wait for me in my room and I’ll clean those scratches. She usually is a very docile cat.” He didn’t wait for Duke’s reply, he ran downstairs and put the cat out the back door where she promptly ran to her own house. Nathan turned and headed upstairs. Knowing Duke wasn’t too happy with him, he braced himself for lots of glaring and eye rolling. 

Duke did what he was told, patiently - or at least,  _ mostly  _ patiently - waiting in Nathan's bedroom.

Nathan quickly ran up the stairs and walked into his bedroom. He stopped in front of Duke and smiled warmly as he examined the scratches. “Thank you so much.”

“No problem. Presumably the cat is now happy?”

“She ran home so I guess so. Let me clean those. Sit down and I’ll be right back.” Nathan went into his bathroom and returned seconds later with supplies to clean the scratches. 

“They'll be fine,” Duke tried to protest.

Nathan ignored him and gently pushed him to sit on the bed. He cleaned each of the scratches carefully. “She got you good. She’s normally very docile, not sure why she freaked out. Turn your head please, there’s a long one on your neck.”

“Because she was scared. And cats hate me,” Duke said, turning his head.

“I believe the scared part but I doubt cats hate you. How could anyone hate you? Okay, looks like none of them need bandages. But I think you need some rest.” Nathan leaned to give him a soft kiss. “I really am sorry. You are the best.”

Duke nodded and stood up. “No problem. Gonna head out, get some sleep. Thanks for patching me up.”

Nathan grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. “Hey, why don’t you just lay down and sleep. I’ll make sure you get up when you need to.”

Duke hesitated, eyeing up Nathan's comfortable bed. “Was gonna nap for an hour or two, grab some dinner, then get an early night. If you can wake me up in like an hour…?”

Nathan guided him to the bed and turned back the covers for him. “I’ll have dinner ready for you. And you can either go home after you eat or you can stay here. You sure an hour is okay? Maybe a little longer since you don’t have to cook?” 

“Yeah, that - that'd be good, thanks.” Duke was half tempted to argue, to say that he didn't need to be fussed over but he was  _ tired  _ and Nathan's bed looked more inviting than ever.

Nathan waited while Duke climbed into the bed and got himself comfortable. He pulled the covers over his shoulders and leaned to brush his hair out of his face so he could kiss him gently. “I’ll check on you in an hour see how you’re doing.”

“Thanks Nate,” Duke mumbled, nuzzling his head into the pillow.

Nathan set a timer on his watch for an hour later and went back to his studio to finish what he was working on before the cat decided to climb on the roof. The hour flew by and he went back into his bedroom to check on Duke, smiling at the sight of Duke curled up asleep in his bed. He didn’t stir at all when Nathan came in and must have been completely exhausted. Nathan made the decision to let him sleep a little longer and went downstairs to cook something simple.

Duke slept soundly, only stirring when Nathan tapped on the door. “Mmf?” he mumbled, lifting his head out of the pillow.

“Brought you something to eat. It’s nothing fancy, grilled cheese and tomato soup. And some fresh fruit salad. I do have coffee but wasn’t sure you wanted to have any caffeine, so I brought water for now.” Nathan crossed the room and set the tray on the dresser. 

“Thanks,” Duke said as he sat up and ran his hand across his face.

Nathan waited until Duke was settled before he set the tray in front of him. “Let me know if you want anything else.”

Duke shook his head. “No, this is great, thank you.”

“I’m just going to go clean up my studio, unless you want company while you eat.” 

Duke shook his head again. “Still pretty out of it. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. Enjoy your dinner and I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Nathan kissed the top of his head and headed back to his studio where he quickly covered what he had been working on and closed the doors to the balcony. 

Duke tucked into the food eagerly, grateful that Nathan had made it for him and even more grateful that he'd brought it to him in bed. He was just finishing the last mouthful when Nathan came back in.

Nathan sat on the bed next to Duke and smiled. “How are you feeling?”

“Better. Much better. Thank you,” Duke said, gesturing at the empty plates.

Nathan took Duke’s hand in his. “You’re welcome. Why don’t you go back to sleep. You still look exhausted. Let me know when you need to be up.”

Duke squeezed his hand. “Gonna get up, get that washing up done for you before I go.”

“There isn’t much to wash, just your plates. I’d really like it if you’d stay and get some really good sleep. I’ll stay in the guest room so you can stretch out and be comfortable.”

Duke hesitated before he answered. “Not kicking you out of your bed. How's this? I help you wash up, we stick a movie on, we both come to bed in a couple hours. Together.”

“Okay. We’ll do that. One minor change, we’ll watch the movie in here so if we fall asleep we won't have to move. I’ll set the alarm.”

“Fair,” Duke said as he got up and collected the dishes together. “You have eaten something, right?”

“Yes, had a sandwich before I cooked for you. Thank you for helping with the dishes, it’s very thoughtful.”

“No, no, thank  _ you  _ for bringing me something to eat so I didn't have to get up.”

Nathan took the tray filled with the dishes and headed downstairs. “Well, after that rescue I think you earned dinner in bed. Thank you again for that. I still can’t figure out how she got in.”

“You know she'd have come down of her own accord when she got hungry, right?”

“I was afraid she’d fall. She looked so scared up there” Nathan tried not to sound ridiculous but knew he was failing. 

Duke nodded. “Well, she's fine now.”

Nathan set the dishes in the sink and went to put the tray in the cabinet. “Yes, she is. Wash, I’ll dry?”

“Yeah, sure,” Duke said as he ran water into the sink.

“When do you have to go to work tomorrow?” 

“Day shift so start six in the morning.”

“Good, so the alarm won’t bother you.” Nathan grabbed a towel and waited for Duke to fill the sink. 

“What time's it set for?”

“Five.” 

“Perfect. I'll get outta your hair as soon as it goes off, don't want to make you late.”

Nathan flashed Duke a shy smile. “Don’t have to. I have two showers and I can fix you breakfast. Give me an excuse to actually have more than a banana and coffee for breakfast.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. Doesn’t take me long to get ready in the morning. Besides, if we turn in early I’ll be rested,” Nathan assured him. 

“Ok.” Duke gave him a little smile and carried on washing up.

Nathan took the soup bowl from him, dried and put it away. “That should be it. Thank you, that went quick.”

Duke dried his hands and leaned in to kiss his forehead. “No trouble. You sure you don't mind me hanging around? I'm not gonna be much company tonight.”

Nathan pulled Duke into a quick hug. “I want you to rest. I’ll be happy if you fall asleep as soon as we turn on the movie.”

“Might happen,” Duke admitted ruefully.

“Let’s go pick a movie.” Nathan smiled and turned to head back upstairs. 

Duke followed him into the bedroom and grabbed him around the waist to pull him into a hug. “Thank you.”

Nathan looked a bit confused. “For what?”

Duke hesitated, fumbling for the right words. “For not making me feel like I have to be up all the time. For giving me a space where I can just  _ be.”  _

“Well, then you’re welcome. Come rest.” Nathan took his hand and pulled him to the bed. 

Duke quickly threw off his shirt and pants before he collapsed onto the bed.

Nathan changed and joined Duke, pushing him over so he had room. “I know you know the concept of sharing.”

Duke whined. “But I was  _ comfy.”  _

Nathan laughed and curled around Duke, pulling him close. “And now you’re comfy again.”

“Yeah,” Duke said softly, snuggling against him.

Nathan closed his eyes. “Let’s forget the movie and just sleep.”

“Works for me,” Duke said quietly, pulling the blankets closer around them.

Nathan reached over and began stroking Duke’s hair. “Sleep.”

“Yeah,” Duke murmured, closing his eyes.

Nathan kept stroking his hair, even after Duke’s breathing had changed into the slow rhythm of sleep. He could get used to this, falling asleep wrapped around each other. A short while later, he gave in to his own exhaustion and fell asleep.

Duke groaned when the alarm blared into life the next morning. “You need a new alarm clock,” he mumbled into the pillow.

Nathan stretched. “I know. But at least we’re awake. Good morning.”

“Nuh uh, you are way too cheerful for five a.m.”

“Sorry. I’ll go make some coffee. If you want to shower use mine. Spare toothbrushes are under the sink. I’ll use the main bathroom.” Nathan leaned in and gave Duke a soft kiss. 

“Thanks,” Duke mumbled, running his hands over his face in an attempt to wake up.

“Waffles okay?” Nathan asked from the door. 

“Perfect, thanks.”

Nathan hurried downstairs to start the coffee before running back upstairs to take a quick shower. He dressed and went back down to make the waffles. 

Duke emerged a few minutes behind him, looking much more awake and alert, and went over to give Nathan a kiss on the cheek.

“Waffles will be done in a minute. Coffee is ready and I have fruit on the table. Help yourself.”

“You're amazing, thank you,” Duke said, sitting at the table and grabbing a banana.

“You’re welcome.” Nathan smiled and went to check the waffles. He placed them on a plate and set them in front of Duke. 

Duke smiled warmly. “Thank you, these look amazing.”

“Well let’s hope they taste as good as they look.” Nathan winked. 

Duke took a mouthful and nodded. “They do.”

Nathan sat down and made himself a plate. “It’s nice sitting and having breakfast instead of just running out the door.”

“Yeah, kinda is, isn't it? I usually grab something when I get to the firehouse but this is...nice. Really nice.”

“Anytime you want waffles let me know,” Nathan said, eating a piece of strawberry. 

“Maybe next time our shifts coincide?” Duke said hesitantly. “One of us could stay over, have breakfast before work.”

“That sounds really nice. I’d like that,” Nathan said softly. He looked at the clock. “I have to leave in about ten minutes.”

Duke leaned across the table to kiss him gently. “Then I will wash up and get out of your way.”

“Just let me rinse them and I’ll take care of it later. And you aren’t in my way. Just want a kiss before you go.” Nathan finished his food and reached for Duke’s plate. 

Duke playfully batted his hand away. “You cooked, let me wash up. I'll be quick and make sure we have time for a kiss as well.”

Nathan laughed and handed Duke his plate. “If you insist.”

“I do.” Duke cleaned the dishes in record time, dried his hands and pulled Nathan in for a kiss.

Nathan put his arms around Duke’s neck and relaxed into the kiss, a soft sound escaping his lips as he did. 

Duke held him close as they kissed, his hands resting on Nathan's waist. It was over too soon, when Duke pulled away to murmur - “thanks for letting me stay.”

“Anytime you need to, I’ll let you stay.” 

“Careful, I might take you up on that,” Duke joked.

Nathan smiled and gave him another quick kiss. “I hate this but looks like it’s time to go.”

“Yeah. Text me later?”

“I will. You got everything?” Nathan grabbed his bag and keys from the counter. 

“Yep, phone, keys, that's all I came with. Don't let the cat on the roof again,” Duke said, leaning in to kiss Nathan on the cheek.

Nathan laughed. “I won’t.” He let Duke leave first then closed and locked his door. 

Duke gave him a cheery little wave and drove to the firehouse, humming happily to himself.

Nathan got into the Bronco and headed to work in a great mood. Not even the twelve hour shift that turned into a sixteen hour shift could change that. 


	14. Chapter 14

A few days later, Nathan and Duke were tentatively planning another date and possible breakfast before work and Nathan was in a good mood. Or at least he was until he walked into the ER and was met with stares and whispering.

Julia stopped him as he was coming out of the break room. “Have you seen the Herald today?” 

“No and I don’t intend on seeing it. I don’t care what those old busybodies have to say.” Nathan took a sip of his coffee and went to look over the patient reports.

“Uh, Nathan you might want to see this.” Julia handed him a copy of the Herald.

Nathan took it from her and scanned the front page. He looked up at her and narrowed his eyes. “Why is this news? And what are they talking about? It was probably the slowest weekend we’ve had in a long time.”

Julia shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s ridiculous and most people are just going to laugh it off but I thought you should know before someone asks you about it. Do you think Duke’s seen it yet?”

Nathan shook his head. “He’s on nights. He won’t see it until this afternoon. I’ll text him to prepare him though.” He took the paper and threw it into the nearest garbage can, headline still blaring and visible among the trash “Mystery still unsolved: Where were Dr. Wuornos and Capt. Crocker when they were needed most?”

Nathan got caught up with his patients and wasn’t able to text Duke until almost three that afternoon.  _ ‘Teagues are at it again. We made the front page. I’m off at seven. You can call anytime after that.’ _

Duke woke up just before his alarm went off at five that evening and groaned when he read Nathan's text, and the ones from Tracy, Dwight, Bill (that was really Meg using Bill's phone) and McHugh, all warning him of the same thing. He ignored all of them except for the one from Nathan which he replied to after he'd read the article, just saying simply -  _ 'They're idiots. And assholes. You ok?’ _

The ER was slow when Duke’s text came through so Nathan was able to text back right away. ‘ _ I’m fine. Didn’t read the article though. Have to check in with my dad. Gloria said he was muttering to himself all morning and was cleaning his gun before she left. Hope she was kidding. Are you ok?’ _

_ 'Yeah, I'm good. See you soon?’  _ Duke replied quickly, already mostly dressed and on his way out of the door, early so he could catch the crew on the opposite shift before they left.

Nathan really wanted to see Duke but it seemed their schedule wasn’t lining up again. He texted back, ‘ _ What time are you done tonight? You could stop by. I’ll be awake.’ _

_ '6am. Really want me to stop by?’  _ Duke replied.

Nathan stared at his phone for a few minutes. He really did want to see Duke and he was off the next day and on nights for a few days after that. If he stayed up he could probably spend an hour or two with Duke before they both fell asleep. Or he could just try to schedule something at a more reasonable time. He sighed and typed out his text. ‘ _ I want to see you. But it’s your call. I’m off tomorrow and on nights three days after. Whatever works better for you.’ _

_ 'I'll stop by just after 6, won't knock, come out if you're still awake, otherwise I'll leave you to sleep and catch you in a few days’ _

_ ‘Gotta run, more sunburned tourists. See you later. I’ll be awake.’ _

Duke smiled and sent back a heart emoji.

Nathan smiled and sent one back before stuffing his phone back into his pocket and heading to deal with what promised to be an afternoon and evening of sunburned breasts and asses. Why people thought the sun didn’t burn when they were out on the beach or the water was beyond him. It was like people lost all common sense when they were on vacation. 

Duke got to the firehouse early and spoke to the crew on the opposite shift as he'd planned, then emailed the lieutenants of the other two crews, and gathered his crew to make sure they were totally on board with almost-daily spot checks of the Teagues premises to ensure they were adhering to fire safety regulations. Between all four crews, the Teagues were going to be seeing a lot of the fire department over the next month, and a quick call to Laverne at the police station meant that they would see a sharp increase in the number of parking tickets plastered to the windscreen of their battered old wreck of a van. Sometimes you just had to fight fire with fire, Duke thought as he sat back with his feet on his desk, and if they were happy to harass him (and, more importantly, Nathan) in the town paper, then he was quite happy to harass them with needless fire safety checks in return. Smugly satisfied, he drank his coffee and waited for the calls to start coming in.

For once, it was a quiet night shift, with only two calls - one to a beach bonfire that had gotten out of control when someone poured gasoline on it (the same someone received a strongly worded lecture from Duke with every other word beginning with 'F’), and the other to a cat stuck in a tree (what the fuck was it with cats at the moment, Duke thought as he wheedled McHugh into bringing the squirming, hissing creature down) - and Duke was able to leave as soon as his shift was over. He pulled up outside Nathan's just after six o’clock in the morning and waited.

Nathan appeared less than a minute later, carrying a mug of coffee. He walked to meet Duke halfway down the driveway, smiling as he handed him the mug and brushed a soft kiss across his lips. “Morning.”

“Morning,” Duke said softly. “Surprised you're still up.”

Nathan shrugged and smiled. “Kinda fell asleep reading after work. Woke up around midnight so thought I would make you coffee and breakfast.”

“You're amazing,” Duke said, his heart in his eyes.

Nathan blushed and reached for Duke’s hand. “The fruit is on the table. I was waiting for you to get here to start the waffles. And I may have made those cookies you like.”

Duke took his hand and pulled him in for a kiss. “Then you're extra amazing. But you didn't have to do all this, I was just gonna pop round and say hi, leave you to get some sleep.”

“I know I didn’t have to. I wanted to. I know you’re tired but thought I could feed you and maybe convince you to sleep with me.”

Duke grinned. “Quiet shift, grabbed some sleep between calls so if by sleep you mean fuck you senseless, that wouldn't take much convincing.”

“That is definitely better than I was hoping for. C’mon inside so I can convince you. A few of the cookies and maybe a waffle or two should work, right? Or maybe some well placed kisses?” Nathan led Duke towards the house, his small smile turning into a grin. 

“Food. Food will definitely work,” Duke said, following Nathan inside. “Something about the night shift always makes me hungry.”

Nathan pulled the batter out of the refrigerator and motioned to the food already on the table. “Have some fruit or cookies, I’ll get the waffles started. Would you like something else besides coffee to drink?”

Duke shook his head. “Coffee's good.”

“How was work? I know you said it was slow.” Nathan poured batter onto the waffle iron and turned to look at Duke. 

“Slow,” Duke mumbled around a mouthful of cookie crumbs. He swallowed and grinned. “Which gave me a chance to arrange for no less than eighteen fire safety checks at the Herald over the next month.”

Nathan shook his head and laughed. “Eighteen? Isn’t that a little excessive? I mean I didn’t read the article so I really have no idea what they said.”

“Very excessive. But hey, if they want to complain that I'm not pulling my weight as fire chief, that should prove my point nicely.”

“Aaaah, makes my father’s angry muttering about ‘a damn good fire chief, better not park an inch over any lines, impound their damn pollution mobile, one more word about my son not being a cop’ make sense. Had to get him to stop pacing his office and promise me he wasn’t planning on using the gun Gloria said he was cleaning. Sorry spending the weekend with me caused that stupid article.”

“Don't be. Wasn't your fault and it was a great weekend. They're just assholes.”

“It was a great weekend.” Nathan checked the waffles and put them on a plate in front of Duke. “Yeah, they’re definitely assholes. I know they’re very angry with me for buying my mother’s house back and convincing the neighbor on my other side not to sell either. I’m guessing losing three lots on my block cost them a pretty penny.” 

“Thanks.” Duke eagerly tucked into the waffles. “And yeah, it would've done but they can afford it.”

“Enough about the Teagues. Let’s talk about what else I need to feed you to convince you to have your way with me.” Nathan said, sitting next to Duke and grabbing a piece of fruit. 

“You don't. Need to convince me, I mean. Or bribe me with food.”

“Then I’ll just ask. You want to go upstairs?”

Duke grinned and put down his knife and fork, drained the last of his coffee and stood up. “Who said anything about upstairs?”

Nathan’s eyes grew wide. “What did you have in mind?” 

Duke stepped into his space and wrapped his arm around Nathan's waist to roughly pull him closer. “Hard and fast, right here in the kitchen.”

Nathan brought his hands up to pull Duke’s face to his. Before he crushed his lips against Duke’s he whispered, “Do it.”

Duke kissed him back, rough and demanding as he pushed Nathan backwards until his ass hit the counter.

“Okay, uh, before this gets too hard to stop let me run upstairs for a minute.”

“For?” Duke said, holding Nathan in place with his hips as he tugged at Nathan's shirt.

“Unless you have something in your pockets...I don’t keep condoms in my kitchen.” Nathan deadpanned as he helped Duke take off his shirt. 

“I do. Have stuff in my pocket.” Duke pulled Nathan's shirt off his shoulders and dropped it on the floor, closely followed by his own. “So if you need a minute, that's fine, but otherwise I think we're good.”

“Then I’m all yours. Do what you want with me.”

“That is so fucking hot,” Duke murmured, leaning in to kiss him again, impatiently tugging at Nathan's pants.

Nathan reached between them to unbutton his pants and let them fall to the floor. He continued to kiss Duke, running his hands up and down his back. 

Duke rolled his hips against him, letting Nathan feel how hard he was, and pulled away. “Lose the boxers and turn round,” he growled.

Nathan shuddered at the sound of Duke’s voice and did as he was told. 

Duke dropped his pants and crowded back into Nathan's space, wrapping one arm around his waist and leaning in to nip at his neck, his free hand roaming across Nathan's chest, possessive and controlling.

Nathan whined and pushed against Duke. “God, love having your hands all over me. Want more.”

“Yeah?” Duke murmured into his ear. “What do you want?”

“Want you to fuck me. Want to feel you deep inside me.”

Duke stifled a groan and moved away to pick up his jeans and pull a condom and a sachet of lube from the pocket. He rolled the condom on and slicked his fingers. “Bend over,” he said, pushing between Nathan's shoulders.

Nathan bent over and looked back over his shoulder at Duke.

“Do you have any idea how fucking hot you are?” Duke said as he slid first one finger, then another inside Nathan, stretching and preparing him.

“No, I don’t but I know this is driving me crazy. Hurry up, please.” Nathan whined. 

Duke dropped his head to nip Nathan's shoulder. “Shut up,” he said as he roughly added another finger.

Nathan sucked in his breath and moved against Duke’s hand, impatient for more. 

Duke curled his fingers just right, searching for Nathan's sweet spot, his free arm wrapped tightly around his waist to hold him still.

Nathan cried out when Duke found the spot and tried to move, only held still by Duke’s strong arms around him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back to try to beg a kiss.

Duke obliged him, kissing him hard and fast as he curled his fingers, brushing over the spot again and again.

“Keep that up and I’m not going to last. Fuck me already.” 

“Demanding,” Duke teased as he pulled his fingers out, lined himself up and reached around to take hold of Nathan's cock as he pressed inside him, just slowly enough to give Nathan a chance to adjust around him.

Nathan moaned softly, loving the feeling of Duke inside him. 

Duke started to move, stroking Nathan's cock in time with his thrusts, his other hand between Nathan's shoulders, lightly holding him in place.

Nathan moaned with every thrust and tried to hold still but found himself pushing back against Duke. “So good.”

“You feel so fucking good, Nate,” Duke said, moving faster, harder. “All tight and hot around me.”

Nathan groaned at Duke’s words. “Don’t stop talking, makes me so hot.”

“Your cock is so hard in my hand, can feel you throbbing under my fingers, can feel how close you are.”

“More. Harder. Let me feel all of you.” Nathan gripped the counter to steady himself.

Duke groaned and stopped holding back, thrusting into Nathan hard and fast, his hand on Nathan's cock still matching his rhythm.

“Fuck, this is so fucking good. I’m so close.”

“Come for me, then,” Duke said breathlessly, close to orgasm himself.

Duke’s words and his cock pounding into him pushed Nathan over the edge. With one more deep thrust he was spilling into Duke’s hand. 

Another two thrusts and Duke came too. Still panting for breath, he leaned down and rested his chin on Nathan's shoulder. “Ok?” he asked softly.

“More than okay. That was fucking hot.” 

“Good,” Duke said, kissing his cheek before he pulled out.

“Stay with me?” Nathan asked after he turned around and kissed Duke.

Duke nodded and reached for his shirt to clean them both up.

Nathan waited until Duke was finished before he put his arms around him and kissed him softly. “Why don’t you go upstairs to my room and I’ll be right up after I put the fruit away.”

“Want me to do the dishes first?”

Nathan looked at the few dishes on the table and wanted so much to tell Duke to leave them but he knew he wouldn’t so he smiled sweetly instead. “That would be a great help if you don’t mind?”

Duke kissed his forehead, soft and tender. “I don't mind. You do the fruit, I'll do the dishes.”

Nathan quickly put the fruit back in the refrigerator before he collected all their discarded clothes and set them in the laundry room. By the time he got back Duke was finished with the dishes. 

“All done,” Duke said, drying his hands. “Bed?”

Nathan grabbed his hand and pulled Duke toward him. “Bed.”

Duke laughed softly and allowed Nathan to lead him up the stairs.

When they got to the room Nathan pulled back the covers and gently pushed Duke onto the bed. “I’m sorry, did you need to use the bathroom?”

Duke shook his head. “Kinda tired and I'll be better off grabbing a shower when I get up. Mind setting an alarm?”

“What time?”

“Four? Gotta be back at six.”

Nathan set the alarm and slipped into bed. He threw his leg over Duke and pressed up against him, reaching up to run fingers through Duke’s hair. “Sleep.”

“You too?”

“Of course. Being with you like this makes it so easy to sleep.”

Duke wriggled closer into him. “Yeah, it does.”

Nathan leaned in to give him a kiss. “Happy you stopped by.”

“I'm happy I stopped by too.”

Nathan smiled and continued stroking Duke’s hair. 

Duke was asleep almost immediately, three little words unspoken but very clear in his mind.


	15. Chapter 15

Duke crawled, low to the ground. His eyes stung with the thick smoke that choked his lungs and it was hot, too hot, how had this even - it wasn't possible, shouldn't have been possible - they should have had  _ time _ , more time than this, certainly. He couldn't hear his radio over the roar of the fire, had no idea how the rest of the crew were, if they were trapped somewhere in the building that had once been a kids home and was now a blazing inferno, or if they'd made it out safely.    
  
He didn't know and he couldn't  _ care.  _ Not right now.    
  
All he could care about in this particular moment was the kid crawling beside him. The kid he'd given his breathing apparatus to. Not one of his better ideas but the kid had been eating smoke for God knew how long before Duke got to her and there hadn't been a choice. Either he gave her his oxygen or he was carrying her body out of there and there was no way in hell he was doing that.    
  
So he'd pulled off his mask, gently placed it over her face (her tiny face, she couldn't have been more than six years old), and told her they had to stay low and close. She'd grabbed hold of his sleeve and followed his every movement.    
  
That had been before the building started to tremble, though. Before the ominous creaks and bangs that Duke knew all too well.    
  
The building was coming down.   
  
_ Gotta get out, too slow like this, can't even see where the fuck I am, smoke's too thick, fuck it's hot, gotta get out, gotta breathe somehow, gonna die in here. _ __   
  
Duke was oddly at peace with dying  _ himself.  _ It was, after all, the same way his father had gone. What he was very much  _ not _ at peace with was the kid beside him dying.   
  
They had to run. It went against every ounce of training Duke had ever gotten, against everything he knew about fighting fires and saving lives. You stayed low, crawled beneath the smoke as much as possible, stayed below the worst of the heat. That didn't account for the building collapsing though. The immediate danger was the whole damn thing coming down on them and that, Duke knew from bitter experience, was going to be a whole lot worse than smoke inhalation.   
  
Decision made, he took a deep breath that only made him cough all the harder, scooped the girl up, and  _ ran. _   
  
He ran down unrecognisable corridors, through rooms that were just flames and twisted metal and when he finally caught a glimpse of a door - an open to the outside  _ door _ \- hope leaped in his throat.    
  
A flash of yellow helmet beyond the door and Duke  _ ran _ . He'd been running before but now he was flat out, heedless of conserving oxygen or what the smoke was doing to his lungs. He ran. It felt like an hour but it could only have been seconds before Bill was gently lifting the girl from his arms to carry her over to the paramedics and Dwight was pressing his own mask to Duke's face.   
  
"Breathe, man, c'mon, breathe," he coaxed, with all the gentleness he used on victims.   
  
"I  _ am _ breathing," Duke tried to complain, except it came out as a breathless wheeze so he resorted to glaring at Dwight instead. Then at McHugh, too, when he came over and pressed a bottle of water into Duke's hand. He drank it gratefully, though, the cool liquid a balm against his heated, sore, scratchy throat.    
  
McHugh squeezed his shoulder. "Ok, to answer the questions you can't ask because you're a fucking idiot and currently can't breathe - all the kids are out. All the crews are out. You were the last. Fire is too intense to fight, we're running containment and letting it burn itself out."   
  
Duke nodded gratefully, still sucking air into his lungs and  _ god _ his ribs hurt. All along his back and deep into his chest, breathing  _ hurt. _   
  
Bill appeared by his side. "Girl you pulled out is doing ok, Noelle and Joseph have checked her over, they're gonna run her over to the ER because she's swallowed a lot of smoke but it's mostly precaution. You're going with her."   
  
"The hell I am," Duke said hotly. "'m fine."   
  
"No. No you aren't. Do you have any fucking  _ idea _ how long you were without your mask in there?"   
  
Duke hesitated and shook his head.   
  
"No, I didn't think so because you're a goddamned idiot who fucking nearly got himself killed. What's the first rule, Duke?"   
  
"Don't become a casualty yourself," Duke muttered. "Which I didn't."   
  
"No, but it was a fucking close run thing and God knows how much smoke you've eaten so go," Bill said, gesturing towards the ambulance that was still waiting.   
  
Beside him, Dwight and McHugh had their arms folded across their respective chests and Duke had the feeling that if he didn't do what he was told, they'd pick him up and throw him in the ambulance which was something he would very much prefer to avoid. He had  _ some _ dignity left so he nodded and passed Dwight his mask back, stood up and walked across to where Noelle was waiting for him.   
  
At least he tried. But the last of the dignity he was holding onto deserted him halfway there when his lungs helpfully reminded him that he still  _ couldn't breathe _ and he bent over, gasping for air that felt like it wouldn't be enough. Like it would never be enough.   
  
He was only dimly aware of strong arms around him, supporting him without carrying him and at least they'd given him that, he was  _ technically _ walking to the ambulance, even if he needed help.    
  
"Updates," he croaked once they'd deposited him in the back. "Give me updates."   
  
"We'll stop by the ER later and let you know," Dwight said, nodding.   
  
"No, that's -" Duke didn't get to finish his sentence before Noelle slapped an oxygen mask on him and held it in place, glaring at him. He gave her a little nod as if to say  __ ok, I'll behave and held it in place himself so she could concentrate on the little girl he'd pulled from the fire.

The little girl stayed completely still while Noelle checked her vitals, her eyes never leaving Duke. She reached out and tapped his hand to get his attention.

Duke smiled at her as best he could around the oxygen mask and turned his hand over.

She grabbed hold of his hand and held tightly. “Thank you,” she said, her voice so tiny it could barely be heard around the oxygen mask.

Duke pulled off his mask. “Anytime, kid,” he rasped. “Know this is all scary but you're safe now.”

“Put that back on!” Noelle snapped, shoving the mask back onto his face. “Do what you're told, Crocker, or Nathan'll be out for my blood.”

Duke obediently did what he was told - not so much because he'd been told to so much as it was getting harder and harder to breathe. He squeezed the little girl’s hand and tried to give her a reassuring smile.

They arrived at the hospital minutes later. Noelle and Joseph were out of the ambulance, shouting to the nurses and residents in the hall as they wheeled the little girl inside. Julia rushed to her side and listened while Noelle relayed her vitals. 

Julia nodded and started calling for the interns. She looked back at Noelle, “Do we need to prepare for more?”

Joseph answered for her. “No, just the little girl and the Chief. You may want to get Nathan if he’s here.”

“He’s with a patient now. I’ll send a nurse to get him when I get a chance,” she called over her shoulder before disappearing into an exam room with the little girl. 

Noelle called over a resident and pointed at Duke. “Severe smoke inhalation. Took his breathing apparatus off for the little girl. Get him checked and don’t let him leave.”

The resident rushed over and guided Duke into the nearest open exam room. “Get up on the bed so we can check you out. Paramedic says you took your breathing apparatus off? How long was it off?”

“Lost track. I'm good. You have other patients, I'll just sit here with some O2 for half an hour, then head back out.”

“No. I have to check your oxygen levels. So get comfortable.” The resident, whose name badge read  _ ‘Dr Marsh’, _ clipped the pulse oximeter onto Duke’s finger. 

Duke immediately pulled it off. Mostly because he didn't want to know how low his pulse ox was. “Said I'm good.”

Marsh glared at him and picked the pulse oximeter up and clipped it back on. “We need to make sure your oxygen isn’t too low. Keep it on. You should know the drill.” 

Duke glared back, pulled it off again and stood up. “What I know,” he said, between gasps for breath, “is that my crew is out there, still fighting that fire without me and I need to be there and not here.”

“Sit down. You aren’t going anywhere.” Marsh moved to block Duke from leaving, putting his hand on his chest to move him back to the bed. 

“Five minutes,” Duke said, still glaring. “Then I'm gone. Do your checks.”

“You’d think the fire chief wouldn’t be so belligerent,” Marsh muttered, clipping the oximeter back on and moving to get an oxygen mask on Duke. 

“Belligerent? Seriously? My crew is working a man down, that's putting lives at risk. Would think even a junior doc would understand that.”

Marsh rolled his eyes. “Junior doc? Insulting too.”

“Hey, you called me belligerent. Maybe don't dish it out if you can't take it.”

Marsh checked the oximeter and all but yanked it off Duke’s finger. “Yeah, you aren’t going anywhere. So like I said get comfortable. You’re going to be here awhile.” 

Duke snorted. “Go on, how low was it?”

“85. You might need more tests. I gotta get your blood pressure now.”

“85 is fine,” Duke complained, though he begrudgingly settled back onto the bed and started removing his jacket so his blood pressure could be checked.

“Oh, so now you have a medical degree?” Marsh grabbed the blood pressure cuff and slapped it around Duke’s arm. “140 over 80. A bit high. I wonder why?” he said sarcastically. 

“140 over 80 is within normal range and it's probably high because I. Am. Fucking. Stressed. And I can't breathe and I spent ten minutes inhaling toxic fucking fumes while saving a kid's life and no, I don't have a medical degree but I am a trained paramedic so shut the fuck up and treat me, you stuck up asshole.”

“You know what? I don’t have to take this from you. Just sit there and leave your oxygen on. I’m sure the less  _ junior _ doctors are going to set you up with an IV but I’m not even going to attempt to argue with you about that.” 

“Good,” Duke said with a flap of his hands in a shoo-ing motion. “Go. Get me someone else.”

“Gladly! I pity the nurses that have to deal with you!” Marsh practically yelled. 

“Something wrong, Doctor Marsh?” A young nurse walked into the exam room when she heard raised voices. 

“I’m trying to reason with probably the most belligerent patient I’ve ever had. He’s practically refusing treatment. I should just let him walk out of here and collapse on the way out. He’ll be easier to treat when he’s unconscious.”

The nurse looked over to the bed and her eyes went wide. “Uh, Dr. Marsh, you do know that’s the Fire Chief and maybe you should be a little nicer? He’s probably a bit disoriented from the smoke inhalation.”

“Maybe he shouldn’t be acting like he knows better than an actual doctor?” Marsh snapped. 

The nurse gave Duke a small smile. “I’ll be right back. Please don’t try to leave.”

“Thanks Vickie,” Duke managed a small smile. “Won't leave.”

Vickie returned minutes later, Nathan right behind her. 

“Marsh, what the hell is going on here?” he snapped.

Marsh stiffened. “Nothing much. Just a Fire Chief who won’t answer questions and wants to go back to the fire. I did everything I could and he’s still being uncooperative. You think you can do better? You handle it.”

Nathan sighed and immediately went to Duke’s side. “How long was your breathing apparatus off?” He reached over to check Duke’s pupils, his own heart pounding in his chest. 

“Honestly, I don't know,” Duke wheezed, calm and cooperative now he wasn't being insulted. “A few minutes, maybe ten. Vickie, could you find out how the little girl is? Came in on the same bus as me, with Noelle and Joseph.”

“She’s fine. Just a little scared. Julia is taking care of her,” Nathan answered clipping the pulse oximeter back on Duke’s finger. He turned to Dr. Marsh. “What was his oxygen level when he came in?”

“85 but he ripped it off twice so it may not be accurate.”

Nathan looked at the reading and spun on Dr. Marsh. “Well, it’s 83 now even with the oxygen mask. Did you order an arterial blood gas so we can get an accurate number?”

Marsh shook his head and moved to Duke’s side. “No, but I can do it right now.” 

“Don’t touch him! Vickie, call up to maternity and see if Melissa can come down here to do an ABG, please.” 

“Why are we bothering a maternity nurse? I’m perfectly capable of doing it-” Dr. Marsh began.

Nathan cut him off. “Because it hurts like hell and I know you haven’t done more than two since you’ve gotten here. Melissa is very experienced at this. And do you honestly think I’m going to let you touch him after what Vickie told me you said about him? So, stand back and if I need your help I’ll ask for it.”

“It's fine, Nate,” Duke said quietly, almost too quietly to be heard, his voice thin and weak without breath to carry it.

Nathan rested his hand on Duke’s arm. “No, it’s not fine. No matter how uncooperative a patient is we don’t insult them or raise our voices. That’s what these residents are here to learn. I know you don't want to hear this but I need to keep you here. Ten minutes in that building without your apparatus? That's not good, Duke.”

“I know. Worth it though.”

Nathan leaned down, put the blood pressure cuff on him and whispered - “Yes you saved that little girl but now I’m worried about you.”

Duke nodded. “Glad you're here. Not feeling so great.”

Nathan straightened up, his heart beating hard enough that it felt like it was going to escape out of his chest. “It’s okay. We’re going to take care of you.”

Vickie rushed back into the room. “I put the call in. Melissa isn't available so I asked for Eleanor. She’ll be right down. What else can I do?”

“I need an IV set up. Just saline right now, get him hydrated again but we may need antibiotics depending on the chest X-ray we are doing after the ABG,” Nathan replied and turned to Dr. Marsh. “Observe Vickie, she’s really efficient and quick setting up an IV.”

Marsh glared at Nathan for treating him like a first year med student but he wisely kept his mouth shut. 

Duke obediently stuck his arm out ready for Vickie to start the IV. “Any chance of pain relief?” he mumbled.

“After we do the blood gases. I know you feel like crap. Just be a few minutes, okay?” Nathan soothed, trying very hard to keep his interactions professional when all he wanted to do was comfort Duke. 

Duke nodded, barely noticing when Vickie slid the IV needle in and taped it in place.

“Out,” Eleanor said brusquely the second she walked into the room. “Marsh, out. Vickie, can you set me up for an ABG please.”

As soon as Marsh left and Vickie had stepped out to collect the equipment needed to do the ABG, Eleanor closed the door. “Ok, Duke, how're you doing?” she asked, reading his chart and frowning. 

“Been better,” he tried to joke. “Can't breathe, hurts, feel fuzzy, like I can't think. Or move properly.”

Eleanor glanced at the monitor. “Pulse ox is still dropping. Let me see where Vickie is.” With that, she dashed out of the room, leaving Nathan and Duke alone.

Nathan immediately moved to Duke’s side and stroked his hair. “You’re going to be here for at least twenty four hours. We have to get your oxygen back up. I’m not kidding about the ABG hurting like hell. Eleanor is good though so hopefully it won’t be so bad and I’ll be right here with you.”

Duke nodded, conserving his strength for breathing rather than speaking and Eleanor bustled back in a minute later. She closed the door behind her and pulled up a stool beside Duke's bed.

“Sorry, kiddo, gotta get this done. Be good and I'll get you a lollipop afterwards.”

Duke managed a smile, though laughing was beyond him, and allowed Eleanor to move his hand so she could get to the artery in his wrist.

Eleanor got the needle ready and glanced at Nathan with a look that said  _ 'he needs you’.  _

Nathan pulled a chair next to the bed and grabbed Duke’s hand and brought it to his lips, careful not to get tangled in the IV tubes. “Duke, look at me. Don’t watch. Close your eyes if you have to. And just keep breathing.”

Satisfied that Duke was suitably distracted, Eleanor worked as quickly and painlessly as she could and had the arterial blood drawn in under a minute.

Duke kept his eyes on Nathan's, breathing through the pain of what was a truly horrible procedure. The only outward sign of the discomfort he showed was a slight wince and a muscle twitching in his jaw. All the same, he relaxed once it was over.

“All done,” Eleanor said, patting the back of his hand. “I'll run this to the lab myself - got your name on it, Nathan, so they'll call you with the results.”

“Thank you, Eleanor. I appreciate you coming down. Can you ask Vickie to give us a few minutes before she brings in the pain meds?” Nathan asked, wanting a few uninterrupted minutes alone with Duke. 

“Looking at the state of Duke, no. He needs the pain meds now. What I  _ will  _ do is ask Vickie to give the pain meds and come and find me directly afterwards. That do you?”

Natan nodded, a little guilty he didn’t realize how bad Duke needed the meds. “Yeah, send her in.”

“Thanks, doc,” Duke managed.

Eleanor gave him a curt nod and strode out. Almost immediately, Vickie came in to administer the pain meds into Duke's IV.

“Ok,” she said afterwards, “that'll kick in in about twenty minutes, there's a risk of decreased respiratory effort so you need to keep this on-” she clipped a pulse oximeter onto his finger “-and Doctor Wuornos is going to stay to monitor you. Get some rest, we'll make sure no one disturbs you until it's time for your chest x-ray.”

Nathan waited until she left before he brought Duke’s hand back to his lips and kissed his palm. “You doing okay? Please be honest with me if you get worse. I’m going to make sure you get better, I promise.”

“'m ok,” Duke mumbled. “Trust you.”

“Ssssh, try not to talk. I’m so sorry about Marsh, he’s not fitting in here at all. I didn’t even know you were here until Vickie came to get me. Just knew about the little girl. That was brave, what you did, a bit reckless but brave. I’m proud of you for getting her out.” Nathan let go of Duke’s hand and went back to stroking his hair.

“Know it was stupid. Couldn't let her die. She really ok?”

“She’s fine. Just keeping her for observation but not like you. Her levels were good. I’m worried that yours dropped. That’s why we needed the ABG and we have to make sure you’re not getting fluid on your lungs, so chest X-ray next. If they look good we’ll give you a bronchodilator to open up your airways. But I’m not leaving you. You’re going to be okay,” Nathan promised, kissing his forehead before checking his vitals again. 

“Getting harder to breathe,” Duke gasped out.

Nathan checked the oxygen level and was a little relieved it hadn’t dropped past 83 but he still threw the door open and called for assistance. Vickie appeared with a few residents. “Vickie, we need to get a bronchodilator into him now. And what’s taking so long for that chest X-ray?” He turned to the nearest resident. “Call down to radiology and tell them to bump anything non-life threatening, we’re bringing Duke down now.”

At the words  _ non-life threatening,  _ Duke's pulse shot up.  _ Is it really that bad?  _ he thought but the forced calmness in Nathan's voice suggested that yes, yes it was actually that bad and he was grateful when Vickie patted his arm reassuringly.

“Bronchodilators in,” she announced, noting it on Duke's chart.

“Where is transport?” Nathan snapped and the resident nearest him shook her head. “Okay, well, what do you do if your transport isn’t here and you need to get a patient for a vital test?” With no outlet for his frustration, he tried to use this as a teaching moment. 

The resident nearest him spoke. “You grab a nurse and give orders where the patient is supposed to go. Call to the correct department and let them know they are coming down with a nurse not transport.”

Nathan nodded. “But since we’re down a few nurses today?”

“I’m going to take him to radiology.” She moved to unplug the monitors and set them between Duke’s ankles on the bed then rushed to unhook his IV, setting it by his side. 

“Correct. And I’m coming with you. Vickie, I’ll call you as soon as I find out if we need the antibiotics.”

Vickie nodded and reached for the phone to call Radiology.

Duke focussed on breathing. In and out. In and out. As deeply as he could. Which wasn't very, but he tried, keeping his attention on each breath instead of on the panic that was rising in him.

Nathan grabbed a gown out of the closet, realizing they never had Duke change out of his clothes. They could do that when they got to radiology. He helped the resident unlock the wheels and moved Duke out of the room. “Those meds should be kicking in soon. Your airways should be opening up a little. Keep trying to take deep breaths. It’s going to be okay.” 

Duke nodded and did what he was told. By the time they got to radiology, the meds had kicked in and he was breathing slightly more easily, albeit still painfully.

Nathan spoke to the radiologist and went back to get Duke ready for the chest X-ray. “Can you get into the gown or do you need help? I’ll have to help with your IV but don’t want to take over.”

“Can manage,” Duke said, though once he started trying to get undressed, it was immediately obvious that he  _ couldn’t  _ and he gave Nathan a look that was frustrated and pleading and embarrassed all at once.

Nathan was at his side in an instant. He looked over his shoulder at the resident, she nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. “It’s just you and me,” he said soothingly. “We’ve done this a few times before, okay not in this context but just please tell me you’re wearing underwear?” Nathan asked teasingly as he helped get Duke’s shirt off. 

Duke nodded. “Generally do at work,” he said, breathless in an entirely different and infinitely more unpleasant way than the last time Nathan had had a hand in undressing him.

Nathan helped get his arms through the sleeves of the hospital gown before pulling him up to undo his pants and slide them down so Duke could step out of them. He rubbed his back gently before tying the gown closed. “Okay, you’re all set. Let’s get this done so you can rest.”

Duke nodded and waited while Nathan poked his head out of the door to let the radiologist know they were ready. 

The radiologist got Duke settled on the table and took the necessary images, then the resident helped Duke back into his bed while Nathan studied the x-rays. 

He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, reached for the phone and called up to Vickie to get the antibiotics ready.

On the way back upstairs Nathan explained what was going on to Duke. “You have fluid on your lungs. You must have inhaled more smoke that you originally thought. Between the bronchodilator and the antibiotics we should be able to fix this. I know it hurts but you need to keep breathing as deeply as you can. Oxygen is what is going to help the most. We’re going to need to do another chest X-ray in an hour or so to make sure the fluid isn’t getting worse. Okay?” When they stopped at the elevator Nathan took his hand and rubbed his thumb slowly over the back.

“Ok,” Duke croaked, giving Nathan’s hand a squeeze. Not that he’d admit it, not even to himself, but he was  _ scared.  _ Fighting for every breath was  _ exhausting  _ and he was starting to doubt how long he could keep it up.

Nathan and the resident got Duke set back up in the exam room. Vickie rushed in when she saw they were back and hooked up the antibiotics. After she left, Nathan looked at the resident. “Set up another X-ray in about an hour, please.” He pulled a chair next to Duke and ran his fingers through his hair. “You need to be totally honest with me if it gets harder to breath. I know you don’t want to hear this but if your oxygen doesn’t improve soon or if it gets harder to breath we’re going to have to put you on a breathing machine. I hope it doesn’t come to that but I want you prepared.” 

“I know. ‘S’ok,” Duke mumbled. “Know you’ll do what you need to do.”

“Take a few deep breaths for me,” Nathan coaxed, keeping his eyes on the monitor. 

Duke did so, each breath feeling as though he was trying to breathe water, not air, thick and painful and  _ not enough.  _

Not satisfied with the oxygen level even after a few deep breaths, Nathan stood up.  _ “ _ I need to get those oxygen numbers from your ABG. I’m going to be right back. Do you want me to get one of the residents or nurses to sit with you? I won’t be long. Don’t talk, just nod if you want someone.”

Duke hesitated but nodded.

Nathan pushed a few stray hairs out of his face and smiled. “It’s going to be okay. I’ll see if Vickie or Julia can spare a few minutes.” He opened the door and caught Julia’s attention. “Can you just sit with Duke while I find out what’s taking so long with the ABG? We may need to intubate him soon, it’s getting harder for him to breathe.”

Julia nodded and stepped into the room. “Hey, you know he’s a way better doctor than a cook right?” She smiled, sitting down next to Duke.

Duke managed a tiny laugh, barely more than a huff of breath that he could ill afford to lose, and smiled back.

Outside in the waiting room, McHugh spotted Nathan and immediately cornered him, closely followed by Dwight and Bill. “How is he?” McHugh asked urgently. “No one’ll tell us anything.”

“Give me a second and I’ll tell you.” Nathan turned away from McHugh and called out to Vickie. “Call the lab and find out where the ABG is. If they give you grief, call Gloria or Eleanor to lean on them, please.” He turned back to McHugh and motioned for them to go back to the waiting room. “He told me he had his breathing apparatus off for about ten minutes. I think it was longer. His oxygen level is hovering at 85. We’re waiting for the arterial blood gas to come back for more accurate levels. He has fluid on the lungs already and it’s getting harder for him to breathe.”

“Fuck,” McHugh said, running his hands through his hair. Beside him, Bill and Dwight looked equally concerned, exchanging worried glances. “Can we see him?”

“Yeah, but not for long. We’re probably going to have to intubate him as soon as I get the levels back from the lab. And I’m probably going to keep him sedated for a while,” Nathan explained. “Do you have any questions before you see him?”

“Jesus,” McHugh muttered. “No, no questions. Just - take care of him, yeah?”

“I haven’t left his side since I found out he was here. I’m going to make sure he’s okay. I promise.” Nathan started to lead them to Duke’s room but he stopped and turned back to them. “Look, he’ll probably give me hell for telling you this but he’s scared. He hasn’t told me but I can tell, so try to be as upbeat as possible.”

“Any of us’d be scared,” Dwight said, McHugh and Bill nodding their agreement. 

“Know you can’t give us details, but how’s the girl he pulled out?” Bill asked.

“She’s fine. He saved her life and she won’t have any lasting effects. Should be released in a little while,” Nathan told them and stopped in front of Duke’s door. “I know you’d probably like to see him alone but I have to keep monitoring the oxygen levels.”

“No, that’s fine, appreciate that you’re looking after him,” McHugh said.

Nathan nodded and opened the door. 

Julia saw McHugh and the others and pulled Nathan aside. “His levels aren’t rising quick enough and Vickie just brought the ABG in. He came in at 82. We’re going to have to intubate him.”

“Can you get the anesthesiologist? I’ll keep this visit short,” Nathan asked quietly. 

“Sure. I’ll get Vickie and the supplies. You think you can do this or do you want me to do it?”

“I think I’d be more comfortable if you did it. I’m going on for twenty four hours and I don’t want to fuck up anything.”

Julia gave his arm a squeeze. “No problem. I’ll come back when we’ve got it all set up.”

Nathan thanked her and went to monitor Duke’s vitals while staying out of the way of his visitors. 

McHugh, Bill and Dwight all crowded around Duke’s bed and Duke managed a tiny smile for them.

“Ok,” McHugh said, “because I know it’s gonna be what you want to know - the fire is out, confirmed no further casualties, truck is back at the firehouse, yes we’ve cleaned everything, it’s ready to go for the next shift who came in early so we could come here.”

“I’m gonna investigate the cause of the fire tomorrow,” Bill chimed in. “It went up too fast, reckon it was some dodgy wiring, went through the walls, probably some shitty flammable insulation.”

“Teagues,” Duke pulled the mask off long enough to say.

“It’s one of their buildings?” Dwight asked sharply, exchanging a look with McHugh.

McHugh gave him a silent nod in return and turned back to Duke. “You’re a damned idiot, you know better than to do what you did and land yourself in here but you saved that girl and all of us would’ve done the same.”

Bill nodded. “Gonna have stronger words for you once you’re better but right now you need to rest. We’ve got everything at the station under control so no worrying.”

Duke gave him a relieved look and nodded his thanks.

“We’ll be in the waiting room, Cap,” Dwight said. “Sure Nathan’ll let us know how you’re getting on.”

“Go home,” Duke wheezed. “No point-”

McHugh glared at him. “Stop fucking talking, save your breath.  _ One  _ of us will be in the waiting room at all times, we’ll take it in turns. Ok?”

Duke nodded and McHugh squeezed his shoulder. 

“Right, we’re outta here. Tell Nathan if you need anything and we’ll make sure you get it,” McHugh said with a little glance in Nathan’s direction.

Duke nodded again and they all turned to leave, each of them squeezing his shoulder before they filed out of the door to resume their post in the waiting room.

Julia poked her head in the door after they left. “We’re ready when you are.’

“Give me a minute to talk to Duke.” Nathan closed the door, sat down on the bed next to Duke and took his hand. “We got your levels from the ABG back and you came in at 82. Your levels are only at 85 now. I didn’t want to have to do this but we’re going to intubate you and we’re going to keep you sedated for a couple hours. With your airway open, your levels should rise quickly and then we can get out of here. Okay?”

Duke closed his eyes briefly, a slow blink, and reluctantly nodded. “You’ll stay with me?”

Nathan leaned down and kissed his forehead, lingering a moment. “Yes, I won’t leave your side. Julia is going to do the procedure though. I’ve been awake too long to trust myself.”

Duke nodded and gave him an  _ ok  _ gesture with his thumb pinched to his forefinger.

Nathan opened the door and called Julia back in with Vickie and the anesthesiologist. 

As the room was once again crowded with people, a rush of fear ran through Duke. Intubation was serious and he knew it wasn’t a decision Nathan had taken lightly which could only mean one thing - he was circling the drain and everyone in the room knew it, that much was obvious in their low, hushed voices and the sense of urgency in their movements. Nathan was holding his hand and Julia was offering reassuring words that meant nothing and as the anesthesiologist administered the drugs that would knock him out for however long was necessary, Duke’s last thought was  _ ‘what if this is it?’.  _ Desperately seeking reassurance, he reached out for Nathan who caught his hand and squeezed it. Duke squeezed his hand in return and slipped into unconsciousness.

Once Duke was sedated, Julia worked skillfully and carefully. She slid the tube past his vocal chords, had it in place in seconds, checked it, secured it and adjusted his oxygen mask. “We’ll keep him out for about five hours, then reassess. Why don’t you catch a quick nap? I’ll stay with him.”

Nathan shook his head. “I promised him I wouldn’t leave him. I’ll be okay in here with him.”

“We’re doing everything we can. He’s tough. I’m sure he’ll be out of here by the morning good as new.”

“Thanks, Julia. For this and everything today.”

“Anytime. Try to take a small nap while you’re in here. He’s not going anywhere.” Julia gave his arm a squeeze and closed the door on the way out. 

Nathan sat beside Duke and took his hand again. He looked calm, peaceful, like he had the few times they spend the night together but Nathan knew better. He’d seen the fear in Duke’s eyes right before he went under the anesthesia.

It was lucky he’d been here. He’d been on his way out the door after a sixteen hour shift that had overrun by several hours when Vickie found him and told him that Marsh was being verbally abusive towards Duke. He hadn’t even realised Duke had been brought in and his heart was in his throat as he’d rushed back, trying very hard to remain professional. 

Marsh would probably make a complaint about the way he’d dismissed him but he didn’t care. The second he’d seen Duke sitting on the exam bed, pale, chest heaving to try to get the oxygen he so desperately needed, a part of him had broken. In that moment, he’d realised it was no longer just casual dating. It was so much more.

The decision to intubate Duke had been hard. A decision he’d hoped he wouldn’t have to make. But he’d had to and now all he could do was wait.

“Don’t you dare give up. Because we need to have a talk. About us. About where this is going because I want more. I want to call you my boyfriend and I want to tell people how brave you are - a little careless, but brave. And kind and loving and funny and mine. So don’t give up, because I have faith in you. You’re going to be okay.” Nathan brought Duke’s hand to his lips and gave it a soft kiss. “You’re going to be okay,” he whispered again. 

He was disturbed by a soft knock on the door and Eleanor came in, carrying a large mug of coffee from Haven Joe's and a takeout bag from the Gull, both of which she passed to Nathan. “McHugh popped out, came back with these for you. He's gone again, said something about picking up clean clothes for when Duke's ready to go home, and a book or two in case he's bored when he wakes up. Bill's coming back in a couple hours, with Meg, he said to call them if you need anything but otherwise they'll just pop round to yours and pick up a change of clothes for you. Dwight is still here, hasn't moved from the waiting room, says he knows you don't want to leave Duke but if you need to step out for five minutes, bathroom break or whatever, he'll come in so Duke isn't alone. Your dad is stopping by after his shift and Gloria's going to check on you before hers starts, she's going to be taking over Duke's care after Julia's shift finishes. Anything I can do for you before I leave?”

The kind gestures were comforting but confusing and he peered at Eleanor, his eyelids heavy and slow. “Did you let them know he’s stable? I should go talk to Dwight.” He looked back at Duke and ran his hand down his arm gently. “It happened so fast. I know that’s how smoke inhalation works but damn it was fast. You said my father's coming, too?”

“I've told them, I can ask Dwight to come in here if you don't want to go out. Yes, your father's coming, he was going to finish his shift and grab something to eat, then come in with Gloria when she starts her shift.”

“I should probably go out to Dwight. I don’t want him to see Duke like this.” Nathan set the food down and checked Duke’s vitals again before heading to the door. “Can you stay with him? I’ll only be gone a minute.”

“Of course.” Eleanor picked up Duke's chart to check through it and sat beside his bed.

In the waiting room, Nathan found Dwight sitting alone in the corner. “Dwight,” he greeted as he approached him.

Dwight stood up immediately. “Everything ok?”

Nathan kept his voice calm and soothing, hiding how worried he really was. “He’s still unconscious but he’s stable. I wanted to update you myself. The procedure went according to plan and now we wait. He’s strong, he’ll pull through.” 

Dwight nodded. “Know you're taking good care of him, you'll do everything you can.”

“I am. He - he means a lot to me,” Nathan said softly. 

Dwight squeezed his shoulder. “I know. You mean a lot to him too.”

Nathan nodded, not wanting to talk more about his feelings until he had a chance to talk to Duke. “Thanks for the coffee and food and the offer to sit with Duke.”

“Anytime. Look, not my place to say this, not really, but Duke - he doesn't get attached to many people, no one at all in recent years. The way he's been since he met you - that makes you part of the family. So you need anything, tell me. Or whoever's here, there'll be one of us here right up til he's ready to go home.”

“Thank you. I’m very glad he has all of you. I’m going to try to update you every hour but if it’s longer than that, ask for me. I’ll be honest, I haven’t slept in close to twenty six hours but I’m not leaving until Duke is ready to go home, so I might actually fall asleep. Gloria is coming in to take over his care so don’t worry that I’ll miss anything. I’d better get back.”

“Nathan,” Dwight said firmly, “we're not worried. Eat something, get some rest, shout if you need to step out for a minute, I'll sit with him.”

“I will. When Bill and Meg get here, ask for me, please.” Nathan got up and headed back to Duke’s room 

Eleanor stood up as soon as Nathan came back in. “Sats are up to 86. Not much but it's an improvement.”

“That’s good. It’s only been about a half hour so that’s better. Thanks, Eleanor, for helping out today.” Nathan sat down and looked up at Duke’s monitor. 

“No problem. Want some company?”

“Yeah, I don’t want to fall asleep.” 

“Ok. I'll just grab a coffee, then I'll be back.”

Nathan slumped into the chair and stared at Duke, watching his chest rise and fall. He was breathing over the machine and that was good, they just needed his oxygen levels to come back up to normal. He’d been in this situation many times before with patients but not like this. Not with someone he cared about. 

Dating someone with a dangerous profession wasn’t easy but it was something he understood. He knew to make the most of every day and that life wasn’t guaranteed and he really should have told Duke exactly how he felt but he hadn’t wanted to push, hadn’t wanted to move too fast. And now he couldn’t. Couldn’t tell Duke how he felt. He just had to sit here and face the very real possibility that he might lose Duke without him ever knowing how he really felt. As soon as Duke was better, he was going to tell him. Pushing or not. Too fast or not. He had to say it.

Eleanor quickly handed off the rest of her patients to one of the other senior attendings and grabbed a mug of terrible coffee from the break room, then went back into Duke's room to sit beside Nathan. She nudged the bag of food and the cup of coffee McHugh had dropped off over to him. “Eat,” she said firmly.

Nathan opened the bag and pulled out a sandwich, he offered Eleanor half. “I know food here isn’t usually edible.”

Eleanor shook her head. “I'll be outta here soon enough, you need it more than I do.”

Nathan nodded and started picking at the sandwich, his eyes never leaving Duke. “You know I came back home because I hated not knowing everyone like I did when I was younger but I forgot how things could be when you have to take care of someone you care about.”

“Hardest part of the job. Should've pulled you off the case but I figured you'd be ok and I had Julia keep an extra eye just in case.”

“I’ve been able to hold it together, mostly. I know Marsh is going to file a complaint about me but he really needs to find some patience or he’s going to make a lousy doctor. I know from that bus accident that Duke isn't the most cooperative patient but…”

“He already tried to file a complaint. HR took one look at the patient's name and threw it back at him, then called me to make me aware. We've...had words. Not entirely sure he'll be back for his next shift but we'll see.”

“Can’t say I’m sorry because I’m not. Good to know HR has my back about some things. So, have you thought about coming back down to the ER or have those cute little babies captured your heart?” Nathan finished half of his sandwich and reached for the other half. 

Eleanor sighed. “I love the ER, I do, but we see too much pain here. Too much trauma. Forty years of it and I think I've earned a stint in maternity with happy moms and squawking babies. It's not all easy but for the most part it's happy.”

“I don’t blame you. It’s a very different world up there. If I didn't love it down here so much I’d be right there with you. After this I may need a day or two up there.” Nathan laughed. 

“After this, I think you'll be taking a week off,” Eleanor said gently.

Nathan scoffed. “I wish I could but it gets too busy and what would I do with a week off?”

“Nathan,” Eleanor said calmly, “this is your boyfriend, is it not? Who has no family, beyond his crew mates. Who is going to demand to go home the second he wakes up. Who is going to need extra help for at least the next few days, not to mention someone supervising him to make sure he doesn't go back to work. I will sort out the schedule.”

Nathan ran his hand over his face and sighed. “We haven’t exactly defined our relationship but yeah, I guess he is. Just not sure he’s going to want me hovering over him.”

“Someone needs to. Make sure he doesn't do too much too soon and I think he'll accept that better from you than anyone else in his life. Way Vickie tells it, he was ready to punch Marsh on the nose and was quiet as a lamb once you took over.”

Nathan laughed. “That does sound about right. Though that might be because I asked and didn’t call him names.”

Eleanor shook his head. “He's landed himself in here more times than I can count and he's always the same. Argumentative to the point of being rude, demanding to leave, insisting he's fine.”

“Really? I mean I can imagine he’s in here a lot but he’s always like that? He didn’t fight me at all.”

“Then you must be a good influence on him. I've seen him and McHugh come to blows when he's tried to leave before and those two are like brothers.”

“Maybe. But I’m glad he didn’t fight.” Nathan checked the monitor again. “This is the part I hate. The waiting while we see if this is the right treatment. He’s up to 87 but that’s not enough. I want to have some good news when Bill and Meg get here.”

Eleanor nodded. “The good news is he's stable and improving, even if his sats are still low.”

“That’s something. Thanks for sitting with me. I know you’ve been here almost as long as I have and if you need to go, my dad should be here soon.”

“That code for 'please go away’?” Eleanor asked shrewdly.

Nathan let out a soft little laugh. “No, that’s code for I don’t want to bother you. I’m happy for company. If I just sit here by myself I may - uh - I might get emotional? I know the minute I see Meg I’m going to fall apart.” 

“Then could I respectfully suggest that when Bill and Meg arrive, Bill sits here with Duke and you and Meg can go sit in the family room. I know he's pretty heavily sedated but he's probably still aware of what's going on and he doesn't need that.”

“You’re probably right. I don’t want to upset him.” 

“Good.” Eleanor patted his arm. “I'm gonna leave you to it, your father won't be long and I think Bill and Meg will be here soon too.”

Nathan nodded. “Thanks again.”

“No problem. Known Duke a long time, was friends with his father. Just want to see him get better.”

Nathan took a deep breath once Eleanor left. “So, we’re alone again. Bill and Meg are coming to visit. So is my father. A lot of people want you to get better. I know you’re a fighter, so keep fighting.”

Once again, Nathan was disturbed by a gentle tap on the door and Garland came in. “Son,” he greeted Nathan.

Nathan looked up and gave his father a small smile. “Hey, Dad.”

“How’s he doing?” Garland jerked his head in Duke’s direction.

“Oxygen levels are slowly rising. Not fast enough for my liking but they aren’t dropping so that’s a plus. He’s stable.”

“Good. And how are  _ you  _ doing?”

Nathan shrugged. “I’m tired.”

Garland nodded. “No point telling you to get some sleep but maybe try to rest if you can.”

“I promised I wouldn’t leave him. He doesn't know I was just coming off shift when he got here. If he knew I’ve been up over twenty four hours I’m not sure he’d be happy with me. But I wasn’t going to go home while my boy- while he was here.” 

“Don’t blame you. Gloria came in with me, she’s gone to check over his chart so she’s up to speed, said she’d check on you both later. Need anything? Food? Coffee?”

“McHugh brought me food and coffee. I’ve just been sitting here watching the monitors, checking his vitals, he’s got another chest X-ray coming up to make sure the fluids in his lungs haven't gotten worse. But thanks for the offer.”

“Ok,” Garland said with a little nod. “I’ll sit with you ‘til you go down for the X-ray. How’s that?”

“That’d be good. I know Bill and Meg are coming later, too. It helps not being alone.” 

“Yeah, caught Dwight before I came in, he said Bill was coming in half an hour or so.”

“The X-ray should be in about ten minutes so he’ll be back by then. I’m glad he has so many people who care about him.”

Garland nodded and sat down. “He’s a popular guy.”

“Yeah, he is. So, how are you doing?” Nathan turned to look at his father. 

“Fine. Why?” Garland looked puzzled.

“I’m just asking. I kinda didn’t when you came in.”

Garland made a little harrumphing sound. “Understandable. All good, thanks, son. Helped out with getting some of the kids from the fire placed. All of Haven is pulling together, every single one of ‘em has somewhere to stay for the next week while we get something more permanent sorted,” he said proudly.

“That’s great! The little girl Duke saved is due to be released in the morning. Good to know she’ll have somewhere to go. Heard the place belonged to the Teagues? How much of Haven do they actually own?”

“Yup, heard that, she’s going to stay with Dwight and Claire. Lizzie heard what happened and said she wanted to help so she’s stepping up as sort of a big sister. Some of these kids might even get permanent homes so at least something good’s coming out of this whole mess.” Garland ignored Nathan’s question about the Teagues’ and their real estate emporium.

Nathan knew his father well enough to know that his silence on the Teagues was actually saying volumes. It seemed the ‘harmless old goats’ weren’t harmless at all. “I’m glad a lot of them are getting the chance to live with families for a while. And hopefully you’re right about them getting permanent homes.”

Garland nodded and looked up as a nurse tapped on the door and came in.

“X-ray time,” she said, glancing at Nathan.

“That’s my cue to be off,” Garland said, patting Nathan’s shoulder. “Call me, let me know how he is. Gloria’ll check in on you in awhile, see if you need anything.”

“I’ll call as soon as things change,” Nathan assured him. “I’ll see you soon.”

Nathan helped the nurse disconnect the IV and monitor, turned on the battery backup on the breathing machine and carefully placed it on the bed. “Is transport here?” he asked when everything was safely unhooked. 

“Outside,” she answered. “You’re going with him?”

“Yeah, I am.”

The nurse nodded and stepped out to beckon transport over. Not one but two orderlies came in and clearly Gloria had given orders that Duke was to get the best treatment because the nurse came back with another resident as well.

While transport moved back, Nathan talked to the resident and once they reached radiology, he waited with her while the x-ray tech quickly took the images and pulled them up on screen.

Nathan let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and turned to the resident. “What do you see? And how do you think we should proceed?”

“Can I see the previous x-rays?” she asked, waiting while the tech brought them up so she could compare the two. “Lungs look clearer,” she said, pointing at the fluid that was obvious in the first x-rays but less so in the most recent set. “I’d continue with antibiotics, IV for the next twenty four hours, then oral for a further week. Maintain intubation until his sats reach 90, then supplementary oxygen until he reaches 95, then see how he does on room air. Sedation and morphine will be having an effect on his respiratory efforts so the sooner he can come off both, the more improvement we should see.”

“Perfect, that’s exactly what I would do. Let’s get him back upstairs.”

“Should we do another round of blood gases?” the resident asked as they made their way back to Duke’s room. “I wouldn’t mind checking his CO levels just to be safe.”

Nathan hesitated for a moment. He knew they should do another round and being sedated would mean Duke wouldn’t feel it. “How proficient are you at taking the blood gases?”

“Very,” she said confidently. “Hospital I was at in Portland caught a big fire last year, I was in the ICU and we were running repeat blood gases on twenty patients for almost a week.”

“We’ll get him hooked back up to everything and you can draw the blood. It’ll give us an accurate number.”

Once they were back in Duke’s room, the resident quickly and efficiently reconnected the breathing machine and IV and monitors and stepped back. “I’ll grab the kit,” she said.

Nathan gave her a nod and grabbed Duke’s hand. “I know deep down you’ll feel this and I’m sorry. We need to make sure you’re getting better.”

The resident was back moments later and, like Eleanor did, had the arterial blood drawn in under a minute. “I’ll run this to the lab myself and wait while they test it,” she said, already dashing out of the door.

Nathan watched her go and laughed softly. “She’s a good one,” he said to himself. 

He wasn’t on his own for long before there was another tap on the door and Bill walked in. “Hey, Nathan,” he greeted him.

“Hey, Bill,” Nathan returned the greeting. 

“How’s he doing?”

“Just back from an X-ray and the fluid in his lungs is significantly less than earlier. Just need to get his oxygen back up. Once it hits 90 we can take the tube out.” 

Bill nodded, relief clear on his face. “Sounds like an improvement. You want to take a break? Eleanor called, said you might be a bit emotional and she’d clear the family room. Meg’s waiting in there for you. I can sit with Duke.”

“I think I need a bit of a break. Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure. Go on. I’ll watch the monitors, hit the call button if anything looks wrong.”

Nathan nodded and headed towards the door. “Thank you. Won’t be too long.” He made his way to the family room and found Meg flipping through a magazine. “Meg.”

Meg immediately dropped the magazine and ran to him, throwing her arms around him. “Nathan, oh my god, are you ok? Is Duke ok?”

“No. It’s - he’s - I don’t know how much longer I can hold it togeth-” Nathan’s voice wavered. 

“Then don’t,” Meg said practically as she steered him towards his chair. “Let it out, you’ll feel better for it.”

“I’m trying so hard to remain mostly professional especially since nobody really knows how close we are. I don’t even know what he’s told Bill and the others.”

Meg smiled softly. “Nothing. He’s protecting your privacy but they can read him like a book, they know how close you are, how he feels about you and they’ve already adopted you into their family, same way they did for me ten years ago.”

“I can’t lose him. I’ve never felt like this before. Not even with Luke. Meg, he’s everything we used to wish for when we were in high school. And you’re the only one I’ve admitted this to.” Nathan leaned forward and buried his face in her neck when he felt the first tear fall. 

“You’re not going to lose him. I know Duke, he’s a tough SOB,” Meg said, hugging him tightly.

Nathan tried to speak but couldn’t get the words out so he clung to Meg and let the tears fall. 

“It’s ok,” Meg murmured soothingly, rubbing his back. “Let it all out.”

After a few minutes, Nathan took a deep breath. “Thank you. I really needed to let go of all that. I really missed you while I was gone. You always know how to make me feel better.”

“Yep.” Meg grinned and pulled a single cupcake out of her bag that she passed to Nathan. “Might be inappropriate given that your boyfriend’s in hospital but I figured you could use something to cheer you up, even if it’s only for a minute.”

Nathan smiled and bit into the cupcake, memories of the last time he had a cupcake flashing through his head. “You are amazing, Meg. I gotta ask, does everyone think we are boyfriends? You’re like the third person today to say that but  _ we _ haven’t actually said it. I mean, I really want that, but...”

Meg thought for a moment. “I think most of the town knows you have a thing going. Hard to keep anything a secret round here. But people who know Duke well...he doesn’t date much and when he does, he’s very tight-lipped but with you, he’s different. He mentions you in conversation, there’s a lightness to him that none of us have seen since well before his dad died and he almost sparkles when your name comes up, like he’s proud to know you. So yeah, I think anyone who’s spoken to him about you will think you’re partners or at least well on the way to it.”

Nathan smiled brightly. “That’s good to know we’re on the same page. I think it’s time I told him how I feel. Well, when he wakes up.”

“I think you should,” Meg said, rubbing his back. “He’s not good at talking about how he feels so I wouldn’t necessarily expect him to respond in kind but he’s not going to freak out because you tell him.”

“I’ve learned how he reacts to things so I think I’ll be okay. But it’s good to know I won’t freak him out.”

“You’ll be fine. So. How is he?”

“He’s actually better than when he was brought in. His oxygen levels are still low and we had to intubate him. I hated the fear I saw in his eyes right before he went under. But I just took him for another chest X-ray with one of the residents and if things keep improving we should be able to wake him up in a few hours. Oh, Eleanor said you were bringing me clothes?” 

“We did,” Meg said, passing him the overnight bag she’d packed for him. “Shower stuff is in there too, and a book. Good to hear he’s getting better.”

“Please tell me you got the keys from my dad and didn’t break in again.” 

“Uh…”

Nathan laughed. “You know my grandmother hated it when we would break in. I’m surprised you remembered how. You want to go see him? I think I need to let Dwight see him too, he’s been in the waiting room all day.”

“Tell you what, I’ll grab Dwight and we’ll go and sit with Duke while you grab a shower and get changed. How’s that?”

“Sounds good. Thank so much, Meg. You are the best, love you.” Nathan pulled Meg out of the chair and hugged her tightly. 

“Yeah, yeah, love you too. Go get cleaned up, you smell terrible.”

“Haven’t showered in almost two days so…” Nathan grabbed the bag and headed to the waiting room to find Dwight. 

Meg followed him and collected Dwight to go and sit with Duke and Bill until Nathan came back.

Nathan was back fifteen minutes later, showered and feeling so much better. He stuck his head around the door to quickly check on Duke before he headed to the nurses station where Gloria was chatting with the residents.

“Hey kiddo,” she greeted him with uncharacteristic warmth. “How are you doing?”

“I’ve been better. Do you have the results from the ABG that was taken from Duke about a half hour ago?”

“89,” Gloria answered promptly. “Pulse ox at the last check ten minutes ago matched that.”

“Good, it’s starting to rise quicker than before.” Nathan smiled. 

“Yep. Think some of the inflammation is going down. I ordered a repeat ESR, should have the results back in an hour.”

“That’s good. We’ll be able to wake him up in a few more hours.”

Gloria nodded. “Once he’s been satting at 90 or above continuously for at least thirty minutes, we’ll extubate and wake him up, see how he goes.”

“I know this is probably something you already knew but I want to be there when you wake him up.”

“Never had a doubt in my mind. I’ll make sure you’re there. Gonna extubate first, make sure he’s breathing ok, that way if we need to intubate again, he’s still sedated and it’ll be faster, less traumatic for him.”

“Thank you. I’m going to head back in with him.”

"Ok. If you see his sats go over 90, make a note of the time so we know when we can think about extubating. I’ve got him on fifteen minute nursing checks so don’t worry too much if you forget. Just focus on Duke and on you. Let us worry about the rest.”

“I will.” Nathan headed back to Duke’s room and quietly opened the door. 

All three faces turned towards him and Dwight quickly excused himself, saying that McHugh was in the waiting room and would be here all night in case Duke - or Nathan - needed anything. Bill followed suit, after giving Nathan a quick clap on the back. Meg gave him a warm smile. “Want me to stay for a while?”

“You don’t have to but it would be nice to have some company,” Nathan admitted.

“I can stay. Kids are with Bill’s dad and Bill would probably prefer to be here anyway. He had ants in his pants after he left here earlier, just wanted to get back and see how Duke was, even though he knew Dwight would call if there was any change.”

“I want to have you all over for dinner after all this is over - the kids too. And don’t worry, I won’t burn the house down.”

“Sounds wonderful. Just let me know when and I’ll make sure we’re there.”

“Just have to get Duke to agree. He’s been kind of wary about doing anything relationshippy but maybe things will be different when he wakes up.”

“He’ll be fine. I’ll just tell him he has to,” Meg said briskly.

Nathan laughed. “Funny that you said the same thing to Duke that McHugh implied to me.”

“What did McHugh say?”

“Basically said not to use him for his cooking skills or if I was just looking for a white knight to save me, to just walk away. Not in those exact words but close to it. He also implied that if I hurt him I’d have the whole crew to deal with.”

Meg laughed. “They’re all very protective of each other but none of them would actually use physical violence.”

“Somehow I don’t believe you but it’s all irrelevant because I have no intention of using him. I don’t care he can cook - well, maybe that’s a lie, he’s amazing but I’m perfectly capable of cooking simple meals and ordering takeout. And importing cheese from New York. Don’t think he’s figured that out yet.” 

“You're not going to hurt him, he's not going to hurt you. You're good for each other and you're going to be happy together so stop worrying about the maybes and what might go wrong and concentrate on what you're going to tell him when he wakes up.”

“I’ve already figured that out. I’m going to be completely honest. I’m going to tell him how I feel about him.”

“Good,” Meg said encouragingly. “Bill did the same when we first got together. It felt too early for some of the stuff he was saying but like he said, with his job - their jobs - they might not come home tomorrow, gotta be up front and honest and never leave on an argument. All stuff you know from your dad, I know, but worth saying again.”

“I do know all that but I don’t think Duke realizes that I’m okay with his job. I know never to leave the house angry, or without saying I love you even if I am angry. I know that you can’t live your life on ‘what ifs’ but I didn't know how to tell him that without scaring him away. But now I’m done tiptoeing around everything. I like him - probably love him and I’m going to make sure he knows it.” 

“I don't think you'll scare him off. I think you might overwhelm him because I can guarantee you, that man has never heard those words in his life. He was close to Simon but Simon wasn't the sort of father to say stuff like that. He's never dated anyone more than three times, let alone had a serious relationship, and you've met all of his friends. Not one of them would tell him they love him, even though they all do love each other and they are such  _ idiots,  _ I wish they'd just be honest, it's perfectly ok to platonically love your friends and tell them that but no, they can't possibly. So yeah, I think he'll be happy about it but he won't know how to respond,” Meg predicted.

“Thanks for the warnings. I guess I’m going to have to spell it all out and just let him react however he’s comfortable. I’m not going anywhere, I’ll give him all the time he needs. Hopefully, it won’t take him that long to accept.” Nathan smiled at Meg. “I really missed this. You and me. I’m sorry we haven't had much time to ourselves since I’ve been back. I know you’re married now and you have the kids so things are different but you know what I mean.”

“Never gonna be like high school again,” Meg said fondly. “The kids would love to spend more time with you, get to know their 'Uncle’ Nathan.”

“That does sound nice. I love spending time with them.” Nathan looked at the monitor and let out a small sound. “It’s at 90! Thank god. Okay, Duke, keep fighting.” He hit the side of his watch to start the stopwatch. 

“That's great. Let me go and tell Bill and the others,” Meg said, dashing out of the room.

Gloria appeared almost immediately. “All ok? Meg left in a - oh!” she cut herself off when she saw the monitor and immediately started checking Duke's pupils. Satisfied with what she saw, and the numbers on the monitor, she took a step back. “Half an hour and I'm going to repeat the ABG to be safe - better to do it while he's still out than after we wake him up. If that's over 90, we'll extubate. Ok?”

Nathan just nodded, his eyes glued to the monitor.

Half an hour later, Duke was still satting at 90 with occasional jumps up to 91 and Gloria bustled back in to take more blood for an ABG. Having promised to stand over the lab, she dashed out again, a short, slightly grumpy whirlwind of activity.

Ten minutes after that, she was back again. “ABG came back at 91. We're good to extubate. Want to stay or are you stepping out?”

“I’m staying right here,” Nathan replied. 

Once the nurses were standing by with a new intubation kit if it proved necessary, Gloria disconnected the vent and watched the monitor, checking that Duke's oxygen saturation levels remained stable even without ventilation. Once she was satisfied, she deftly and gently removed the tube from his throat, slipped a normal oxygen mask over his face, listened to his chest and stepped back. “All good. Holding at 91 and he's breathing normally, albeit still with some crackling. We'll keep the antibiotics going and let the sedation wear off naturally rather than trying to reverse it, let him wake up more gradually than he would with a nice jolt of adrenaline. He should start waking up in a few minutes, though he'll be out of it for a while yet. I know you know that but I also know how high emotions run when it's someone you care about and you've been here for, what? Thirty hours now?”

Nathan nodded. “Closer to 32 but I’m okay. I’ll just sit next to his bed. Won’t get in the way. You’re right, it’s better for him to wake up gradually.”

Gloria patted his shoulder. “You just sit here and keep an eye on him, I'll go update everyone else. Shout if you need anything.”

What Nathan really wanted was to stretch out next to Duke and wrap his arms around him but he couldn’t do that. Not here. So he sat in the chair and took hold of Duke’s hand. “You’re getting better. I knew you were a fighter. I stayed just like I promised. I’ll be so happy when you open your eyes and look at me.” He leaned forward to kiss Duke’s forehead, then pulled the chair closer and rested his head on the bed beside Duke’s hand, intending just to rest. Minutes later, though, he fell asleep.

Fighting the lightened sedation, Duke began to stir and blinked groggily in the bright hospital lights. “Hey,” he mumbled, his speech slurring even over the simple word.

Nathan stirred slightly but didn’t open his eyes, not realizing it was Duke’s voice he heard. 

“Nate,” Duke said, more firmly this time, squeezing his hand.

Nathan jumped and his eyes flew open. “Duke! You’re awake.” He reached up and gently stroked his hair. “How are you feeling?”

Even in his still-drugged state, Duke oriented on Nathan's touch, angling his head into Nathan's hand. “Crap. Better, though.”

“I should get Gloria.” Nathan stared into Duke’s eyes and continued to stroke his hair. 

“Gloria got alerted when someone knocked the pulse ox off his finger,” Gloria grumbled from the doorway. “Did you not hear the incessant beeping?” she asked as she clipped it back onto Duke's fingers and stopped the monitor from shrieking its warning.

Nathan pulled his hand back and sat up straight. “Sorry. I don’t know why I didn’t hear, I was just-”

“You've been here for 30 something hours, of course you didn't hear it,” Gloria interrupted, noting down Duke's vitals.

Duke raised his eyebrows at Nathan. “Really?” he croaked.

Nathan turned bright red. “I promised you I wouldn’t leave. And even if I didn't promise, do you honestly think I was going to leave you here and go home? I napped for about twenty minutes before you came in and I was napping just now, so…”

“Thanks,” Duke said, his voice still raspy and hoarse.

“Right, enough of that,” Gloria said, turning her attention to Duke. “Lean forwards.”

Duke did what he was told and Gloria listened to his chest, asked how he was feeling, checked his pupils and peered down his throat. 

“Ok,” she said afterwards. “All looks good. I want you on that oxygen mask until your sats are at 97 and I want you here for observation for twenty four hours, do not even think about arguing with me or I'll make it forty eight. I'm going to update the horde of people in the waiting room and send them home. They can visit tomorrow, for now you need to rest. That goes for you too, Nathan.”

Duke nodded obediently, deciding to save the twenty four hour observation argument for later.

Satisfied with that, Gloria closed the blinds and swept out as quickly as she'd come in, shutting the door behind her.

Nathan reached for Duke’s hand as soon as the door closed. “Was a little worried there for a bit - but only a little. You’re strong and you’ve pulled through quicker than most. So happy to see those beautiful eyes.”

Duke squeezed his hand. “Thanks for staying. Knew you wouldn't let anything happen to me.”

“Never. I’ll always be here if you need me. And I’m staying until they release you too.”

Duke shook his head. “Go. Rest.”

“I can rest right here. I’m not leaving you,” Nathan insisted, kissing his hand. 

“Thank you. How, uh, how close was it?”

“You never went below 83 but you weren’t rising fast enough. It was serious, but that’s why we intubated you. To give you a chance to get better and not worry about anything.”

Duke nodded. “Glad you were here.”

“Yeah, me too. I was calling the shots until we intubated you, I was getting too tired by then. I hear you’re always, uh, what’s the word - feisty maybe? When they bring you in?” Nathan said, trying to lighten the mood. 

Duke grimaced. “Guess I owe the other doc an apology.”

“No, you do not. He was totally out of line. Eleanor took care of him,” Nathan said, smiling.

“He was an asshole but so was I.”

“Duke, he wanted to let you leave and collapse on the way out so you’d be easier to deal with. I don’t care how much of an asshole you were, you didn’t deserve that. But let’s stop talking about that. Is it getting easier to breathe?” 

“Much. Throat is sore but I can breathe ok. Might give it a few days before I try running a marathon,” Duke joked.

“Your throat being sore is probably a combination of the smoke and the tube. It’ll get better soon.” A lock of hair kept falling across Duke’s face and Nathan brushed it away. “How would you feel about spending a few days at my place after Gloria releases you? You can relax and I can spoil you?”

Duke hesitated but nodded. “If that's ok.”

“Of course it’s okay. I love spending time with you.” 

“Thanks.”

“Try to rest. Close your eyes. I’ll be here when you wake up. If Gloria wouldn’t kill me, I’d be right next to you with my arms wrapped around you.” Nathan kissed his hand again. 

“I'd like that,” Duke said, smiling softly behind the oxygen mask.

“Yeah, me too. So rest. The sooner your oxygen rises, the sooner she’ll let you go home and we can stay wrapped around each other for days.” Nathan stood up and kissed his forehead and his cheek before sitting back down. 

“You'll rest too?”

Nathan nodded. “Once you fall asleep, I’ll try to take a nap, okay?” He ran his fingers through Duke’s hair over and over again, knowing it usually lulled him to sleep. 

Despite the bright lights and the noise of the monitor beeping steadily, Duke was asleep moments later.

Nathan watched him sleep, relieved - elated, even - that Duke was alive and mostly ok. Only for a few minutes, though, before the exhaustion of being away for thirty-something hours took its toll and he leaned forward, rested his head next to Duke’s arm, and fell into a deep sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Gloria didn’t hold Duke for a full twenty four hours, knowing it would be a pointless argument to have with him once he was feeling better; she made sure his oxygen saturation levels were at 100 percent and stayed there for six hours, and repeated the chest x-rays before she kicked him loose on the condition he stayed with Nathan for at least four days, then rearranged Nathan’s schedule to give him the time off to take care of Duke.

In the meantime, McHugh and Dwight had collected Duke’s clothes and books and laptop, and arranged with Tracy for the Gull to send over a meal for them each evening so neither of them would have to worry about cooking. Meg and Bill popped round to Nathan’s to have a quick tidy up and stock the fridge and cupboards with a whole range of tasty treats so everything was ready for them when they got home.

Once the meds were ready (Duke didn’t need much, just some anti inflammatories to help with the soreness in his back and chest, caused by fighting for breath, some antibiotics to prevent any infection setting in, and some bronchodilators to help him breathe more easily while his lungs recovered), Nathan took him home.

Even though he didn't need it, Nathan helped Duke out of the Bronco and collected the overnight bag that McHugh had brought to the hospital. “Did you want to stay on the couch or go upstairs to bed?” he asked once they were inside. 

“Couch,” Duke said decisively. Actually, he didn't much care either way, he was just glad to be home and, as he allowed Nathan to shepherd him towards the couch, he didn't stop to think that he'd just thought of Nathan's place as  _ home.  _

Nathan set the bag down and kicked off his shoes. “Before I get us comfortable, do you want anything? Maybe a drink or something to eat?”

“Glass of water would be good.” Duke's throat was still sore and scratchy and, while he'd had enough fluids via his IV to make him piss like a racehorse for the next week, he was under strict instructions to keep drinking water and not let his throat get too dry.

“I’ll be right back.” Nathan came back from the kitchen moments later with a glass of water which he handed to Duke before he arranged himself on the couch. As soon as Duke had taken a long drink and set the glass down, Nathan beckoned him closer. “C’mere so I can finally put my arms around you.”

Duke didn't hesitate, he toed off his shoes and curled himself into Nathan's arms with a soft sigh of contentment. 

Nathan gently arranged himself behind Duke so he could stroke his hair. “Wanted so much to climb into that hospital bed with you, but this is so much better. Just you and me, no interruptions, no noisy machines, just four days of rest and relaxation.”

Duke nodded. “Wanted that too but yeah, this is better. Can you - could you keep visitors away for a couple days? Not because I don't feel up to it, just had enough of people fussing over me and all the 'are you ok's and the 'you're so brave but you're a fucking idiot's and if one more person asks how I'm feeling, I think I might punch them on the nose.”

Nathan kissed the top of his head and let out a little laugh. “I can do that. I’ll call Meg in a bit and have her spread the word. I will also remember  _ not _ to ask how you are feeling. I bleed pretty easily.” 

“Thanks,” Duke said softly, nuzzling into Nathan's chest.

“I’m so relaxed right now I might fall asleep.” Nathan put his head back and closed his eyes, still running his fingers through Duke's hair.

“So sleep. You haven't slept properly in what? Forty eight hours now?”

“I’m supposed to be taking care of you,” Nathan protested, though he was struggling to stay awake. 

“I'm fine, I'll probably nap too.”

“Just for an hour, maybe two,” Nathan whispered, giving in to the sleep he so desperately needed.

“Long as you need,” Duke murmured back, content to just settle in Nathan's arms and rest.

Nathan moved his arms to circle Duke’s waist and was asleep minutes later.

Duke dozed, in and out of light sleep, soaking up the comfort of Nathan's arms wrapped around him, listening to the slow thud of Nathan's heart and thinking about how lucky he was.

Nathan woke hours later, confused as to why his chest felt so heavy. He opened his eyes to see Duke still curled against him and smiled. “How long was I asleep?” 

Duke glanced at the clock. “Just over three hours. Feel better for it?”

“Yes, I feel a lot better. Did you sleep at all?” 

“Napped a bit, didn't really sleep.”

“Do you want to sleep or are you good?” Nathan sat up a little straighter and leaned down to kiss Duke’s cheek. 

Duke smiled softly, his eyes fluttering closed at Nathan's kiss. “No, I'm good. Will be on days when I go back to work, don't want to fuck up my sleep pattern too badly.”

“Okay. We’ll just relax then. We can watch tv or read, I think McHugh packed a few books for you.”

“Maybe some TV?” Duke said. “My eyes are still a bit sore.”

“The remote should be on the coffee table. Choose anything you want.”

“No preference?”

“Not really. I usually don’t watch much tv. I do like animal planet and I sometimes watch cooking shows, mostly to get baking ideas.”

Duke nodded and reached for the remote. He scrolled through Netflix until he came across a baking show that wouldn't require much concentration, started it playing and snuggled back against Nathan.

“This is really nice. Could stay like this all day. Just wish you didn’t have to get hurt for us to be here.” Nathan resumed playing with Duke’s hair while he watched the tv.

Duke practically purred under his touch, tilting his head towards Nathan's hand. “Well I'm not planning on getting hurt again so you'll just have to invite me over to chill and watch TV sometime.”

“I will. Whenever you’re free. Feeling good?” 

Duke nodded. “Still pretty sore and tired but yeah. I'm good.”

“You’re due for your meds soon and I have to check your oxygen too. The anti inflammatory meds should help the soreness. You’ll be back to normal in a few days.”

Duke twisted around to kiss him gently. “I know but thank you for reminding me. And for taking such good care of me. You - you're amazing, you know that, right?”

“I wouldn’t say amazing but thank you. And I’ll always take care of you. Even if it’s just a little cold.”

“Amazing,” Duke said firmly.

Nathan laughed and turned Duke’s face so he could give him a soft kiss. 

Duke kissed him back, just briefly, before he snuggled back down against Nathan's chest. “Love you,” he said, his voice tiny and his face turned away as though he was addressing Nathan's shirt instead of Nathan himself.

Nathan’s hand stilled and his heart raced, pounding in his chest. Had he heard Duke correctly? He held him tighter and tried to keep his breathing steady. “I love you, too,” he whispered into Duke’s hair. 

Duke smiled, Nathan's shirt soft under his cheek, and wrapped his arm around Nathan's waist, relieved not to have been rejected or laughed at and delighted that Nathan had responded in kind. 

Nathan resumed running his fingers through Duke’s hair, smiling and blushing down to his toes. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt like this and he desperately wanted this moment to last forever.

“Know it's too soon,” Duke said, acknowledging the fact that they'd only really been on a handful of dates and grabbed the occasional coffee here and there, “but everything that's happened over the last day - wanted to say it anyway but I was holding off, waiting for the right time and I thought - what if we never get the right time? So I wanted you to know. In case…” he trailed off.

“Maybe it is too soon but we both feel it and I understand. We aren’t guaranteed a tomorrow. So, we need to live for today.”

Duke nodded. “Figured you'd understand that.”

“I do. More than most.” Nathan brought one of Duke’s hands to his lips. “You hungry? I was thinking of checking out what Meg stocked my kitchen with.”

“Yeah, I could eat.”

“Snacks or food? And do you want to come with me or relax out here?”

Duke stretched and shifted so Nathan could get up. “Staying here. Maybe food?”

Nathan got up and made sure Duke settled back on the couch before he headed to the kitchen. “I’ll make some sandwiches. And maybe Meg got some cheeses for you. What would you like to drink?”

“Perfect. Anything other than water.”

In the kitchen, Nathan peered into the refrigerator and started taking out the makings for a sandwich. Meg had bought assorted cheeses for Duke, and there were four different beers to choose from. Nathan smiled and picked two, assuming that Bill knew what Duke liked. Once the sandwiches were made, he put them on the tray alongside the beer and cheese. “I’ve never seen my refrigerator so full,” he joked, as he set the tray on the coffee table so he could open a beer and hand it to Duke. 

Duke took it gratefully and decided not to mention that Gloria had strongly suggested he didn't consume anything alcoholic while on antibiotics. “They're good like that,” he said, smiling. “After dad... I didn't have to go to the store for a month, Bill just kept stopping by with groceries, pretty sure Meg gave him a list, McHugh with beer or whiskey or both, Dwight with coffee. We all pull together when one of us needs the others. Families too,” he added more hesitantly.

“They really are a great bunch of guys. I’m glad you have them.” Nathan sat down next to Duke and grinned at him. “And don’t get too used to the beer. I’m not as strict as Gloria but you should only have one a day with all your meds.”

Duke rolled his eyes but didn't object. “They are, they really are. Hope they were looking after you while I was out.”

“They were. McHugh brought me food and coffee, Dwight offered to sit with you if I needed a break and Bill did sit with you when I went to talk to Meg. They were worried about you.”

Duke tilted his head to one side. “And about you.”

Nathan looked confused. “Me? Why?”

“Pretty sure they've noticed how happy you make me which makes you part of our family, same way Meg is, and Claire, and they knew it'd be tough for you so they did what they could to make it a tiny bit easier for you.”

“They did. And it wasn’t totally awful at first. I was too angry at Dr Marsh to be worried. But I’m glad Bill came with Meg. It let me talk everything out with her without worrying I left you alone.” 

Duke gave him a soft kiss. “I'm glad they were there for you.”

“Yeah, I’m glad I’m getting to know them.” Nathan reached for a piece of cheese. “How’s the sandwich?”

“Great, thank you. Should maybe arrange something with all of them.”

“I could host something here. Got a great space outside and it would give the kids someplace to run around and play,” Nathan offered. 

“That would be amazing,” Duke said, his heart in his eyes.

“Let me know after you go back to work and I’ll arrange it. Maybe I’ll even order more French cheeses for you,” Nathan suggested, offering Duke a piece of cheese from the tray. 

Duke eagerly picked up several pieces of cheese, his expression blissful as he ate. “Have I told you that you’re pretty amazing?”

“Yes. Yes, you have. And I’m not the only one. You're pretty amazing, too.”

“Aside from being an idiot with no sense of self preservation,” Duke said self deprecatingly.

“Okay, I wouldn’t say an idiot. I would say you were a bit reckless but you had a very good reason. And that very good reason is going to be staying with Dwight and Claire until something gets figured out for those kids.” Nathan finished his sandwich and reached for his beer. 

Duke smiled. “Yeah, I think she might end up staying there permanently.”

“It would be great if she did. I hope a lot of them get permanent homes out of this.”

“I do too. Be good if something good can come out of it.”

“Tried to ask my dad about the Teagues and how much of Haven they own but he gave me his ‘silent answer’. I never realized how bad it was getting with them.”

“They own a lot, not all of it well maintained either.”

Nathan put his arm around Duke and pulled him close. “Yeah, I kinda figured that out. This whole thing could’ve been so much worse.”

“It could've been. A lot worse.”

“Okay, it wasn’t and let’s be thankful for that. Hey, you want to rest outside in the afternoon sun while I clean up? Then I’ll join you.”

“Sounds perfect,” Duke said softly.

Nathan helped Duke off the couch, even though he was probably perfectly capable of getting up on his own, and gathered all the dishes and empty bottles. In the kitchen, he grabbed two bottles of strawberry seltzer from the fridge and handed them to Duke. “Go make yourself comfortable, I’ll be right out.”

Duke leaned in to give him a soft kiss and went outside to make himself comfortable on Nathan's cushioned outdoor couch.

Nathan watched Duke from the window while he washed up. He let out a deep sigh and thanked whatever god might have had a hand in keeping him safe during that fire. He’d come so close to losing him and he wasn’t going to waste any more time; he was going to spoil him and make sure Duke knew exactly how much he meant to him. While he was drying the last dish, he caught a glimpse of Mittens, the neighbours cat, trotting across the yard. Before he could call out and warn Duke, she’d jumped into his lap and curled up, rubbing her face on his hand.

Duke made a fuss of the small, fluffy, purring cat who was being much more friendly than the last time he'd seen her.

Nathan put the dishes away and joined Duke outside, folding himself onto the couch next to him. “Thought you said cats didn’t like you?”

“They don't. She probably thought I was you.”

“You know what I think?” Nathan rested his head on Duke’s shoulder. “I think most of the cats you interact with are terrified and that’s why they scratch and bite you. She seems to be very content sitting in your lap.”

Duke slung his arm around Nathan and kissed the top of his head. “Yeah, no, I know. Same with people, some are scared and aggressive, I don't take it personally.”

“Yeah, I get that. Happens to me too,” Nathan agreed. 

“Yeah, I'm sure you get it worse than we do,” Duke said, absentmindedly trailing his fingers up and down Nathan's arm. “Nice out here.”

“Yeah, I love it out here. I love having coffee out here in the morning and sometimes reading in the afternoon.” 

Duke nodded. “It's...quiet. Peaceful.”

“Yeah, I loved coming here when I was a kid. Far enough away from the center of town that there’s no noise but close enough that it doesn’t take forever to get anywhere.”

“Pretty perfect.”

“Yeah, just like you,” Nathan whispered, relaxing into Duke. 

“You're perfect too,” Duke said softly.

Nathan turned and gave Duke a slow, lazy kiss. 

Duke kissed him back, soft and sweet.

Nathan broke away slowly, a deep sigh falling from his lips. “I’m going to spoil you and pamper you until you’re better and then I’m going to feed you delicious cheeses and kiss you all night.”

“Just kiss me?” Duke smirked.

“Well, no. But I figured it wouldn’t be fair to tell you what I plan to do to you when you’re on restrictions for a few days.”

“So considerate,” Duke teased as he gently evicted the cat from his lap and twisted to face Nathan. “Seriously, though, thank you for taking care of me.”

“All kidding aside, I know you’ve been reluctant to label this-” Nathan gestured between them “-We don’t have to broadcast it, but you’re my boyfriend - or partner, whichever you want to use - and I will always take care of you. Anything you need, I’ll do my best to do it for you.” He smiled and gave Duke a soft kiss. 

Duke smiled softly, staring at the ground as he nodded. “Like the sound of boyfriend,” he said quietly.

Nathan looked at his watch and gave Duke a quick hug. “Okay, my beautiful boyfriend, I have to check your oxygen and get your meds. I’ll be right back.” He headed into the house and came back with the bottles of medication and a pulse oximeter.

Duke obediently held his finger out for Nathan to clip on the pulse ox and reached for the medication.

Nathan waited for the numbers to stop flashing them unclipped the pulse oximeter. “Still 100, good. Just take the antibiotics and anti inflammatory right now. Take the other one closer to bed to make breathing easier while you sleep.”

“I'm breathing fine, Nate,” Duke reassured him. “My muscles are sore from the effort of trying to breathe yesterday but honestly, I feel fine. Just tired and my throat hurts. That's it.”

“I know that. The antibiotics are a precaution for the next four days because of the fluid in your lungs. If you really feel fine breathing you don’t have take the bronchodilator but promise to tell me if it even gets a tiny bit harder, okay?”

“I promise.”

Nathan waited while Duke took his medication and then took everything back inside. 

Duke stayed outside, his face turned towards the sun, eyes closed, thanking all the gods he didn't believe in that Nathan had been there to take care of him.

Nathan stopped in the doorway and, as he watched Duke, a warm feeling spread through his whole body. This was exactly where they were both meant to be and he couldn’t imagine how he could ever be happier. He walked back and curled beside Duke, rested his head on his shoulder.

Duke kissed the top of his head and sighed happily. “Ok, look, I've gotta say this. You saved my life yesterday. I'm not being dramatic, I would've left if it hadn't been for you and you - you made the whole thing a hell of a lot easier than it might have been otherwise.”

“I’m glad I was there then. You’re very strong but what you went through wasn’t easy. You’re going to be okay now,” Nathan assured him.

“I know,” Duke said. “I know I am. Seeing you in action...you - you’re quite something, Nate.”

Nathan knitted his eyebrows in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Like, you were kind and gentle with me but professional too and with everyone else you were still professional but you were  _ fierce  _ and I had no doubt at all that you were on my side, that you would do whatever was best for me - whatever it took - and it meant that I could just focus on breathing and not worry about anything else.”

Nathan laughed. “Fierce isn’t the word I’d use for how I was feeling. I tried very hard to maintain my professionalism because that’s what you needed. You needed me on my A-game making the right decisions. I let my feelings out after I handed over your care to Julia. I’m glad you felt that I was on your side because I was. I wasn’t going to let anyone hurt you or do something that might jeopardize your care.”

“I know. That’s why I felt safe.”

Nathan picked up his hand and entwined their fingers together. “Good. I’m glad.”

“I'm kind of in awe of you,” Duke said quietly.

Nathan blushed. “I wouldn’t go that far. I mean, I love my job and I think everyone deserves someone treating them with respect and doing what they can to get them better. I kinda get - I don’t know, maybe fierce is the right word - when these residents get cocky and try to show off. But I don’t think I’m doing anything  _ special.” _

“You're special to me,” Duke said firmly.

Nathan wrapped his arms around Duke and buried his face in his neck. “And you’re special to me too,” he mumbled, barely audible.

Duke kissed the top of his head, inhaling the scent of his hair, and hugged him tightly. “You were awesome. Heroic, even.”

“Are you trying to see how many shades of red I can turn?” Nathan said lightly. “Seriously, you think I was heroic?” he asked, moving back to see Duke’s face.

Duke nodded, smiling softly.

Nathan opened his mouth to say something but couldn’t think of anything so he closed his mouth and smiled back instead. 

“You were. Honestly, if I hadn't been so worried I was about to die, it probably would've been hot.”

“First, I was not going to let you die. And second, hot? You gotta explain that so I can do it again.”

Duke laughed softly. “You were all take charge and in control but so gentle and caring.”

“I’ll have to remember that,” Nathan said softly. 

“Please do,” Duke murmured, leaning in to kiss him.

Nathan broke away to look at Duke. “I think I can manage that, in control but gentle? Oh yeah, I think that might be fun.” He leaned back into Duke and kissed him, deep and needy. 

Duke moaned softly, kissing him back. “So, doctor,” he said afterwards, his eyes twinkling, “in your  _ professional  _ opinion, how long before I can resume, uh... physical exertion?”

“You don’t know how bad I want to say ‘right now’ but give it tonight and tomorrow for your muscles to heal and so I can make sure your oxygen doesn’t dip below 98. Maybe tomorrow night?” 

Duke groaned. “Fine but I'm holding you to that.”

“Oh, that’s hot. You’re  _ listening  _ to me. I expected an argument.” Nathan brought Duke’s hand to his lips and slowly kissed each finger. 

“Yeah, if I felt better I probably  _ would  _ be giving you an argument.” Duke actually felt pretty ok, aside from being tired and the muscle soreness, but the emotional impact of the last day was taking its toll on him. Not that he was going to admit that.

“It’s probably better this way. Because I doubt I could say no to you. Nothing new hurts, right?” Nathan asked, a little concerned. 

“No, no,” Duke was quick to reassure him. “Nothing new.”

“Good, good. Are you going to want to sleep alone tonight? So your muscles can heal? Or would you mind company?” Nathan asked quietly. 

"Company. Definitely company.”

“Was hoping you’d say that.” Nathan smiled before continuing, “We’ve got some time yet. I think Tracy is sending over dinner and I know Meg stocked sweets somewhere in my kitchen, just have to find where.”

Duke smiled softly. “Want me to help you look?”

“She probably hid them just to make me think she didn’t get me anything but I know she got me something. So yeah, I’d love some help because I need some chocolate.”

Duke laughed. “You and your sweet tooth. C'mon.”

Nathan stood and offered his hand to Duke. “Hey, it could be worse, I could be obsessed with fast food or something equally gross like Lobster Pup.” 

“Do not even  _ mention  _ Lobster Pup,” Duke growled, taking Nathan's hand and allowing himself to be helped up.

“Yeah they are truly disgusting. Sorry.”

“They are.” Duke followed Nathan back into the kitchen.

“Logically, they’d be in a cabinet.” Nathan started opening the cabinets. “Do you like pasta? Because I think I have every type of pasta now.”

“I like pasta.” Duke opened other cabinets in search of anything that looked vaguely sweet related.

Nathan opened the last cabinet in the kitchen and found nothing. “Okay, either she hid it someplace weird or she thinks I need to eat real food and not sweets.”

“I mean, she might have a point there.”

Nathan sighed and nodded. “She really does. That’s okay, if I want something that tastes sweet I can always kiss you.”

“Ok, no, that was a terrible line,” Duke said, laughter in his voice.

Nathan laughed loudly. “Yeah, it was, but does that mean I can’t kiss you?”

“You can kiss me anytime you like.”

Nathan slid his arms around Duke’s waist and pulled him close for a kiss. “We have a few hours before dinner gets here. Do you want to help me make cookies?”

“I would love to help you make cookies.”

“Any preference? I know I have the ingredients for chocolate chip, the walnut ones you like, peanut butter and oatmeal raisin.”

“Walnut? Those are the best,” Duke said decisively.

“I have to agree, they are the best.” Nathan opened a cabinet and started handing Duke the ingredients. “We have to crack and chop the nuts and mix them with the chocolate chips. I usually stir them in last.”

“And uh, does  _ cracking nuts  _ count as the sort of physical exertion I'm supposed to be avoiding?” Duke smirked.

Nathan didn’t even turn around when he answered. “As long as you handle them carefully and crack them gently, I think you’ll be fine.”

Duke let out a little snort of laughter and wrapped his arms around Nathan from behind, sliding one hand down to his hip, his fingers splayed out towards his crotch. “I'm always careful. And mostly gentle. Until you don't want me to be.”

Nathan leaned his head back and kissed Duke’s lips. “Oh, you’re going to tease me now?”

“That depends.”

“On what?” 

“Whether you like being teased.”

“Oh, I do, very much.”

Duke grinned and ran his hand over the zipper of Nathan's jeans. “Coming close to death always makes me horny. Something to do with needing to prove I'm alive.”

Nathan’s breath caught at the feel of Duke’s hand on his zipper. “We really shouldn't,” he managed, his voice soft and shaky. 

Duke pulled his hand away and kissed his neck before he stepped back. “We shouldn't. Cookies, then? I'll even stop making jokes about cracking nuts.”

A soft sound of disappointment fell from Nathan’s lips when Duke backed away. He looked over his shoulder and handed him the flour. “You really are a tease.” 

“Yeah,” Duke said, sounding absurdly proud of that fact.

“You’ll have to show me more. Very soon.”

“Later,” Duke promised as he started measuring flour into a bowl.

Once the cookies were made and in the oven, Nathan set the timer. “And now we wait.”

“And make coffee?” Duke suggested.

“Coffee sounds heavenly. Goes so well with these cookies. Rest, I’ll take care of it.” 

Duke nodded and sat down at the table. “It's weird. Feel fine when I'm just sitting and doing nothing but soon as I start doing stuff, I realise how tired I am.”

“It’s all the energy you used trying to breathe yesterday. You’ll feel better soon. And I’ll be here to take care of you.” Nathan kissed the top of his head as he passed to put the coffee on. 

Duke gave him a little smile. “I know, just need a good night's sleep and I'll be fine again.” 

“We’ll do that, right after these not quite healthy but delicious cookies and dinner from the Gull.” Nathan stopped short on his way back to the table and stared into the dining room. “Holy shit, I think Meg might have gone overboard.” 

“Overboard on what?”

“The overflowing bowl of chocolate and cookies and - I think I see twinkies - sitting on my dining room table.”

Duke laughed and got up to go and see. “Yes, yes she did go overboard. You'll be on a sugar high for weeks after that lot.”

“I’m not going to eat it all at once.” Nathan tried to sound convincing.

Duke raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, right.”

Nathan blushed a little. “Okay, if you weren’t here I’d probably eat most of it tonight. But you’re here so I’ll be good and just wait until you’re asleep. I can’t guarantee you won’t wake up surrounded by candy wrappers and chocolate kiss marks all over your body,” Nathan teased, only half kidding. 

Duke smirked. “And you think that won't wake me?”

Nathan shrugged and opened the oven to pull out the trays of perfectly baked cookies. “You are tired so...maybe not?”

“No, I can guarantee you that no matter how tired I am, you kissing me will always wake me because I don't want to miss a single second of feeling you.”

“You are very sweet.” Nathan kissed Duke quickly and went back to taking the cookies off the tray to cool. 

“Make the most of it, it won't last,” Duke joked.

“Somehow I doubt that. Yeah, I’m sure you’re going to be right back to your normal self for everyone else but I’m confident I can get you to be sweet with me. Cookie? Yes they aren’t cooled but they taste so good warm and gooey.”

Duke grinned and took a cookie. “I'll always be sweet with you.”

Nathan smiled. “That sounds wonderful, I like your sweet side.” He took a bite of the cookie and practically moaned with pleasure. “Oh yes, these came out perfect.”

“Just don't tell anyone else I'm a softie at heart,” Duke warned.

“They won’t hear it from my lips but I think the people that matter already know.”

“Yeah, probably.”

“Coffee is ready. I’m guessing you wanted a cup that’s why you asked me to make some?” Nathan asked, already moving to get two coffee mugs. 

“Yes, please.”

Nathan poured the coffee and handed a mug to Duke. “Do you want to go back outside, watch tv, or just sit here and eat more cookies until dinner gets here? I’m not exactly sure when it’s coming.”

“Maybe some more TV? Something I don't have to think about.”

“How about some Animal Planet?” Nathan asked, pulling Duke into the living room. 

“That works,” Duke said agreeably.

“Make yourself comfortable and tell me where you want me.”

Duke settled himself on the couch, sitting sideways so Nathan could settle between his legs, and opened his arms.

Nathan sat down and settled into Duke, back against his chest. “Let me know if it gets too hard to breathe like this.”

“Surprised you're not making me walk around with a pulse ox on my finger so you can carry out random checks,” Duke teased as he wrapped his arms around Nathan and kissed the top of his head.

Nathan shrugged. “I could do that but I’d rather you be relaxed. You’ll get better quicker. I trust you to tell me if your breathing changes. Besides, it’s in my pocket, I can put it on whenever I feel like it,” he teased back. 

Duke hugged him a little tighter. “I'll tell you.”

Nathan turned towards the tv and smiled, happy and content with Duke’s arms wrapped around him, listening to the steady beat of Duke’s heart. “I like this.”

“I do too,” Duke murmured, nuzzling into Nathan's hair, his focus entirely on Nathan rather than the television.

Nathan let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes. “If you told me that first day when I set my bacon on fire that we’d end up snuggling together on my couch I’d have laughed and said you were delusional. But now I can’t imagine any place I’d rather be.”

Duke laughed. “Yeah, I'd have thought you were delusional too. Not just because it seemed an unlikely start point but...I'm not really a snuggler. Or, at least, I never have been before now.”

“You’re so good at it though,” Nathan said softly. 

“Something to do with having long arms, probably.”

“And being soft and gentle. I like this side of you. Don’t get me wrong I like your confident, in control side, too. But I like seeing a part of you that not many people see.”

Duke smiled and kissed the top of Nathan's head again. “No one else gets to see it. A few people probably know this part of me exists but they don't see it.”

“That’s - I like having a part of you that’s all mine. Makes me feel special. And yes, I’m getting sappy.” Nathan laughed. 

“You are special.”

“Thank you for thinking that.” Nathan held Duke’s hand tighter and brought it up to kiss. 

“And sweet.”

Nathan blushed. “Okay, now you’re just trying to see me turn red.”

“Nope. Can't see your face from here anyway.”

“Well, you definitely make me feel special.”

“Good,” Duke said, squeezing him tightly.

“You sure you’re okay like this? You can breathe okay? ‘Cause I’m hearing a slight crackle in your chest, might need to extend your antibiotics.”

“I'm ok, I feel like I'm breathing fine.” Duke extended his finger. “Go on, check my pulse ox, it'll stop you worrying.”

“I’m sorry. I can’t seem to turn the doctor brain off. I try but…” Nathan pulled the pulse oximeter out of his pocket and clipped it on. 

“I know, it's fine. Just try not to doctor me too much,” Duke said, patiently waiting while Nathan took the reading.

“I won’t. It’s 98. Still acceptable but can you humor me and take a few deep breaths so I can check again. I won’t check again until we get in bed, I promise.” 

Duke took several deep breaths. “Better?”

Nathan hit the reset button and waited. “99. Yes much better. Okay. I’m putting it away and turning off my doctor brain. I promise.”

Duke craned his neck to kiss him on the cheek. “Thanks. I appreciate that you're taking good care of me but please stop fussing. You need to rest too.”

“I am resting. You are much easier to take care of than most of the patients I have. And a lot more kissable too.” Nathan turned in Duke’s arms so he could kiss him properly.

“You're worrying. That's not resting,” Duke pointed out after their kiss.

“I’ll stop. I’ll rest.” Nathan put his head down and turned back to the tv. 

“Good,” Duke said, cuddling him close.

“Oh, I’ve seen this episode before. It always amazes me how incredible these fish tanks turn out. Almost makes me want one.”

“Yeah, they're pretty cool.”

“With my luck though I’d get one and Mittens would figure out how to get in and eat the fish. That cat is going to be the death of me with all the crazy things she does - and she isn’t even mine!” 

Duke laughed. “That's cats for you.”

“I know I said it before but you should laugh more. I love the sound.”

“Then I'll try to do it more often,” Duke said, nuzzling into Nathan's neck.

Nathan sighed and leaned into Duke. “You keep doing that and I may actually lift your strenuous activity restrictions.”

“Oh really?” Duke smirked and turned his nuzzling into mouthing, gently lipping at the soft skin.

Nathan sighed again. “You seem to know exactly where to touch, kiss, whatever to turn me to mush so yeah, maybe.”

“Just maybe?” Duke started pressing gentle kisses up Nathan's neck to nibble at his ear.

“Okay, yes.” Nathan melted when Duke nibbled on his ear. 

“I'll keep that in mind for later, then,” Duke said, smirking as he nipped Nathan's ear one last time and pulled away, nuzzling into his hair instead.

“Oh, you are a tease,” Nathan laughed. 

“Yeah. Complaining?”

“As long as you eventually deliver, not at all.

“I will. Eventually.” Duke smirked.

“Well if you’re going to make me wait, maybe you could - I don’t know - play with my hair?” Nathan asked, suddenly shy. 

Duke smiled softly and rearranged himself so he could run his fingers through the short strands of Nathan's hair.

“That’s so relaxing.” 

“Good,” Duke murmured. “You deserve to relax.”

“Thank you. You’re right I wasn’t relaxing before.”

“I'm always right,” Duke teased, lightly scratching Nathan's head.

“Always? Very confident, huh?” 

“Yeah, it's what you love about me.”

Nathan’s heart fluttered to hear Duke say  _ love  _ so casually. “There are many things I love about you, and yes, your confidence is one of them.”

Duke made a happy sound, still combing his fingers through Nathan's hair.

“Food should be here soon. Are you hungry?”

“Yeah, I could eat.”

“Good. We can eat and then maybe watch more tv before bed or if you’re feeling up to it maybe you can keep me company in my studio?”

“What are you working on?”

“I have to put the finishing touches on your cabinets and I’m starting that small dresser I was telling you about. My father wants it for Gloria.”

Duke smiled softly. “Can't wait to see the cabinets.”

“Then it’s settled. We’ll eat and then I’ll show you the cabinets. And then, maybe I’ll take off all your clothes so we can…” Nathan left the sentence unfinished and let Duke come to his own conclusions. 

“Get plenty of sleep?” Duke suggested, smirking.

“You read my mind. At least twelve hours of uninterrupted sleep. Should be better than sex.” Nathan stared up at Duke, working very hard to keep a straight face. 

“We should probably aim for more like fourteen.” Duke said, deadpan.

The corners of Nathan’s mouth twisted into a small smile. “Wow, I think I’ve met my match.” 

Duke grinned. “I can do this all day.”

The doorbell interrupted what Nathan planned to say next. “Sounds like food is here. I’ll get it.”

“Thanks,” Duke said, letting go of Nathan so he could get up.

Nathan opened to door and stepped outside to greet Tracy. “Hey, thanks for bringing this over. We really appreciate it.”

“Not a problem. Meg called and said he’s not up to visitors, so tell him we miss him and we’re relieved he’s okay. Someone will bring dinner tomorrow, too.”

Nathan thanked Tracy again and brought the food inside. “Meg got my message and she must have been very firm because Tracy just said they miss you and are relieved you’re okay.”

“That's sweet,” Duke said with a little smile. “Tell Meg thanks for me?”

Nathan took the bags to the kitchen. “I will. Do you want me to bring you a tray or do you want to eat at the table?” he called over his shoulder while he unpacked the food. 

“Table,” Duke called back, following Nathan into the kitchen.

“So, it looks like they sent over some soup, bread, the lobster special and I’m not quite sure what dessert this is? What would you like to drink?” Nathan asked, opening his refrigerator. 

“Juice, please,” Duke said, mindful of the fact that Nathan had said he shouldn't be drinking alcohol, despite the beer he'd had earlier. “And that looks like the lemon and basil torte.”

Nathan poured them both a glass of juice and pulled out two plates. He served the food and sat down across from Duke. “Looks good.”

“Even though it's lobster?” Duke teased.

“I seem to remember agreeing to try lobster you made. And yes I know you didn’t actually cook this but I’m assuming this is your recipe?”

“Yes, yes it is.”

“Then I’ll try it. I’m sure I’ll like it.”

“I'm sure you will too.”

Nathan took a bite of the lobster. “It’s really good. Nothing like I’ve eaten before.”

Duke grinned happily. “Good, I'm really pleased.”

“So I guess I now only have one food I will never eat. I’m beginning to think there isn’t anything you can’t do.”

Duke laughed softly. “There's plenty I can't do.”

“I’m sure if you tried you could most anything. And everything you already do is impressive.” Nathan ate more of the lobster and smiled softly at Duke 

“You are very sweet.”

Nathan finished his lobster and reached for the dessert. “I’m sure this dessert is sweeter.”

“Lemon and basil? It's not so much sweet as it's refreshing. You'll love it.”

“And if I don’t, I have a whole candy store on my dining room table,” Nathan teased. 

“Yep, gotta keep that sugar high topped up,” Duke smirked back.

“You like it when I’m on a sugar high. Of course the last time I was on a crazy sugar high it did take close to fifteen of the most delicious cupcakes I’ve ever eaten.” He looked into the dining room and squinted at the bowl. “But if I ate most of that it would be the same.”

“I should make you some more cupcakes.”

Nathan closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh at the thought of Duke’s cupcakes. “Please do. When you’re all recovered, I’d love more of those cupcakes. I’m getting excited just thinking about that sweet fluffy icing and those moist cakes and you promised me raspberry. Mmmm, yeah, I need to stop thinking about them.”

Duke rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you do, especially when you have a perfectly good dessert right in front of you.”

Nathan looked at Duke sheepishly. “I’m sorry. I just got a bit carried away with the cupcake memories.” He took a bite of the torte and smiled “This is really good.”

“It's a bit different, isn't it? I was just playing around one day and suddenly thought about putting lemon and basil together. I was surprised how well it works.”

“You’re right, it's not quite as sweet as a normal dessert but it works. You are talented. I like that I get to taste your creations,” Nathan said between bites of his dessert. 

“Thank you.” Duke smiled. “Fair warning, you might get used as a guinea pig for some of my kitchen experiments.”

“I’m perfectly fine with that. But you do know you don’t have to cook for me, right? I don’t want to be with you just because you can cook for me.”

Duke hesitated. “Yeah, no, I know. But I like cooking and I like cooking for people. Especially people I care about.”

“And I love your cooking. But I’d be just as happy to order take out and drink cheap wine if it meant I could be with you. I’ve never wanted you for what you could do for me. I've always - always wanted you for you.” Nathan leaned across the table and brushed a soft kiss across Duke’s lips. 

Duke smiled softly. “Thank you. I do know that but sometimes it helps to be reminded.”

“Then I will remind you whenever I can. You want something else to drink while I clean this up?” Nathan moved to clear the table and put the leftovers away. 

“Yeah, thanks, maybe some more water?”

Nathan poured him a glass of water and set it in front of him. “Let me throw all this outside and we can head upstairs whenever you feel like.”

Duke nodded. “Can you chuck my meds over too, please?”

Nathan tossed him his anti inflammatory medication. “You’re breathing okay so you just need those.”

“Ok. Thanks.” Duke took the meds, stood up and stretched.

Nathan came back inside as Duke was swallowing the pill. He waited until Duke set down his glass before he came up behind him and slipped his arms around his waist. “All done?” he asked before gently kissing Duke’s neck. 

“All done,” Duke said quietly, angling his head so Nathan could do it again.

Nathan smiled and kissed his neck again. “Let’s go upstairs. I think you wanted to see the cabinets?”

“I do. I definitely do.”

“Let’s go then.” Nathan pulled Duke along behind him up the stairs.

Duke followed him, eager to see Nathan's new creations.

“They came out better than I expected. I have to sign them and add the sealer and they’ll be ready.” 

“They’re beautiful, Nate,” Duke said quietly when he saw the cabinets, decorated with old shipping maps.

“You really like them?” Nathan asked, smiling at Duke’s praise. 

“I love them.” 

“You don’t know how happy I am to hear that. You want to sit while I finish? Or would you rather get ready for bed?”

Duke grabbed him round the waist and nuzzled into his neck. “I'll go get ready for bed.”

“I won’t be long. I think I left your bag downstairs. Do you need me to go get it? If you need pyjamas, you can take anything out of my dresser.” Nathan leaned into Duke and sighed softly. 

“I can get it, I don't need pyjamas. Go be creative.”

“I really won’t be long.” Nathan gave him a soft kiss before turning to find the perfect spot for his initials and the date. 

Duke went downstairs to get his bag, then went back up to Nathan's bedroom. He grabbed a quick shower, brushed his teeth and, still naked, got into bed to wait for Nathan.

Nathan looked over the cabinets one last time to make sure everything was perfect and, satisfied he didn’t need to make any adjustments, he quickly checked that Mittens hadn’t somehow gotten in, opened the balcony doors for ventilation and sprayed the sealer. The fumes got into his clothes and hair and he didn’t want to subject Duke to them, not with his airway still inflamed, so he quickly stripped off and took a shower in the main bathroom. Once he was done, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went into the bedroom. He paused in the doorway and stared at Duke in his bed, looking so much like he belonged there that it took his breath away. “Let me get dressed and I’ll join you.”

“Dressed?” Duke smirked. “Just come to bed, Nate.”

Nathan dropped his towel and climbed next to Duke. “Is this what you want?”

“Yes. Yes, that's exactly what I want,” Duke said, wriggling closer.

“I’m all yours.” Nathan hooked his leg around Duke and pulled him close 

Duke curled up against him, one arm thrown casually across Nathan's waist.

Nathan kissed him softly. “Sleep.”

“Yeah. You're not gonna wake me up in the middle of the night to check my pulse ox or anything ridiculous, are you?”

“No, I’ll save all the ridiculous things I want to do to you for the morning, that way you’ll be rested enough to be an active participant. But feel free to wake me if you’re up before me.”

Duke laughed softly. “I will.”

“G’night,” Nathan said, yawning. He closed his eyes and let the sound of Duke’s heartbeat lull him to sleep. 

Duke stayed awake, marvelling at Nathan's ability to fall asleep in the middle of a conversation and eventually drifted off to sleep himself.


	17. Chapter 17

The mid-morning sun streamed through the gap in the curtains and fell on Nathan’s face, drawing him from a deep sleep. A quick glance at the clock revealed it was a little after ten. Still early enough to snuggle up to Duke and wait for him to wake up.

Almost as soon as Nathan moved, Duke stirred. “Hey.”

“Hey. Sleep well?” 

“Not bad. You?”

“Good. I like sleeping next to you. It’s nice.” Nathan ran his hand slowly down Duke’s side. 

“Yeah, it is,” Duke said softly.

Nathan continued gently stroking Duke’s side and leaned close to kiss his neck. “How are you feeling?”

“Ok. Still a bit sore but better than yesterday.”

“That’s good. Your breathing sounds a lot better-” he leaned his head on Duke’s chest. “- and that crackle seems to be gone. Of course I’ll have to check with the stethoscope later but for now I’m taking you off the bronchodilator unless you backslide.”

Duke leaned in to kiss him. “Thank you for taking such good care of me.”

Nathan smiled when they broke apart. “Thank you for making it easy and not fighting me.”

“Fighting you? Guess my reputation at the hospital precedes me,” Duke said, laughter in his voice.

Nathan laughed softly. “Yes, it does. But they love you so don’t worry about it. Dr. Marsh tried to file a complaint against me because of what I said to him but when they saw you were the patient they laughed and handed his complaint back. And you shocked Vickie when you listened to me. So, thank you for not making me have to get forceful.”

Duke kissed his forehead. “I trust you. That's why I listened and didn't fight.”

Nathan smiled and brushed his hand across Duke’s cheek. “I’m happy you trust me. Now, what are you feeling up to doing today?”

“Honestly? About sixteen hours more sleep.”

“Stay in bed and get more sleep. I’ll check on you throughout the day.” Nathan gave him another soft kiss and moved to get out of the bed.

Duke caught his wrist and pulled him back. “Nuh uh, you're staying too.”

“No, you need rest and I need to make you breakfast. If you’re still tired you need sleep not me distracting you.”

Duke's face fell and he dropped his hand away. “Ok. Yeah, no, you're right.”

“Hey, don’t look so disappointed. We still have two days off after today. If you get the rest you need we can spend tomorrow in bed in a whole different context. And I’m not going to leave you all alone today.”

Duke nodded. “I'll rest.”

“Are you hungry? I’ll bring you breakfast.”

“Yeah, that'd be good, thanks,” Duke said, managing a smile.

Nathan felt bad about leaving Duke alone. “Okay, how about I bring you breakfast in bed. And after I clean up, I bring a book and stay in bed with you while you sleep.”

Duke brightened. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

Nathan slipped out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweats. “Waffles good for breakfast? With coffee and fruit?”

“Perfect,” Duke said, his heart in his eyes.

Nathan leaned down and kissed Duke’s forehead. “I won’t be long.”

Duke smiled softly. “Ok.”

Nathan went downstairs and cooked breakfast for both of them. He placed everything on the tray and brought it back upstairs. “I hope you’re hungry because I made a lot of waffles. And tons of strawberries and raspberries. I think I need to pay Meg to shop for me, there is so much food down there.”

“You're amazing.”

“No, I’m just someone who is trying to get you better.”

Duke gave him a look. “You're amazing,” he said again, more firmly this time.

“I guess I’m not winning this argument?”

“Nope.” Duke grinned cheekily.

Nathan shook his head and set the tray in front of him. “You are impossible! Eat. You need to get better.”

Duke rolled his eyes but did what he was told.

Nathan laughed. “Did you just roll your eyes at me?”

“Yes. Because you're fussing again.”

“Because I love you and it’s my job. Now hold that tray still so I can climb in next to you.” 

“Yes but  _ fussing,”  _ Duke said as he lifted the tray so Nathan could get into bed.

“Trust me, this is  _ not _ really fussing. I haven’t taken your temperature, used my stethoscope or the pulse oximeter. I’m basing everything on how much sass you’re giving me. And right now I’d say you’re about 97% healed.” Nathan settled next to Duke and kissed his cheek before grabbing a fork and taking a piece of the waffle. 

Duke laughed. “Ok, yeah, that's fair. You could be  _ much  _ worse.”

“I could be, but I won’t. After breakfast I’ll clean the dishes and come back to join you. Maybe I’ll even sing to you while I play with your hair, lull you back to sleep.”

Duke smiled softly. “Sounds amazing.”

Nathan stopped and looked over to Duke to make sure he was eating. “Which part?” 

“All of it but mostly the playing with my hair part.”

“I’ll do it all for you, I promise.”

“Thank you.” Duke leaned over to kiss his cheek before he turned his attention back to the food.

Nathan let Duke eat most of the waffles while he concentrated on the fruit. When they were done, he put everything on the tray and brought it downstairs to clean, then he grabbed a book from his coffee table and headed back upstairs. “You ready to be relaxed into sleep?” he asked from the doorway. 

“I'm ready to cuddle up with you for the next few hours and try to sleep,” Duke said, smiling.

“So pants on or off? And which side do you want me?” Nathan walked closer to the bed and smiled softly at Duke. 

“Off, obviously, and right here,” Duke said, patting the bed.

Nathan pushed his pants over his hips, letting them fall to the floor and slid into the bed. He curled around Duke and began running his fingers through the long hair, pushing it out of Duke’s face. “Anything else I can do?”

“Nope. Just nice being close to you.”

“It is a really good feeling being like this with you.” 

Duke smiled softly. “Yeah, it is. No pressure, no expectations. Just relaxing.”

“I think that’s why we work. There was never any pressure or expectations, it was just us.”

“Yeah, I think you're right.”

“Okay, now I’m going to fuss. Close those beautiful eyes and relax while I run my fingers through your hair,” Nathan whispered. 

Duke did what he was told, settling into Nathan with a soft sigh.

Nathan softly combed his fingers through Duke’s hair, wanting nothing more than to relax him and help him fall back to sleep. 

“'s'nice,” Duke mumbled, angling his head to get Nathan's touch where he most wanted it, sleepy and catlike.

Nathan let Duke guide him to where he wanted to be touched, enjoying the closeness almost as much as Duke. He listened to Duke’s breathing slow down and kept stroking his hair until long after he was asleep before he pulled away and rolled over to drape his arm across Duke’s waist. He only intended to enjoy the closeness but moments later, he fell asleep too.

Duke woke a few hours later, warm and relaxed and content. “Hey,” he said quietly, seeing if Nathan was awake.

Nathan blinked blearily and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Hey. Guess I fell asleep.”

“Guess you did.” Duke smiled softly.

“Wasn’t planning on it, but guess I needed it. How are you feeling?” Nathan turned to check his clock. “I can get you lunch. It’s already after two.”

“Feel fine. Could probably do with getting up though.”

“Why don’t you go take a shower? That will help you feel even better,” Nathan suggested. 

Duke nodded and stretched before he got up and went in the shower. He was back a few minutes later, his hair still damp and ruffled, and rummaged through his bag for his clothes so he could get dressed.

Nathan watched him from the bed. “Feeling better?”

“Much. Feel like - I dunno whether I need about a years more sleep or whether I need to be up and active. Does that even make sense? I'm tired but I can't stay in bed any longer.”

Nathan gave him a small smile. “Yes, it makes total sense. Too much sleep isn’t good either. Your body is almost healed so being up and about is probably best. I’m going to let you do anything you want today, so what would you like to do?”

“...I'm probably not allowed to go for a run, right?”

Nathan thought for a minute. “On two conditions. One, I come with you. And two, I need to check you out before you go.” 

Duke grinned. “Really?”

Nathan laughed. “Yes, really. You’re young and healthy. As long as your lungs are clear you’ll be fine. 

“Hurry up then,” Duke said impatiently.

“Can I at least put on clothes or would you like me to perform this exam naked?” 

Duke smirked. “I mean, now that you mention it…”

Nathan rolled his eyes and got up to pick up his medical bag, then pulled Duke back to the bed. “Sit. And try to keep your hands to yourself. If you think you have that kind of control.” 

“I never have that sort of control,” Duke said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and running his hand up Nathan's thigh to rest on his hip.

“I haven’t said I’ll clear you for sex so try to control yourself.” Nathan grinned and clipped the pulse oximeter in his finger. “Keep still.” He waited for the reading to show, pulled it off, and checked Duke’s chest with the stethoscope, asking him to take a few deep breaths before he was satisfied and put everything away. “Okay, one last test before we get dressed for a run. Kiss me.”

Duke curled his fingers lightly around the back of Nathan's neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss.

Nathan pulled away, albeit reluctantly, and went to the dresser to grab some clothes which he tossed to Duke. “Get dressed. Looks like we’re going for a run.”

“Thanks.” Duke immediately stripped off again and dressed in the sweat pants and t-shirt Nathan had thrown him.

Nathan pulled out clothes for himself and got dressed. “Your oxygen is 98 and your lungs are clear. And that kiss...let’s just say I almost cleared you for sex the minute your lips touched mine.”

Duke flicked his eyebrows. “Good to know,” he said, grinning.

“Let’s go. I haven’t had a good run in weeks, maybe the company will help.” Nathan tugged Duke’s hand and headed downstairs.

Duke performed a few perfunctory stretches. “Ok, I am good to go. Let's see if you can keep up with me.”

“Is that a challenge? And what do I get if I do?” Nathan asked after he finished stretching. 

“You'll have to catch me and find out,” Duke said as he opened the door and ran down Nathan's driveway.

Nathan laughed, grabbed his keys off the hook and pulled his door closed. He ran after Duke, catching up to him at the end of the block with minimal effort. “Impressive. Now let’s see what you’ve got.” 

Duke flashed him a grin and powered off, feet pounding the pavement in long, easy strides.

Nathan followed closely, matching Duke’s strides, turning every so often to keep them in the neighborhood. 

“Beach?” Duke suggested after they'd gone a mile or so.

“If you’re up to it.” 

“I'm good.” Duke lengthened his strides and headed for the beach.

Nathan smiled and picked up his pace, determined to keep up with Duke. 

As soon as Duke's feet hit the damp sand from the last tide, he was off, sprinting down the beach flat out, his heart pounding in his chest, his muscles burning but still responding until he eventually pulled up at the rocky outcrop, sweat pouring from him, breathing hard.

Nathan caught up to him a moment later, much in the same condition. 

Duke grabbed him around the waist and tackled him to the sand, landing on top of him and leaning down to kiss him hard.

Nathan brought his arms up and circled his neck, pulling him closer, losing himself in Duke’s kiss. 

“I love you,” Duke said, still breathless when they broke apart.

Nathan looked at him and gave him a dazzling smile. “I love you, too.”

Duke grinned and rolled off him, pulling Nathan with him so he was on top this time.

Nathan leaned until his lips were inches away from Duke’s. “This is hot.” 

Duke murmured wordless agreement, craning his neck to capture Nathan’s lips in another kiss.

Nathan kissed him hard, passionate and demanding. 

Duke gave himself over to the kiss, surrendering to Nathan’s gentle but insistent control.

Nathan brought his hands to Duke’s side and gently stroked under his shirt, never breaking the kiss. 

Duke whined into his mouth, arched up into him, wordlessly encouraging him for more.

Nathan grinned against his lips and pulled away to kiss Duke’s neck, his hand venturing further up Duke’s chest. “You good?”

“I’m good,” Duke said, angling his head to give Nathan easier access.

Nathan alternated between kissing and sucking Duke’s neck, determined to leave marks. He let his hands roam over Duke’s chest, forgetting they were on a beach, in public, in the middle of the day. 

Duke groaned. “Ok, no, we’re going home before we take this any further. You might be ok with being arrested for indecent exposure but I’d really prefer not to be explaining to your father what we were doing.”

Nathan pulled back a little. “We aren’t going to get arrested. But if you want to go back we will. Don’t forget where we left off.” Nathan leaned back in to nip at Duke’s neck.

“No? Not planning on doing anything we might get arrested for?”

“Oh no, I’m fully prepared to take your clothes off and take you right here. I’d just have to use my status as the chief’s son to keep us out of lock up. So, yeah, let’s go home so I can have my way with you.”

Duke stifled a groan and nodded. “Race you back?”

Nathan stood up and pulled Duke off the sand. Once they were both standing, he grinned. “Winner takes control.”

Duke grinned and made a little gesture with his hand. “After you.”

Nathan just raised his eyebrow, gave Duke a soft kiss and broke into a run. “Okay, I get it. Just race me home. I need a good run.”

Duke laughed and chased after him, matching Nathan stride for stride as they ran home.

By the time they reached Nathan’s driveway they were both covered in sweat. “That was a good run. You ready for what’s next?”

Duke wrapped his arms around Nathan’s waist and pulled him close for a kiss. “That answer your question?”

When they broke apart Nathan grinned and opened the door. “Yeah, it does. Meet me upstairs,” he said as he kicked off his shoes. “We both need a shower so why don’t you get started? I’ll join you in a minute.”

“Why don’t you just come with me?” Duke countered.

“Because we both need - okay hold on,” Nathan quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water and an orange from the refrigerator. “Now go. I want that beautiful body naked and in the shower so I can do all the dirty things I’ve been thinking about since yesterday.”

Duke grinned and raced up the stairs, pulling his clothes off as he went.

Nathan rolled his eyes as he picked up the discarded clothes. He put the water and orange in the bedroom, dumped the clothes in a pile in the bathroom, and was naked before Duke had the water adjusted.

As soon as the water temperature was right, Duke stepped into the shower, pulling Nathan with him.

“I thought I was supposed to be in control?” Nathan teased, reaching for the body wash. 

“You are, I'm just...enthusiastic.”

“C’mere my sexy boyfriend. I want to soap up your hot body so I can slide my hands all over you.”

Duke grinned, his arms spread wide. “I'm all yours.”

Nathan poured the body wash into his hands and, starting at Duke’s shoulders, started to gently massage and clean him. As he moved lower, he sank to his knees, poured more soap and continued his tender care.

Duke smiled down at him and ran his fingers through Nathan's hair, relaxed under the affectionate contact.

Nathan finished washing Duke and reached up to grab his ass. “You have a great ass,” he murmured as he leaned in and kissed the inside of both Duke’s thighs. 

“Yeah,” Duke said, smirking, then whining when Nathan’s lips found the sensitive spot on his thigh.

“Oh, I think I just found something else I can play with for a while.” Nathan stayed on his knees with his hands cupping Duke’s ass while he kissed and sucked the spot on his thigh. 

“Fuck,” Duke hissed out, leaning against the shower wall to steady himself, his legs shaking.

Nathan looked up and smiled. “I hope that means you’re enjoying yourself.”

Duke nodded. “Don’t stop.”

“Don’t stop this -” Nathan licked slowly up the inside of Duke’s thigh “- Or this -” he kissed and nipped the spot that made Duke whine “- Tell me.”

Duke whined again when Nathan nipped him. “That. Don’t stop that.”

Nathan grinned and spent a long time paying attention to that one spot, growing hard at Duke’s vocal expression of his pleasure. “God I love the sounds you make.”

“Yeah?” Duke said absentmindedly, lost in the feeling of Nathan’s lips and teeth on his sensitive skin.

“Uh huh.” Nathan moved to the other thigh, lightly kissing Duke’s cock before he did. 

Duke’s hips jerked and he whined when Nathan moved away. “Tease.”

“Says the man who was teasing me all day yesterday. But yes, I’m teasing you because I have something planned for that gorgeous part of your body.” 

Duke groaned. “And, uh, what - what do you have planned?”

Nathan stood up and leaned in to murmur into Duke’s ear. “I want it in my ass. But you won’t have to do much work, you can just lay back and enjoy it.”

Duke made a small, choked sound and pulled Nathan closer for a deep kiss.

When Nathan pulled back he looked into Duke’s eyes. “Sound like something you want? Or I could just go back down and give you a fantastic blow job. Your choice.”

“Definitely something I want,” Duke managed to say, his voice raw and desperate.

“So pass me the body wash and let me get this sweat off me so I can take you to bed and hear more of this exquisite sounds you’ve been making today.”

Duke passed him the bottle of shower gel and stepped behind him to nip and kiss the back of his neck while he washed.

Nathan quickly rinsed and turned to face Duke. “I’m sure we’re going to need another shower after all I have planned but do you want me to wash your hair now?”

Duke grinned. “You really are a tease, you know that?”

Nathan kissed Duke softly. “Yes, but I think I’ve teased you in here enough. Let’s continue the teasing in the bedroom.”

Duke didn’t need asking twice. He quickly turned off the water, got out of the shower and dried as fast as he could.

Nathan followed him and gently pushed him back onto the bed. “I want you to get comfortable.”

Duke grinned up at him as he made himself comfortable. “Planning on taking your time?”

“Oh yeah. I mean I’m going to need a bit of help but once I’m ready you’re going to be here a long time. And hopefully you won’t be able to speak a coherent word when I’m done.” Nathan leaned down, covered Duke’s body with his own and sucked his neck. 

Duke whined softly, throwing his head back and relaxing into Nathan’s gentle control.

Nathan switched sides and sucked hard enough to leave a small mark just behind Duke’s ear. “You are so kissable. And you taste so good. I could do this all day.”

Duke shivered. “Don’t stop.”

“Oh, I have no intention of stopping. I want to hear you moan my name,” Nathan whispered into Duke’s ear before he resumed kissing his way down his neck to his collarbone. 

Duke whined softly. “Beginning to regret ever mentioning I like to be teased.”

“You are definitely not going to leave this bed with any regrets. I can promise that.” Nathan moved slightly lower to Duke’s chest and flicked his tongue across one of his nipples, waiting to see how Duke reacted.

Duke shivered and whined, curling his fingers around the back of Nathan's neck to keep him there.

Nathan grinned at Duke’s lack of subtlety and slowly swirled his tongue around Duke’s nipple, simultaneously trailed one nail across the other one, making sure to be gentle. 

“God, Nate,” Duke choked out.

“Too much? Because I can stop. Only want you feeling pleasure,” Nathan whispered before he switched sides and swirled his tongue around the other nipple. 

Duke groaned and shook his head. “Don't stop.”

Nathan spent a lot of time and attention on Duke’s nipples, alternating between them, licking and sucking until Duke was writhing beneath him. “You are truly beautiful and I am thoroughly enjoying this but I think I want to move down your sexy body. Maybe right...here,” he said as he moved his kisses to Duke’s stomach, just below his ribs. 

Duke carded his fingers through the short strands of Nathan's hair. “You are such a fucking tease,” he said, his voice hoarse and raw and desperate.

“Yeah, I guess I am. I can always stop completely -” Nathan stopped kissing Duke and stilled his hand “- But somehow I doubt that’s what you want,” he added as he slid his hand between them and lightly brushed Duke’s cock.

Duke's length twitched into the gentle contact and he groaned loudly. “No, no I definitely don't want you to stop.”

Nathan grinned and moved back up to kiss Duke, hard and passionate, giving him a slow roll of his hips. “Your body feels so good against mine,” he said when he pulled away. He slid down again to kiss and suck the soft skin right by Duke’s hip.

Duke whined, high pitched and desperate. “Nate,” he pleaded.

“God, those sounds...” Nathan groaned. He leaned over and grabbed the lube from the drawer and handed it to Duke. “So, you think you’ll be able to help me out a bit?”

“Gladly,” Duke said, taking the lube from him.

Nathan straddled Duke’s chest and grinned down at him. “You need me to move or can you get me ready like this?”

Duke gazed up at him, his eyes dark and his lips parted. Nathan was  _ so close _ , he could just lift his head and lick his cock. Taste him. After a momentary hesitation, he did just that.

Nathan moaned, soft and low. “Wasn’t exactly what I had in mind when I asked you to get me ready but damn that felt good. Almost makes me want to change my plans.”

“So change them,” Duke murmured, licking Nathan again.

Nathan shook his head. “No. I like my plans and you will too. So, you gonna help me or would you like to watch me do it?” he asked, reaching for the lube.

Duke groaned and kept hold of the lube. “Let me?”

“I promise you are going to feel so good,” Nathan assured him. 

“Didn't doubt it,” Duke said, trailing his fingers across Nathan's hip and round to his ass.

Nathan smiled and moved a little to give Duke better access. 

Duke slicked his fingers and slowly started working Nathan open.

Nathan moved impatiently, wanting the prep to be over. “Can’t wait to feel you inside me. I want to take it so slow and let you feel everything. How’s that sound?”

“Good, Nate,” Duke murmured, scissoring and twisting his fingers inside Nathan. “Sounds so good.”

Nathan shifted to grab a condom. He took Duke’s cock in his hand and stroked him a few times. “You want this? You want to be deep inside me? You want to feel me slide right down on you, slow and teasing? ‘Cause I'm ready for you.”

Duke groaned. “God, yes, I want that. Want to feel you around me.”

Nathan ripped open the condom and rolled it onto Duke, then slicked him up and moved down, positioning himself above Duke’s cock. He guided it to exactly where he wanted it, found just the right angle, and ever so slowly sank down.

Duke threw his head back, his hands clenched in the sheets, fighting against the urge to arch up into Nathan.

Nathan lifted up, almost completely off, before he sank back down, still slow and teasing. Being like this with Duke was incredible. The way he fought to keep still, the expression of pleasure on his face, the sounds he made. All of it was intoxicating. He placed his hands on Duke’s chest and moved again, still slowly. “God, this is - feels so good like this, with you so deep inside me.”

“Fuck, Nate, god, just…” Duke trailed off with a choked whimper.

Nathan leaned down and kissed him, soft and sweet. “That’s fucking hot, you can barely string your words together. I think maybe - I want you to not be able to form any words.” He leaned back and started moving in a slow steady rhythm, keeping his eyes on Duke. 

Duke moaned, long and low, his hands moving to grasp Nathan's hips.

“You are so fucking beautiful. God, I’ll never get enough of this.” Nathan moaned and moved faster, not able to keep up the slow teasing pace. 

Duke lost his battle to keep still and arched up into him, matching Nathan's rhythm, one hand moving to grasp Nathan's cock.

As soon as Duke moved, Nathan threw his head back and let out a loud moan. He continued his steady pace, lost in the feeling of Duke inside him. 

“Fuck, Nate,” Duke said breathlessly, slowly stroking Nathan's cock, his other hand running up Nathan's body and across his chest. “You're so gorgeous like that.”

Nathan opened his mouth to speak but only a long moan of pleasure came out. He had wanted to make this last, draw it out until they both couldn’t take it anymore but Duke touching him was making that nearly impossible.

“You're so good, Nate,” Duke murmured, his hand moving faster now. “So fucking good.”

Nathan groaned and shifted his hips, trying to get a better angle. Once he found it, he changed his rhythm to match Duke, moving harder and faster. “So are yo-  _ god -  _ you. Love how you feel. Getting close already,” he said breathlessly.

“I’m close too, Nate,” Duke said between gasps for air.

Nathan kept his gaze on Duke and focused on the feeling of Duke’s hand around him. He shifted yet again, found the angle he was looking for, and after a few more thrusts, he was spilling into Duke’s hand, shouting his name. 

Duke let out a string of expletives as he followed Nathan over the edge and collapsed back onto the bed, breathing hard.

Nathan stilled his movements and collapsed on top of Duke. Unable to catch his breath enough to speak, he kissed Duke softly and then rested his head on Duke’s forehead. 

Duke wrapped his arms around him, holding him close as he tried to breathe normally.

“Don’t let go, want to stay like this,” Nathan whispered nuzzling into Duke’s neck. 

“Mmhmm, can you just-” Duke nudged Nathan’s side to indicate he wanted him to roll off.

“Oh, sorry.” Nathan rolled off and got rid of the condom for Duke before settling back next to him. 

Duke turned towards him, still breathing hard, and wrapped his arms around Nathan once again.

Nathan listened to him for a few seconds. “You okay? Are you having trouble breathing?”

“No, I’m good.”

Nathan nodded and relaxed. “Good. That was - not sure I have words.”

“Amazing?” Duke supplied helpfully.

Nathan kissed him softly. “Definitely amazing.” 

“Yeah, you are.”

Nathan smiled and stroked Duke’s hair. “Thank you. You’re amazing, too. I love you.” 

“Love you too.”

“Been wanting to do that for a while.” Nathan snuggled closer to Duke’s side. 

Duke laughed softly. “And how long is a while?”

“Probably since we went sailing. Why?” 

“Just curious.”

“I like making you feel good. Love watching you and knowing I did that, caused those reactions. And that - well, it's the perfect way to do it all. Hope everything was okay.” Nathan nuzzled into Duke’s hair, suddenly unsure of himself. 

Duke turned his head to kiss Nathan’s cheek. “It was better than ok.”

“Good. Just want everything to be perfect for you.”

“It was perfect. You’re perfect.”

Nathan chuckled. “I’m not perfect. I do have some flaws.”

“Can’t say I’ve noticed any,” Duke said, grinning.

Nathan leaned back and looked at Duke, amusement evident in his eyes. “You mean you haven’t noticed I’m a neat freak who can’t cook? Or that I talk too much? Or that I treat the neighbor’s cat like she’s my own?”

“I’ve noticed them but I wouldn’t call them flaws.”

“Oh? What would you call them?” 

“Idiosyncrasies.”

Nathan threw his head back and laughed. “That’s - you are too sweet. I still think of them as flaws but if you don’t I guess I must be doing something right.”

Duke stretched out lazily. “We’re all flawed in some way but those things are just...part of you.”

“You always seem to know the right things to say. I’m happy we found each other.”

“I am too,” Duke said, smiling softly.

“Eventually we’re going to need another shower but I just want to stay with you like this for a bit.”

“Fine by me.”

“And just think, we have two more days with absolutely nothing to do. No work, no obligations, nothing but getting you completely recovered.” Nathan rested his head on Duke’s shoulder and trailed his fingers across his chest gently.

“Yeah.” Duke sighed happily. “Two days off feels like a bit of a miracle.”

“I’ve been talking to Eleanor. She and Gloria are going to take over the ER schedule. I know emergencies will come up and I’ll probably still be pulling sixteen or eighteen hour shifts but our schedules will line up again. Kinda like they did when we first started getting to know each other. I know it’s not perfect but...”

Duke grinned. “Really? We’ll be able to see each other more?”

Nathan grinned back. “If that's what you want and you don't think you’ll get tired of me, yeah.”

“I want that and I won’t get tired of you.”

“Good, cause I was hoping to maybe get a chance to get back to the cute B&B in Derry before the summer is over?”

Duke smiled softly. “I’d love that.”

“Love you,” Nathan murmured softly.

“Love you, too.” 

Nathan held Duke tighter and kept his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He was right where he wanted to be.


	18. Chapter 18

A couple of weeks passed and Nathan had persuaded Duke to have the party they had planned while he was recuperating from his smoke inhalation scare. Everything was ordered, organized and set for the weekend.

Now that their schedules mostly lined up, they’d taken to running together when they worked nights. The Thursday before their party was no exception. 

Nathan opened the door before Duke had a chance to knock and greeted him with a soft kiss. “You’re early.”

“Yeah, thought we could go up to Tuwiuwok Bluff and stop up there, enjoy the view, take our time.”

“Sounds good. Let’s go.” Nathan grabbed his house keys and closed the door. 

While he was locking up, Duke started with a few stretches. He'd had more than enough pulled muscles to know he shouldn't skip them, even if he was impatient to get going. After a couple of minutes, he shook himself off and turned to Nathan. “Ready?”

Nathan did a few quick stretches and smiled. “I’m ready.”

Duke grinned. “Keep up then.”

“Oh, you think you can beat me this time?” Nathan laughed, heading down the driveway and turning on the street. 

“This time I'm fully fit so yeah.  _ So _ gonna beat you,” Duke said, matching Nathan's pace.

Nathan kept up a steady pace, matching Duke’s strides until they got closer to the bluff. He pulled ahead and turned onto the trail leading to the top, glancing back a few times to make sure Duke was still close. 

Duke stayed on his heels until the trail widened again and he lengthened his stride to overtake.

Nathan shook his head and pushed himself to try to keep the lead or at least match Duke’s stride but just before they reached the top, the burning in his lungs forced him to back off. 

Duke barely slowed; even when they reached the sharp incline to the viewpoint itself, he was flat out, covering the ground in long, easy strides until the trail ran out and he stopped at the top of the cliff. Sweat poured from him and he was breathing hard but he still looked like he could cover another ten miles.

Nathan wasn’t far behind. He stopped next to Duke and let his breathing slow back to normal. 

Duke grinned and waited until Nathan was able to speak again. “I enjoyed that,” he said brightly.

“Yeah, me too. Running with you really gives me a great workout,” Nathan agreed. 

Duke laughed. “You want a real workout, come join in some of the drills we run.”

“Only if you promise not to laugh if I don’t last.”

“Hmm, I can promise that for myself but not any of the others.”

“Hey, I’m actually in pretty good shape, just not perfect like you. I mean I need to be fit but not much need for your kind of speed in the ER.”

Duke smiled and kissed him. “You're in great shape. We just have to be super fit for the few occasions when we need to be. Plus Dwight is ex army and I made the mistake of putting him in charge of drills. Pretty sure he's a sadist at heart.”

Nathan laughed. “I doubt that. I think he just wants you to be the best. And seeing you in action I’d say his drills are working.”

“Yeah, no, they are, that's why I put him in charge. He just seems to enjoy our suffering a bit too much.”

“I gotta say, I may just join you so I can see that.” Nathan slid his arm around Duke’s waist and leaned into him. 

“You - you  _ want  _ to watch me suffering?” Duke said as he threw his arm around Nathan's shoulders.

“Okay, when you say it out loud like that, it makes me sound like a monster.” Nathan laughed and kissed his cheek. “I meant I’d like to watch your drills.”

“Well I was beginning to wonder,” Duke teased. “Pop along sometime.”

Nathan turned to look at Duke, a surprised look on his face. “You won’t mind?”

“No. Why would I mind?”

“Just checking.” Nathan shrugged and turned back to look out at the ocean. “This view is incredible. I need to come up here more often.”

“It's great, isn't it? I come up a lot. Sit. Think.”

“It’s a great place to think. So, you ready for Saturday?” Nathan asked.

“Remind me to stop being surprised by your abrupt changes in conversation topic,” Duke teased. “Yes, I'm ready for Saturday.”

“Sorry. It’s a bad habit. Goes along with my talking too much. I’ll try to finish one thought before I start another. Let’s sit and talk for a bit, if you have time?” 

“I have time,” Duke said, sitting down on the sun warmed grass.

Nathan sprawled out next to him, resting his head on Duke’s thigh. “How are you feeling. Any lingering issues?”

Duke ran his fingers through Nathan's hair and laughed softly. “Do I look like I have any lingering issues? I'm all good, Nate.”

“Look, consider this your two week follow up visit. Works out for you since you don’t have to come see me at the hospital. I know you’re okay. I’m just checking and I worry about you so…”

Duke smiled softly. “Ok. No, I feel like I'm breathing fine, no wheezing. No more pain. No more tiredness, other than the usual. I've been back at work for a week and had no issues. I'm all good. Really.”

“Sounds like I don’t have anything to worry about.” Nathan turned his head toward Duke’s hand, enjoying his touch. 

“Nope. Nothing at all. I promise I won't object if you're still worried and want to check properly when we get back. At least I won't object  _ much.”  _

“I trust you. I don’t have to check. You know your body.” Nathan smiled up at him. 

“I do and I'm fine. You took good care of me.”

Nathan nodded but didn’t say anything, he just stared up at Duke with love in his eyes. 

“Love when you look at me like that,” Duke said softly.

“Then I’ll have to make sure I do it more.”

“As often as you like.”

Nathan reached up and cupped the back of Duke’s neck to bring him down for a lazy kiss. 

Duke kissed him back, just briefly before he pulled away and stretched out beside Nathan, his head on Nathan’s shoulder.

“So, I have kind of a weird question. Mrs. Norton is planning to visit her daughter for a couple months and she asked if I minded keeping Mittens for her. I know you and cats don’t exactly get along so I wanted to ask you before I said yes.”

“Uh, thanks, that’s - that’s very considerate of you. Mittens didn’t seem to hate me too much the last couple times I saw her.”

“I know it was a strange question but I just didn’t want you wondering why there was a cat running around my house the next time you came over. As long as you don’t have to rescue her from the roof again I don’t think she’ll try to scratch your face off,” Nathan said, smiling. 

“If I have to rescue her from the roof again, I’m charging you danger money. And not just for the cat scratches.”

“Fair enough. I’ll keep her off the roof.” 

“That - that’d be good, yeah.”

Nathan sighed and grabbed Duke’s hand to bring it to his lips, kissing his wrist.

“What was the sigh for?”

“Not wanting this to end. The day I mean.”

Duke laughed softly and moved to give him a gentle kiss. “The day? We’re just out for a run, Nate. I literally have no idea how you can see romance in this.”

“I’m not seeing romance. Okay, maybe a little, but I meant being relaxed and sprawled out on the grass like teenagers. I seem to remember you teasing me about being an old softie.” Nathan laughed. 

“You are definitely an old softie.”

“And I’m proud of it. Better than being a grumpy old man yelling at kids to get off my lawn.”

Duke kissed him softly. “Definitely better than that.”

“Did I mention the cheese order came yesterday?” 

“No, you didn’t. What did you order this time?”

“Oussau-Iraty, Brie de Meaux, aged Gouda from Holland, FÜÜRTUFEL, which I was told was an extremely spicy Swiss. We need to visit the place sometime. Though I think I’d buy everything for you if we did.”

“Sounds fantastic.”

“I’m going to get some regular cheeses as well. So we have a variety.” 

“A variety is always good and you know cheese is never gonna go to waste with me around.”

“And if Mittens is going to be staying with me, she’ll love it too,” Nathan winked and waited to see what Duke had to say about him feeding the cat expensive cheese. 

“No, no, you are  _ not  _ feeding the cat expensive cheese. I’ll take the leftovers home with me if I think you’re gonna do that.”

Nathan threw his head back and laughed. “I won’t feed the cat cheese. At least not the expensive cheese. I’m just teasing.”

“Good! That stuff is too good to waste on a cat. Might as well hand feed her shrimp while you’re at it.”

“I shouldn’t be feeding her the extra shrimp?”

Duke groaned and buried his face in Nathan’s shoulder. 

“Duke, I’m kidding. I don’t feed her from the table. It was just that one time she gave me those pleading eyes.” Nathan stroked Duke’s hair. 

“Oh, just once? That’s ok then,” Duke snarked.

“You are very cute right now, did you know that?”

“...I wasn’t trying to be cute.”

“But you are. I love it when you get all - what’s the word I’m looking for? Exasperated? Miffed? - about one of my quirks.” 

Duke just rolled his eyes and angled his head into Nathan’s hand with a little nudge.

Nathan smiled and went back to playing with Duke’s hair. 

“'s'nice,” Duke murmured.

“Yes, very nice.” Nathan agreed.

“Love you,” Duke said quietly.

“I love you too.”

“What's left to do for the party?”

“Besides the setup on Saturday morning? Not much. We took care of all the food already and you said you’d make cupcakes. I’m making moms cookies and probably plain chocolate chip cookies tomorrow. But I, uh may need help putting together the candy table for the kids.”

“Right, right, you need me to stop you from eating it all.”

“Um, yeah, that and, uh, I may have added a few-ish more things than what we originally discussed.” Nathan bit his lip and tried to look innocent. 

Duke laughed. “A few-ish?”

“Okay, I added like ten more types of candy and some cotton candy containers and these really cute lollipops. I couldn’t help it, when I went to add the lollipops the salesperson just kept showing me more stuff. You need to take care of any candy purchases we ever make from now on, I have no control.”

Duke laughed. “Ok, fine, I'll make any future candy purchases because you're like a literal kid in a sweet shop.”

“And I don’t know why besides the fact that I like candy. I was never denied candy as a child. Meg is probably going to kill me when she sees the set up.” Nathan laughed softly. 

“And me, for letting you.”

“But it will be worth it to see the kids faces when they realize they can have anything they want.”

“Yeah, it will be. Uh, how many kids are you expecting? Because I thought there were like...three or four.”

“Meg’s two plus Lizzie and they still have the little girl from the fire right? So, that’s four. You never mentioned if anyone else on your crew had kids.”

“No, that's it. Four. And how much candy have you bought?”

Nathan couldn’t look Duke in the eyes. Instead he nuzzled into Duke's neck and mumbled, hoping he wouldn’t hear. “Enough for probably fifteen or twenty?”

Duke laughed. “Well there'll be plenty left over for you then, won't there?”

“All that candy in my house with no one to stop me from eating it all at once? Oh boy, you’re going to be getting quite a few late night texts and my sugar high texts are worse than drunk texts,” Nathan warned. 

Duke kissed his cheek. “Your drunk texts are funny. I'll look forward to the sugar high ones.”

Nathan kissed Duke’s neck softly before pulling back to smile at him. 

Duke smiled back and sat up to stare out at the ocean. “Love it up here.”

Nathan sat up and took hold of Duke’s hand. “I do too. It’s beautiful and a great place to just...be.” He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of the sea. 

Duke nodded and squeezed Nathan's hand, content to enjoy the moment.

As they sat in silence, just enjoying the breeze and the beauty of the day and holding hands, a calm settled over Nathan. He was truly happy and the reason was sitting next to him, eyes closed, face turned towards the sun. Life couldn’t get any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed coming on this journey with us <3


End file.
